HATE TO HEART U
by rainy hearT
Summary: KyuMin / SiBum/ HanChul / Zhoury... Warning ! KyuMin HOT TIMES ! Kekacauan di upacara pernikahan KyuMin. Sungmin yang dikejar polisi terpaksa harus mempercepat proses pernikahan mereka. Cekidot Ch.13/end. Is Up... Mind to RnR
1. Chapter 1

**HATE TO HEART U**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T

Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

- Henry Lau

-And other SUJU member

Pairing : || KYUMIN || slight HenMin|| and Other Pairs ||

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. And seperti biasa, Sungmin selalu punyaku #plak#

Genre : Romance || Drama || Sad ||

Warning : || Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia, Genderswitch for Umma (Y).||

Summarry : || ...I'm sorry but I have been waiting for this moment, I have been waiting forever that your long time love would end. Forget about him and wash him off from your mind. He's not meant to be with you. So baby, won't U come to me... ||

Welcome to my New FF - HATE TO HEART U-

HAPPY READING

**.**

.

**-oooHate To Heart Uooo-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Blue Shappire Senior High School**

.

"Lee Sungmin imnida."

Seorang namja cantik, membungkuk sopan didepan siswa lainnya. Seluruh pasang mata menatapnya dengan tatapan berbeda. Tapi, bisa dipastikan jika satu namja ini menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut penuh sayang. "Duduklah disisi Henry Lau, sepertinya kau mengenalnya dan aku rasa memang hanya kursi disisi Henry yang kosong."

"Nde, Songsae. Gamsahamnida."

Henry, memang sengaja mengosongkan kursi disisinya agar Sungmin bisa duduk bersamanya. Pelajaran di hari pertama yang membosankan karena sudah harus dimulai dengan Matematika. Dan semua orang tahu, jika mata pelajaran itu memang sulit, terlebih untuk seorang Lee Sungmin. Akhirnya setelah berkutat berjam-jam dengan Matematika dan Fisika, mereka semua dapat mengistirahatkan sejenak otak mereka yang memang sudah kelewat buntu. Bagi anak Bahasa dan Sastra, semua mata pelajaran Sains itu sulit, terlebih bagi seorang Lee Sungmin yang memang hanya berotak pas - pasan.

.

"Huh... Bagaimana rasanya hyung ?" Henry menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan. Menghela nafasnya, menikmati sejuknya udara siang hari di musim semi ini.

"Mwoya ? Apanya yang bagaimana ?" Sungmin duduk disisi Henry dan memakan bekalnya. Ia selalu membawa bekal, dulu. Dan sekarang pun ia tetap membawa bekalnya.

"Kembali bersekolah disini ?"

Sungmin meminum green teanya dan menatap air jernih didepannya. "Rasanya sangat berat Henry, apalagi aku sudah tak sekolah selama dua tahun lebih. Rasanya begitu sulit. Mungkin sedikit meminta bantuan guru les privat akan meringankan kerja otakku. Terkadang aku masih sering sakit kepala jika terlalu keras berfikir."

"Seandainya saja aku pintar, pasti aku akan mengajarimu hyung." Henry memasang wajah masamnya yang lebih memberikan kesan imut dengan intensitas berlebihan. Sungmin segera saja mencubit kedua pipi yang tengah menggembung itu. "Awww... Appo..."

"Hahahahaha... Kau memang selalu saja menggemaskan Henry." Sungmin tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal seorang Henry Lau. Memang intensitas keimutannya sama sekali tak berkurang meski dengan ekspresi jelek sekalipun.

Mereka tengah menikmati waktu istirahat di sebuah taman kecil di belakang sekolah. Menghadap pada hamparan danau yang dengan air yang jernih. "Saranghae hyung..."

"Nde, nado saranghae."

"Kau tahu hyung, selama dua tahun ini aku selalu merindukanmu. Sangat kesal sebenarnya, saat tahu kau harus menjalani terapi selama itu di Jepang. Terlebih lagi aku tak boleh menemanimu atau mengunjungimu sekalipun disana."

"Henry-ah, Mianhe."

"Kumohon hyung, jangan pergi lagi."

"Nde, tentu saja aku tidak akan pergi lagi. Aku sudah disini bukan ? Jadi ayo, nikmati saja Henry." Henry tersenyum melihat tingkah childish Sungmin. Mereka menghabiskan bekal yang dibawa Sungmin, memakannya bersama di bawah pohon apel yang tengah berdaun lebat dimusim itu.

Mereka kembali kekelas setelah bel berbunyi. Saling bertautan tangan. Seperti kekasih memang, ya...

Mereka memang sepasang kekasih. Anggap saja begitu karena lelihatannya begitu. Aneh ? Memang, sangat aneh ketika namja mencintai namja, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Semua orang di Korea tahu, jika namja cantik itu adalah tunangan seorang putra dari Choi Siwon. Konglomerat nomor satu di Korea.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, seorang namja lain dengan tatapan sayunya menatap pada mereka. Ia terbiasa untuk menyeringai, dulu. Namun sekarang, tepatnya untuk dua tahun kemarin sampai saat ini, sepertinya ia lebih suka membungkam bibirnya, tak ada sedikitpun niat untuk berbicara. Ia berjalan menunduk, kembali kekelasnya setelah menjadi seorang stalker bagi Lee Sungmin.

'Mengapa kau sama sekali tak mengingatku Hyung ? Kau tega sekali padaku.' Membatin ? Ya, hanya bisa membatin dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Hari itu, adalah hari pertama seorang Lee Sungmin kembali pada kehidupannya, setelah sekian lama ia menghilang dari hidupnya sendiri. Menghilang dari pikirannya sendiri selama dua tahun ini. Dan terlebih lagi, ia hanya mengingat seorang Henry Lau dalam memorinya. Bukan tanpa sebab, tapi ini memang sudah terencana. Sungguh jahat memang, memaksakan cinta pada seseorang. Tapi itulah kenyataan, yang membuat seorang Lee Sungmin harus mengubah jalur tujuan hidupnya.

.

.

**Flashback On**

.

"Kau tahu Appa, aku sangat mencintainya."

"Tapi Sungmin, dia adalah putra keluarga Cho. Keluarga kaya dengan segala kesombongannya yang hampir membuat kita bangkrut. Untung saja ada keluarga Choi yang berniat membantu kita."

"Tapi appa, mengapa harus dengan syarat bodoh itu ? Kau tahu aku mencintai Kyuhyun."

"Kau tidak mencintainya dan tidak boleh mencintainya. Kau harus menikah dengan putra Siwon. Pernikahan kalian saja sudah aneh karena namja itu mencintaimu Sungmin. Meski aku sedikit tak bisa menerima jika anakku adalah gay. Terlebih lagi kau menjadi gay karena namja Cho itu."

"Tapi appa, aku tak mencintai Henry appa. Dia sudah seperti dongsaengku sendiri, aku menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangi Sungjin appa. Aku menganggap Henry itu Sungjin."

"Dia bukan Sungjin ! Dan ingat, Sungjin itu sudah meninggal. Appa tak mau kau menjadi gila karena terus mengenang adikmu, Sungmin. Hentikan menganggap semua namja kesayanganmu itu adalah Sungjin. Karena Sungjin hanya ada satu, dan dia sudah tenang disana. Dan satu hal lagi, kau mencintai Henry, Sungmin. Dan hanya mencintainya." Kangin tetap saja ngotot. "Kau mencintainya chagi, dan lupakan namja Cho itu."

"Tapi appa, aku benar-benar..."

"No excuse Lee Sungmin !"

"Ck... Yeobo, sudahlah. Berhenti berdebat dengan Sungmin." LeeTeuk menyelamatkan Sungmin dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

Di kamar besar nan luas itu, penuh dengan foto namja tampan yang terus saja menyita perhatian seorang Lee Sungmin. "Umma, mengapa appa sama sekali tak mau mengerti. Aku mencintai Kyu, Umma." Sungmin berjalan mendekati foto berukuran hampir dua meter lebih. Tertempel di dinding kamar kesayangannya. Sungmin mengusap pelan wajah tampan yang begitu ia cintai. Menangis dalam diam.

"Kau tahu Sungmin, Henry juga mencintaimu dan Umma rasa dia juga baik untukmu. Dia juga pewaris tunggal perusahaan Choi Siwon, pemilik dari begitu banyak perusahaan di Korea dan Jepang. Dan poinnya adalah, kau memang harus membantu Appa dan Umma."

"Tapi Umma, aku men..."

"Umma tahu Sungmin. Kau sangat mencintai Kyu. Tapi perusahaan Cho hampir membuat kita bangkrut Sungmin. Jika saja tidak ada bantuan dari Siwon, mungkin saat ini kau sudah tak merasakan semua fasilitas ini. Termasuk kamarmu yang penuh dengan namja putra keluarga Cho ini."

Sungmin hanya bisa diam memikirkan semua perkataan dan permintaan kedua orang tuanya. Ia tahu, perjuangan cintanya akan berakhir sekarang.

.

.

"Bagaimana appa ? Apa Sungmin Hyung bersedia menerima perjodohan ini ? Apa Kangin ahjussi menyetujui syarat bantuannya ?" Seorang namja bertanya dengan begitu semangatnya. Ia hanya terlalu mencintai seorang Lee Sungmin dan akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya. Lee Sungmin, namja cantik yang merupakan senior di sekolahnya. Namja yang telah merebut perhatiannya sejak ia pertama kali pulang dari Kanada dan menginjakkan kaki di Korea, tepatnya Shapire Blue Senior High School.

"Minumlah obatmu dulu Henry, Umma tidak mau kau kambuh dan lemah lagi. Umma harap, setelah ini kau akan lebih menikmati hidupmu chagi, dan kau juga harus mau menjalani operasi itu." Kibum melangkah mendekati putra satu-satunya itu. Ia membawa sebuah baki ditangannya. Baki kecil yang berisi air putih, beberapa vitamin dan obat.

"Untunglah, appa bisa mendapatkan pendonor untuk sum sum tulang belakangmu Henry."

Henry langsung meminum semua obat dan vitaminnya. "Mianhe, telah menyusahkan Appa dan Umma."

"Gwenchana baby..." Kibum memeluk sayang putranya itu. Henry Lau, atau Choi Xian Hua adalah seorang putra dari Choi Siwon dan Choi Kibum. Putra satu-satunya penerus keluarga Choi. Sayangnya, ia mengidap leukimia sejak lahir. Dan untunglah sudah ada donor sum-sum tulang belakang yang cocok untuknya.

Henry yang selama ini tak punya semangat hidup karena penyakitnya, menjadi orang yang berbeda setelah bertemu seorang Lee Sungmin. Menjadi namja baru yang selalu bersemangat dan bahagia. Hingga akhirnya ia mencintai namja cantik itu. Dan sayangnya, kedua orang tua Henry sama sekali tak bisa menolak permintaan putranya, apapun itu tidak terkecuali.

Saat mengetahui perusahaan Kangin hampir bangkrut, Siwon langsung mengajukan bantuan dengan syarat, ia akan mengijinkan putranya menikah dengan Henry. Setelah pendidikan mereka selesai tentunya.

"Aku akan menjalani operasi itu appa, umma. Tenanglah." Henry menatap kedua orang tuanya dan memeluk erat keduanya. Ia sungguh bahagia sekarang, karena satu lagi permintaannya telah di kabulkan oleh Siwon.

Henry, selalu mendapatkan semuanya. Apapun dan bagaimanapun caranya, ia akan mendapatkan semuanya.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana ? Putramu sudah setuju dengan pernikahan ini nanti ?" Siwon bertanya dengan tatapan penuh arti. Ia tengah menemui Kangin di kantornya. Hari itu adalah hari penentuan dari pinjaman untuk perusahaan Kangin. Satu tanda tangan saja, untuk satu keputusan besar.

"Sungmin belum bisa melepaskan namja Cho itu. Kurasa, aku harus sedikit melakukan tindakan untuk mengatasinya Siwon. Atau kau punya solusi lain ? Jujur, aku tak bisa memaksa Sungmin, aku terlalu menyayanginya."

"Asal kau setuju dengan semua rencanaku, aku bisa mengatur semuanya. Hingga Sungmin tak akan mengingat putra Cho Hankyung sialan itu lagi."

"Apa rencanamu ?"

"Mencuci otak Sungmin."

"Mwo ?"

"Mencuci otaknya. Bawa dia ke Jepang dan aku akan mengenalkanmu pada seorang terapis di sana. Tenang saja, dia tidak akan menjalani satu tindakan medis di Jepang. Dia akan dipengaruhi secara halus oleh terapis itu."

"Maksudmu ?" Kangin semakin mengernyit heran. Jujur saja, ia juga sedikit tak rela jika putranya harus menjalani semua hal aneh yang akan dilakukan terapis itu.

"Terapis itu sangat hebat Kangin-ah. Dia akan menghilangkan memori Sungmin tentang putra Hankyung itu dan menggantinya dengan kenangan bersama putraku. Selain itu, aku juga berniat memberimu satu perusahaanku di Jepang jika kau berhasil mengembangkan lima perusahaanku disana selama dua tahun."

"Jadi, aku harus tinggal di Jepang selama dua tahun ?"

"Nde, tentu saja."

Kangin terlihat berfikir sejenak. Namun akhirnya dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Deal !"

Siwon tersenyum penuh kemenangan sekarang. Ia dapat menjalankan dua rencana sekaligus.

.

**Di rumah keluarga Cho**

.

.

"Appa ! Kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan !" Namja berambut ikal itu langsung membentak kedua orang tuanya, tepatnya appanya. Ia begitu murka saat tahu keluarga Lee pindah ke Jepang. Dan seakan ia tahu, ia menduga penyebabnya adalah kebangkrutan yang hampir saja melanda perusahaan itu. Dan ia juga seakan tahu, jika semua itu adalah hasil perbuatan Appanya.

"Calm down Kyu ! Aku ini appamu !"

"Kau menyebalkan appa ! Karena rencana bodohmu itu kau membuat keluarga Lee pindah dan menjauhkan aku dengan Sungmin. Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya appa ? Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini pada anakmu sendiri."

Hankyung membenarkan kacamatanya dan menatap Heechul yang duduk diam disisinya. "Katakan saja Hannie, agar Kyu mengerti rencana kita sebenarnya." Heechul berkata dengan wajah datarnya yang sedikit kesal. Ia membimbing putranya dan mendudukkannya disisinya.

"Sebenarnya, itu memang sudah Appa rencanakan. Appa ingin membeli perusahaan itu tapi Kangin tak mau memberikannya. Satu jalan adalah membuat perusahaan Kangin bangkrut dengan memenangkan semua tendernya."

"Tapi appa, kenapa kau melakukannya ? Kau bisa membuat keluarga Sungmin jatuh miskin. Dan lihat sekarang akibatnya ! Dia pergi ke Jepang !"

"Kyu, hentikan memarahi appamu seperti itu. Sungmin pergi atau tidak itu bukan masalah."

"Tentu saja masalah Umma ! Kau tahu sendiri, aku mencintai Sungmin Umma, melebihi apapun didunia ini."

.

Plak...

.

Sebuah tamparan keras seakan menyadarkan Kyu akan kekerasan hati seorang Cho Hankyung. "Anak bodoh !" Kyu menatap tak percaya pada Hankyung, sedikit tak percaya jika appanya yang sangat lembut dan baik hati itu bisa menamparnya.

"Kau itu namja, dan jangan harap appa akan mengijinkanmu menjalani hubungan aneh dengan anak itu."

.

.

Namun kenyataan berkata lain. Setelah hari itu, dimana Sungmin pergi, Kyu menjadi mayat hidup. Ia seperti tak punya semangat lagi, dan ini semua murni kesalahan kedua orang tuanya. Akhirnya atas bujukan istrinya, Hankyung menemui Siwon. Ia telah menyelidiki, sebab keluarga Lee pergi ke Jepang, dan saat ia tahu bahwa penyebabnya adalah Choi coorporation, dia langsung menemuinya.

.

Diruangan inilah, dua pasang mata itu saling menatap tajam. Siwon mengepalkan tangannya kuat saat berhadapan dengan Hankyung. Ia tersenyum menyeringai pada Hankyung. "Apa yang membuatmu menemuiku ? Sepertinya sangat penting hingga kau rela mengantri jadwalku dari sebulan kemarin."

"Tidak usah banyak bicara Choi Siwon ! Kau tahu pasti apa tujuanku." Hankyung yang mulai geram kini meremas kerah jas Siwon.

"Ck... Singkirkan tanganmu dari jas mahalku." Siwon menghempaskan tangan Hankyung dan membenarkan jasnya. Ia lalu duduk santai disofanya dan meminum kopi hitam yang ada diatas meja. Memasang wajah santai penuh kemenangan. "Sangat menyenangkan Cho-Ssi."

"Kau !" Hankyung begitu geram menahan marah sekarang. Ditambah lagi dengan tatapan yang Siwon berikan padanya. Jika saja dia bukan salah satu orang terpandang di Korea, ia pasti sudah meninju Siwon sedari tadi.

"Bukankah sakit Cho Hankyung ? Ini bahkan tak sebanding dengan sakit yang kurasakan dulu. Ini belum apa-apanya."

"Sebaiknya kau menghentikan semuanya Siwon."

"Ck... Ck... Ck... " Siwon menggeleng dan berdiri. Memainkan jarinya di dagunya. Dia tetap memasang wajah mengejeknya. "Bagaimana ya ?" Siwon lalu tersenyum mengejek dan mengusap bahu Hankyung. "Ini sangat menyenangkan Cho Hankyung. Bukankah begitu?"

"Kau...!"

"Hei, jangan membentakku begitu. Kau kira dimana kau berada sekarang ? Aku bisa meminta pengawalku untuk menyeretmu keluar sekarang juga."

"Kau memang brengsek Siwon !"

Siwon tersenyum miris. "Hei, bukannya kau yang brengsek ? Kenapa mengataiku ?" Siwon begitu santai, mengingat dialah pemenangnya saat ini. "Bukankah menyenangkan melihat putra kesayanganmu itu menderita ? Aku bahkan sangat menikmatinya."

Siwon melangkah dan duduk kembali di kursinya. "Aku sangat menikmatinya Hankyung. Suatu kebetulan karena Henry mencintai namja itu. Lebih mudah bagiku untuk membalasmu setelah apa yang kau lakukan dulu."

Hankyung duduk di hadapan Siwon, ia melepas kacamatanya dan menatap sahabatnya itu. Mencoba menahan marahnya yang semakin memuncak mendengar perkataan Siwon. "Kau salah paham Siwon. Dan aku sudah menjelaskannya. Apa masih belum bisa kau menerimanya ? Heechulie yang memilihku dan itu kesalahanmu sendiri."

"Kau pikir aku percaya begitu saja ? Heechul sangat mencintaiku dan seenaknya kau merebutnya dariku. Katakan, apa yang kau lakukan padanya ?"

"Aku tak melakukan apapun. Itu salahmu sendiri. Kau berselingkuh dengan Kibum. Kau pikir Chullie tidak tahu hah ? Bodoh ! "

"Aku tidak berselingkuh. Aku..."

"Hei, siapa yang bisa membuktikan kau tidak berselingkuh jika sekarang kenyataannya kau menikahi wanita itu. Pengecut sekali kau !"

.

Brakk...

.

Siwon menggebrak kasar mejanya. Ia sungguh marah sekarang. "Aku tak pernah berselingkuh ! Dan kau merebut Chullie dariku. Dan aku menikahi Kibum karena perjodohan bodoh ayah kami. Kau pun tahu apa alasannya Hankyung-Ssi. Kau ini sahabatku, tapi menikamku. Kau pikir aku tak tahu, kalau kau menyukai Chullie dari pertama kau mengenalnya ? Sangat menyesal karena kebodohanku mengenalkan kau padanya. Dasar sahabat tak tahu diri."

"Jaga bicaramu Siwon. Kau yang berselingkuh. Chullie melihatnya sendiri. Kau tidur dengan wanita itu, dan kau masih saja menyalahkanku ? Sungguh menggelikan."

"Aku tidak tidur dengan Kibum ! Harus berapa kali lagi aku mengatakannya Hankyung !" Siwon tersenyum mengejek dan menyeringai, "Aku tahu, kau menjebakku bukan ? Katakan, kau pasti menjebakku. Kampungan sekali caramu."

"Chullie mencintaiku Siwon, dan dia akan terus mencintaiku. Kau sebaiknya menghentikan semuanya atau kau akan menyakiti Chullie lebih dalam lagi. Kau menyakiti putranya."

"Dia anakmu Hankyung. Meski dia anak Chullie, tapi dia darahmu. Dan aku sangat senang melihatnya menderita. Aku ingin Chullie kembali padaku dan kau menderita. Ah... Hidup memang menyenangkan."

"Brengsek kau ! Cepat kembalikan keluarga Lee ke Korea atau kalau kau tidak segera melakukannya, aku akan membunuhmu !" Hankyung sudah sangat marah sekarang. Ia meremas kuat baju Siwon dan menatapnya tajam.

"Masalah ini, antara kau dan aku. Jangan bawa putraku kedalam masalah kita. Kekanak-kanakan sekali caramu."

Siwon menurunkan dengan pelan cengkraman Hankyung pada bajunya. "Ini sangat menyenangkan Hankyung-Ssi. Aku bisa membalasmu perlahan dan merebut Chullie darimu. Aku akan merebutnya Hankyung. Bersiaplah kehilangan semua yang kau sayangi, hingga kau nanti tahu betapa sakitnya saat kehilangan mereka. Kau harus merasakan sakitnya menjadi aku Hankyung-Ssi."

"Kau ! Beraninya kau !" Hankyung sudah hampir meremas baju Siwon lagi, namun kali ini tangannya ditahan sempurna oleh Siwon. "Kuharap kau pergi dari kantorku sekarang Hankyung-Ssi. Aku tak akan merubah rencanaku sedikitpun."

"Awas saja kau brengsek !" Hankyung melangkah kesal keluar kantor Siwon. Ia begitu kesal dan langsung pulang ke rumah. Di rumah, ia menemukan Cinderelanya tengah duduk di taman belakang rumah megah mereka.

"Bagaimana Hannie, apa Siwon mau mengatakan dimana keluarga Sungmin ? Apa dia mau mengembalikan mereka ke Korea ?"

Hankyung mencium sekilas bibir kering istrinya, "Mianhe Chullie..."

"Akh, sudah kuduga." Heechul kembali diam. Ia tengah menatap wajah ceria putranya yang terlukis indah di pigura kayu yang sedari tadi dia pegang. "Hanya Sungmin yang bisa mengembalikan nae Baby Kyunnie. Bagaimana ini Hannie, Kyu... Hiks...hiksss..."

Hankyung berusaha menenangkan Heechul. Memeluk tubuh kurus istrinya dengan erat. Mencium wangi rambut istrinya yang memabukkan.

Hankyung memegang dagu istrinya dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Dia mencium pipi putih pucat itu dan menatap dalam ke mata merah Heechul.

Menghapus jejak air mata dengan ibu jarinya dan tersenyum. "Yakinlah Chullie, Kyu bisa bertahan. Aku yakin dia anak yang kuat."

Heechul hanya mengangguk. Ia terlalu lemah untuk menerima kenyataan perubahan Kyu. Kyu yang ceria dan hangat menjadi namja dingin dan penyendiri. Sama sekali tak bisa tersentuh oleh orang lain, tak terkecuali oleh orang tuanya sendiri. Kyu seakan mempunyai dunianya sendiri. Ia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

.

**Flashback Off**

.

.

Pepohonan ditaman sekolah ini, seakan menjadi saksi bagi Sungmin dan Kyu. Saat indah mereka dulu. Kyu selalu mengenangnya.

Ia melangkah gontai menuju satu pohon dan duduk di bawahnya, mencoba memejamkan mata dan menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya sore itu. Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar suara percikan air dan suara halus yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Hemmm... Aku seperti mengenal tempat ini."

Kyu menoleh kesana kemari, mencari sumber suara, ia menemukan namja lain tengah duduk ditepi danau. Mencelupkan (?) kakinya ke air dan memainkannya.

Kyu tahu benar siapa namja ini. Dari wanginya saja, Kyu sudah bisa menebaknya. Kyu beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati namja itu. Ia duduk disisi namja itu dan menatapnya.

"Lee Sungmin ?"

Namja itu menoleh, dia mengerjapkan matanya mencoba menatap wajah Kyu. "Ah, nde. Sungmin, Lee Sungmin imnida. Apa kau mengenalku ?"

"Nde, tentu saja. Aku bahkan sangat mengenalmu. Teramat sangat mengenalmu." Kyu menarik nafasnya dalam dan mengeluarkannya pelan. Rasa gugup menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Ia sangat merindukan sosok ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Minimi ?"

"Mwo ? Minimi ?" Sungmin mengernyit heran mendengar panggilan itu.

"Nde, Minimi. Itu panggilan dariku untukmu. Kau menyukainya ?"

"Nde, tentu saja. Terdengar manis. Tapi mengapa rasanya tak asing di telingaku ya ?"

Kyu menatapnya lembut, ia menahan perih dan tangis yang seakan menggenang di mata coklatnya. Betapa ia ingin memeluk tubuh mungil dihadapannya itu.

"Kau kelas berapa ?"

"Kelas 3 hyung."

"Akh, berarti kau memang mengenalku. Karena saat kau kelas satu, aku kelas tiga. Tapi sayang, aku harus terapi di Osaka, Jepang selama dua tahun, jadilah sekarang aku mengulang kelas tiga."

"Osaka ?" Kyu terkejut. Tentu saja, ia selama ini tak tahu dimana keberadaan Bunny Min tersayangnya ini. "Terapi ...?"

"Nde, terapi. Meski aku tak tahu terapi apa, appaku tetap menyuruhku mengikuti terapi itu. Meski rasanya sama saja, entah mengapa aku seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Entah apa itu, aku juga tak tahu."

"Hyung !" Terdengar teriakan dari jauh. Namja imut lain tengah berlari menuju mereka berdua. "Nde Henry." Sungmin berdiri dan meraih kedua sepatunya.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi dulu. Tunanganku sudah datang. Annyeong..." Sungmin membungkuk sekilas dan meninggalkan Kyu.

"Tunangan ?" Kyu menggumam lirih. Rasa nyeri itu kembali menyerangnya. "Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku kembali hyung... Aku bersumpah akan merebutmu dari namja manja kekanakan itu."

.

.

**oooHATE TO HEART Uooo**

.

.

**T.B.C**

.

New Story... Kritik and sarannya sangat author tunggu. Mianhe jika storynya terkesan garing and pasaran. Please enjoy my fic. Need your review. Please...


	2. Chapter 2

**HATE TO HEART U**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T

Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

- Henry Lau

-And other SUJU member

Pairing : || KYUMIN || slight HenMin|| and Other Pairs ||

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. And seperti biasa, Sungmin selalu punyaku #plak#

Genre : Romance || Drama || Sad ||

Warning : || Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia, Genderswitch for Umma (Y).||

Summarry : || ...I'm sorry but I have been waiting for this moment, I have been waiting forever that your long time love would end. Forget about him and wash him off from your mind. He's not meant to be with you. So baby, won't U come to me... ||

Author gaje balik lagi bawa lanjutan yang kemaren. Gomawo untuk semua dukungannya. "KYUMIN IS REAL" #kibarbenderaKyuMin#

**HAPPY READING**

.

**-oooHate To Heart Uooo-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

.

.

"Appa, sekarang Sungmin Hyung sudah pulang."

"Lalu ?"

"Kau berjanji akan mengadakan pesta pertunangan yang meriah dihari ulang tahunku nanti. Hanya mengingatkanmu appa, minggu depan ulang tahunku."

"Tenanglah, appa sudah mengatur semuanya untukmu."

"Gomawo appa." Henry, berlari memeluk appanya. Anak lucu nan manja. Tentunya dia sangat menggemaskan. Semua keinginannya terpenuhi, dan bila tidak, maka harus dipenuhi.

Bukan kesalahan Henry, bukan juga kesalahan Siwon maupun Kibum yang terlalu memanjakannya. Mereka hanya terlalu mencintai putra mereka satu-satunya.

Siwon mengusap lembut punggung Henry dan menatap manik mata yang berbinar itu. "Appa, akan melakukan semuanya untukmu chagi. Jadi appa mohon, kuat dan sehatlah untuk appa."

"Nde appa." Henry mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia lalu meninggalkan ruang kerja Siwon.

.

Sejenak Siwon diam dalam keheningan. Ia berjalan menuju rak buku kayu yang cukup besar di dinding belakang ruangannya. Menarik satu buku tebalnya, dan rak buku itu tergeser. Itulah ruang rahasianya. Yang memang hanya ia yang tahu ruangan ini. Siwon masuk kedalam ruang rahasianya. Ruangan gelap dengan hanya cahaya merah yang redup menerangi ruangan itu. Ia menutup pintu rahasia itu dan duduk di kursi nyamannya. Didepannya kini berserakan foto masalalunya. Foto yang masih sering ia pegang.

Siwon menatap foto yang ia gantung pada sebuah tali. Foto kenangannya, kepingan masa lalu yang sangat ia benci karena sama sekali tak bisa ia hilangkan. Fotonya bersama kekasih dan sahabatnya. Sahabat yang menurutnya menikam dari belakang.

"Chullie-ah, bogoshipoyo..."

Siwon menutup matanya. Tangannya memegang satu foto besar hasil cetakannya kemarin. Memeluk erat didadanya yang terasa sesak. Berusaha mengurangi kerinduannya sendiri.

Foto yeoja cantik, dengan rambut hitam curly-nya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik. Bibir merah dan kulit seputih susu. Mata tajam yang siap menarik siapapun yang menatapnya. Leher putihnya terekspose cantik dan menggoda. Paras yang selalu bisa menaklukkan keegoisan seorang Choi Siwon. Paras yang selalu ia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun.

.

**Flashback On**

.

**Choi Siwon POV**

.

"Kim Heechul imnida." Ah, sunbae yang sangat cantik. Tidak sia-sia aku mengikutinya sekolah di Universitas ini. Dia Kim Heechul, yeoja cantik yang sangat aku kagumi sejak aku melihatnya menjadi tutor untuk satu mata pelajaran saat senior high school. Dan sekarang aku bisa berbicara padanya secara langsung. Menatapnya sedekat ini, menghirup wangi tubuhnya yang sangat memabukkan. Dia sangat cantik, sempurna. Modis dan elegan tapi tidak vulgar. Tubuhnya tetap terlihat seksi meski pakaiannya cenderung tertutup. Dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang dibalut kulit seputih susu itu. Benar-benar, dialah malaikat yang turun dari langit.

Sedikit tempramental namun lembut dan penyayang. Sedikit pemarah tapi juga sangat perhatian.

"Bodoh, mengapa kau masih mengikutiku ke tempat kerjaku. Lihat dirimu ! Basah kuyup begini, nanti kalau kau sakit bagaimana ?" Dia memarahiku.

Tapi tak apa, aku senang. Itu tandanya dia memperhatikan aku. Dia memang sedang marah, tapi menarikku masuk kedalam cafenya. Mengajakku masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Ya, cafe ini miliknya. Ia mengeringkan rambutku dan membuatkan aku coklat panas. Sangat baik dan perhatian. "Minumlah untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu. Aku akan mencarikan pakaian ganti di bagian seragam di bawah mungkin saja ada yang pas untukmu."

.

Greepp...

.

Secepat kilat aku menariknya dalam pelukanku. "Si-won..." Wajahnya memerah, rona itu semakin membuatnya terlihat cantik. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya yang kupeluk erat. Pinggang rampingnya, perutnya dan juga sesuatu yang berhasil menabrak dadaku, ...? Akh... Jantungku berdebar kencang.

"Kau, disinilah dulu. Dengarkan aku..."

Aku menatap wajah cantiknya. Bibir itu, merah. Menggodaku untuk merasakan manisnya. Mengeliminasi jarak antara kami, aku merasakannya. Bibir lembut yang manis dan hangat. Memberikan kehangatan yang menjalar pada aliran darahku. Melumatnya sekilas dan mencium keningnya. "Saranghae Kim Heechul."

Dia diam. Terkejut, terlihat dari paras cantiknya. Aku mencium kembali kedua pipinya dan bibir merah itu. "Jeongmall saranghae... Neomaneul saranghalkoya..."

Dia diam dan menatapku. Sedikit takut, jika dia akan menolakku, tapi... Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tak perlu lagi ada jawaban lain. Karena aku sudah mengerti dengan isyaratnya.

Kembali aku merasakan bibir manisnya. Dialah segalanya untukku. Dialah kekasihku, dia milikku.

.

"Ini Cho Hankyung. Dia sahabat terbaikku, teman dari kecil dan kami selalu bersama. Sayang, dia harus mengurus bisnis Appanya di China dan dia baru kembali."

Satu kesalahan terbodohku. Bukan aku tak memperhitungkannya atau tak melihatnya. Aku jelas melihat dan bisa merasakannya. Hankyung, menatap dalam pada Chullie. Seakan ada hal lain yang begitu mendalam yang tersimpan di dalam hatinya. Tangannya tak kunjung melepas genggaman tangan Chullie. Kulihat Chullie sudah tak nyaman. Ia berulang kali mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Hankyung. Hatiku sakit. Beginikah rasanya dikhianati ?

.

.

"Siwonie, kau..."

Suara itu sukses membangunkan aku. Bagaimana bisa aku berada di kamarku dalam keadaan seperti ini ? "Chullie-ah chakkamman, Chullie ! Ini tak seperti yang kau lihat !"

Shit... ! Aku hanya bisa mengumpat. Membiarkan air mata itu membasahi pipi cantiknya, membiarkan ia lari tanpa mendengarkan penjelasanku. Bagaimana aku bisa mengejarnya, jika aku tak mengenakan apapun sekarang ? Naked. Dan parahnya, Kibum. Dia masih tidur disisiku. Bagaimana bisa begini ?

'Paboya Siwonie.' Aku memang bodoh.

.

"Chullie, dengarkan aku dulu."

"Andweyo. Aku sudah tahu semuanya Wonie. You have nothing to explain. Ok !"

"Chulie, please. Ini tak seperti yang kau lihat."

"Please Wonie. Sudah cukup."

Dia pergi meninggalkan aku. Dengan air mata itu, dengan luka dariku yang entah darimana asalnya. Dan aku sama sekali tak tahu harus bagaimana, menjalani hidupku setelah ini tanpanya.

.

.

**Flashback Off**

.

"Huh... Sangat menyedihkan."

Aku hanya bisa menatap fotonya. Foto terakhir setelah ia melihatku. Setelah kesalahpahaman itu. Setelah tak pernah sekalipun dia mau mendengar penjelasanku.

Foto terakhir yang aku ambil. Sebelum hari itu, sebelum hari dimana semuanya berakhir. Hari dimana aku menerima gulungan undangan merah dengan pita kuning itu. Undangan yang dari dulu aku impikan.

Terluka. Pasti. Saat membukanya, aku benar-benar terluka. Foto itu. Tak seharusnya dia bersamanya. Mengapa dia terlihat bahagia. Meremas undangannya. Aku meremas undangan itu. Benar-benar ingin kuhancurkan namja itu. Dia... Seharusnya aku bisa menghentikannya. Dia menikamku. Dia mengambilnya, Chullie-ku. Dia merebutnya.

Drrrttt... Drrrrtttt...

'Chulie...'

Dia menelfonku ...

"Nde Chullie."

"Bisakah kita bertemu ? Aku harus berbicara denganmu. Mengenai Kyu, otte ?"

Huh... Suara ini, aku begitu merindukannya. "Akh, baiklah. Tunggu aku di tempat biasa. Kau pasti tahu dimana."

"Nde, gamsahe Wonie." Dia menutup telfonnya. Dia memanggilku Wonie. Dia memanggilku lembut dengan suara yang aku rindukan.

Meski ia hanya akan membicarakan masalah Kyu, biarlah. Yang penting, aku bertemu dengannya.

.

**Choi Siwon POV end**

.

**Rumah Cho Kyuhyun**

"Umma."

"Wae ?"

"Sungmin Hyung. Dia sudah kembali."

"Lalu ?"

"Bukankah kau dan appa sudah berjanji padaku."

"Tapi Kyu..."

"Umma ..."

"Aish, arraseeo. Anak manja."

Kyu mengilang dari pandangan Ummanya. Heechul, tengah berada di taman belakang rumahnya. Menyiram semua tanaman bunga yang ada disana.

.

**Kim Heechul POV**

.

Bunga Daisy merah. Bunga yang ia berikan padaku. Bunga pertama untukku. Bunga yang lain dari semua namja lain berikan untukku. Dia memberiku bunga daisy merah. Dan aku menanamnya di rumah kami.

.

**Flashback On**

.

"Bunga daisy merah. Karena kau cantik dan kau sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Dan bunga ini melambangkan cintaku yang tulus dan sederhana. Cintaku yang tak menuntut banyak padamu. Chullie-ah, yongwonie saranghaeyo."

Dia romantis. Dia mengucapkannya saat memberiku satu pot bunga daisy berwarna merah. Dia tampan saat tersenyum padaku. Apakah aku sudah benar-benar mencintainya ?

.

"Ini Cho Hankyung. Dia sahabat terbaikku, teman dari kecil dan kami selalu bersama. Sayang, dia harus mengurus bisnis Appanya di China dan dia baru kembali."

Akh, kumohon. Kali ini saja, semoga saja penglihatanku salah. Dia ...

Jujur, aku ingin menangis menatapnya. Namja dihadapanku ini, dia...

Berusaha melepaskan genggaman eratnya pada jariku. Berusaha memalingkan wajahku karena pandangannya seakan menarikku kembali. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Wonnie.

.

"Kau berpacaran dengannya ?"

"Nde, waeyo ? Ada masalah ? Atau kau tak terima dengan hubungan kami ?"

"Ahni Heenim. Aku hanya..."

"Jangan panggil aku Heenim. Dia sudah mati saat kau tinggalkan."

"Kau dengar sendiri bukan ? Saat itu aku benar-benar harus pergi ke China, aku..."

"Ya ! Kau pergi kesana setelah kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Setelah aku menerimanya, setelah aku mencintaimu, setelah seminggu aku baru merasakan menjadi seorang yeoja chingu-mu. Kau pergi ke China selama bertahun-tahun, dan selama itu aku harus bertahan. Tanpa kabar darimu, tanpa e-mail ataupun sekedar menelfonku menanyakan bagaimana keadaanku. Dan kebodohanmu adalah, kau kembali disaat yang benar-benar tidak tepat." Aku benar-benar kesal padanya. Teramat kesal setelah semua yang ia lakukan, setelah ia meninggalkan aku, dan kini dia seenaknya masuk dan seakan hendak menghancurkan semuanya.

Hatiku bimbang. Aku ragu dan takut. Benci, sangat membencinya. Tapi, aku mencintainya. Dialah cinta pertamaku.

.

"Siwonie, kau..."

Terpaku. Tadinya aku hanya diam. Melihat semua pakaian itu berserakan di kamarnya. Oh... Jangan lupakan bau khas orang yang bercinta. Dan dia bersamanya. Yeoja itu, putri pengusaha kaya. Yeoja yang dipilih kedua orang tuanya. Dan semuanya terasa cukup untukku. Mungkin ini yang terbaik bagi hubungan kami.

"Chullie-ah chakkamman, Cullie ! Ini tak seperti yang kau lihat !"

Aku tak mau mendengarnya. Terlalu menyakitkan untukku. Dan aku hanya bisa menangis sekarang. Aku benar-benar tak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Chullie, dengarkan aku dulu."

"Andweyo. Aku sudah tahu semuanya Wonie. You have nothing to explain. Ok !"

"Chulie, please. Ini tak seperti yang kau lihat."

"Please Wonie. Sudah cukup."

Meninggalkannya adalah satu-satunya caraku. Terlihat jahat, atau kejam memang. Tapi aku sendiri tak bisa membohongi hatiku, jika aku masih mencintai Hannie. Seakan semua terasa mudah dengan adanya kejadian itu.

.

"Aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Mianhe, jika selama itu aku tak pernah mengabarimu. Appa selalu mengontrolku dan aku sama sekali tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Heenim, menikahlah denganku."

Satu permintaan itu, berhasil merobohkam keegoisanku. Semua perasaanku pada Siwon akhirnya pun hanyut terbawa arus kehidupan kami masing-masing. Aku tahu Siwon sangat mencintaiku, tapi mungkin inilah akhir dari jalan cinta kami.

Aku memilih undangannya, memilih gaun dan juga menyiapkan tempatnya. Sedikit tidak tega saat aku harus mengirim undangan itu ke tempat Siwon. Tapi apa boleh buat, inilah yang kupilih, dan aku harus melakukannya.

.

**Flashback Off**

.

Dan sekarang, karena anak manja kami, aku kembali berurusan dan harus bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini. Putraku ... Akh dia benar-benar tak bisa mendengar kata tidak. Hanya karena seorang namja, ia menjadi mayat hidup dan tak menganggap aku dan Hannie. Hanya karena seorang namja, dia tidak peduli lagi pada hidupnya sendiri.

Dan aku memang menjajikannya. Akh tidak, tepatnya kami berjanji padanya untuk merestuinya saat Sungmin kembali. Dan dia...

Huh... Aku benar-benar tak bisa bertemu dengan Siwon. Ini terlalu rumit. Masalah diantara kami. Aku akan menyakitinya lagi. Tapi nae baby Kyu...

Oke, egoku dan ketakutanku sudah kalah jika harus memikirkan Kyu. Mungkin, sekali saja bertemu dengannya tidak apa-apa. Aku mengambil ponselku.

.

"Nde Chullie."

"Bisakah kita bertemu ? Aku harus berbicara denganmu. Mengenai Kyu, otte ?"

"Akh, baiklah. Tunggu aku di tempat biasa. Kau pasti tahu dimana."

"Nde, gamsahe Wonie."

Tunggu aku ditempat biasa. Tempat kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Di Cafe-ku. Cafe milikku dulu, yang sekarang sudah dikelola oleh orang bawahan Hannie. Cafe 'Chocolate and Love.'

.

.

**Kim Heechul POV end**

.

.

**Taman belakang sekolah**

.

Kyuhyun, kembali berada disini. Menikmati permainan di PSPnya. Duduk diatas hamparan rumput hijau, dibawah pohon yang teduh. Sebenarnya, pikiran Kyuhyun tak tertuju pada PSP itu. Ia memikirkan hal lain. Satu keanehan yang memang sangat ia rasakan.

Ia sudah bertanya pada temannya yang lain. Juga pada Hyukkie, sepupunya sekaligus sahabat Sungmin. Dan Sungmin sama sekali tak mengingatnya. Sedikitpun tak mengingat Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mungkin mengingat Hyukkie tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Satu hal yang baru ia sadari. Satu hal yang berhasil menggugah seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sudah lama diam.

.

.

**Flashback On**

.

"Dia tak mengingatmu Kyu."

"Benarkah ?"

Hyukkie mengangguk. Menatap dalam pada mata obsidian coklat adiknya itu. "Dia mengingatku, begitu juga dengan Hae. Dia mengingat Wookie dan Yesung. Tapi dia tidak mengingatmu Kyu."

Hyukkie berhenti sejenak. Menyeduhkan black coffee untuk Kyuhyun. Mereka berada di salah satu cofee shop di sekitar rumah Hyukkie. Kyuhyun memang sengaja, meminta Hyukkie untuk bertemu dengannya.

Setelah sebelumnya ia menceritakan kepulangan Sungmin. Hyukkie langsung menghubungi Sungmin, dan hasilnya, ia bertemu dengan Sungmin. Sungmin mengunjungi Hyukkie di rumahnya. Seperti biasa. Dia selalu ceria dan terlihat ringan. Dan kecurigaan Kyu akhirnya terbukti.

"Sungmin menganggap Henry kekasihnya. Henry namjachingunya, bukan kau Kyu. Dia sama sekali tak mengenalmu, sama sekali tak mengingatmu."

"Kau sudah memberi tahu tentang hubungan kami sebelumnya padanya ?"

"Belum. Aku tak ingin bertindak terlalu jauh tanpa persetujuanmu. Bukankah kau sendiri yang akan membuatnya mengingatmu kembali ?"

Hyukkie menyerahkan undangan pada Kyu. Undangan berbentuk board kaku persegi. "Ini, undangan dari Sungmin."

Kyu membukanya. "Pertunangan ?" Hyukkie mengangguk. "Dengan Henry ?" Hyukkie lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Aish, anak itu benar-benar perlu diberi pelajaran."

"Buatlah Sungmin mengingatmu Kyu. Aku tahu kau masih sangat mencintainya.

.

**Flashback Off**

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

.

Henry...

Dari pertama dia datang dia memang selalu menempel pada Sungmin. Dari pertama aku menjadikan Sungmin kekasihku, dia selalu saja mengganggu Sungmin.

Salahkanlah sikap Sungmin yang penyayang, ia menganggap Henry itu Sungjin. Selalu ramah dan lembut pada Henry. Tak pernah sekalipun ia menolak permintaan manja Henry. Berbagi bekal, mengantarnya pulang, hingga mengurus anak lemah itu saat ia terbaring di rumah sakit.

Henry menganggap Sungmin kekasihnya. Setidaknya itu pemikiranku. Henry selalu saja mengganggu saat dimana aku dan Sungmin berdua. Dia selalu datang dengan wajah innocentnya dan mengganggu kami. Dia pernah mengatakannya padaku, dia akan merebut Sungmin dariku. Dan sekarang, Henry memenangkan semuanya. Dia berhasil merebut Sungmin. Meski dengan cara entah apa itu.

Dan satu hal lagi, pertunangan mereka. Bagaimana bisa ? Beraninya Henry mengambil semua kesempatan disaat Sungmin sama sekali tak mengingatku. Mengapa dia hanya tak mengingatku ? Apa yang terjadi padanya ? Mengapa ?

Perasaan ini sangat menyiksa. Dia harusnya tak membuangku dari pikirannya. Dan pertunangan itu, akh... ini membuatku gila. Aku berdiri dari posisiku tadi. Menatap danau jernih dihadapanku.

Rasanya sangat sakit. Menangis ... Jika aku bisa, sudah kulakukan dari tadi. Aku tak bisa menangis, aku menahan tangisku, aku menahannya. Menangis, adalah perbuatan seseorang yang lemah dan kalah, dan aku belum kalah saat ini. Mereka hanya bertunangan. Dan Sungmin hanya tak mengingatku. Satu kenyataan yang sangat aku benci, Sungmin hanya tak mengingatku.

Seakan semuanya percuma, penantianku, usahaku, lukaku, cintaku... Semua perjuanganku didepan appa dan umma, akankah semua harus terbayar dengan cara seperti ini.

"Huhh... Bosan..."

'Eh, suara itu...'

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Dan aku kembali menemukannya. Sungmin. Dia kembali duduk ditempat yang sama seperti kemarin. Haruskah aku...

Akh, jangan menyerah Kyu, dia itu milikmu.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, kembali duduk disisinya. Wanginya, wangi tubuhnya itu sangat aku rindukan. Ia menatapku dan tersenyum padaku. "Hei, kita bertemu lagi."

"Nde, kita bertemu lagi."

"Aku belum tahu siapa namamu. Kemarin aku belum sempat menanyakannya."

Ternyata benar, dia tak mengingatku. Tak mengenalku, sama sekali tak mengenalku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris, menahan air mata yang seakan memberontak untuk keluar. Rasanya sangat sakit. "Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

"Akh, nde. Cho Kyuhyun." Dia mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tanganku. "Kyunie..."

"Kyunie ?"

"Nde, aku panggil kau Kyunie saja. Terdengar manis, dan lagi pula kau juga tampan."

Satu kenyataan yang tak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan. Dia tetap memanggilku Kyunie, dan tetap mengatakan aku tampan. Ini sama, seperti perkenalan kami dulu. Dulu juga begini, dia tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tanganku.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung ?"

"Menunggu Henry. Dia ada tambahan pelajaran karena nilainya cukup buruk pada pelajaran Sains. Kalau Kyunie sendiri, sedang apa disini ? Bukankah semua siswa sudah pulang."

"Aku menunggumu Minimi."

"Eh... Mwoya ?"

"Aku menunggu untuk berkenalan denganmu." Mata foxynya mengerjap cepat dan wajahnya cantik berbinar diterpa pantulan cahaya sore ini. "Kau cantik Minimi." Kata-kata yang sama yang dulu selalu aku ucapkan.

"Aku namja Kyunie, seharusnya aku tampan. Tapi, terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"Kudengar, kau akan mengadakan pesta pertunanganmu dengan Henry, benarkah ?" Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia lalu mengambil kotak bekalnya. Dan sudah kuduga, dia membawanya. Salad sayuran. Akh, salahkanlah hari Rabu ini. Hari ini memang jadwal Sungmin membawa salad ke sekolah.

Sungmin mengingat semua kebiasaannya, tapi mengapa tak sedikitpun dia mengingatku ?

"Kau mau ?" Dia menyodoriku satu sendok salad. Meski sudah memakai saus, tapi tetap saja itu sayuran. "Ahniya, aku tak mau."

"Ayolah Kyunie, makanlah."

"Aku tak suka sayuran Minimi. Kau juga tahu aku tak menyukainya."

"Ayolah baby Kyunie, satu suap saja..."

Dia tiba-tiba terdiam. "Eh, kenapa aku ..."

"Waeyo hyung ?"

Dia meletakkan kembali sendoknya. "Kepalaku sakit." Dia mulai memegang kepalanya, terus menggeleng dan mulai berkeringat. "Sakit sekali, hiks...hikss... Sakit..."

"Hyung, gwencahanyo hyung. Tenanglah."

Aku memeluknya erat, dan tanpa sadar aku menciumi puncak kepalanya. Mengirup wangi rambutnya yang sangat aku rindukan. Memeluk erat tubuh lemahnya.

Dia tenang dan diam. Tertidur. Dia tertidur di pelukanku. Nafasnya sudah mulai teratur. Aku membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Menidurkannya dan duduk disisinya.

"Hyung, bangunlah."

"Kyunie, kenapa tak mau makan sayuran ?"

Eh... Aku melihatnya, dan ternyata benar. Dia mengigau. Wajahnya sangat tenang dan cantik sekali.

"Henry, bukan kekasihku... Dia adikku, dia seperti Sungjin adikku. Appa, aku tak mencintainya appa. Kumohon, aku mau Kyunnie..."

Ia menggumam lirih. Sama seperti dulu, ia suka mengigau dalam tidurnya. Kebiasaan yang tak pernah berubah.

"Akh... Apa yang kalian lakukan ? Jangan lakukan ini padaku. Kumohon... Aku tak ingin melupakannya... Aku tak mau melupakan Kyunie. Kyunie, saranghae. Kyunie, mianhe. Kyunie..."

Dia masih mengingatku. Satu kenyataan yang membuatku sadar bahwa aku harus memperjuangkannya. Meski didalam ketidaksadarannya, dia mengingatku.

"Tenanglah chagiyya, aku disini. Aku akan melindungimu."

"Hikss... Kyunie..."

Aku mencium bibirnya, sedikit melumat dan merasakan manisnya bibir plump yang selalu menggodaku ini. Berusaha meredakan tangisnya, menghapus jejak air mata dipipi chubbynya. Terus melumat dan menghisap bibirnya. Memainkan lidahku masuk kedalam mulutnya. Mencoba menggugah cintanya.

"Enghh..." Dia melenguh dalam tidurnya, dan dia membalas ciumanku. Biarkanlah dia tertidur lebih lama, kumohon. Aku tak ingin saat ini berakhir dengan cepat.

Aku masih menciumnya, dan akan terus menciumnya. Menggenggam lembut jemarinya dan menautkannya dengan jariku. Mengusap lembut dahinya yang mulai berkeringat. Terus menghisap bibirnya. Dan ciumanku turun ke lehernya. Menggigit kecil leher putihnya. Meninggalkan kissmark disana.

"Engh... Kyuh..." Aku tahu, ada satu sisi didalam dirinya yang tak melupakan aku.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

.

**oooHATE TO HEART Uooo**

.

.

**T.B.C**

.

**Jawaban Review #beberapa aja deh#**

.

**Yuki LOVESUNGMIN**: KyuMin is REAL. Gag diragukan lagi ke-Real-an mereka berdua. Ditambah lagi, kayaknya nih ortu mereka tahu banged and dukung pisan kedekatan KyuMin. Akh... Gag sabar nunggu mereka merit. The say Kyu Look At Min, aigo... Just too cute. Apalagi ortu Kyu ngefans gitu ma Minppa #curcolbu...Yosh... They Really Jeongmall Real#

**daraemondut**: Wah... Pasti sedih banget deh kisah kamu. Ini murni inspirasi aku pas dapet wangsit dari Minppa. Katanya, dia mau sekali-kali Kyu yang berjuang buat dapetin cintanya#cieh#plak#abaikan#

**ikimasu**: sebenernua konflik aslinya bukan balas dendam, tapi kelihatannya malah begitu. Huhuhu...#nangisdipojokanbarengKibum# Aku gag bakal bikin mereka jahat-jahatan sampe bunuh-bunuhan. Akh... Cinta oh cinta #lebeh#

**Princess Kyumin **: Soal Bummie, kayaknya dia kunci dari semuanya#bocorandikit#

Jeongmal gomawo buad yang udah review : **daraemondut, Lee Minra, melovecholee, KyunieMin, Winter boy, LabuManis, Mimiyeon, kyuminlinz92, 960120, Meong, EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137, Akira Kou, Kim Min Hyun, princekyu, Princess Kyumin, Zahra, ikimasu, Chikyumin, honey26, SJ Little Fish, vitaminielf, Evilkyu Vee, YukiLOVESUNGMIN, Karin, Lianzzz, nam seul mi, KyuMinnie, KyuMinLa, jotha aurigth, Dark 038, Rima KyuMin Elf and temen yang lain yang dah mw review**

.

Bener-bener tersanjung atas review readerdeul semua. Gomawo #bow90derajat#

Untuk chap ini, mohon reviewnya kembali. Mianhe jika kurang dapet feelnya. Mianhe jika updatenya luama.

.

Jeongmall Gamsahae...


	3. Chapter 3

**HATE TO HEART U**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T

Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

- Henry Lau

-And other SUJU member

Pairing : || KYUMIN || slight HenMin|| and Other Pairs ||

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. And seperti biasa, Sungmin selalu punyaku #plak#

Genre : Romance || Drama || Sad ||

Warning : || Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia, Genderswitch for Umma (Y).||

Summarry : || ...I'm sorry but I have been waiting for this moment, I have been waiting forever that your long time love would end. Forget about him and wash him off from your mind. He's not meant to be with you. So baby, won't U come to me... ||

Mianhe, Update-nya lama bener. Saengil Chukkahamnida buat URI CHO KYUHYUN. Semoga makin cintah ma Minppa. #KyuMinIsReal#

**HAPPY READING**

.

**-oooHate To Heart Uooo-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

.

.

Seorang yeoja cantik tengah duduk berhadapan dengan seorang namja. Cafe 'Chocolate and Love.' Suasana cafe masih sama seperti dulu. Dinding dengan cat dasar abu-abu, ditambah dengan mozaik dari kaca membentuk simbol love. Gambar coklat yang menempel pada dindingnya, serta kursi dan meja yang klasik, membuat suasananya terlihat semakin romantis. Masuk ke ruang VIP, satu kamar dengan desain lebih mewah. Disanalah, yeoja cantik dan namja itu bertemu. Setelah sekian lama kenangan mereka hanya menjadi sebuah kepingan masa lalu yang seharusnya dilupakan. Namja itu, menyunggingkan senyumannya membuat lesung pipinya terlihat. Sangat tampan memang, tapi itu belum cukup untuk menggoda keheningan didalam diri yeoja yang duduk dihadapannya.

Yeoja itu, Cho Heechul. Duduk diam sedari mereka sampai ke cafe itu. Tak sedikitpun ia ingin berbicara untuk sekedar menyapa Siwon. Padahal ia benar-benar harus membicarakan tentang Kyu pada Siwon.

"Lama tak bertemu Chullie. Kau masih cantik, masih seperti dulu."

"Nde, gamsahae." Heechul mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya. Ia berfikir sejenak, kemudian menatap Siwon. "Aku tak bisa berbasa-basi Siwon, jadi bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu ?"

"Katakan saja, mungkin aku bisa mempertimbangkannya." Siwon menjawab enteng kemudian meminum coklatnya. Ia tersenyum pada Heechul. "Lama aku tidak kesini, dan coklat ini rasanya sudah berubah Chullie. Dulu terasa sangat manis saat kau yang membuatkannya untukku, tapi sekarang rasanya pahit."

Heechul mendengus kesal. "Jangan merayuku Siwon. Itu sudah lama berlalu. Aku meminta untuk bertemu tidak untuk mengingat semua kenangan itu." Heechul mengeluarkan sebuah undangan dari dalam tasnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan undangan ini ?"

.

.

**Choi Siwon POV**

.

"Apa maksudmu dengan undangan ini ?"

Dia menyodorkan undangan yang aku kirimkan ke rumahnya. Aku tahu, aku sudah bisa menduganya. "Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku Siwon. Tak boleh melakukan ini pada Kyu. Kau tahu bukan dia putraku ?" Aku hanya mengangguk. Melihat wajah kesalnya kurasa dia benar-benar sedang marah sekarang. "Jadi, bisakah kau membatalkan pertunangan itu ?"

"Tidak." Satu kata kurasa cukup untuk menjawabnya. Ia menatapku tajam dan menggenggam kuat jemarinya. "Kau menyakiti putraku Siwon. Jika kau membencinya karena dia putra Hankyung, kau bisa sedikit mengasihaninya karena dia putraku. Kau harus tahu betapa putraku mencintai namja yang akan menikah dengan putramu."

Aku hanya diam menatapnya, semarah itukah dia padaku. "Aku tak akan membatalkannya. Mereka akan menikah, tidak hanya bertunangan. Aku akan mengatur semuanya." Ia terlihat gusar dan wajahnya sudah memerah. Benar-benar cantik. Bahkan saat marah saja dia masih cantik.

"Siwon ! Kau harus tahu betapa terlukanya aku melihat Kyu tak berdaya hanya karena namja itu. Jadi jebal, batalkan semuanya dan biarkan namja itu bersama dengan Kyu."

"Chullie, Kyuhyun itu memang putramu. Dia darahmu, tapi sayang dia darah Hankyung." Aku berkata selembut mungkin, kulihat matanya sudah memerah, hampir menangis. "Dan Henry, dia anakku dan dia darahku. Akan lain ceritanya Chullie, jika Kyu itu darahmu dan darahku. Aku akan memperlakukannya jauh lebih istimewa lagi dari pada Henry. Tapi sayang, dia keturunan seorang Cho, namja yang benar-benar aku benci."

"Siwon ! Jangan melampiaskan kebencianmu pada putraku. Masa lalu itu sudah terhapus dan hilang Siwon. Kau sendiri yang melukaiku. Masih bisa kuingat dengan jelas, saat dimana aku menemukanmu bersama yeoja itu." Chullie mulai menangis. Sebenarnya aku tak tega juga melihatnya menangis seperti itu. Tapi aku benar-benar membenci Hankyung, sangat membencinya.

"Dan aku sudah berusaha menjelaskannya padamu. Tapi apa yang aku terima ?" Aku menahan nyeri yang tiba-tiba merasuk kedalam hatiku. Rasanya sangat sakit. "Aku masih bisa menerima kau meninggalkan aku, aku akui itu salahku. Tapi, bukan berarti kau bisa membalasku dengan menikahi namja bodoh yang sangat licik itu."

"Kya ! Choi Siwon ! Hentikan bicaramu. Aku kesini untuk memintamu membatalkan pertunangan itu, bukan untuk mendengarmu terus berbicara mengenai masa lalu kita. Itu sudah lama berakhir." Dia berteriak dan berdiri didepanku. Mengambil mantelnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Aku menyesal berbicara baik-baik denganmu." Dia keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku harus mengejarnya. Kali ini, aku tak boleh kehilangan dia.

"Kya Chullie, chakkaman !"

Dia berjalan semakin cepat didepanku. Kami sudah berada di luar cafe. Kali ini aku harus benar-benar memenangkannya.

.

**Choi Siwon POV end**

.

.

"Kya Chullie, chakkaman !"

.

Sreeet...

.

Sekali tarik, Siwon menangkap tubuh Heechul dalam pelukannya.

"Kya ! Apa yang kau lakukan ? Lepaskan aku Siwon. Sudah cukup, lepaskan aku !" Heechul terus mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari lengan kekar Siwon yang kini mengunci pinggangnya. Tubuhnya berada sangat dekat dengan Siwon. "Bisakah kau tenang Chullie ?"

"Kya ! Tenang katamu ! Kau benar-benar tak tahu malu. Lepaskan aku ! Kenapa kau memperlakukan aku seperti ini ? Ini jalan raya Siwon, kau mau mempermalukan aku hah ! Lepaskan !"

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam erat tangan Heechul. "Diam dan dengarkan aku baik-baik Chullie." Siwon berhenti sejenak dan menghela nafasnya, seketika itu juga senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya. "Baiklah, aku akan membatalkannya."

"Mwoya !" Heechul menatap tak percaya. "Jinjjayo ? Kau akan membatalkannya ?"

"Nde." Siwon mengangguk dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Heechul. Ia menatap lembut pada Heechul dan tersenyum. "Tapi aku punya satu syarat dan jika kau memenuhinya aku akan menyerahkan semua aset keluarga Lee yang ada padaku untuk Kyuhyun. Aku pastikan dia akan menikah dengan namja itu."

"Jeongmallayo ? Katakanlah, apa syaratnya ?"

"Aku ingin..." Siwon mendekati Heechul, membuat yeoja itu kini berdiri bersandar pada dinding cafenya. Posisi mereka yang berdiri di pinggir jalan raya itu benar-benar sangat rawan.

Siwon mengusap pipi Heechul dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Aku ingin kau menikah denganku."

.

Plakk...!

.

Sebuah gambar khas berbentuk lima jari tercetak jelas dipipi Siwon. "Apa kau sudah gila ? Bisa-bisanya kau meminta hal bodoh seperti itu ! Dasar tak waras !"

Siwon mengusap bagian pipinya yang terasa panas dan membekas merah. Ia masih bisa mengembangkan senyumannya dan menatap lembut pada Heechul. "Aku memang gila Kim Heechul. Aku gila karena teramat mencintaimu. Bercerailah dari Hankyung dan menikahlah denganku."

"Kau pikir aku ini mainanmu apa ? Seenaknya saja kau !"

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu Heechullie, pikirkanlah baik-baik." Siwon kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kesal Heechul. "Aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu Kim Heechul. Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya. Yongwonhi saranghaeyo."

.

Cuup...

.

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat dibibir merah Heechul. Sontak, Heechul mendorong tubuh Siwon. Namun Siwon hanya sedikit melangkah mundur dan masih menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Bibirmu masih manis, sama seperti dulu."

"Kau !""Sebelum kemarahan Heechul memuncak Siwon sudah berjalan menjauhinya. "Pikirkanlah baik-baik Choi Heechul. Hahaha..." Siwon tertawa penuh kemenangan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Cih... Sialan ! Apa-apaan dia ? Choi Heechul ? Cih..." Heechul mengusap kasar bibirnya. Berharap bekas ciuman Siwon akan hilang. "Awas saja kau Choi Siwon !" Heechul menghentakkan keras high heelsnya. Ia berjalan bergegas ke mobilnya. Memukul stir mobilnya, melampiaskan kekesalannya. Ia benar-benar kesal.

'Akkhhhh... Jeongmall michiyeosso... !" Heechul mengacak-acak rambut hitam curlynya. Ia benar-benar Kesal. "Huh, gara-gara Kyu aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi. Menyebalkan ! Syarat apa itu ? Akh, dia sudah gila."

Lelah mengumpat, akhirnya Heechul menjalankan mobilnya. Meninggalkan cafenya.

.

Semua kejadian itu berlalu menghilang bersama menghilangnya Heechul dari tempat itu. Semua kejadian itu hanya menyisakan seribu tanya dan luka dalam benak seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi mendengarkan mereka dari dalam mobilnya.

Yeoja itu mengusap air matanya yang turun perlahan di pipinya. Menangis dalam diam, dadanya terasa sesak. Sesekali ia memukul dadanya, meremas bajunya kuat.

"Siwonie, belum cukupkah selama ini ? Belum bisakah aku menggantikannya ? Hikss...hiksss... Mengapa kau masih mencintainya ?"

Yeoja itu mengusap air matanya. Hatinya benar-benar sakit namun ia mencoba untuk tegar. Ia menyalakan mobilnya menuju satu tempat yang tenang untuknya.

Hanya perlu waktu sebentar hingga akhirnya ia sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Satu tempat yang tenang dan wangi. Wangi bunga lily putih. Ia duduk bersimpuh pada satu nisan dan mengusapnya. "Umma... Semuanya sia-sia... Hiks...hikss..."

.

**Blue Shappire Senior High School**

**Di UKS / Still KyuMin**

.

.

"Eungh..."

Sungmin menggeliat dari posisinya. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati seorang namja yang tertidur disisnya. "Kyunie...?" Sungmin mengernyit heran. Agaknya ia bingung juga mendapati dirinya berada di UKS dan bersama dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin mencoba duduk dan membangunkan Kyuhyun. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Kyu dan terus memanggil namanya.

Tapi sepertinya semua usahanya sia-sia. Entah apa yang terlintas dipikirannya, Sungmin kembali berbaring dan menghadapkan wajahnya tepat dengan wajah Kyuhyun.

.

Cup...

.

Sungmin mencium telinga Kyu dan sedikit meniupnya. Kyu menggelinjang geli, hingga akhirnya ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Untuk sesaat tatapan mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam diamnya yang penuh tanya. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam kaku saat menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. "Kau membangunkan aku ?"

"Mi- Mianhe, tap-i kau tidak bangun-bangun jadi..."

"Gwenchana." Kyuhyun tersenyum sebiasa mungkin. Andai saja tidak ada Sungmin dihadapannya, mungkin dia sudah berteriak dan melompat kegirangan.

"Aku sudah mencoba membangunkanmu, tapi kau tidak bangun-bangun. Entah mengapa aku ingin melakukannya. Mianhe jika mengagetkanmu." Sungmin menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Posisinya yang tidur tengkurap, berhadapan tepat dengan Kyuhyun. Membuat Sungmin dapat menatap wajah Kyuhyun begitu dekat, jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Gwenchana Minimi. Aku senang kau melakukannya."

"Akh, jeongmall ?" Sungmin tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapinya. "Aku membangunkan Henry dengan cara seperti itu."

Perkataan Sungmin sukses membuyarkan kebahagiaan dibenak Kyuhyun.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV **

.

"Aku membangunkan Henry dengan cara seperti itu."

Mengapa dia mengatakan jika itu Henry ? Jelas sekali itu aku. Mengapa dia mengingatnya bersama Henry ?

"Tapi aneh, karena Henry seakan tak suka aku membangunkannya dengan cara seperti itu." Minimi tertawa kecil dan duduk hendak turun dari kasurnya. Mungkin dia akan keluar dari UKS. Aku melihat jam di ponselku. Baru jam lima sore. "Meski sekarang kelihatannya dia bisa menerima perlakuanku padanya, tapi tetap saja pada awalnya itu semua membuatnya kaget. Padahal, jelas sekali dalam ingatanku, aku melakukan semua itu bersama Henry dan dia menerima semua perlakuanku, tidak seperti sekarang."

Ya, tentu saja dia kaget. Kau melakukannya bersamaku hyung. 'Cih, Henry ! Dia benar-benar keterlaluan.'

.

Drrrrt... Drrrrrttt...

.

Kulihat ada satu pesan di ponselnya. Meski tanpa ijin, aku ikut membacanya. Dan isinya bagus sekali.

Kulihat ia menghela nafasnya. Terlihat kesal memang. "Yaah... Henry harus ikut pelajaran tambahan bersama seonsaengnim. Bagaimana denganku ?" Wajah Minimi terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Memang, biar pun dia sedang kesal, tetap saja dia sangat cantik dan imut.

Baiklah Kyu, sepertinya kau harus mengulang semua kenanganmu bersama Minimi dulu. Mungkin aku harus memulainya hari ini. Akh... Henry itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Pulanglah bersamaku, tapi aku akan mengajakmu ke satu tempat dahulu."

"Emm... Ottokehaeyo ?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan meletakkan satu jari dipelipisnya. Dia selalu seperti itu jika sedang berfikir. Sangat manis dan cantik. "Arrasseo... kajja... !" Ia berjalan keluar UKS mendahului aku. Dan mau tak mau aku harus meraih tangannya untuk menautkan jari kami dan berjalan bersamanya.

Jika dulu Minimi yang selalu bergelayut manja di lenganku kini malah aku yang menggenggam tangannya.

Tak ku sangka genggaman tanganku yang tiba-tiba membuatnya berhenti berjalan dan menatapku dengan mata foxynya yang tajam. 'Kumohon, jangan marah Minimi.' Menahan semua ketakutanku, kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya. "Waeyo Minimi ?"

"Kau menggenggam tanganku."

Huh... Ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Apa dia lupa kalau aku bahkan sudah menciumnya tadi ? "Aku hanya berjaga saja kalau kau sakit kepala atau pingsan lagi."

Dia mengangguk imut dan tersenyum padaku. "Akh... Geuraeyo." Kami kembali berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah. "Memangnya kita mau kemana Kyu. Bukannya ini sudah sore. Kenapa malah mengajakku berkeliling sekolah ?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, sebentar lagi kita sampai." Aku menatap pintu hitam pada satu sudut sekolah.

Aku akan mengulangnya satu persatu Minimi. Inilah hal pertama yang harus aku ulang denganmu. Aku membuka pintunya yang memang tak pernah di kunci. "Kenapa membawaku kemari ?" Aku mengacuhkannya. Kulihat ia duduk diam diatas lantai kayu dan menatap ke sekeliling ruangan yang penuh dengan kaca. Aku sendiri mencari kaset yang sudah lama tak dimainkan dan mendekati tape di ruangan ini. Memainkan musiknya. Sekarang kami memang berada di ruang dance. Diruangan inilah, aku dan Minimi berdansa bersama. Kalau dulu kami bersama Enhyuk hyung dan Hae hyung, sekarang kami hanya berdua.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, meraih tangannya agar berdiri dan mengikutiku. "Dengarkan musiknya dan ikuti gerakanku saja."

Aku meraih jemarinya dalam genggamanku dan membantunya meletakkan satu tangannya yang lain pada pinggangku. Dansa, ini adalah persiapan untuk proom night kelulusan dia dulu. Tapi sayang, hari yang lama aku tunggu itu tak kunjung datang.

"Aku pernah berdansa juga Kyunie." Ia mendongak sedikit dan menatapku dengan mata cantiknya. Sungguh aku tak bisa kehilangannya. Rasanya sangat sakit jika harus melepaskan makhluk seindah ini.

"Dulu, untuk proom night. Aku berlatih dansa bersama Henry. Kalau dulu sangat ramai, ada Hyukkie, juga Hae. Tapi sekarang hanya aku dan Kyunie. Henry juga sibuk belajar."

Aku begitu geram mendengar semua perkataannya, kenapa hanya Henry yang ada dalam ingatannya. Namja itu benar-benar telah meracuni pikiran Bunny Ming-ku.

"Awwhhh... Appo Kyunie..." Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Akh, mianhe Minimi. Aku tak sengaja, tadi hanya..."

"Kyunie menangis..."

"Akh, jinjjayo ?" Kurasakan jemarinya mengusap lembut pipiku. Benarkah aku menangis ? "Minimi..." Aku memeluknya erat. Benar-benar tak bisa kutahan lagi. "Saranghaeyo Minimi, jeongmal saranghaeyo... Hikss...hikss... Jebal Minimi..."

"Kyunie, tapi aku..."

"Jebal Minimi, ingatlah aku..."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap matanya, "Jebal Minimi, ingatlah aku." Jemarinya kembali mengusap air mataku. Apakah ini begitu perih hingga aku tak merasakan air mataku lagi. "Kyunie, aku..."

Ia kembali memegang kepalanya. "Kyunie..." Kulihat ia meremas kuat rambut hitamnya. "Ayolah Minimi ingatlah aku."

"Kyunie... Cho Kyuhyunie... Kyunnie... Akh... Kepalaku sakit. Sakit sekali ! Kyunie... Sakit !"

Aku memeluknya erat. Mencium pucuk kepalanya. "Mianhe Minimi, tapi kau memang harus mengingatku."

"Sakkkiiitt...!" Dia berteriak lebih keras. "Kyunie... Sakit... Emmmpppp..."

Mianhe Minimi, jika kau akan marah karena aku menciummu, marahlah nanti tapi jangan sekarang. Kau harus mengingatku Minimi.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

.

.

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin. Untuk menenangkan Sungmin. Menghisap bibir merahnya dan memeluknya erat. Ia mengusap air mata Sungmin yang mengalir perlahan di pipinya. Ia sendiri juga menangis perih. Namun semua seakan tak terasa untuknya. Kyu terus mencium bibir merah Sungmin. Menghisapnya sesekali dan menelusupkan lidahnya. Dapat ia rasakan Sungmin yang mulai tenang dan membalas ciuman Kyu. Tangan Sungmin sedikit demi sedikit sudah mencengkeram kuat bahu Kyu dan sedikit mencoba mendominasi ciuman mereka.

Ciuman yang lembut namun tenang dan pelan. Ciuman yang begitu lama hingga tak terasa lagi air mata yang mengalir telah terhenti dengan sendirinya. Air mata itu telah kering bersama semakin lamanya mereka berciuman.

Ciuman yang lembut tanpa nafsu, yang ada hanya cinta.

"Eunnghh..." Sungmin melenguh dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh darinya. "Hah... Haah..." Sungmin langsung bernafas cepat untuk mengisi kekosongan udara dalam tubuhnya. "Kya ! Kenapa menciumku begitu. Kau mau membunuhku hah ?"

Tapi Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengusap sisa air mata dipipi Sungmin. "Setidaknya kau sudah tidak menangis lagi."

"Aishh... Kau ini selalu saja." Sungmin tersipu malu dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap pantulan mereka pada cermin disisi kanannya. "Kyunie, aku merasa ada yang aneh."

"Maksudmu ? Apa yang aneh ?" Kyu ikut melihat ke cermin. Sungmin berdiri dan berjalan mendekati cermin. Disentuhnya wajah Kyu yang terpantul jelas dalam cermin itu. "Wajah ini, mengapa rasanya tak asing bagiku ?"Sungmin menoleh pada Kyu dan menatap dengan mata sendunya.

"Apa aku memang mengenalmu ? Mengapa kau memintaku untuk mengingatmu ?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berjalan bendekati Sungmin. Ia duduk disisi Sungmin dan memeluknya erat. Sungmin sama sekali tak menolak perlakuan Kyu padanya. "Perlahan Minimi, aku tak mau kau kesakitan lagi. Lakukanlah perlahan dan ingatlah aku." Kyuhyun menatap bola mata hitam yang sendu itu dan mencium kelopak matanya. "Untuk sekarang, yang perlu kau ingat adalah bahwa aku mencintaimu. Jeongmall saranghalkoya. Ingatlah itu Minimi."

Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir itu, menciumnya lembut penuh cinta. Memeluknya erat dan mendorongnya perlahan pada kaca di ruangan itu. Untuk berapa saat Kyu lalu melepaskan ciumannya. "Satu hal lagi yang aku sukai darimu. Kau selalu tak menolak saat aku menciummu. Dulu dan sekarang, kau tak pernah menolakku."

"Kurasa kali ini kau benar. Henry pernah mencoba menciumku, tapi entah mengapa aku menghindarinya. Aku tak suka dia menciumku. Tapi, mengapa saat kau yang melakukannya, aku..." Sungmin terdiam. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengakui secara terangKterangan pada Kyuhyun.

"Itu karena kau memang mencintaiku Minimi. Karena kau memang milikku."

Kyuhyun kembali menciumnya. Sungmin sangat menikmatinya. Jemarinya tengah meremas kuat kerah Kyuhyun seiring dengan debaran yang merasuk dalam jantungnya. Ia begitu menikmati ciuman Kyuhyun.

"Eunghhh... Kyuhh..."

.

.

**Henry Side**

.

.

"Tapi Seonsaengnim aku..."

"Kau tidak boleh membantah. Kau pikir nilaimu cukup untuk membuatmu lulus pada ujian nanti."

"Arrasseo ! Huh, menyebalkan."

Henry masuk kedalam mobil Lexus hitam milik gurunya. Ia memang harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan bersama gurunya. "Seonsaeng, Sains itu memang sulit, jangan salahkan otakku. Pelajaran itu saja yang terlalu sulit."

"Kalau cara mengajarku tidak membuatmu pintar, aku bisa menyuruh putraku. Kurasa dia lebih bisa mengajarimu dengan baik. Selama seminggu ini kau diijinkan tidak berangkat ke sekolah. Kau akan langsung ke rumahku dan belajar persama putraku."

"Tapi Seonsaeng, hari Minggu depan aku akan bertunangan."

"Kau mau mempermalukan keluarga Choi, jika tak lulus ujian hah ? Kau bisa mengundur pertunanganmu. Akan sangat memalukan jika kau tak lulus."

"Akh, arrasseo."

"Baguslah, sekarang aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Pukul lima nanti kau harus sudah sampai di rumahku."

"Baiklah Seonsaengnim."

Ya, kira-kira itulah yang terjadi pada Henry. Ia membatalkan pertunangannya. Mengikuti les tambahan selama seminggu penuh dirumah Seonsaengnim-nya. Dan sekarang pukul lima tepat.

Henry sudah berdiri manis didepan sebuah rumah bergaya Korea jaman dahulu. Rumah kuno nan klasik. Rumah milik Shim Changmin, Seongsaengnya.

.

Ting ... tong... #gag banget deh nih bunyi bel#

.

Keluarlah seorang namja yang tak kalah tinggi dari Seonsaengnimnya tadi. Khas dengan rambut merahnya, namja itu tersenyum. "Masuklah, aku sudah menunggumu."

"Duduklah." Henry duduk di kasur lantai dan menghadap satu meja lantai lengkap dengan banyak alat peraga. Didepannya sudah ada whiteboard kecil juga laptop. "Shim Zhoumi imnida. Aku putra Shim Changmin. Aku yang akan mengajarimu selama seminggu ini."

"Choi Xian Hua. Tapi orang lebih mengenalku Henry Lau. Aku putra..."

"Nde, aku sudah tahu. Kau putra konglomerat nomor satu di Korea. Siapapun pasti mengenalmu." Zhoumi menyalakan laptopnya. "Baiklah, kita mulai belajar sekarang."

Zhoumi menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Henry, namun dasar Henry yang memang sama sekali tak tertarik dengan Sains malah diam dan hening didepan Zhoumi.

Zhoumi yang gemas lalu menarik hidung mungil Henry, "Awwhhh !" Henry memukul tangan Zhoumi agar melepaskannya dari hidungnya.

"Kya ! Zhoumi Ge, kau ini jahat sekali. Kenapa menganiaya anak kecil sepertiku."

"Kau sendiri yang kurang ajar padaku. Jelas-jelas sedang belajar. Kenapa kau malah tidur ?"

"Aku bosan, dan mengantuk." Henry bersuara lirih, hendak menidurkan kepalanya lagi diatas meja namun keburu ditaha oleh Zhoumi.

"Kya ! Kau tidak boleh tidur. Aish ! Baiklah kita istirahat."

"Jeongmall ?" Zhoumi hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan mengambil makanan dan minuman untukmu. Tunggulah disini."

Zhoumi berjalan ke dapur meninggalkan Henry yang terbengong di ruangan belajarnya tadi. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim satu pesan singkat pada tunangannya.

To : My Bunny Cutie.

'Sedang apa Chagiyya ? Aku harap kau tidur cepat ya. Mianhe, aku sibuk dengan belajarku. Saranghae.'

Henry menekan ikon send dan tersenyum membayangkan Sungmin membaca pesannya.

Padahal yang terjadi tidaklah seperti itu. Ponsel Sungmin telah mati sejak tadi. Dan Sungmin pun tengah tidur pulas dalam pelukan namja lain di sekolahnya.

.

.

**oooHATE TO HEART Uooo**

.

.

**T.B.C**

.

**Jawaban Review #beberapa aja deh#**

.

**Yuki LOVESUNGMIN**: Low YeWook kurang real deh, mereka kaya kakak adek, trus low EunHae lebih kaya best prend. Akh Pokoknya KyuMin is real. Low yang falling love dulu sih pasti Kyuppa soalnya pertamaan ketemu kan Minppa dingin gimana gitu. GamsaHAE.

**Lianzz**: Umin gag menderita lama-lama kok. Malah jadi romantis kan ? Aku yang buat aja kadang nyesek bacanya. GamsaHAE

**Meong **: Pairnya paling ditambah Zhoury, tapi lihat entar deh. HamsaHae.

Jeongmal gomawo buad yang udah review : **Park Sohee, Prince Kyu, AIDASUNGJIN, Princess Kyumin, daraemondut, Lee Minra, melovecholee, KyunieMin, Winter boy, LabuManis, Mimiyeon, kyuminlinz92, 960120, NaKYUKYumin, Meong, EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137, Akira Kou, Kim Min Hyun, princekyu, Zahra, ikimasu, Chikyumin, honey26, SJ Little Fish, vitaminielf, Evilkyu Vee, YukiLOVESUNGMIN, Karin, Lianzzz, nam seul mi, KyuMinLa, jotha aurigth, Dark 038, Rima KyuMin Elf, Enno Kim Lee, Lee HyoJoon, MegaKyu, EvilBungsu KyuMinBaby137, Yolyol, KyuMinnie, and temen yang lain yang dah mw review**

.

Bener-bener minta maaf coz updatenya lama bener. Mianhe. Mohon dimaklumi author yang mood-mood-an ini. Gomawo #bow90derajat#

Untuk chap ini, mohon reviewnya kembali. Mianhe jika kurang dapet feelnya.

Jeongmall Gamsahae...


	4. Chapter 4

**HATE TO HEART U**

Author : rainy hearT

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin

- Henry Lau

- Other SUJU member

Pairing : ||KYUMIN || slight HenMin || Other Pairs

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad

Rating : T

Length : Series

Disclaimer : All cast punya diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. #Sungmin akan selalu dan selalu punya saya#plakkk#

Warning : NC-21 Please be patient|| BL/Boys Love/YAOI || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia || typos || GS for Umma ||

Sumarry : || I am sorry but i have been waiting for this moment, I have been waiting forever. That your long-time love would end. Forget about him and wash him off from your mind. He's not meant to be with you. So baby won't you come to me...||

Mianhe jika Updatenya lama bener. Nih author lagi sibuk banget.

**GAMSAHAE** masih setia menanti kelanjutan story ini.

Sekali lagi, ni suma STORY. **Jangan benci Choi Siwon hanya karena membaca FF ini.**

Karakter Siwon bukan jahat, hanya saja dia terlalu mencintai seorang Heechul sampai semua cara akan dia lakukan.

Gamsahae#Bowke readerdeul#

**Be Patient With Me Please**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**ooOoo HATE TO HEART U ooOoo**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****4**

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang." Seorang yeoja duduk diantara remangnya lampu yang bersinar di sudut sebua ruang tamu. Ia membuka suaranya setelah seseorang yang ditunggunya datang.

Namja yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan itu hanya menatap heran dan datar pada yeoja itu. Ia mengendurkan ikatan dasinya dan duduk disisi yeoja itu. "Kenapa masih menungguku ?"

"Bukankah aku selalu menunggumu." Satu jawaban singkat langsung membuat sang namja mengerti tentang maksud Kibum. Yeoja yang kini tengah bersusah payah menahan air matanya hanya bisa terisak lirih dalam diamnya.

"Kau bisa menghentikan ini semua. Tak perlu lagi memikirkan penyakit Henry karena dia sudah sembuh. Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya." Yeoja itu, Kibum. Berusaha untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Ia sangat lelah dan ingin menyerah.

"Aku lelah. Pekerjaanku sangat banyak dan menyita semua waktu istirahatku. Tak ada waktu, meski hanya untuk memikirkan itu." Siwon menghela nafasnya dan berdiri berjalan menjauhi Kibum. Namja itu berhenti sejenak didepan pintu kamarnya. "Jangan berfikiran bodoh Kibum. Aku tak setega itu meninggalkan Henry, karena dia juga darahku."

Siwon menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya dan meninggalkan Kibum yang menangis terisak. Pertengkaran hebat baru dimulai.

.

.

**Flashback On**

.

.

"Tapi Umma, dia tidak mencintaiku."

"Tapi kau mencintainya chagi."

Yeoja cantik dengan rambut pendeknya menghela nafasnya melihat putrinya satu-satunya. "Appamu akan sangat bangga mempunyai menantu seperti Siwon. Makanya, Umma meneruskan perjodohan ini meski Appamu sudah tidak ada."

Yeoja tua itu menggenggam tangan putrinya. "Bummie, Umma sudah terlalu tua untuk mengurusi semua bisnis Appamu. Dan kau juga belum sanggup mengurus itu semua. Siwon akan membantumu, percayalah pada Umma."

"Tapi Umma, Siwon oppa sudah mempunyai kekasih. Aku tak mungkin mendapatkan perhatiannya Umma. Apalagi, kekasihnya sangatlah cantik."

Yeoja itu mengusap lembut pipi chubby Kibum. "Kau juga cantik Bummie."

"Dan penyakitan Umma."

"Sssshhh... jangan berbicara seperti itu. Kau sudah sembuh Bummie. Leukimiamu sudah sembuh. Kau tidak penyakitan lagi." Yeoja itu mendekat dan memeluk Kibum. Mengusap pucuk kepalanya dan menciuminya berkali-kali.

"Kaulah satu-satunya harta Umma. Jangan pernah berputus asa, Umma akan selalu membantumu."

.

.

"Selamat datang Nyonya Kim, Bummie. Ayo masuk, kami sudah menunggu kalian." Teriak seorang yeoja saat melihat tamu yang sudah ia tunggu sedari tadi datang. Ia langsung mempersilahkan Kibum dan Nyonya Kim untuk duduk pada dua kursi di ruang makan mewah lengkap dengan hidangan istimewanya.

Makan malam antar keluarga. Makan malam ini penting, bagi ketiga orang tua yang ada disana. Mereka sibuk terus berbicara dan menyusun rencana untuk pernikahan Kibum dan Siwon. Siwon sendiri, sekarang tengah menatap tajam pada Kibum. Ia benar-benar tak menyukai pertemuan keluarga ini.

Setelah acara makan selesai, Kibum menyusul Siwon yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi ke taman belakang rumahnya. "Kenapa mengikutiku sampai kemari ?"

"Ahni, aku hanya..." Kibum terdiam saat menyadari tatapan mata yang dingin dari Siwon. Ia sungguh-sungguh tak pernak mengharapkan hal seperti ini terjadi. 'Umma, aku tak sanggup jika seperti ini.' Kibum terdiam mematung sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sedangkan Siwon, kembali sibuk menatap ponselnya. Menatap lembut pada foto seorang yeoja dengan rambut curly hitamnya yang sangat cantik.

"Akh, kalian ada disini." Nyonya Choi datang mendekat dan duduk didepan kedua makhluk yang terlihat sangat canggung ini. "Siwonie, kita akan ke apartemenmu. Kibum harus tahu dimana kau tinggal selama berkuliah."

Siwon mengangguk. "Arra Umma." Siwon yang benar-benar sudah kesal dengan adanya pertemuan itu langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan bersiap.

.

.

"Tada !" Nyonya Choi membuka pintu apartemen Siwon. Dibelakangnya, Siwon dan Tuan Choi juga Kibum dan Ummanya, berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen luas dan mewah itu.

"Cukup untuk kalian berdua bukan ?" Nyonya Choi melirik dan tersenyum menatap Kibum dan Siwon. "Tentu Umma, ini lebih dari cukup. Ini sangat luas.

Seketika ketiga orang itu tersenyum aneh dan saling menangguk. "Nah, Siwon. Appa dan Umma, juga Nyonya Kim akan meninggalkan kalian. Ajak Kibum untuk membantumu membereskan apartemenmu. Beritahu dia semua kebiasaanmu." Appa Siwon menepuk bahu putranya lalu segera berjalan keluar apartemen itu. "Kajja, kita tinggalkan saja mereka."

Suara Appa Siwon yang perlahan sudah menghilang memulai keheningan dalam diri Siwon dan Kibum, Seiring dengan keluarnya dua yeoja cantik mengikuti namja tampan itu.

Siwon menatap tajam pada Kibum. "Kenapa kau mau menerima perjodohan ini ?"

"Aku ... aku itu karena..." Kibum tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia sudah takut duluan melihat tatapan menakutkan dari Siwon.

"Huhh... sudahlah. Aku akan pergi dulu. Kalau kau lapar atau haus, di kulkasku banyak makanan dan minuman."

Siwon meraih kunci mobilnya dan pergi keluar dari apartemennya. Menyisakan Kibum yang terisak sendiri di belakang pintu setelah menyaksikan Siwon yang pergi begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan perasaannya.

.

.

Ceklek...

Pintu apartemen Siwon terbuka dan masuklah seorang namja dengan kemejanya yang acak-acakan dan bau alkohol yang menyengat.

"Ukhhh... Chuulliee... hehehehe... aku tak akan menikah dengannya Chullie..." Ia masih mengigau diantara dunia sadar dan tak sadarnya.

Siwon masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kibum yang sudah tertidur langsung bangun dan membantu Siwon untuk berjalan. "Kau mabuk Siwon."

"Ukh... Chullie, kau cantik dengan gaun hitam itu." Siwon langsung mendekap tubuh Kibum dan memenjaranya dengan kedua lengannya. "Hei.. kenapa rambutmu jadi lurus begini ?" Siwon mengusap helai demi helai rambut Kibum.

"Aku Kibum, bukan Chullie." Kibum sudah berusaha dengan susah payah melepaskan lengan Siwon yang memenjara tubuhnya namun sepertinya semuanya sia-sia. Bukannya lepas, malah Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hei.. kau juga lebih kecil Chullie. Tapi tetap saja, kau sangat seksi." Siwon menjilat bibirnya, dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kibum.

"Ukh... sesak Wonnie..." Kibum sudah sangat sesak dan sedikit merasakan sakit pada tubuh dan hatinya. "Hentikan..."

Siwon sepertinya sudah tak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi. Ia sudah terlalu sibuk dengan apa yang ia lakukan. "Hmmm... kau sangat harum Chullie..." Siwon menyesap leher Kibum. Kibum hanya bisa mendesah menikmati perlakuan Siwon. Meski jujur, rasa didalam hatinya seakan memberontak, menolak semua perlakuan itu.

Siwon menghisap kuat leher Kibum, meninggalkan berkas merah keunguan yang akan sangat lama hilang dari kulit putihnya. "Akhh... Woonie, jebal... akh.. hentikhannn..."

Kibum masih berusaha untuk menghentikan Siwon. Namun lidah nakal namja itu sudah menyusup ke belahan dada Kibum yang terlihat jelas karena begitu rendahnya leher gaun malam yang Kibum pakai itu.

"Ouhhhh... jeballl... akhhh..." Kibum melenguh, saat Siwon sedikit menurunkan kain yang memang sudah rendah itu dan menghisap kecil kulit payudara Kibum. Tangan Siwon sudah bergerak aktif meremas bokong Kibum dengan kuat. Sedikit menekan kearahnya agar tubuh mereka saling bergesekan.

"Ouhh... Chullie... kau sangat nikmathh..."

"Aku Kibum. Wonnie, jebal ... Hentikan... akhhh..." Siwon meremas kuat bokong Kibum dan menatap sayu pada Kibum.

"Chullie, jangan sebut nama itu... Aku tak akan menikah dengan Kibum. Aku akan menikah dengamu, Chullie. Chullie-ah, saranghae..." Siwon langsung mencium kasar bibir Kibum.

Kibum terus menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghindari ciuman Siwon. "Akh... hentikan Siwonie... akhhh..." Siwon yang sudah tak sabar langsung kalap. Siwon mendorong kasar tubuh mungil Kibum ke atas kasurnya dan segera menindihnya.

"Akh, Siwon hentikan. Aku Kibum, bukan Chullie. Dan kau mabuk, sadarlah."

Siwon sudah tak peduli lagi, ia langsung menyambar bibir Kibum lagi dan melumatnya dengan ganas. "Emmppphhhh... Ahhhsss..." Kibum melenguh kecil saat merasakan lidah Siwon menjilati bagian luar bibirnya. Siwon menghisap kuat bibir bawah Kibum dan sesekali menggigitnya. Saat dirasa, ia sudah sesak dan kehabisan nafas, Siwon melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan tersenyum menatap Kibum "Awhh... rasamu lebih manis Chullie, akhh... aku panas sekali." Siwon kembali tersenyum dan menyeringai menatap wajah Kibum yang sudah sangat sayu.

Ia kembali mencium dengan kasar bibir merah Kibum. Melumatnya dan menggigitnya kecil. Menelusupkan dengan pintar lidahnya dan merasakan setiap inchi mulut hangat Kibum.

"Emmmhhh... ahhhh... "

Bunyi kecipak khas french kiss terdengar menambah panasnya suasana didalam kamar itu. Siwon menyudahi ciumannya dan menatap penuh nafsu pada Kibum. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan membuka satu per satu kancing kemejanya dengan gaya seseduktif mungkin. Keringat sudah membasahi tubuhnya, membuatnya semakin terlihat seksi.

Tapi, Kibum malah menutupi bagian dadanya yang sudah penuh dengan bercak merah. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan sekuat mungkin menahan air mata yang seakan memberontak untuk keluar. Ia benar-benar tak menikmati meski sedikit, semua perlakuan dari Siwon.

Siwon melepaskan kemejanya dengan sekali tarik. Melepaskan ikat pinggangnya dan kembali mencoba menjelajahi tubuh mungil Kibum. Kibum mencoba menghalangi tubuh berkeringat Siwon dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

Namun, bagai diperkosa saja, Kibum tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi saat kedua tangannya terpenjara, terhimpit oleh jemari Siwon yang menahannya. "Siwon hentikan. Aku bukan Chullie. Aku Kibum. Aku... eunghhh ... emphhh..."

Kibum sudah tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya lagi, saat bibirnya kembali di klaim oleh Siwon. Tubuh mungilnya diterpa angin dingin AC saat Siwon dengan gesitnya merobek dress Kibum dan langsung meremas sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat menantang dan menggodanya itu. "Aaahhhss... Eunghhh..." Kibum hanya bisa melenguh saat Siwon meremas pelan payudara Kibum yang masih terlindung oleh bra hitamnya. Namun Siwon berhenti dari kegiatannya sejenak. Siwon mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit dan menatap ke arah payudara Kibum. Melihat ada kesempatan, Kibum langsung menutupi bagian dadanya dengan menyilangkan kedua lengannya. "Kumohon, berhenti." Tapi, seakan belum ingin menyerah, dengan pelan disingkirkannya lengan Kibum yang menutup payudaranya. Perlahan, Siwon membuka kancing pengikat bra Kibum yang terdapat didepannya.

Kedua daging kenyal dan tegang yang seakan menantang Siwon untuk merasakannya semakin menambah hasrat Siwon untuk segera menghisapnya.

"Eunghhh... Aaaakkkkhhh..."

Kibum hanya bisa menangis diantara lenguhannya. Ia sungguh tak mengerti, mengapa Siwon memperlakukannya seperti ini. "Ahhhnnn... eunghhh... ouhhh..."

Kibum hanya bisa melenguh saat merasakan lidah basah dan hangat Siwon memainkan nipplenya yang sudah menegang. Jari tangan Siwon tengah meremas kuat payudaranya yang lain. Sesekali menjepit dan memelintir nipplenya.

"Ouhhh...Wonnie... Akhhh...ssshhhh... Hen...tikhannn...akkhhh..."

Kibum meremas kuat rambut Siwon dan berusaha mendorongnya menjauh dari tubuhnya. Namun sayang, usahanya sia-sia. Siwon malah semakin gencar menyerang dan menikmati tubuhnya.

Siwon terus saja sibuk menikmati tubuh Kibum. Lidahnya sudah menjilati dan sesekali menekan nipple Kibum. Sesekali menggigitnya dan menghisap kuat. "Pel..lanhhh... Akhh...jeball... Aaakhhh..." Seperti baby yang kelaparan, Siwon terus melakukannya juga pada nipple Kibum yang satunya.

Tangan pintar Siwon sudah meraba pelan, merambati paha Kibum. Sedikit demi sedikit menaikkan bagian bawah rok Kibum yang memang sedikit longgar. Jarinya berhenti sebentar pada selangkangan Kibum, mengusap daerah sekitar Miss. V Kibum.

"Hikss... Please... Hentikan... Aaahhsss..."

Kibum melenguh saat merasakan tekanan pada klitorisnya. Siwon sedang menggoda Kibum.

Dengan tak sabar, Siwon menarik dress Kibum yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi hingga terlepas dari tubuhnya. Kini tubuh Kibum hanya terbalut bra hitam yang sudah terbuka dan juga CD hitam berenda yang menurut Siwon sangat menarik. "You are so damn hot baby..."

"Please... Jebal Siwonie... Hentikan." Kibum berusaha merapatkan pahanya menutupi daerah vitalnya. Sedangkan kedua tangannya sudah sibuk menutupi dadanya yang terekspose bebas karena bra yang ia pakai memang sudah tak menutupi payudaranya lagi.

"Hei, Chullie. Kenapa menutupi tubuhmu ? Kau sangat seksi." Siwon langsung melepaskan semua kain yang menempel ditubuhnya. Memamerkan junior besar yang siap untuk memberi satu kenikmatan pada satu titik di dalam tubuh Kibum.

Siwon tersenyum seduktif dan langsung menindih tubuh Kibum perlahan. Digesek-gesekkannya junior tegang dan besar miliknya hingga menggelitik vagina Kibum yang masih terlindung CD. "Ahss... Akkkhhhh..." Siwon terus melenguh merasakan kenikmatan dari aktivitas singkatnya itu.

"Akhhh... Wonnhie... Akh..." Kibum hanya bisa melenguh pelan, jemarinya meremas kuat sprei Siwon, tenaganya seakan sudah habis untuk terus berteriak mencoba menghentikan Siwon.

Bibir Siwon tak tinggal diam. Bibir itu sudah memainkan dan menghisap telinga Kibum. Sesekali menjilati liangnya, memberikan sengatan kenikmatan pada tubuh Kibum.

"Akhhh... Won... Akhhh... !" Kibum melenguh keras saat merasakan sesuatu keluar dari dalam Miss Vnya yang sedari tadi terus bergesekan dengan junior Siwon.

Merasakan sesuatu yang basah pada bagian bawahnya, Siwon tersenyum seduktif. Ia duduk bertumpu pada kedua lututnya dan melebarkan paha Kibum. Ia menatap seduktif pada vagina Kibum yang masih tersembunyi di balik CD hitamnya.

Siwon menaikkan kaki Kibum dan dengan sekali tarik lepaslah sudah CD hitam Kibum. "Let me try you..."

Kibum hanya diam. Dia sudah terlalu pasrah. Ia menggigit kuat bibirnya mencoba menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari bibir seksinya. Ia meremas kuat bantalnya saat merasakan lidah Siwon menggelitik vaginanya, terutama klitorisnya. "Eeemmmmhhhh... Aaaahhhh... Aahhh..."

Satu jari Siwon sudah menari indah mempermainkan liang vagina Kibum.

"Akhhh... Ashhhss... Appo... Akhhh..." Kibum tak bisa menahan lenguhannya saat merasakan tiga jari panjang Siwon yang langsung masuk kedalam liang vaginanya. Jari itu mengoyak vagina Kibum. Siwon menggerakknanya maju dan mundur dengan cepat dan kembali, cairan menyembur dari vagina Kibum. Siwon yang memang masih menjilati klitoris Kibum, langsung menghisap kuat dan membersihkan semua cairan Kibum yang memuncrat, membasahi daerah sekitar paha dan selangkangannya.

"Now, it's the time for the real show." Siwon menyeringai sambil terus mengocok liang kibum dengan ketiga jarinya. Kibum hanya bisa menggeleng lemah sekarang. "Jebal... Stop it... Akhhh..." Ia menangis lirih namun tak terlihat oleh Siwon.

Siwon mengocok juniornya sendiri dan mengarahkannya dengan pelan pada vagina Kibum. Siwon melingkarkan kaki Kibum pada pinggangnya. Ia menggosok-gosokkan kepala juniornya pada klitoris Kibum. "Uhhh... Nikmat akhhh..."

Kibum tak bisa menahan lenguhannya saat sesuatu yang besar menerobos memaksa masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"Akhhh... Wonnie... ! Appo !"

"Ahss... Akh... Semp...pithhh akhhh..." Kibum meringis kesakitan. Siwon yang seakan ikut merasakan rasa sakit Kibum, ia langsung mengklaim bibir Kibum. Mencium dan melumatnya pelan. Mencoba sedikit membantu Kibum menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Junior Siwon yang baru masuk ujungnya saja, terus mencoba menerobos masuk dan Siwon mendorongnya pelan. Siwon mendorong juniornya dengan susah payah. Hingga akhirnya...

.

Jleebbb...

.

"Akhhh...! Appoyo... Hiks... Jeongmall appoyoo.." Kibum berteriak saat merasakan liangnya yang nyeri setelah dipaksa untuk menerima junior besar Siwon.

"Akhhh... Ini sangat nikmathh Chullie..."

Junior Siwon tertanam sempurna di dalam liang vagina Kibum. Siwon membiarkannya sejenak hingga akhirnya ia menggerakkan dengan pelan juniornya. Siwon semakin lama semakin memperdalam tusukan (?) juniornya, hingga ia merasakan bahwa juniornya yang makin tertanam dalam itu menembus sesuatu. Siwon dapat melihat, juniornya yang keluar masuk liang Kibum kini sudah berwarna merah. Darah.

Darah keperawanan Kibum.

Namun seakan tak peduli pada apa yang terjadi pada Kibum, Siwon semakin mempercepat genjotannya. Ia memaju mundurkan juniornya di liang Kibum. "Emmhhh...aaahhhsss..." Kibum melenguh tertahan. Bibir Siwon masih mencium ganas bibirnya dan melumatnya.

"Ahhkkkkhhh... Sempithhh akhhh..." Siwon melenguh dalam ciumannya. Agaknya ia belum rela belepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Akhhh... App...ppoo... ouhhhh..." Kibum melenguh di sela ciumannya dengan Siwon. Ia benar-benar kesakitan. Di hati dan juga fisiknya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan berpusat pada satu titik di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Siwon terus menggenjot juniornya dengan cepat. Ia menarik juniornya hingga tersisa sedikit dan langsung mendorongnya kuat.

"Akhhh... Appoyo ! Aaahhh...ssshhhh...ahhh..." Kibum terus melenguh tak sadar, menikmati perlakuan Siwon padanya.

"Ahhhsssss... mmmhhh... Akhhh... Ini nikmath..."

"Uh... Faster oppa... Akhh..." Kibum yang mulai merasa nikmat yang teramat yang kini melanda tubuhnya mulai bisa mengikuti permainan mereka berdua.

Siwon terus menggenjot juniornya cepat maju dan mundur. Kibum mengimbangi dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya ke arah berlawanan, membuat genjotan Siwon semakin terasa menusuk dalam pada liangnya. "Akhhh... Ini nikmatthhh Woonie..."

Mereka terus menerus melakukannya berulang-ulang. Hingga akhirnya Siwon merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan cum. Juniornya sudah semakin menegang dan berkedut hebat. "Akhhh... Aku keluar... Akhh..." Siwon menembakkan spermanya di rahim Kibum.

Kibum menggigit kuat bibirnya saat menyadari percintaan mereka ini akan segera berakhir dengan kemalangan untuknya.

Darah segar mengalir dari liang Kibum saat Siwon dengan perlahan menarik juniornya dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya disisi Kibum. Sperma bercampur darah itu membasahi sepreinya bersamaan dengan cairan kental yang ikut menetes menandakan sesuatu telah mencapai puncaknya.

Namun Siwon belum berhenti sampai disitu. Siwon kembali menindih tubuh Kibum saat dirasa tenaganya sudah kembali. Kibum sendiri, hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada Siwon. Siwon terus melakukannya berulang-ulang. Menghajar liang vagina Kibum terus-terusan.

"Bummie... akhh... kau nikmat sekali... auhhh..."

Satu kebahagiaan terbesit dalam pikiran Kibum. Meski disela rasa sakit yang melanda bagian bawahnya, setidaknya Siwon tahu ini dirinya.

"Akkhhh, kau sempit Bummie... sangat nikmat... akkhhh..."

"Oppa... akhhh... ppalli oppa... akhhh..."

Siwon kembali mempercepat genjotannya dan terus meremas kedua payudara Kibum yang terus-terusan bergerak menggoda Siwon.

"Akhhh, akuhhh..."

.

CROOOOTTT !

.

Siwon kembali menembakkan spermanya dalam rahim Kibum. Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya mereka berdua melakukan itu.

.

.

"Kau menjebakku !"

"Ahni, kau sendiri yang memperkosa aku. Apa kau tidak ingat ? Kau mabuk dan terus – terusan melakukannya padaku."

"Ahni, kau yang menjebakku."

"Hikss... oppa... kau jahat sekali..."

Kibum berlari dengan susah payah menahan rasa sakit di hati dan ditubuhnya. Setelah kejadian itu, Siwon yang sangat marah langsung saja menyalahkan Kibum saat Heechul menemukannya bersama Kibum.

Kibum yang memang tak tahu apa-apa, sangat sakit hati. Ia berniat pergi menuju apartemennya sendiri setelah memakai satu kaos besar dan boxer Siwon. Berlari membawa mobil Siwon dan menangis sepuasnya di sepanjang jalan menuju apartemennya.

"Shitt.. ! Siwon hanya bisa mengumpat kesal. Semakin kesal lagi saat melihat bercak kemerahan di kasurnya. Siwon hendak membereskan bajunya, betapa terkejutnya saat melihat dress Kibum yang sobek.

"Tak mungkin, aku tak mencintainya." Siwon jatuh terduduk dan sedikit terisak. "Kibum-ah, mianhe. Chullie... kumohon percayalah padaku."

.

.

**Flashback Off**

.

.

"Eungh..."

Seorang namja melenguh tersadar dari mimpinya.

Gelap.

Satu kata itulah yang ia ucapkan saat membuka matanya. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun. "Hmm... Apa aku masih di ruang dance ?" Ia menggumam kecil. Ia merogoh saku kemeja seragamnya. Mencoba mendapatkan secercah cahaya dari poselnya. Namun nihil. Ponsel itu telah mati.

Hangat.

Satu kata itu, cukup untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang ia rasakan saat ia menyadari sebuah lengan melingkar indah di pinggangnya. Pelan dan lembut, ia mencoba meraba tubuh yang ada disisinya. "Kyunie, ieronna..." Namja cantik itu, Sungmin. Ia mengusap pelan bahu Kyuhyun, berharap namja itu akan terbangun dari tidurnya. Namun nihil.

Sungmin kembali teringat kejadian sore tadi. Jarinya kemudian meraba naik, dari bahu Kyuhyun hingga menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, Sungmin mencium telinga Kyu dan kembali menciumnya. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Kyu belum juga bangun.

Entah mendapat bisikan dari mana, Sungmin mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat liang telinga Kyu. Seperti terbawa suasana, Sungmim terus melakukan kegiatannya. Sesekali ia menggigit kecil telinga Kyuhyun. Perlahan, Sungmin kembali memejamkan matanya menikmati apa yang ia lakukan.

Kyu yang mendapat rangsangan seperti serangan listrik yang merambat di tubuhnya, langsung mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Wajah Kyu yang berhadapan langsung dengan dada Sungmin langsung bisa mencium wangi khas namja cantiknya ini.

Kyu tersenyum dalam hati. 'Kau membangunkanku Minimi...'

Kyu menggigit kecil dada Sungmin yang terbilang montok itu. Tangan nakal Kyuhyun pun telah meremas kuat bokong Sungmin yang besar nan kenyal itu.

"Akkhhh...Kyuhh..."

Sungmin melenguh dan menghentikan aktivitasnya. Meski pikirannya seakan menolak ini semua, namun hatinya benar-benar menginginkan Kyuhyun sekarang.

Kyu menghentikan aksinya tiba-tiba. Perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Sejujurnya, Sungmin cukup kecewa dengan berhentinya permainan Kyuhyun itu.

"Kita akan melanjutkannya Minimi."

Kyuhyun berdiri meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berbaring di lantai kayu. Kyu meraba dindingnya dan...

Cetak...

.

Seketika ruangan itu terang dengan cahaya lampu yang bersinar. Terlihatlah dengan jelas wajah merona Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan mengacak rambut Sungmin. Ia kemudian berjalan kembali pada satu lemari kecil disudut ruangan.

"Hei... Bukankah lemari itu tempat kasur lipatku dan juga bantal kesayanganku dulu ?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Sungmin. Ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin, lalu membuka kasur lipatnya. Kyuhyun mencolek kecil hidung mungil Sungmin. "Perlahan Minimi, kita akan perlahan, dan bisa ku pastikan kau akan mengingat semuanya."

"Ehmm..." Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Jam berapa ini Kyunie ? Aku belum memberi tahu Umma dan Appaku."

"Kau bisa menelfon mereka dengan ponselku." Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya. "Ini." Kyu menyodorkan ponselnya.

Namun, bukan langsung menelfon, tapi Sungmin malah diam menatap wallpaper pada ponsel itu.

"Apakah ini aku, Kyunie ?" Sungmin bertanya seraya menyodorkan ponsel itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Menurutmu ?" Kyuhyun tang sudah berbaring, hanya bertanya balik dan tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin.

Sungmin masih diam. Ia terus menyangkali bahwa wallpaper itu memang pict-nya dengan Kyuhyun. Namun semakin dilihat, pict itu semakin mirip dengannya. "Hei, menelfonlah. Katakan saja, kau ada acara mendadak di sekolah dan menginap di rumah temanmu." Sungmin hanya mengangguk mendengar saran Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendial nomor rumahnya. Ini baru pukul delapan malam. Pasti kedua orang tuanya masih bangun.

"Yeobosseoyo Umma."

"..."

"Ahni, hanya menginap di rumah teman, Umma. Ponselku mati."

"..."

"Nde Umma, aku akan berhati-hati."

"..."

"Nde, nado saranghae Umma."

.

Pliip...

.

Sungman mengakhiri panggilannyadan menyodorkan kembali ponsel itu kepada Kyuhyun. Kyu menerimanya.

Seakan memberi isyarat pada Sungmin yang masih duduk, Kyu menepuk ruang kosong disisinya. Meminta Sungmin untuk tidur, berbagi kasur, bantal dan selimut dengan Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Sungmin ikut berbaring disisi Kyuhyun dengan posisi miring, menatap pada Kyuhyun. "Waeyo Minimi ?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin.

Mata mereka saling bertemu saat Kyuhyun ikut memiringkan tubuhnya. "Ahni." Sungmin menjawab lirih. "Hanya saja, jantungku berdetak cepat saat ini."

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seringaian khasnya. "Perlu jawaban dariku tidak ?"

"Ehmm..." Sungmin mengangguk. Kyu meraih tangan Sungmin dan mengarahkannya tepat pada jantungnya. "Kau merasakannya ?"

"Nde, jantungmu juga berdetak cepat. Sama sepertiku."

"Selalu seperti ini Minimi. Setiap bersamamu aku selalu seperti ini." Kyu mengarahkan tangan Sungmin pada pinggangnya untuk memeluknya. Kyu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin.

"Kau tahu Minimi, sesuatu telah terjadi dan selalu membekas dalam hatiku ?"

Sungmin menggeleng imut. Kyu mengusap pipi chubby Sungmin dan menempelkan dahi mereka. "Kaulah yang menyebabkannya. Cintamu membekas di hatiku dan akan selalu hidup Minimi. Saranghae."

Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka, mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka.

Sedangkan Sungmin, menutup matanya, saat melihat Kyu yang tengah menutup mata dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Nafas Kyu berhembus hangat di pipi Sungmin.

.

Chuuu...

.

Ciuman lembut mendarat dibibir Sungmin. Ciuman yang penuh dengan cinta. Ciuman tulus tanpa paksaan.

Kyu melumat pelan bibir Sungmin. Kedua lengannya tengah memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan erat. Kakinya juga tengah melilit kaki Sungmin. Seluruh tubuh keduanya menegang saat junior mereka yang belum bangun sempurna (?) saling bergesekan.

Kyu semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Menghisap dan menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sungmin.

Satu pertanyaan terbesit di benak Sungmin, 'Mengapa aku tak bisa menolak perlakuannya padaku ?'

"Mmmmhhh..." Bunyi lenguhan dan kecipak khas saliva yang bertambrakan menambah ramainya tempat itu. "Mmmhhhhh.. Akhh..."

.

.

**TBC...**

.

.

.

**Mianhe jika NC KyuMin-nya aku cut. Ditabung buat besok ajah yah. Mianhe juga jika alurnya teramat lambat. Mianhe juga Updatenya luama buanget. Hhhh... Semoga tidak ada yang kecewa dengan chap ini. I already do all my best to make the ML scene. But, since that scene was Boy X Girl... It's really hard to make it good. Akhhh, i love YAOI much more.#sokinggrisdeh#**

**Jawaban review (beberapa ajah deh)**

**YukiLOVESUNGMIN**: alurnya emang rada aneh sih, maju mundur gitu. Trus menurutku yang paling caper deelel itu ya si Kyuppa, abisnya dia kan evil. Udah mengklaim kalau bunnyMing itu miliknya. Dari semua vid and piku yang aku punya, Kyu lebih sering nunjukkin betapa dia care and jealous ma Mingppa. Aigo... Nggemesin deh mereka berdua..

**Nae BabyKyu and yg lain yg nanyain KyuMin moment**: KyuMin momentnya entah kenapa lum bisa banyak2, tapi janji deh, aku bakal buat yang manis banget.

**Lee HyoJoon and yang lain yang pada ill feel ma Henry and Siwon**:Please, jangan benci Siwon and Henry karena FF ini. Aslinya larakter mereka di FF ini baik kok, cuma mereka suka memaksakan kehendak ajah#senyuminnocentbarengHenry#

.

**Jeongmal Gomawo buat yang udah ngereview**: ZhuKYULee, NaeBabyKyu, ELFJiEyounG2112, ELF Sparkyu N Genstars 4ever, kyumin forever, melani kyuminElf, Shin EunSub, widiwMin, ChoLee KyuMin, Riliyana Mecca, Park Sohee, Prince Kyu, Aida Sungjin, Princess Kyumin, daraemondut, Lee Minra, melocechoole, KyunieMin, Winter Boy, Labu Manis, Mimiyeon, kyuminlinz92, 960120, NaKYUKYumin, Meong, Evil Bungsu KyuMinBaby 137, Akira Kou, Kim Min Hyun, Prince Kyu, Zahra, ikimasu, Chikyumin, honey26, SJ Little Fish, vitaminielf, Evilkyu Vee, YukiLOVESUNGMIN, karin, Lianzzz, nam seul mi, KyuMinLa, jotha aurigth, Dark 038, Rima Kyumin Elf, Enno Kim Lee, Lee HyoJoon, MegaKyu, Yolyol, and temen yang lain juga yang udah ngeadd me jadi fav author and fav story.

.

.

Still need your review...

Please...

Gomawo ^_^.


	5. Chapter 5

**HATE TO HEART U**

Author : rainy hearT

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin

- Henry Lau

- Other SUJU member

Pairing : ||KYUMIN || slight HenMin || Other Pairs

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad

Rating : M

Length : Series

Disclaimer : All cast punya diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. #Sungmin akan selalu dan selalu punya saya#plakkk#

Warning : **NC-21 **Please be patient|| BL/Boys Love/YAOI || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia || typos || GS for Umma ||

Sumarry : || I am sorry but i have been waiting for this moment, I have been waiting forever. That your long-time love would end. Forget about him and wash him off from your mind. He's not meant to be with you. So baby won't you come to me...||

Menggalaukah karena WonKyu dimana-mana ?

Nih, aku kasih obatnya. KyuMin HOT NC 21.

Yang gag kuat jangan baca.

Yang kuat baca tetep pegang prinsip **3D (DIBACA, DIRESAPI, DIBAYANGIN)**

**Be Patient With Me Please... No Copas No Bash, Don't Like Just Don' Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ... HAPPY VALENTINE DAY**

**ooOoo HATE TO HEART U ooOoo**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

.

**Lee Sungmin POV**

.

.

"Kau tahu Minimi, sesuatu telah terjadi dan selalu membekas dalam hatiku ?" Kyu berkata lembut padaku. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku sungguh tak bisa mengerti ini. Kyu mengusap pipiku dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Rasa hangat menjalar di hatiku saat aku menikmati betapa lembut perlakuannya padaku.

Kyu menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku. Nafasnya berhembus hangat menerpa wajahku. 'Akh, jantungku... Berdetak begitu cepat saat ini. "Kaulah yang menyebabkannya. Cintamu membekas di hatiku dan akan selalu hidup Minimi. Saranghae."

Inikah cinta itu ? Dimana aku merasa begitu menginginkan sosok tampan ini dipelukanku. Jika ini bukan cinta, lalu apa ? Mengapa aku begitu tergoda dengan bibir ini. Perlahan aku menutup mataku, saat sadar apa yang akan ia lakukan. Perlahan pula, dapat aku rasakan hangat nafasnya yang semakin dekat berhembus menerpa wajahku.

.

Chuuu...

.

Ciuman ini terasa lembut dan sangat manis. Membuat jantungku berdebar kencang. Rasanya aku begitu merindukan bibir ini. Bibir manis yang selalu menggodaku. 'Akh, aku sudah gila.'

Aku tak bisa menahan diriku sendiri. Aku bisa merasakannya. Lumatan Kyu pada bibirku. Hisapan yang lembut dan gigitan yang pelan. Aku sungguh menyukai ciuman ini. Tubuhku terasa hangat, saat kurasakan kedua lengan Kyu memeluk erat tubuhku . Sementara aku makin mengeratkan cengkramanku pada kerah seragamnya, memperdalam ciuman kami.

"Mmmhhh...hhhh..."

Kaki Kyu sudah melilit kakiku. Menjepit kedua kakiku dan mendorong tubuhku lebih mendekat padanya. Seketika tubuhku menegang saat aku merasakan sesuatu pada selangkanganku menabrak satu benda yang terasa keras di bagian bawahku. 'Apa itu...'

Kyu semakin memperdalam ciumannya padaku. Ia menggigit pelan bibirku dan menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Entah mengapa, rasanya begitu nikmat dan hangat. Aku mencoba menangkap daging lincah yang terus menggodaku itu. Membuat tubuhku sendiri semakin tak karuan sekarang.

Namun Kyuhyun masih terus mencoba mendominasi ciuman kami. Ia menekan bokongku erat dan mulai menggesekkan junior kami yang sudah sama-sama menegang. Semakin memperdalam ciuman kami dan menghisap kuat bibir bawahku. 'Mengapa aku tak bisa menolak perlakuannya padaku ?'

"Mmmmhhh..." Aku hanya bisa melenguh saat merasakan tangannya sudah meraba punggungku secara langsung. Entah bagaimana dia melakukannya, yang pasti, entah mengapa aku sangat menikmati setiap sentuhannya.

"Mmmhhhhh... Akhh..." Aku tak bisa menahan lenguhanku, merasakan setiap detail sentuhan lembutnya pada tubuhku.

.

**Lee Sungmin POV end**

.

.

Pelan tapi pasti, jemari Kyu sudah merangkak halus mengusap punggung Sungmin. Kyu semakin mendorong tubuh Sungmin untuk lebih dekat padanya. Lidahnya masih menjelajah bebas didalam ruang hangat Sungmin. Merasakan setiap detail gigi Sungmin yang tersusun rapih.

Tanpa mereka sadari, saliva masing-masing mengalir membasahi pipi Sungmin. Namun sama sekali tak mengganggu nikmatnya ciuman mereka. Kini Kyu sudah sedikit menindih Sungmin. Meski kedua tangannya masih setia memeluk dan meraba punggung Sungmin secara langsung.

Perlahan Kyu menjilati bibir Sungmin. Dihisapnya bibir yang sudah semerah cherry itu. Semakin bernafsu, saat ia merasakan Sungmin yang semakin menekan tengkuknya. Sesekali meremas rambut ikal coklatnya. Kyu semakin ganas menghisap bibir Sungmin.

"Aannhhh... Mmmhhh..." Lenguhan Sungmin terdengar lembut menggelitik perut Kyuhyun.

Dalam tubuhnya, ada satu hasrat yang seakan meledak terus menerus mendengarkan nyanyian seksi yang terus saja memancing gairahnya. Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan tautannya dari bibir Sungmin. Menjilat dan membersihkan berkas saliva yang jatuh menuruni pipi chubby Sungmin.

Menjilatinya perlahan dan sesekali menggigit kecil pipi itu. Tangan Kyuhyun sudah perlahan membuka kancing baju seragam Sungmin. Perlahan membuka tautannya satu persatu hingga akhirnya terekspose-lah dada putih dengan dua tonjolan kecil berwarna pink kecoklatan yang sangat mengundang hasrat seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Jilatan dan gigitan Kyu menjalar dan kini bermain ditelinga kanan Sungmin. Menggelitik liangnya dan sesekali menggigit kecil daun telinganya. Jemari Kyuhyun pun sudah menjalar meraba lembut dada Sungmin.

Kini Kyuhyun sudah sepenuhnya menindih tubuh Sungmin. Hasrat yang menguasai dalam diri mereka seakaan telah menghilangkan kesadaran mereka sepenuhnya.

"Aaaahhh... Kyuhhh... " Sungmin melenguh pelan tepat ditelinga Kyu saat merasakan lidah Kyu menjilati liang telinganya. Menggelitik seluruh syaraf didalam tubuhnya.

"Ouhhhh... Ssshhh... ahhh..." Sungmin kembali melenguh saat jemari Kyuhyun memainkan nipple kanannya. Menjepit dan sesekali memelintirnya. Dan satu tangan Kyuhyun tengah meraba dan sesekali meremas gemas dada kiri Sungmin yang bisa dibilang cukup berisi itu.

Lidah Kyuhyun masih setia bermain ditelinga Sungmin hingga akhirnya merangkak turun dan menemukan titik sensitive namja cantik ini. "Akhhh... Kyuhhh... ouhh, ge—lihh... akhhh..." Sungmin terus melenguh dan memejamkan matanya merasakan sensasi baru yang benar-benar menguasai tubuhnya.

"Kyu... jangan disituhh... Akhhh gelih..."

Namun Kyuhyun malah semakin memperdalam hisapannya di area sensitive Sungmin. Menghisap kulit putih Sungmin, titik sensitive tepat di bawah telinga Sungmin. Kyu makin dalam menghisap titik itu dan semakin gemas meremas dada Sungmin. Jemarinya semakin lincah memilin tonjolan pink kecoklatan itu.

Dengan segera dan terkesan rakus, Kyu langsung menjilati tonjolan itu dan sesekali menekannya. Lidahnya benar-benar pintar menggelitik seluruh syaraf dalam tubuh Sungmin. "Akhhh... ini nikmat sekalihhh akhhh... Kyuhhh..."

Kyu terus menggigit daerah sekitar nipple Sungmin . menghisapnya kuat dan membuat bercak merah yang cukup lama akan membekas di kulit putih itu. Tangannya sudah bergerak turun melepaskan ikat pinggang Sungmin.

Perlahan menurunkan zippernya dan meraba sesuatu yang sudah menegang dibawah sana. "Auhhh... Kyuhhh.. please... don't tease me..." Sungmin semakin meremas kuat rambut coklat Kyu. Sedikit menekan kepalanya seakan meminta Kyu untuk lebih dalam menghisap setiap inchi kulit tubuhnya.

Kyu mengangkat wajah dan tubuhnya sejenak. Membuat Sungmin yang sedari tadi menutup matanya, kini sedikit kehilangan dan membuka matanya. Memandang sayu pada Kyuhyun.

"Kita akan memulainya Minimi. Kau harus mengingat aku."

"Kyunie..." Sungmin bergumam lirih. Ia hanya diam menyaksikan Kyuhyun yang melepaskan seragam dan celana panjangnya. Satu persatu ia lepaskan dengan gerakan seseduktif mungkin. Perlahan ia membuka kaitan ikat pinggangnya. Sedikit mengusap juniornya sendiri yang sudah menegang.

"Akhhh... nikmat sekali... ssshhh ahhh..." Kyuhyun melenguh sendiri sambil menyusupkan jemari tangannya masuk kedalam underwearnya. Matanya terpejam merasakan kenikmatan yang ia buat sendiri. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan mengusap dadanya sendiri.

Sungmin hanya bisa menahan nafas melihat pemandangan yang sangat menggairahkan itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri melihat Kyuhyun yang terus mengusap tubuhnya. Dada yang sedikit mengkilat karena keringatnya tersorot cahaya redup ruangan itu membuat pemandangan dimata Sungmin benar-benar terasa panas.

"Minimi... akh... ini nikmathh sekalihhh..." Kyu sengaja mengeluarkan juniornya dan secara bersamaan turunlah celana seragam Kyuhyun, menyisakan boxer dan underwearnya yang kini sudah tak lagi menutupi junior Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh... ssshh... nikmathhh... akhhh..."

"Akhhh... aku sudah tak tahan lagi..." Sungmin langsung beranjak dari posisinya. Berdiri dengan kedua lututnya menopang tubuhnya. Dengan cepat ia meraih junior Kyuhyun dan mengulumnya.

"Minimi... akhhh, ini nikmat akhhh... terr—russhhhhh..." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati servis blow job yang diberikan Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun menekan pelan kepala Sungmin seakan memintanya untuk menghisap lebih kuat dan dalam.

"Lebih Ming... ouh... ini nikmat sekali. Ayohhh akhhhh... yeah.. fuck me faster Ming... "

Sungmin semakin mempercepat dan memperdalam kulumannya. Sesekali ia menggigit kulit junior Kyuhyun dan menusuk lubang precumnya dengan lidah nakalnya. Sungmin menarik dan menghisap kepala junior Kyuhyun dengan kuat.

"Akhh... Ouhh Ming, kau pintar akhhh..." Kyuhyun merasakan juniornya benar-benar dimanjakan Sungmin sekarang. Sungmin terus menghisap kuat kepala junior Kyuhyun dan tangannya kini sudah aktif memainkan twinsball Kyuhyun setelah berhasil memelorotkan boxer dan underwear Kyuhyun.

Jemari Sungmin mengocok cepat seiring dengan hisapannya pada junior Kyuhyun. Permainan Sungmin pada twinsball Kyu pun begitu pelan namun sangat merangsang semua syaraf di tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ming... akhhh lebih cepat Ming... akhhh akhhh..." Kyuhyun merasakan juniornya sudah sangat menegang dan berkedut. Seperti ada yang ingin keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Sungmin semakin mempercepat dan memperdalam hisapannya. Menghisap dengan kuat dan mengocok seiring dengan hisapannya. "Akhhh... Ming... Aku... akhhh..."

.

Crootttt...

.

Cairan hangat itu menembak langsung kedalam mulut Sungmin. "Emmm... mashitta." Sungmin menjilati bibirnya. Lalu kembali memegang Junior Kyuhyun dan menjilati sisa sperma yang masih keluar membasahi batang junior Kyuhyun.

"Akhh... Ming, berhenti akh... kau membuatku tak tahan lagi..."

Bukan tak sengaja Sungmin melakukannya. Sungmin memang sengaja memancing Kyuhyun. Sungmin terus saja membersihkan sperma Kyuhyun. Menyusuri jejak otot junior Kyuhyun yang sudah terlihat karena memang junior itu sudah menegang lagi. Sesekali Sungmin menggigit nakal kulit junior Kyuhyun dan menusuk-nusuk lubang precumnya dengan lidah nakalnya.

"Ouhh... Ming, kau menggodaku rupanya..."

.

Bruk...

.

Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin hingga namja cantik itu kembali berbaring di kasur lantai mereka. Secepat mungkin menindih tubuh Sungmin yang mungil namun berisi itu. Lidahnya sudah merangkak menjilati setiap detail leher Sungmin. Menggigit kecil adam apple-nya. Menyusuri tulang rahang Sungmin. Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya, seakan memberikan akses lebih untuk Kyuhyun agar leluasa mengerjai lehernya. Jemari Sungmin yang mulai pintar kini sudah memilin nipples Kyuhyun. Dijepitnya dua tonjolan kecil di dada Kyuhyun itu menggunakan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Sesekali memilinnya dan menekan dengan jari-jari pintarnya.

"Sssshhhh... Akhhhh... Ming... Aaahhhh..." Kyuhyun menggeliat tak karuan saat jemari Sungmin menggapai juniornya dan mengocoknya. Posisi Kyuhyun yang memang bertumpu pada kedua lututnya dan terus mengerjai leher Sungmin, membuat Sungmin semakin leluasa mengocok junior Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya pada leher Sungmin dan tersenyum aneh, menahan gejolak dibagian bawahnya.

"Minghh...ahhh...jangan menggodaku terus."

"Kyunie... Saranghae... Emmmhhh..." Sungmin menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang melingkar pada leher Kyuhyun dan menciumnya dengan ganas. Benar-benar Ming yang hilang kendali. Sungmin seakan tak mengingat yang lain lagi, selain namja tampan dan hot yang kini tengah menghisap kuat bibirnya.

"Mmmhhh... Anhhh..." Sungmin melenguh pelan merasakan lidah mereka yang saling bertautan dan mendorong. Kecipak saliva terdengar begitu keras menggema dalam ruangan itu. Sesekali Kyuhyun menatap pantulan tubuh mereka yang tercetak jelas di dinding kaca yang terdapat dikeempat sisi ruangan. Ia menyeringai saat melihat bayangan Sungmin yang kini sibuk meremas bahu dan rambutnya. Kaki Sungmin yang terus menggelinjang merasakan sengatan pada seluruh tubuhnya. Perlahan Kyuhyun mengusap dahi Sungmin yang penuh keringat.

Memperdalam ciuman mereka terus menerus dan semakin ganas menghisap dan melumat bibir Sungmin. Tangan Kyu sudah meraba perut Sungmin. Perlahan masuk menyusup kedalam underwear Sungmin.

"Aaakhhhh...!" Sungmin sedikit menjerit saat Kyuhyun meremas kuat juniornya. Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciumannya dan menatap Sungmin. "Kurasa, aku harus menyingkirkan semua yang menempel pada tubuhmu." Kyuhyun menyeringai evil dan menjilati tubuh Sungmin perlahan. Merasakan rasa asin keringat Sungmin yang sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya sudah bergerak bebas, menurunkan sekaligus celana seragam Sungmin hingga underwearnya. Terbebaslah junior Sungmin yang sudah menegang dan sangat menggoda bagi seorang Kyuhyun. Sungmin terus menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya dan menggesekkan juniornya dengan junior Kyuhyun.

Sesekali kakinya ikut menegang dan punggungnya melengkuk saat merasakan sengatan yang ia buat sendiri. "Ming... Jangan menggodakuh..." Kyuhyun melenguh sedikit menggigit daun telinga Sungmin saat merasakan tangan Sungmin tengah menekan bokongnya untuk semakin memperdalam gesekan yang terjadi diantara junior mereka. "Ouwhhh Kyuhh... Ini nikmathh..." Sungmin berbisik ditelinga Kyuhyun dan menjilat liangnya.

"Akh, Ming... Kau benar-benar menggodaku rupanya." Kyuhyun langsung mengarahkan tangannya ke bagian bawah tubuh Sungmin. Menemukan twinsballnya dan memainkannya. Sesekali meremasnya dengan pelan namun kuat. Jilatan Kyuhyun langsung beralih pada junior Sungmin. Menjilat ujung precumnya dan membersihkan cairan bening yang sudah mengalir membasahi kepala junior Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun masih ingin menggoda Sungmin.

Jemari Kyuhyun terus memainkan twinsball Sungmin, sedang lidahnya hanya menjilat dan sesekali menggigit kulit junior Sungmin. Mengurut pada otot junior Sungmin yang sudah menegang dan mengeluarkan cairan precumnya. "Kyuhh... Please...masukkan sekarang... Akhhh... Jangan menggodakuhhh..." Sungmin sudah hampir meraih juniornya dan hendak mengocoknya sendiri. Namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengulum junior Sungmin dan menghisapnya kuat.

"Akhh... Ini terlalu nikmathhh... Akhhh... More Kyunie... Deeepeeerr... Fasterrr..."

Sungmin mendorong perlahan kepala Kyuhyun untuk lebih dalam menghisap juniornya. Namun Kyuhyun malah berhenti dari kegiatannya dan mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Kau sangat sexy Ming..." Kyuhyun menjilat precum Sungmin kembali. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia menaikkan kedua kaki Sungmin ke bahunya. Tangannya mengusap pelan paha putih Sungmim dan menggigitnya. Menghisap daerah paha Sungmin, terus menciptakan bercak merah disepanjang paha Sungmin hingga sampai diselangkangan Sungmin. Jemari tangan Kyuhyun mengocok junior Sungmin dengan gerakan pelan namun kuat. Sementara Kyuhyun menghisap gemas twinsball Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun yang lain sudah bergerak aktif meremas bokong Sungmin dan sesekali menampar pelan bokong itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar gemas sekarang.

"Kyuhhh... Faster... Akh... Lebih cepathhh..."

Mendengar lenguhan Sungmin Kyuhyun langsung melahap junior Sungmin dan mengulum dengan cepat dan menghisapnya kuat. Kyuhyun meraup junior Sungmin hingga ke pangkalnya dan menarik menghisap kuat hingga ke kepala junior Sungmin. Kyuhyun melakukan itu berulang kali dengan cepat dan terus menerus.

"Hhhhh... Ouhhh... Nikmathhh Kyuhh... Aaahhhsss..." Tubuh Sungmin terus menggelinjang hebat menikmati segala servis yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus menghisap kuat dan semakin kuat menekan ujung kepala junior Sungmin dan sesekali mengeratkan giginya menggesekkan giginya dengan kulit junior Sungmin.

Junior Sungmin semakin menegang dan berkedut menandakan sesuatu akan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. "Lebih cepathhh Kyuhhh... Akhhh...!"

.

Croot...

.

Sungmin menembakkan spermanya, memenuhi ruang hangat Kyuhyun. Namun tak semua cairan itu ditelannya. Kyuhyun melumuri tiga jarinya dengan sperma Sungmin. Mengulum jarinya sendiri dengan gaya seseduktif mungkin didepan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang sudah tidak tahan melihat Kyuhyun di hadapannya langsung mengulurkan kedua lengannya dan menarik leher Kyuhyun, mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka berdua. Kembali bibir mereka yang sudah sama-sama merah bertemu. Saling berusaha untuk mendominasi ciuman mereka. Lidah saling melilit dan mendorong. Jemari Sungmin memegang rahang Kyuhyun, seakan tak mau melepaskan tautan ciuman mereka.

Sungmin sudah sangat bernafsu sekarang. Kyuhyun tidak menyiakan kesempatan itu. Dengan cepat dia memasukkan satu jari telunjukknya. "Awwwwhhh... Hhhnnnn..."

Sungmin sedikit mengernyit menahan sakit di bagian bawahnya. Holenya terasa dipaksa untuk menerima satu benda asing yang masuk ke dalam hole-nya.

Seakan mengerti dengan rasa sakit Sungmin, Kyuhyun menjilat dan menghisap kuat leher Sungmin. Meninggalkan jejak merah di leher putih Sungmin. Jari tangannya yang lain sudah menekan dan memilin-milin nipple Sungmin. Sungmin melenguh pelan, menikmati servis dari Kyuhyun. Perlaha Kyuhyun menggerakkan jarinya di dalam hole Sungmin. Memaju-mundurkan jarinya pelan hingga cepat dan semakin cepat. Menusuk dalam dan terus mencari satu titik sensitive didalam tubuh Sungmin.

"Akh... There... Lagihhh kyuhh..."

Kyuhyun menemukannya, sweet spot Sungmin. Junior Sungmin sudah menegang kembali dan terus terangsang dengan tusukan jari Kyuhyun.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun menambahkan satu jarinya yang lain. Sungmin berusaha menahan teriakannya. Setitik air mata membasahi ujung mata foxynya. Namun sama sekali, ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menikmati sedikitpun perlakuan lembut Kyuhyun padanya. Jemari tangan Sungmin sudah meremas kuat bantalnya dan kedua kakinya menegang semakin mengunci bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan kedua jarinya dengan cepat. Menusuk dalam dan sesekali menyilangkan jarinya. Mencoba memperlebar hole Sungmin. "Akhhh... Ini nikmathh Kyuhh... More... Deepeeerr..."

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat tusukannya dan tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin, ia menambahkan satu jari lagi. "Akhhh... Sakkiiit Kyuh..." Sungmin melenguh menahan sakit saat jari Kyuhyun menembus holenya yang sempit. Sejenak Kyuhyun mendiamkan jarinya. Mengulum kembali junior Sungmin. "Kyuhhh... Kyuhhh... Akhhh... Kyuhh...!" Sungmin menjerit dan untuk kedua kalinya ia cum di mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya tanpa menghentikan tusukannya pada hole Sungmin. "Hangat dan manis Ming, rasamu sempurna." Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya seduktif dan perlahan menaikkan bokong Sungmin hingga menyentuh lututnya. "Kita akan memulainya Ming."

Kyuhyun menggesekkan juniornya pelan menggelitik hole Sungmin. Ketiga jarinya sudah ia keluarkan dan kini sibuk meremas bokong kenyal Sungmin. Satu tangannya menggesek-gesekkan juniot Kyuhyun pada Hole Sungmin. Sedikit demi sedikit mencoba memasukkan junior besarnya.

"Ennnghhh..." Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sakit yang teramat menyiksa holenya. Namun Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa berhenti sekarang. Ia terus mencoba mendorong juniornya hingga akhirnya...

.

Jleebb...

.

"Aaaakkkkhhh... Appo Kyuuuhhh, appo..." Sungmin melengkungkan punggungnya. Jemarinya meremas kuat kasur lipatnya. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, Menahan rasa sakit di holenya. "Mianhe Ming, aku tak bermaksud..."

"Akhhh... Sudahlah... Lanjutkan Kyuhhh... Bergeraklah..."

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya. Pelan dan pelan hingga semakin lama semakin cepat. Junior Sungmin sudah menegang lagi. Membuat Kyuhyun tergoda untuk menjahilinya. Kyuhyun mengocok junior Sungmin secepat mungkin, seiring dengan gerakannya yang semakin cepat dan dalam.

"Ouhhh there... Akhhh... Lagih Kyuhhh disanah... Akkkhhh... Ini nikmat sekali."

"Akh kau sempit Ming... Sangat nikmat... Akhhh..." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan mendongak ke atas. Nafasnya sudah tersengal-sengal sekarang. Namun ia masih belum ingin menuntaskan semuanya. Kyuhyun menatap ke samping. Menatap ke kaca yang memantulkan bayangan naked mereka. "Awwwhhh so damn sexy Lee Sungmin. Lihatlah dirimu Ming."

Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin untuk menoleh. Sungmin tersipu malu sendiri melihat pantulan tubuh berkeringat mereka dicermin. Kyuhyun sangat gemas melihat ekspresi Sungmin.

"Akhhh... Akhhh... Kau sangat sexy Ming, aku selalu tidak tahan untuk tak menyerangmu." Lidah Kyuhyun mulai bergerak lagi. Kini lidah itu menjilati paha mulus Sungmin. Menggigitnya dan menghisapnya. Paha Sungmin yang putih dan sangat menggoda. "Bahkan, pahamu lebih menggoda dari yeoja manapun didunia ini Ming. Emmmhhh..." Kyuhyun melenguh dan mempercepat genjotannya pada hole Sungmin. Dihisapnya dengan kuat kulit paha Sungmin yang kencang, melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang metrasuk diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Kyuhhh... Akuhhh cum..."

Sungmin memuncratkan cairannya kemana-mana termasuk ke tubuh Kyuhyun. "Akh... Kau sangat sexy Kyunie... Panashhh ouhhh... Lebih dalam Kyuniehhh..."

Kyuhyun menyeringai evil dan menatap Sungmin. Jari tangannya tengah memilin nipple Sungmin dan sesekali mencubitnya.

Kyu menarik juniornya, menyisakan sedikit kepalanya, dan menyentakkannya dengan cepat masuk kedalam hole Sungmin.

"Akhhh... !" Sungmin tak kuasa untuk tak berteriak sekarang. "Akhhh... Kyuhhh lagihhh Kyuuhhh... Harder please... Harder..."

"As your wish Ming." Kyuhyun melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Terus menusuk sweet spot Sungmin. "Damn Ming... Kau sangat nikmathhh... Akh... Mengapa ini enak sekalihh..." Kyuhyun terus menggenjot Sungmin, seakan rasa lelahnya telah menghilang tanpa bekas.

"Kyuhhh... Aku mau cum lagi... Akkhhh..."

"Bersama Ming... Assshhhh..."

.

Crooot...

.

Cairan Kyuhyun menyembur memenuhi hole Sungmin. Sedangkan Sperma Sungmin sudah berceceran diseluruh tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Akhhh... Akhhh... Akhirnya... Inilah surga..."

"Nde Ming... Kaulah surgaku..." Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin. Menghapus keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Sungmin menatap Kyu, menatap dalam pada mata obsidian coklat yang kini menatap lembut padanya. "Kyuhhh... Aku... Mengapa aku tak bisa menolakmu Kyuhh..." Sungmin sedikit kesusahan dalam berbicara, karena jemari nakal Kyuhyun masih memilin kedua nipplesnya. Junior Kyuhyun pun masih bersarang di hole hangat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya. "Baru jam sepuluh malam Ming." Kyuhyun tersenyum evil pada Sungmin dan mencium bibir merah itu sekilas. "Aku akan mengatakannya jika kita bermain lagi."

"Mwo ? Tapi Kyu, akuhhh... Akhhh..."

Sungmin terpaksa melenguh saat Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, kembali menggenjot juniornya didalam hole Sungmin.

"Kau sangat sempit dan nikmat Ming... Akhh... Ini membuatku gila... Akkkhhhh... Ming... Akhhh..."

"Please Kyuhhh... Akhh... Deepeerr... Faster... Kyuhh..."

Perlahan Sungmin mulai menerima junior Kyu dan kini ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya. Jemari Kyuhyun sudah mengocok junior Sungmin seiring dengan genjotannya.

"Akhhh... Akhhh Ming... Akhhh..."

"Kyuh... Ouhh... Kyuhhh... Faster Kyuhhh..."

"Sshhh... Nikmat sekali Ming... Aku hampir sampai... Akhhh ...akhhh..."

"Nde baby Kyuhhh, aihhhh ahhh... ahhh..."

"Ming aku datang ahhh...!"

"Kyuhhh...!"

Mereka cum bersamaan. Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat lelah langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Sungmin yang benar-benar lengket. Hangat nafas Kyuhyun menerpa leher Sungmin. Kembali menggelitik nafsunya. "Ming, kau masih nikmat seperti yang dulu."

"Maksudmu ?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya, mengeluarkan juniornya. "Ahhh...ssshhh ahhh..."

"Akkkhhh Kyuhhh... Pelan Kyuh..."

Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas junior Sungmin dan mengusap keringat Sungmin menggunakan selimut mereka. "Pakailah bajumu Ming."

"Eih, Waeyo ?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke satu tempat."

"Kemana Kyunie ?"

"Satu tempat dimana kau akan menemukan satu jawaban atas semua pertanyaanmu. Tempat itu adalah rumahku. Kita akan kerumahku. Kurasa kau perlu kamar yang layak untuk istirahat Minimi. Aku tahu tubuhmu pasti sakit semua."

Sungmin mengangguk malu. Ia mengancingkan seragamnya perlahan. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. "Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa Kyunie ?"

"Nde, gwenchanayo. Tenang saja Minimi." Kyuhyun kembali memakai seragamnya, kini ia sudah memakai kemejanya asal dan juga celana panjangnya. Ia menatap Sungmin yang baru memakai kemejanya dan tangan Sungmin menggenggam celana panjangnya. "Waeyo Ming ?"

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku tak bisa memakainya, aku..."

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyelimuti tubuh bagian bawah Sungmin dengan kasur lipat miliknya. Membungkus rapat tubuh Sungmin dan menggendonynya, bridal style.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan meraih tas sekolahnya, juga tas sekolah Sungmin. Setelah memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal, Kyuhyun segera berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan itu. Sungmin melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Menatap bekas kissmark yang tercetak jelas di leher Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, bolehkah aku bertanya ?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia berbelok menuju lift untuk turun ke lantai bawah menuju parkiran mobilnya. "Kyunie, apa sebelumnya kita pernah melakukan ini ?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum evil menatap Sungmin. Ia tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum.

.

.

**TBC...**

.

.

.

**Bagaimana ? HOT Kan ? Hadeh, kebangetan kalau kurang HOT. Lumayan lah buat ngilangin gedeg karena WGM China Vers and Wonkyu.**

**Jawaban review (beberapa ajah deh)**

**PrincessKyumin**: Hmm, ntar ada waktunya bang Won sadar kok, sekarang dia cuma lagi khilap karena terlalu lope ma Chullie. .

**Iruma-chan and yang lain yang pada kasihan ma Bumppa**:Sebenernya, aku mau buat karakter Kibum yang baik and selalu nerima. Dia gak banyak maunya dan sangat sayang ma keluarganya. Juga sangat mencintai Siwon meski apapun yang terjadi.

.

**Jeongmal Gomawo buat yang udah ngereview:** **Cho KyuMin, Yuni, Kim Min Lee, Aya-Chan, Iruma-chan, ZhuKYULee, NaeBabyKyu, ELFJiEyounG2112, ELF Sparkyu N Genstars 4ever, kyumin forever, melani kyuminElf, Shin EunSub, widiwMin, ChoLee KyuMin, Riliyana Mecca, Park Sohee, Prince Kyu, Aida Sungjin, Princess Kyumin, daraemondut, Lee Minra, melocechoole, KyunieMin, Winter Boy, Labu Manis, Mimiyeon, kyuminlinz92, 960120, NaKYUKYumin, Meong, Evil Bungsu KyuMinBaby 137, Akira Kou, Kim Min Hyun, Prince Kyu, Zahra, ikimasu, Chikyumin, honey26, SJ Little Fish, vitaminielf, Evilkyu Vee, YukiLOVESUNGMIN, tjkyuri, karin, Lianzzz, nam seul mi, KyuMinLa, jotha aurigth, Dark 038, Rima Kyumin Elf, Galtrisia, Lee Tae Ri, astaat, KarooMinnie, Sparkyuminnie,Kim Heenim, Enno Kim Lee, Cho Hyun Jin, Lee HyoJoon, MegaKyu, Yolyol, Yukii, dita0307sunggie, Rosa Damascena, Kyumin Forever, and temen yang lain juga yang udah ngeadd me jadi fav author and fav story.**

**.**

**Happy Valentine day... Semoga bertabur kasih sayang diantara kita semua. And selalu KYUMIN IS REAL**

**Still need your review...**

**Please...**

**Gomawo ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**HATE TO HEART U**

Author : rainy hearT

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin

- Henry Lau

- Other SUJU member

Pairing : ||KYUMIN || slight HenMin || Other Pairs

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad

Rating : M

Length : Series

Disclaimer : All cast punya diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. #Sungmin akan selalu dan selalu punya saya#plakkk#

Warning : Please be patient|| BL/Boys Love/YAOI || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia || typos || GS for Umma ||

Sumarry : || I am sorry but i have been waiting for this moment, I have been waiting forever. That your long-time love would end. Forget about him and wash him off from your mind. He's not meant to be with you. So baby won't you come to me...||

**Gamsahae telah tetap setia bersama author dan KYUMIN.**

**Makin hari makin banyak KMS yang ababil, please BELIEVE IN KYUMIN**

**Be Patient With Me Please... No Copas No Bash, Don't Like Just Don' Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING **

**.**

**ooOoo HATE TO HEART U ooOoo**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan meraih tas sekolahnya, juga tas sekolah Sungmin. Setelah memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal, Kyuhyun segera berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan itu. Sungmin melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Menatap bekas kissmark yang tercetak jelas di leher Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, bolehkah aku bertanya ?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia berbelok menuju lift untuk turun ke lantai bawah menuju parkiran mobilnya. "Kyunie, apa sebelumnya kita pernah melakukan ini ?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum evil menatap Sungmin. Ia tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa tak menjawabku ?" Sungmin terus menatap Kyuhyun. Kini mereka baru saja keluar dari sekolah. Pagar sekolah yang hanya dibuka dan ditutup menggunakan kode angka untuk membuka kunci gerbangnya, sama sekali tak perlu kunci manual bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun untuk keluar masuk sekolah seenaknya.

Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas pada Sungmin, mengusap rambut hitamnya dan mencium keningnya sekilas. "Nanti kau akan tahu Minimi. Sekarang kita akan kerumahku. Disana kau akan tahu jawabannya."

"Tapi Kyu, apa tidak apa-apa ? Bagaimana jika..."

"Umma dan Appa pasti juga senang melihatmu." Tangan Kyuhyun yang lain sudah menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Tangannya yang lain tengah sibuk memegang stir kemudi. "Mereka mengenalku ?" Kini Sungmin sudah menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya, baginya semua ini terlalu menakutkan.

"Tentu saja mereka mengenalmu. Tananglah Minimi."

.

Sepanjang jalan mereka hanya saling diam, Sungmin sudah tertidur karena lelah, namun jemari mereka masih saling bertautan. Mobil Kyuhyun sudah memasuki gerbang rumahnya. Ia berhenti didepan pintu rumahnya. Membuka pintunya terlebih dahulu lalu menggendong Sungmin ke kamarnya.

"Kau pulang malam sekali Kyunie ?"

Suara itu langsung membuat langkah Kyuhyun terhenti. Wanita cantik dengan rambut curlynya itu mendekat dan menatap wajah manis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Wajah itu masih lelap dalam mimpinya, tak terusik sama sekali.

"Sungmin..." Sedikit terperangah saat melihat wajah Sungmin. Heechul menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana bisa kau..."

"Biarkan aku tidur dulu Umma, aku lelah. Jangan bangunkan aku besok, aku dan Sungmin tak akan berangkat sekolah."

Heechul sedikit kaget dan memegang dadanya, "Apa-apaan kau Cho Kyuhyun, beraninya kau bercinta dengannya, kau ..."

"Umma, aku lelah. Biarkan aku tidur dulu." Kyuhyun langsung pergi, menghilang dari hadapan Heechul. Heechul yang shock, langsung duduk terjatuh di salah satu anak tangga. Menatap nanar pada punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin tak terlihat. "Kyuhyunie, apa-apaan dia. Akh... Ini membuatku gila."

Lama, Heechul duduk di sana, hingga satu sosok tampan berjalan mendekatinya. Lengkap dengan piyama kimono suteranya dan kacamata yang setia menempel diwajah tampannya. "Kenapa masih disini ?"

Heechul mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung memeluk suami yang sangat ia cintai itu. "Hannie..."

Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Heechul. Saat ini, ia terlalu shock hingga tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dengan lembut Hankyung mengusap punggung istrinya itu dan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. "Bicaralah jika kau sudah tenang. Sekarang yang kau butuhkan adalah tidur. Aku sudah merindukan istriku yang cantik ini sedari tadi. Kau tahu ? Aku kedinginan tidur sendirian sedari tadi." Hankyung mencium sekilas dahi Heechul dan menggenggam erat tangannya, berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi yang sudah bisa dibilang panas, sama sekali tak mengganggu ketenangan dua namja yang masih bergumul di bawah selimut hangat mereka. AC yang terlalu dingin membuat namja cantik itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh berpiyama putih disisinya. "Cho Kyuhyun."

Satu nama itu yang keluar dari mulut poutynya pagi ini saat menatap wajah tenang di hadapannya.

Kaget...

Tentu saja. Sungmin langsung mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya, namun apa daya, "Awwwhhh... Appo..." Ia hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit di bagian bawahnya. Tubuhnya tak naked, hanya saja piyama yang dipakainya terlalu besar. Ia kembali menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang masih berada tepat didepan wajahnya. Sama sekali, Sungmin tak bergeser sedikitpun dari posisinya tadi.

Sungmin mengusap wajah Kyuhyun, ditelusurinya wajah tampan itu dengan telunjukknya. Dahi, hidung, hingga bibir tebal berwarna merah, yang seakan menggoda Sungmin untuk merasakannya pagi ini.

Namun perlahan mata obsidian coklat itu terbuka, menatap lembut pada wajah manis dihadapannya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi chubby Sungmin. "Good morning Minimi."

"Morning Kyuhyunie." Sungmin tersenyum dan mengerjapkan mata foxynya berulang kali, membuat Kyuhyun gemas sendiri melihat tingkah Sungmin. "Mau menggodaku pagi ini eoh ?"

Tangan Kyuhyun langsung bergerak cepat dan menarik Sungmin ke pelukannya, hingga kini posisi Sungmin malah menindih Kyuhyun.

"Kau cantik Minimi, sangat cantik."

Wajah yang hanya berjarak hidung mereka sendiri, membuat Kyuhyun tak kuasa menahan dirinya. Tangannya yang lain sudah merangkak dari punggung Sungmin menuju tengkuk Sungmin dan menekannya pelan. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menutup matanya, untuk lebih merasakan manisnya bibir yang kini tengah ia hisap kuat.

.

.

**Lee Sungmin POV**

.

"Mmmhhh... Nnnggghhh..."

Aku tak bisa menahan lenguhanku, rasanya aku benar-benar tertarik dan terjun kedalam satu kata. Nikmat. Ciuman ini sangat nikmat dan, "Eemmhhh..." Tangan nakal itu semakin nakal dan menyusup kedalam celana piyamaku. Aku merasa jemarinya mengusap pelan single hole-ku. "Kyuhhh..."

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap manik coklat ini. "Sakit Kyu. Masih sakit."

Ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari celanaku dan menatapku, tatapan yang lembut dan seperti menarikku dalam untuk menyusuri jalan fikirannya. "Minimi, kita tidak akan sekolah hari ini, aku tahu tubuhmu pasti sakit semua."

"Tapi Kyu, Appa dan Umma, bagaimana kalu mereka menanyakan aku ? Dan Henry..."

Mengapa aku lupa pada Henry, rasanya nama itu sangat asing di hatiku. Aku mencoba berfikir dan terus berfikir. Mengangkat wajahku dan melihat disekitarku. Kamar ini, mengapa rasanya tak asing untukku. Aku turun dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Dengan susah payah aku melangkah menyusuri sudut demi sudut dari kamar ini.

"Kenapa ?"

Suara Kyuhyun lirih kudengar. Aku tak sepenuhnya berkonsentrasi pada Kyuhyun meski aku menatap Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di kasurnya. Kasur yang sama, cover sheet yang sama, boneka bunny pink yang sama, masih terduduk di tengah sandaran king size bed Kyuhyun. Apa ini ? Seakan semua sama sekali tak terjawab oleh logikaku.

"Mengapa aku tak asing dengan tempat ini Kyunie ?" Aku menatap kembali ke sekelilingku. "Aku tahu benar setiap sudut kamar ini Kyunie." Aku berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Sedari tadi dia hanya tersenyum dan menatapku. Jujur aku sama sekali tak merasa canggung bersamanya, hanya saja...

"Hei... kenapa menangis ?"

Benarkah aku menangis, aku memegang pipiku sendiri. "Kenapa aku menangis ? Aku tak merasakannya Kyuhyunie, tangisku sendiri. Aku sama sekali tak merasakannya." Aku menggenggam tangan Kyuhyuni menatap pada satu cincin putih yang melingkar di jari manisnya. "Mengapa cincin ini dijarimu ? Seharusnya ini..."

"Ahhhh... kepalaku... Kyunie sakit..." Aku tak kuat menahannya. Rasanya sangat sakit, seperti ada yang ingin meledak didalam kepalaku. Rasanya aku ingin keluar dari pikiranku sendiri, "Kyunie..."

.

**Lee Sungmin POV end**

.

.

**Author POV**

.

.

"Tapi Kyu, Appa dan Umma, bagaimana kalu mereka menanyakan aku ? Dan Henry..."

Untuk sesaat Sungmin terdiam. Mengedarkan pandangannya menyusuri setiap sudut di kamar Kyuhyun. Meremas pelan dadanya dan turun meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di kasurnya.

Perlahan, kaki Sungmin melangkah mendekati semua yang ada dikamar itu. Sudut kamar yang penuh dengan buku dan alat sekolah Kyuhyun, kabinet pakaian Kyuhyun, hingga kamar mandi lengkap dengan bathtub besar yang terdapat di sudut belakang kabinet pakaian Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum menatap Sungmin, dalam hatinya ada secercah rasa bahagia saat menyadari satu kenyataan. Jika Sungmin sudah mulai mengingat semuanya. "Kenapa ?" Kyuhun menggumam lirih.

Sungmin beralih menatap ke arah Kyuhyun. Bukan Kyuhyun yang ada didalam pandangannya, tetapi lebih ke king size bed yang sedang diduduki Kyuhyun. Boneka Bunny besar berwarna pink masih setia duduk ditengah sandaran bed itu, cover sheet berwarna biru muda dengan motif bunny yang memang sengaja Kyuhyun memasangnya kemarin.

Seakan semua rencana Kyuhyun berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Bukan tak sengaja Kyuhyun melakukan ini, semuanya memang sudah ia rencanakan sebelumnya. Kyuhyun ingat benar, boneka bunny itu adalah boneka yang sengaja Sungmin berikan padanya, terakhir Sungmin bertemu dengannya sebelum akhirnya Sungmin pergi menghilang di Jepang.

Cover sheet yang sengaja Sungmin pilih karena Kyuhyun tak mau cover sheet berwarna pink. Cover sheet dengan motif yang sama dengan yang Sungmin miliki di rumahnya, hanya warnanya saja yang berbeda.

"Mengapa aku tak asing dengan tempat ini Kyunie ?" Sungmin menggumam lirih sesekali menatap kembali seluruh sudut di kamar Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu benar setiap sudut kamar ini Kyunie." Sungmin berjalan mendekati bed dan duduk disisi Kyuhyun. Ia diam menatap Kyuhyun.

Sedetik kemudian, perlahan air mata turun mengalir dipipi chubbynya. Sungmin sama sekali tak merasakannya, sama sekali tak merasakan air mata itu. Yang ada dalam pengelihatannya hanya Kyuhyun.

"Hei... kenapa menangis ?"

Seperti tak percaya, Sungmin ikut menyentuh pipinya. Basah. "Kenapa aku menangis ? Aku tak merasakannya Kyuhyunie, tangisku sendiri. Aku sama sekali tak merasakannya." Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, perhatiannya terpusat pada jemari Kyuhyun. Ia menatap tak percaya, menatap pada satu cincin putih yang melingkar di jari manis Kyuhyun. "Mengapa cincin ini dijarimu ? Seharusnya ini..."

"Ahhhh... kepalaku... Kyunie sakit..." Sungmin kembali meremas kuat rambutnya. Menekan kepalanya seakan ada sesuatu yang benar-benar ingin memberontak keluar dari dalam pikirannya. "Kyunie..."

Sungmin menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkannya, mengusap bahunya yang terus bergetar karena menangis. Sungmin terus menangis didalam pelukan Kyuhyun. "Tenanglah Minimi, ingatlah perlahan. Jangan memaksakan dirimu." Kyuhyun mencium lembut rambut Sungmin. Terus memeluknya erat.

Sungmin mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku mengenalmu Kyunie, dan kita pernah melakukannya sebelum ini. Aku benar bukan ?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyumannya. Dihapusnya jejak air mata di pipi Sungmin dan mengecup bibir merah itu sekilas. "Kita memang pernah melakukannya." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari Sungmin. Turun dari bed-nya dan berjalan mendekati kabinet pakaiannya.

"Aku bahkan punya banyak bajumu, tapi karena aku ingin kau memakai piyamaku, jadi aku tak memakaikannya padamu. Kau ingat bukan, semua ini pakaianmu. Seragam, juga kaos kesayanganmu."

Sungmin menatap pada kabinet Kyuhyun, memang benar semua itu miliknya. "Apa maksud semua ini Kyuhyunie ?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Diambilnya satu kaset dvd dan memutarnya. Pandangan Sungmin tertuju pada video yang sedang diputar dihadapannya.

"Saengil chukka hamnida, saengil chukka hamnida, nae sarang Cho Kyuhyun... Saengil chukka hamnida." Terlihat seorang namja cantik yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Sungmin sendiri. Membawa sebuah kue tart vanilla penuh dengan strawberry utuh yang menghiasi menempel di fresh cream berwarna pink soft. "Ayo tiup lilinnya Kyunie." Sungmin menyeret Kyuhyun dan menyalakan lilinnya. "Selamat ulang tahun yang ke enambelas Kyuhyunie, ." Sungmin mencium sekilas pipi Kyuhyun dan tersenyum menatapnya, kemudian kembali bernyanyi "Nae sarang Cho Kyuhyun, saengil chukka hamnida."

Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Berdoa. Lalu meniup lilinnya. Dengan cepat Sungmin mengambil strawberry yang ada di kue itu. "Mmmm... asem, tapi manis."

"Hei, seharusnya aku yang makan dulu Minimi. Kenapa kau dulu yang makan ?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan aegyo ngambeknya yang benar-benar gagal. "Hahahaha, mianhe Kyuhyunie. Nah katakan apa permohonanmu ?"

"Mmmm, apa kau mau mengabulkannya jika aku mengatakannya ?"

"Hei, memangnya aku bisa mengabulkannya ?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum evil dan memeluk pinggang Sungmin dari belakang. Merebut strawberry dari tangan Sungmin dan memakannya. "Tentu saja, hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya menjadi kenyataan."

Sungmin terlihat berfikir, lalu ia memutar tubuhnya kesamping menghadap Kyuhyun. "Jangan katakan kalau kau..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum evil dan mulai menjilati leher Sungmin. Menghisapnya kecil dan terus menjilati leher Sungmin. "Kyuhhh..."

"Nde Ming. Kau tahu kan ? Inilah hadiahku. Kau sudah berjanji untuk mengabulkannya bukan ? Jadi, ayo kita lakukan."

"Wha... !" Sungmin menjerit diantara tawa dan senyumannya. Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya keatas kasur milik Kyuhyun. Kasur dengan sheet yang sama dan kemudian gelap.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin yang seakan tak bisa bergerak sama sekali sekarang. Ia mendekati Sungmin yang masih duduk ditepi bed Kyuhyun. "Kau ingat ini ?"

"Sejujurnya, aku ingat setiap detailnya. Tapi kenapa dalam ingatanku bukan Kyuhyunie, tapi Henry. Aku mengngingat bercinta dengan Henry tapi mengapa seperti bukan Henry ?" Sungmin kembali blank dan diam. Ia sungguh bingung sekarang.

"Perlahan kau akan mengerti. Aku akan membantumu Minimi, karena kau memang milikku. Bukan milik Henry."

.

.

"Mereka belum bangun ?" Heechul bertanya pada salah satu pelayannya. Pelayan itu hanya menggeleng. "Tinggalkan kami." Semua pelayan sudah keluar dari ruang kerja Hankyung. Heechul mengiris sandwichnya dan mulai menyuapi Hankyung yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. "Ada apa yeobo ?" Hankyung menutup laptopnya dan menatap Heechul. Ia meraih garpu dan memakan sandwichnya sendiri.

Heechul membuatkan kopi untuk suaminya. Mengaduk pelan dan sesekali menghela nafasnya. "Jika aku mengatakannya, kuharap kau tak akan marah."

"Memangnya apa ?" Hankyung meminum kopinya dan berkonsentrasi pada Heechul. Ditatapnya wajah cantik dengan kulit pucatnya. "Kulihat kau semakin pucat dan kurus Heenim. Sebaiknya kau lebih teratur dan menjaga dirimu. Aku tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini terus menerus, seperti tak terurus."

Heechul mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pada Hankyung, "Hannie, aku stress." Perlahan Heechul beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati jendela di ruangan itu. Hankyung mengikuti Heechul dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Kyuhyunie, dia membawa Sungmin."

"Mwo ?" Hankyung memutar tubuh Heechul hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. "Jadi, semalam itu..."

Heechul mengangguk. "Nde Hannie. Semalam itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sengaja aku menunggunya pulang, dan kau tahu mereka melakukannya lagi. Kyuhyunku bercinta dengan namja itu." Heechul sudah hampir menangis sekarang. Namun dengan segera ditahannya.

"Bukankah kita sudah menyetujui hubungan mereka ? Kurasa Kyuhyun tak akan melupakan janji kita padanya." Hankyung mengusap pipi Heechul dan menciumnya sekilas. "Tenanglah."

"Tapi Hanie, ketakutanku tak hanya itu. Sungmin, dia tak akan pernah dilepas oleh Siwon. Aku tahu benar siapa Siwon. Dia terlalu egois dan selalu tak mau mengalah. Ditambah dengan putra kesayangannya yang lemah itu. Dia tak akan melepaskan Sungmin."

Heechul melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Hankyung. Berjalan menuju balkon di ruangan itu. "Siwon memintaku untuk menikah dengannya."

"Mwoya !" Hankyung berteriak keras sekarang. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan sedikit membenarkan kacamatanya. "Dia benar-benar..."

"Siwon, akan melepaskan Sungmin jika aku menikah dengannya. Dia akan melepaskan semua hutang keluarga Sungmin dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun jika aku menikah dengannya. Jika aku bercerai darimu." Heechul berbalik dan memeluk Hankyung.

"Aku takut Hanie. Hiks... Tak mau Kyuhyun seperti dulu lagi. Sama sekali aku tak memiliki kekuatan jika harus melihat putra kita seperti dulu. Jika sudah sejauh ini, maka aku... Hikss...hiksss..."

Hankyung mengeratkan pelukannya pada Heechul. Mencium pucuk kepalanya. "Tenanglah, akan aku pikirkan jalan keluarnya."

.

.

"Makanlah Minimi."

Sekarang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berada di ruang makan, tanpa satu pelayan pun. Semua pelayan itu sudah menghilang dari ruang makan dan dapur itu.

Sungmin mulai memakan makanannya. "Kyu, nanti aku akan pulang kerumah. Tidak usah mengantarku, aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Wae ? Aku mengantarmu juga tidak apa-apa."

Sungmin diam dan menatap kosong, memainkan sumpitnya. "Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi yang jelas aku takut sesuatu akan terjadi padamu. Dan itu hal yang buruk."

Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Geure, aku bisa mengantarmu sampai depan rumah, kuharap rumahmu masih ditempat yang sama saat dua tahun yang lalu."

"Tentu. Rumahku masih disana Kyu."

Mereka kembali sibuk dengan sarapan menjelang siangnya. Rumah besar Kyuhyun sudah kosong. Heechul sudah pergi entah kemana dan Hankyung masih berada di kantornya.

.

**Dirumah Sungmin**

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Sungmin masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia menemukan Teukki yang tengah memasak untuk makan malam. "Kau sudah pulang sayang."

"Nde Umma. Sekolah pulang telat hari ini, banyak pelajaran tambahan." Sungmin berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil air mineral.

Teukki masih sibuk dengan masakannya. Ia hanya menoleh sekilas pada Sungmin dan kembali melanjutkan masaknya. "Baiklah istirahat dulu, nanti Umma akan memanggilmu untuk makan malam nanti. Appa sedang bertemu dengan Choi sajangnim. Kelihatannya pertunanganmu dengan Henry akan diundur."

Sungmin kembali menatap pada Ummanya. Menelan semua air yang sempat tertahan di mulutnya. "Waeyo Umma ? Kenapa mendadak sekali ?"

Teukki mematikan kompornya dan mengusap bahu Sungmin. Saat itu Sungmin masih memakai seragamnya hingga bekas kissmark dilehernya sama sekali tak terlihat. Ditambah lagi dengan rambut hitamnya yang sudah sedikit panjang semakin menutupi leher putihnya. Sama sekali tak ada kecurigaan dari Teukki.

"Henry, dia harus menyelesaikan pelajaran tambahannya selama seminggu dan memastikan nilainya cukup baik di kelulusan nanti. Jadi bisa dipastikan kau akan bertunangan dengannya setelah kelulusan nanti."

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Meski dia cukup kaget mendengar berita itu, tapi ada satu sudut dalam hatinya yang bahagia mendengarnya. "Aku akan ke atas dulu Umma."

Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia membuka kabinetnya yang sudah dua tahun lebih tak pernah ia buka. Mengambil satu sheet bed cover dengan warna pink. "Ini benar-benar mirip dengan yang ada di kamar Kyunie."

.

**Lee Sungmin POV**

.

Aku kembali menyimpan cover sheet itu. Aku benar-benar mengingatnya. Aku membelinya untuk Henry, bukan untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi mengapa...

"Hmmm, harusnya ada hal lain yang aku ingat." Nah, aku mengingatnya. Kotak penyimpanan di lantai kamar mandiku. Aku mengunci pintu kamarku, perlahan aku mencongkel dengan susah payah satu lantai marmer di kamar mandiku. Lantai berukuran 50x50. Dan berhasil.

Kotak penyimpananku masih ada disini. Aku membawa kotak besar itu keluar. Membukanya dan mengeluarkan isinya satu per satu. Mulai dari topi berinisial KM, juga kalung dengan inisial K, photo book, flashdisk, dan diary. Yang lain hanyalah boneka bunny dan syal berwarna biru muda berinisial CK.

"Syal ini, CK ?"

CK, Cho Kyuhyun. Mungkinkah ? Dengan cepat aku membuka lembaran diaryku. Masih kuingat jelas aku menulisnya disini. Buku diary warna pink, dengan cover bergambar bunny. Buku diary pemberian Henry, mungkin. Atau Kyunie , atau... "Ketemu."

Aku membaca setiap kata-kata dalam lembaran penuh gambar hati di hadapanku. Aku ingat dan tahu benar ini tulisanku.

'I am able to hold you tight in my arms. Makes me flutter two three times and more. And my heart skips. Nobody can stop my heart towards you. Even if I don't know in the end, but at the time, I will finally arrive in your arms. Saranghae Cho Kyuhyunie. Hope you like my gift.'

Ini adalah surat yang seharusnya aku berikan saat itu. Perayaan genap sebulan aku menjadi namjachingu Cho Kyuhyun. Iya... Memang Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi mengapa dalam ingatanku semua Henry. Tapi mengapa hatiku ...

Aku benar-benar merasakannya. Hatiku yang sama sekali tak bergetar sedikitpun saat bersama dengan Henry. Meski semua kenangan itu kulihat bersama Henry, namun seakan sama sekali tak memberikan satu rasa apapun didalam hatiku. Dan diary ini, ...

Aku terus membuka lembaran demi lembarannya. Banyak gambar hati dan juga puisi cinta yang aku tahu benar itu buatanku, itu tulisanku.

'3 Februari, hari ini ulang tahun Kyuhyunie yang keenambelas. Dan aku akan memberikan kejutan padanya. Tart vanilla dengan fresh cream soft pink ditambah dengan strawberry. Resep baruku.'

"4 Februari. Hari ini, adalah hari yang terindah. Mengingat malam tadi aku baru melakukannya. Sakit memang, tapi nikmat. Dan ahhh... Lenguhan dan erangan itu membuatku gila. Ommo ! Kyuhyunie saranghae.'

'14 Februari. Valentine Day's. Hei, tak akan ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain merayakannya dengan Kyuhyunie. Dia nakal sekali, dan berhasil membuatku memberikannya lagi. Akh, tubuhku sakit semua. Tapi ini sangat menyenangkan. Duduk bersama ditepi pantai, menghirup udara dingin yang berhembus membawa wangi khas pantai, bermain pasir, menerjang ombak bersama, dan menikmati malam valentine dengan Kyuhyunie. Akhhh... So damn sexy. Aku baru tahu jika bercinta itu benar-benar begitu menyenangkan. Dan jangan lupakan, kegilaan Kyuhyun yang merekam percintaan kami. Ia menontonnya lagi dan lagi. Aish... Membuatku malu.'

Aku tahu benar dan bisa mengingat semua kenangan ini. Tapi mengapa tetap saja yang ada dalam ingatanku Henry. "Akh..." Kepalaku mulai pusing memikirkan semua ini. Baiklah Sungmin, kau harus mengingatnya perlahan.

"Chagi, dinner time !"

Teriakan Umma sukses membuyarkan semua lamunanku. Aku harus cepat membersihkan dan menyembunyikannya lagi.

.

Tok ... Tok... Tok...

.

"Chagi, Umma menunggumu."

"Nde Umma, aku akan segera turun."

.

.

**Di kantor Siwon**

.

.

"Henry meminta pertunangannya diundur, tetapi dia ingin langsung menikah dengan Sungmin."

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Sayang Henry tak sepintar Kibum, hingga dia payah dalam Sains. Dia harus serius belajar untuk ujiannya bulan depan. Dan selama seminggu ini dia juga tidak bersekolah. Hanya datang ke rumah salah satu gurunya dan mengikuti pelajaran disana. Dia tak mau mempermalukan aku didepan Umum besok." Siwon tersenyum datar menatap Kangin dihadapannya.

"Tak masalah. Semua bisa diatur."

"Tapi ada satu hal yang cukup menggangguku. Apakah kau bisa memastikan jika Sungmin tak berhubungan dengan anak Cho itu ?"

Kangin sedikit terkejut, ia baru mengingat jika Henry, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin satu sekolahan. "Tenang saja, akan kupastikan Sungmin tak mengenal Kyuhyun. Terapis itu benar-benar hebat."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, apapun bisa aku lakukan. Tenang saja, semua akan beres dan Sungmin akan tetap menikah dengan Henry."

.

.

**Di Cafe Chocolate and Love.**

.

.

Kembali diruangan VIP ini terjadi perang dingin. Kini antara Cho Heechul dengan Choi Kibum. Kedua yeoja cantik ini hanya diam dan saling bertatapan tajam.

"Ck... Cepat katakan apa maumu ? Kenapa mengajakku bertemu disini jika kau sama sekali tak mau bicara ?"

Kibum menyodorkan map yang cukup tebal pada Heechul. "Apa ini ?" Kibum meminum coklat dinginnya dan membuka map itu. "Lihat sendiri dan bacalah."

Heechul membaca setiap lembar dengan teliti. Tak ada satu kalimat pun terlewat dari tatapan mata cantiknya. Membukanya satu persatu. Memastikan keaslian dan tanda tangan yang ada disetiap lembarnya. "Apa maksudmu memberikan aku semua ini ? Surat saham keluarga Lee. Apa maksudmu Choi Kibum ?"

Kibum tersenyum dan memainkan ujung straw pada coklat dinginnya. "Kau tahu benar apa keinginanku."

.

**TBC...**

.

.

Gimana ? Makin gajekah ? Mianhe jika ceritanya datar atau bahkan gag berasa sama sekali. Author udah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Gamsahae untuk yang selalu setia menanti dan Review FF ini.#bow"

.

Jeongmal Gomawo buat yang udah ngereview: **Cho KyuMin, Yuni, rasmachubby, FLAKYUMIN, Kim Min Lee, Aya-Chan, Iruma-chan, ZhuKYULee, NaeBabyKyu, 2093, Kyukyu, Dina LuvKyumin, ar13n, isme, Saeko Hichoru, ELFJiEyounG2112, ELF Sparkyu N Genstars 4ever, kyumin forever, melani kyuminElf, Shin EunSub, widiwMin, ChoLee KyuMin, Riliyana Mecca, Park Sohee, Prince Kyu, Aida Sungjin, Princess Kyumin, daraemondut, Lee Minra, melocechoole, KyunieMin, Winter Boy, Labu Manis, Mimiyeon, kyuminlinz92, 960120, NaKYUKYumin, Meong, Evil Bungsu KyuMinBaby 137, Akira Kou, Kim Min Hyun, Prince Kyu, Zahra, ikimasu, Chikyumin, honey26, SJ Little Fish, vitaminielf, Evilkyu Vee, YukiLOVESUNGMIN, tjkyuri, karin, Lianzzz, nam seul mi, KyuMinLa, jotha aurigth, Dark 038, Rima Kyumin Elf, Galtrisia, Lee Tae Ri, astaat, KarooMinnie, Sparkyuminnie,Kim Heenim, Enno Kim Lee, Blacksmille4ever, ShiNe9519, Lady Canopus, Cho Hyun Jin, Lee HyoJoon, MegaKyu, Yolyol, Yukii, dita0307sunggie, Rosa Damascena, Kyumin Forever, and temen yang lain juga yang udah ngeadd me jadi fav author and fav story.**

**.**

**Still need your review...**

**Please...**

**Gomawo ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**HATE TO HEART U**

Author : rainy hearT

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin

- Henry Lau

- Other SUJU member

Pairing : ||KYUMIN || slight HenMin || Other Pairs

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad

Rating : M

Length : Series

Disclaimer : All cast punya diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. #Sungmin akan selalu dan selalu punya saya#plakkk#

Warning : Please be patient|| BL/Boys Love/YAOI || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia || typos || GS for Umma ||

Sumarry : || I am sorry but i have been waiting for this moment, I have been waiting forever. That your long-time love would end. Forget about him and wash him off from your mind. He's not meant to be with you. So baby won't you come to me...||

.

.

**Gamsahae telah tetap setia bersama author dan KYUMIN.**

**Makin hari makin banyak KMS yang ababil, please BELIEVE IN KYUMIN**

**Be Patient With Me Please... No Copas No Bash, Don't Like Just Don' Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**ooOoo HATE TO HEART U ooOoo**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

.

.

**Di Cafe Chocolate and Love.**

.

.

Kembali diruangan VIP ini terjadi perang dingin. Kini antara Cho Heechul dengan Choi Kibum. Kedua yeoja cantik ini hanya diam dan saling bertatapan tajam.

"Ck... Cepat katakan apa maumu ? Kenapa mengajakku bertemu disini jika kau sama sekali tak mau bicara ?"

Kibum menyodorkan map yang cukup tebal pada Heechul. "Apa ini ?" Kibum meminum coklat dinginnya dan membuka map itu. "Lihat sendiri dan bacalah."

Heechul membaca setiap lembar dengan teliti. Tak ada satu kalimat pun terlewat dari tatapan mata cantiknya. Membukanya satu persatu. Memastikan keaslian dan tanda tangan yang ada disetiap lembarnya. "Apa maksudmu memberikan aku semua ini ? Surat saham keluarga Lee. Apa maksudmu Choi Kibum ?"

Kibum tersenyum dan memainkan ujung straw pada coklat dinginnya. "Kau tahu benar apa keinginanku."

"Ck... katakan saja Choi Kibum. Kau ini bertele-tele sekali."

Kibum tersenyum, akh tidak. Lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Mungkin jika ada orang ketiga diantara mereka, maka orang itu akan merasakan benar aura iblis yang kental diruangan itu. Heechul membanting kasar map itu diatas meja. Kibum membenarkan posisi duduknya dan membuka lembaran demi lembaran kertas yang berada di map itu.

"Ini adalah surat kuasa dan pemindahan saham dari keluarga Lee kepada keluarga Choi. Meski semua atas nama Henry, tapi aku tahu Siwon lah yang mengontrol semuanya." Kibum berdiri dari duduknya dan duduk disisi Heechul.

"Eonni, tahukah kau betapa aku mencintai Siwon ?"

"Jujur, aku salut padamu." Heechul sedikit melunak saat Kibum menatapnya lembut. "Kau sanggup bertahan dengan sikap Siwon yang seperti itu." Heechul memeluk Kibum. "Mianhe."

"Untuk apa Eonni ? Akulah yang salah."

"Bukan, bukan kau yang salah. Siwon dan Henry juga tidak salah. Ini semua mungkin karena keegoisan semata. Entah itu Siwon, atau Henry, atau putraku sekalipun." Heechul melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lembut pada Kibum. Ia sadar, tak seharusnya mereka saling membenci hanya karena masalah ini.

"Kurasa kau mengetahui semuanya. Semua yang Siwon rencanakan, termasuk rencana gilanya itu."

Kibum mengangguk, tersenyum miris. "Aku tahu eonni. Rencana Siwon oppa, menikahimu sebagai syarat untuk melepaskan semua ini." Kibum kembali memegang map itu. "Ini adalah semua aset keluarga Lee. Meski sekarang atas nama Henry, aku bisa mengubahnya untukmu. Aku bisa membujuk Henry, tapi kumohon eonni. Bantulah aku."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Siwon oppa. Dia sama sekali tak pernah melupakanmu. Bahkan jika dia tidak mabuk, dia tidak akan menyentuhku. Kurasa kau tahu benar bagaimana perasaanku, eonni."

Heechul terlihat berfikir. Memikirkan cara apa saja yang mungkin bisa dilakukannya. "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Bummie. Siwon, dia terlalu sulit untuk ditebak."

Kibum diam dan berfikir dalam. "Eonni, apa kau tahu ?" Kibum menatap dalam pada Heechul. "Henry, dia benar-benar anak Siwon oppa. Saat itu, aku hamil dan akhirnya ia mau menikahiku. Meski menikah denganku, malam pengantin itu pun aku tak mendapatkannya. Dia terus saja meminum wine dan barulah, saat mabuk dia melakukannya. Dan kau tahu eonni..." Kibum terhenti sejenak, menahan tangisnya. "Setiap saat, setiap detik percintaan kami, tak pernah dia menyebutku. Tak pernah dia secara sadar menganggapku Kibum. Selalu saja menyebutmu, mengingat setiap detail tubuhku ini adalah dirimu, eonni hikss... Bagaimana aku bisa mengubahnya ? Aku... hikss... hiksss..."

Air mata Kibum pun jatuh juga, menangis pasrah dalam pelukan Heechul. "Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Siwon. Kumohon, bertahanlah Bummie. Dan map ini, semuanya bawalah pulang. Aku tak mau semuanya menjadi boomerang bagimu."

Heechul mengusap pipi Kibum, digenggamnya tangan Kibum dan mengusap bahunya. "Aku akan berusaha untukmu, kau hanya perlu meyakinkan Siwon, betapa dalam kau mencintainya. Dan masalah anak-anak, kumohon maafkan aku. Jika aku mampu, aku juga ingin menghentikan kegilaan Kyuhyun, tapi..."

"Ahniya eonni, aku akan mengusahakan Sungmin. Aku akan membujuk Henry perlahan. Tapi kumohon eonni, bantulah aku."

Kedua yeoja itu kembali berpelukan. Kibum terus saja menangis, melampiaskan semua perasaannya. Dia hanya butuh seseorang untuk bersandar, dan inilah awalnya.

.

.

**Lee Sungmin POV**

.

.

Aku merasakan lengan itu melingkari pinggangku. Nafas hangatnya berhembus pelan menerpa leherku. Ia meniup pelan telingaku, "Sedang apa chagi ?"

Aku hanya tersenyum. Kembali menatap kedepan. "Pemandangan yang indah. Sunrise dipagi ini sangat indah, Kyu."

Kurasakan ia mengangguk, mencium leherku dan sedikit menghisapnya. "Kyuh, hentikan. Ahhh... Kyuh... Aku tak ingin menutup mataku dan melewatkan sunrise ini."

"Nde, arrasseo." Aku tahu dia pasti marah, seperti anak kecil saja. "Kyuhyun-ah, saranghae..."

"Nde, nado saranghae."

Kami terdiam, menikmati hangatnya sunrise pagi ini. Setelah melarikan diri dari rumah, dan akhirnya kami sampai disini. Pulau Jeju. Menghabiskan sepanjang Valentine bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Meski tubuhku terasa sakit semua, ini terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan.

Hingga menjelang siang, barulah aku berniat menyudahi kegiatanku. Tapi entah mengapa tubuh yang memelukku, terasa begitu berat dan saat aku menoleh padanya, "Ck... Tertidur." Ia hampir jatuh saat aku memutar tubuhku. Untung saja aku cukup cepat menerima tubuhnya. Kami masih berpelukan, dan nafasnya masih menerpa leherku, sangat geli. Perlahan aku menepuk pelan punggungnya, mengusapnya, berusaha membangunkan malaikatku. Evil yang hanya akan menjadi malaikat saat ia tidur.

"Kyunie, ieronna." Aku berbisik ditelinganya. Berharap jika dia mau bangun dan aku bisa membuatkan sarapan untuknya. "Kyuhyunie, ierronna." Sekali lagi aku berbisik, dan dia hanya menggumam. "Where's my morning kiss ?"

Aku menangkap kedua pipinya yang sudah terlihat chubby dengan kedua telapak tanganku dan sedikit berjinjit. Memberikan ciuman sekilas untuknya. "Morning, babyKyu."

Dia hanya tersenyum dan tanpa bisa kuhentikan, kembali meraih pinggangku, mengeratkan pelukannya. Memaksaku untuk memejamkan mataku, merasakan setiap detail lumatannya yang terasa manis dan lembut. Merasakan jemarinya yang mengusap pelan leher dan punggungku.

"Ahhnnn..." Ini terlalu indah, terlalu nikmat untuk dihentikan. Dan kembali, aku tertarik dalam ciuman itu.

.

.

"Mwoya ?"

"Nde chagi, kita akan pulang sore nanti. Bukankah tidak apa-apa ? Aku akan mengantarmu sampai kerumah."

"Tapi, Kyuhyunie. Umma, Appa, mereka akan memarahimu. Sebaiknya aku pulang sendiri saja, jangan mengantarku." Aku berusaha mencegah Kyuhyun agar tak datang kerumah. Heechul umma, mungkin dia bisa menerimaku karena paksaan Kyuhyun, satu-satunya putra yang sangat ia sayangi, hingga ia mengijinkan apapun yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Meski dengan terpaksa tentunya.

Tapi tidak denganku, Appa dan Umma telah mengetahui, jika semua tender Appa telah direbut keluarga Kyuhyun. Mungkin saja perusahaan appa akan bangkrut, dan hal itu semakin menambah kebencian appa pada Kyuhyun.

"Kumohon Kyu, mengertilah. Aku tak ingin kau dalam bahaya. Appa, dia bisa melakukan apa saja untuk menjauhkan kita."

"Tapi Ming, jika kau pulang nanti mungkin saja kau yang ada dalam bahaya. Aku tak mau jika besok kau tak berangkat sekolah hanya karena dikurung oleh appamu. Dia begitu menyebalkan."

Aku hanya bisa diam dan menuruti semua keinginannya. Aku tak bisa lagi mencegahnya. 'Meski berapa kuatnya aku, aku tetap saja tak mampu melawan kuasa appa. Salahkah jika aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatanmu, Kyu ?'

.

.

Plakk...

.

"Beraninya kau !"

"Appa, jebal appa."

"Harus berapa kali lagi aku melarangmu Sungmin ? Aku tak ingin kau menjadi gay dan tak memberi keturunan untuk keluarga Lee. Memalukan !"

Dan appa kembali hendak menampar Kyuhyun. Aku tahu hal ini pasti terjadi. Tapi mengapa Kyuhyun sama sekali tak melawan, atau sekali saja membela diri didepan appa. Dan aku, dengan segenap keberanianku, menangkis tangan appa.

"Hentikan appa."

"Sungmin !"

"Gwenchana Minimi. Jebal, menyingkirlah. Aku tak mau kau terluka."

Aku memutar tubuhku dan menatap Kyuhyun. Setitik berkas darah menandakan bibir itu telah menerima pukulan yang cukup keras. "Mianhe Kyuhyunie..."

Aku berusaha mengusap titik darah itu, namun appa menarik kuat tubuhku. "Teukki-ah. Bawa dia pergi dari sini, kunci dia dikamarnya, aku tak mau dia menemui anak ini lagi. Keturunan keluarga Cho yang sama sekali tak punya perasaan."

"Tapi appa..."

"Sungmin, kau dengar aku bukan ? Jika kau masih disini, aku tak segan-segan untuk menyuruh semua bodyguarmu memukul anak ini hingga ia tak akan bisa mengingatmu lagi."

"Pergilah Minimi, gwenchana."

"Ahniya, Kyuhyunie."

"Lee Sungmin !"

Akhirnya, demi keselamatan Kyuhyun, aku meninggalkannya bersama appa. Tapi, bukan keselamatan Kyuhyun yang aku dapatkan.

.

Buagghh... Buagghhh...

.

"Appa, hentikan !" Aku terus mencoba mendobrak pintu kamarku. Umma menguncinya. Dan entah mengapa kedua orang tuaku seperti tak punya perasaan lagi. Umma masih didepan pintuku. Dan aku hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun dari jendela kecil di pintu kamarku. Appa sendiri yang memukulinya.

"Appa hentikan ! Hikss... Appa jebal ! Appa !" Kyuhyun sudah tak dapat bergerak lagi, darah sudah membasahi setiap inchi kulitnya. Luka pukulan dan lebam terlihat jelas diwajahnya. "Umma, jebal Umma."

Umma hanya menggeleng, ia sama sekali tak mau membuka pintunya. "Kyuhyun-ah, bertahanlah. Kyuhyun ! Kyuhyun... "

.

**Lee Sungmin POV end**

.

.

"Appa, hentikan !" Teriakan Sungmin terdengar jelas, menggema diseluruh sudut di rumah besar itu. Semua pelayan dan supir terbangun, tak terkecuali dengan kedua orang tua Sungmin. "Appa hentikan ! Hikss... Appa jebal ! Appa !"

Kedua orang tua Sungmin, Leeteuk dan Kangin, masuk dan melihat Sungmin. Berkeringat dan terus menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya. Dan sekarang, Sungmin menyatukan kedua tangannya.

"Umma, jebal Umma." Jejak air mata sudah membasahi pipinya. Jika boleh jujur, Leeteuk sangat ingin membantu Sungmin. Namun, ketakutannya terhadap Kangin melebihi semua kasih sayangnya pada Sungmin. Leeteuk hanya diam.

Berbeda dengan Kangin, dia sudah menatap geram pada Sungmin. Tangannya mengepal kuat. "Bisa-bisanya kau ! Anak bodoh !"

"Kyuhyun-ah, bertahanlah. Kyuhyun ! Kyuhyun... "

.

Sreet...

.

Seketika Sungmin terbangun dan langsung bangkit mendudukkan tubuhnya, dengan nafas yang tak teratur, ia menatap ke arah pintu. Menatap wajah Kangin yang sudah diliputi kemarahan yang siap meledak.

"Kau ! Mengapa kau melakukannya Sungmin ?" Kangin berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Appa. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku ?" Sungmin memberanikan diri menatap tajam pada Kangin.

"Kau tak boleh mengingat Kyuhyun ! Kau dengar baik-baik. Kau harus melupakan nama itu."

"Tapi, appa. Mengapa dalam ingatanku hanya ada Henry ? Mengapa dalam mimpiku, aku mengingat nama itu ? Bahkan setiap detail wajahnya, bisa aku ingat dengan baik. Appa, katakan padaku Appa. Sebenarnya, Appa yang kau lakukan padaku ? Apa yang kau lakukan pada pikiranku ?"

.

Plaakk...

.

Kangin menampar Sungmin. Matanya berkilat penuh kemarahan. " Kau harus melupakan nama itu. Dan ingat, jangan menemuinya dimanapun, dan jangan sekali-kali kau berani mencari namja itu, atau kau akan menerima penyiksaanku."

.

Brakkk...!

.

Kangin membanting kasar pintu kamar Sungmin. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih menangis lirih, dan Teukki yang kini perlahan mendekati Sungmin dan memeluknya. "Mianhe chagi."

Sungmin menatap wajah cantik Teukkie, mencium pipi pucat Ummanya dan kembali menangis dalam pelukan Teukki. "Umma... Waeyo Umma ?"

"Mianhe, Umma tak bisa membantumu."

Mereka terus berpelukan, hingga akhirnya Sungmin mengantuk dan tertidur dalam dekapan Teukki. Perlahan, Teukki membaringkan Sungmin, diciumnya kening basah Sungmin dan meninggalkannya. Teukki berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya kembali. "Istirahatlah kalian semua." Segera, semua pelayan dan supir dirumah megah itu kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing.

Teukki berhenti didepan kamarnya, menatap datar pada namja yang kini berdiri tegap menatap langit malam yang gelap di balkon kamar mereka. "Gwenchana ..."

Teukki melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kangin, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kangin dan perlahan menangis lirih. "Kau tak melupakan janjimu bukan ?"

"Ck..." Kangin memutar tubuhnya. Memegang kedua bahu Teukki, membuat wajah cantik itu terdiam dan menatapnya. "Aku hanya tak tahu harus berbuat apa." Kangin melepaskan pelukan Teukki dan duduk di kursi santai di balkon itu. Menatap kembali pada langit kelam yang sama sekali tak berbintang.

Teukki terus berdiri dan melihat tak tentu arah. Pandangannya kabur. Kabur karena air mata yang perlahan keluar dari mata cantik itu.

"Apakah aku keterlaluan ? Atau aku kejam ? Atau aku egois ? Salahkah aku ?" Kangin menggumam pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Teukki. "Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Sungmin, untuk kita. Apa itu bisa dihitung satu hal yang salah ?"

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji padaku."

Kangin menghela nafasnya, "Jika saja Sungjin tidak meninggal, mungkin ini akan lebih mudah."

"Kita sudah bisa berdiri sendiri. Kurasa, satu perusahaan saja cukup untuk kita bertahan. Atau jika masih sulit, lebih baik lepaskan semuanya dan memulai kehidupan baru di Daegu. Kurasa, usahaku disana cukup berhasil." Teukki berjalan mendekati Kangin dan memijat bahu suaminya. Ia tahu, Kangin tengah bimbang saat ini. Sama dengan dirinya. "Meski sulit, jika bersama, tak akan terasa sulit."

Teukki sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berbisik pada Kangin. "Dan kita lebih bisa menikmati hidup."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan perjanjian itu ? Meski Siwon sudah memberikan dua perusahaannya pada kita, semua akan hilang jika Sungmin tidak menikah dengan Henry. Aku tak mau kau dan Sungmin hidup susah. Aku akan mengusahakan semuanya."

Perlahan Teukkie mencium pipi Kangin dari belakang. "Percayalah padaku. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji ? Kuaharap kau tidak melupakannya." Teukki berjalan menjauhi Kangin dan kembali menuju kasur mereka, namun ditengah jalan ia berhenti dan menoleh. "Kita hanya punya satu Sungmin, jika dia tidak bahagia, maka aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk diriku sendiri. Sudah cukup, aku menahan semua sakitku karena keegoisanmu dan Siwon. Jika kau masih tetap bersikeras dengan semua itu, jangan salahkan aku, jika kau akan sendiri nanti."

Teukki berjalan cepat, meninggalkan kamar itu. Membuka pintu berwarna soft pink dan mengusap kening namja yang kini tengah tidur lelap. "Umma, akan berusaha untukmu."

.

.

**Di rumah Zhoumi**

.

"Jadi, caranya begini. Arra ?"

Henry hanya mengangguk kecil. Ini hari ketiga dia harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan di rumah Zhoumi. Bukan tak menikmati pelajaran itu, tapi Henry sedang memikirkan hal lain. Apalagi kalau bukan Sungmin. Seketika saja Henry menoleh pada Zhoumi. Ia menatap wajah serius Zhoumi yang kini tengah menjelaskan tentang teori Fisika. "Bolehkah aku bertanya padamu ?"

Zhoumi terhenti sejenak dan menatap pada Henry. Membenarkan kacamatanya dan tersenyum datar. "Arra, untuk kali ini kau kuijinkan menyela pelajaran kita, karena sepertinya kau juga sedang tidak bersemangat." Zhoumi membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menatap Henry, "Jadi, apa ?"

Henry menatap dalam pada Zhoumi. "Apa kau tahu, aku akan bertunangan ?"

"Tentu, waeyo ?"

"Apa kau tahu, aku akan bertunangan dengan seorang namja ?"

Zhoumi mengangguk, kemudian meminum jus jeruknya. Ia menuangkan segelas jus lagi dan memberikannya pada Henry. "Minumlah, anggap saja ini istirahat. Kurasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan otak kecilmu itu." Zhoumi mendorong pelan dahi Henry dengan telunjuknya.

Henry merengut kesal. "Jangan karena aku tak bisa sains, kemudian kau mengecapku anak bodoh. Aku hanya tidak pintar bukan berarti aku bodoh."

"Arra, mianhe. Karena seperti bukan anak keluarga Choi yang manja saja. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seserius itu ? Aneh."

Henry memainkan ponselnya, menggumam lirih. "Bukan begitu, aku hanya sedang ragu. Apakah salah, jika aku merebut sesuatu yang bukan milikku ?"

"Tentu saja salah, kau memiliki segalanya, bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau. Tapi jika merebut sesuatu yang bukan milikmu, maka itu bukan suatu kebahagiaan. Hanya kepuasan untukmu."Sedikit terlalu bersemangat, Zhoumi menanggapi Henry. "Memangnya kenapa ? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu eoh ?"

Henry menggeleng kecil. "Entahlah, aku baru memikirkannya sekarang. Dia tak membalas pesanku, juga tak pernah menelfonku terlebih dulu. Meski kita belum resmi bertunangan, tapi aku juga perlu semua perhatiannya. Entah mengapa, aku merasa bukan dia yang bersamaku. Seperti orang lain."

"Nuguya ?"

"Lee Sungmin." Henry menatap Zhoumi kembali, ia benar-benar butuh orang lain untuk mencurahkan segala kegundahan hatinya. "Bolehkah aku bercerita kepadamu ? Maukah kau mendengarku ?"

Zhoumi hanya mengangguk dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Henry mengangguk dan tersenyum sekilas. Ia mulai mengingat setiap detail dari seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Dia sempurna. Cantik, manis, dan tampan. Sangat menggemaskan, juga aegyonya mampu meluluhkanku. Pertama aku pulang dari Kanada dan langsung datang ke sekolah, dialah orang pertama yang menarikku dengan segala pesonanya." Henry terdiam sejenak dan menunduk. "Tapi, sayang. Dia memiliki Cho Kyuhyun. Dan aku, hanya menjadi adiknya. Setidaknya, dia menganggapku begitu."

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa, kau sekarang hampir bertunangan dengannya ?"

"Itu karena aku mencintainya, aku ingin memilikinya. Semuanya, segala cara bisa aku lakukan. Hanya meminta pada Appa, dan dia akan mengendalikan semuanya untukku."

Sedikit terkejut, Zhoumi menatap tak yakin pada Henry. "Jangan katakan kau memaksa Sungmin untuk bertunangan dengamu."

"Ahni, aku tak memaksanya. Aku hanya meminta pada Appa, dan dia mengusahakan semuanya untukku." Henry kembali diam dan menatap wajah cantik dengan bibir poutynya yang selalu membuat Henry tersenyum. "Lihatlah, dia sangat menggemaskan." Henry menunjukkan ponselnya pada Zhoumi.

"Untuk seorang namja, dia terlalu menarik."

"Nde." Henry mengangguk kecil dan kembali menatap foto Sungmin di ponselnya. "Tapi, entah mengapa aku seperti bersama orang lain saat bersamanya. Meski aku memilikinya, tapi dia bukan Sungmin hyung yang yang dulu."

"Maksudmu ?"

Henry menghela nafasnya dan menatap sayu pada Zhoumi, menahan segala ketakutan di dalam hatinya. "Meski dia mengatakan saranghae padaku, tapi mata itu, seperti tak melihatku. Katakan padaku, apa aku salah ? Atau aku egois ? Atau aku melukainya ?"

Zhoumi menepuk bahu Henry dan tersenyum datar. "Cinta itu tak akan menuntut banyak pengorbanan karena kita berkorban dengan hati hingga meski kehilangan banyak hal, kita sama sekali tetap berbahagia. Jika kau setulus hati mencintainya, pasti kau merasakannya. Bukan cinta, jika kau selalu memaksakan semuanya. Lepaskanlah, jika kau sama sekali tak melihat dirimu sendiri didalam matanya."

Henry terdiam sejenak, memikirkan kata-kata Zhoumi. Meski ia kesal, karena secara tidak langsung Zhoumi memintanya untuk meninggalkan Sungmin, tapi dalam hatinya, ia juga mengakui kebenaran perkataan Zhoumi.

.

.

**KyuMin side**

.

"Kyunie, aku menemukannya. Kurasa, ini kubuat untukmu." Sungmin melingkarkan syal yang seharusnya ia berikan dari dulu untuk Kyuhyun. "CK." Sungmin mendongak sedikit dan tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun. "Cho Kyuhyun."

"Kurasa memang Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun mengusap lembut rambut Sungmin, menciumnya dalam, menghirup wangi shampo anak-anak yang selalu dipakai Sungmin. "Gamsahae."

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun, pelukan erat, mendengarkan detak jantung Kyuhyun. "Kumohon, jangan pergi."

Merasa aneh. Tentu saja. Kyuhyun bingung sekarang. Sungmin menariknya begitu saja sebelum ia sempat masuk kekelasnya pagi itu. Bersembunyi dari kejaran pengawas kedisiplinan di sekolah. Bersembunyi di kamar kecil nan sempit di atap sekolah.

"Ayo keluar dari sini. Disini panas chagiyya."

Sungmin mengangguk, dan mereka keluar dari ruangan itu. Menghirup udara pagi di atap sekolah yang segar dan hangat. Syal biru muda itu melambai tertiup angin yang pelan menerpa tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku bermimpi buruk Kyu."

"Apa ?"

"Appa memukulimu, dan aku hanya bisa menangis didalam kamarku tanpa bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan kemarahan appa." Sungmin mengusap sudut bibir Kyuhyun. "Disini, jejak darah itu pertama kali mengalir untukku."

"Uljima Minimi, jangan mengingatnya lagi."

"Kyunie, berjanjilah padaku. Kau akan menungguku hingga aku mengingat semuanya. Hingga aku bisa berusaha membujuk appa dan umma."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, mencium dahi Sungmin. "Aku berjanji."

Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun, mengajaknya untuk duduk bersamanya. Meski dilantai yang terkesan kotor karena debu, tetap saja Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk dengan nyaman disana.

Sungmin membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan semua isinya. "Ini boneka bunny. Meski dalam ingatanku Henry yang memberikannya tapi kurasa kau yang memberinya untukku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Sungmin. "Ini aku berikan saat kau menemaniku ke Game Centre. Karena kau marah padaku saat aku terlalu lama berada disana, dan ini sebagai hadiah permintaan maafku."

Sungmin mengangguk dan memasukkan kembali boneka itu. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan kalung yang ia temukan kemarin. Kyuhyun menatap kalung itu, dan dia mengeluarkan kalung yang sama yang ia simpan di dalam tasnya. "Aku punya yang berinisial S, S untuk Sungmin dan K untuk Kyuhyun."

"Nde, aku ingat. Mianhe aku tak memakainya."

"Gwenchana, aku juga tak memakainya. Aku takut, kalung ini akan direbut umma. Jadi aku hanya menyimpannya dan membawanya kemanapun aku pergi."

Sungmin meraih kalung itu dan memakaikannya di leher Kyuhyun. Kalung dengan rantai perak yang menjuntai hingga pas berada ditengah-tengah dada Kyuhyun. Huruf S yang berada di tengah lingkaran yang bertuliskan Kyuhyun and Sungmin. Kalung yang sama yang kini dipakaikan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Kalung dengan inisial K untuk Kyuhyun.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan selalu memakainya."

Sungmin mengangguk dan mengusap kalung itu. "Ini indah Kyu. Gamsahae."

"Tentu saja indah, dan tak akan ada di toko manapun karena aku mendesain sendiri untuk kita."

Sungmin diam sejenak, matanya sayu menatap kosong kedepan. "Kyu, bagaimana dengan Henry ?"

"Hhhhh... Masih memikirkan anak itu ?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, hanya saja aku takut dia akan terluka." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Dia mencintaiku Kyu."

"Dan kau tidak."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Aku bisa mengatakan nado saranghae padanya, tapi entah mengapa hatiku sendiri seperti memberontak setiap kali aku berusaha untuk sebiasa mungkin mengatakannya."

Kyuhyun meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Sungmin. Meraih dagu namja itu dan membawanya kedalam ciuman lembut yang selalu memabukkan Sungmin.

Melumat dan menghisap lembut bibir tipis Sungmin, menekan tengkuknya dan memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap detail ruang hangat didalam mulut Sungmin.

Merasakan manis strawberry yang entah bagaimana selalu menempel di dalam lidah Sungmin. Mengisapnya kuat, meremas dan mengusap pelam punggung Sungmin.

"Euhhhh... Ahhhh..."

Lenguhan itu seperti alunan merdu ditelinga Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat untuk melakukannya lagi dan lagi.

"Aahhhh..." Sungmin melenguh keras dan mendorong pelan bahu Kyuhyun. "Sudah Kyuh... Hhhhhh..."

Sungmin sedikit mendesah, saat lidah Kyuhyun menjilati berkas saliva disekitar bibir Sungmin.

"Aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu Minimi."

Dan kembali, Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin. Kembali membawanya kedalam ciuman yang sangat hangat dan dalam. Menjelajah setiap sudut dan menyimpannya dalam ingatannya.

"Aaaahhhh...hhhh..."

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, saat kedua kalinya Sungmin mendorong keras tubu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum, akh tidak. Menyeringai. Menatap Sungmin, mencium kembali bibirnya sekilas. "Berhentilah memikirkan anak itu. Dia saja tak memikirkan bagaimana aku bertahan tanpamu."

"Tapi Kyu, Henry. Dia terlalu lemah dan penyakitnya..."

"Dia sudah sembuh. Kau harus tahu itu. Beberapa hari setelah kau menghilang dia juga menghilang dari sekolah. Dan menurut berita yang aku dapat, dia melakukan operasi di Jepang. Dia mendapatkan donor, dan penyakitnya sudah sembuh."

"Tapi Kyu..."

"Minimi, berhentilah memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Sekali ini saja, pikirkanlah aku."

"Hmmm..." Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Ia terlalu bimbang untuk segera memutuskan semuanya. Mereka berdua diam, hanya angin yang berhembus hangat menerpa kulit mereka. Perlahan Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, membawanya dalam dekapan hangat dan mencium keningnya. "Jebal, sekali ini saja. Pikirkanlah kita."

.

.

**TBC...**

.

.

Gimana ? Makin gajekah ? Mianhe jika ceritanya datar atau bahkan gag berasa sama sekali. Author udah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Gamsahae untuk yang selalu setia menanti dan Review FF ini.#bow

.

**Jawaban review (beberapa ajah deh)**

**Park Minnie**: Kecepetan ya ? Soalnya gag pengen lama2 nyiksa Umin. Typo... Padahal udah bolak2 di cek, biasa author kadang suka baca ngebut. GamsaHae.

**AngelFishy**:Welcome to My World. Aku malah seneng ada salah satu fishy yang suka ma Ff aku. GamsaHAE.

**Jung In Ra**: Mianhe, authornya cerewet yah ? Abis author suka curhat, muehehehehe.

**YukiLOVESUNGMIN**:Ehm, low Kissmark, aku juga pernah nemu piku yang dileher Kyu kaya ada bekas kissmark gitu#muehehehehe#Ya, semua hyung kesayangan Kyu kok, tapi yang kelinci kesayangan Kyu cuma Umin. Umin milik Kyu, titik. Lagi pula, Kyu perlu statement lain sebagai tameng biar gag terlalu keliatan kerealan mereka.

.

Jeongmal Gomawo buat yang udah ngereview: **AngelFishy, I'M MISS SIMPLE, Lady Canoopus, ShiNe9519, qminhee, EmyKMS, Cho MiNa, Jung In Ra, Cho KyuMin, Yuni, rasmachubby, FLAKYUMIN, Kim Min Lee, Aya-Chan, Iruma-chan, ZhuKYULee, NaeBabyKyu, 2093, Kyukyu, Dina LuvKyumin, ar13n, isme, Saeko Hichoru, ELFJiEyounG2112, ELF Sparkyu N Genstars 4ever, kyumin forever, melani kyuminElf, Shin EunSub, widiwMin, ChoLee KyuMin, Riliyana Mecca, Park Sohee, Prince Kyu, Aida Sungjin, Princess Kyumin, daraemondut, Lee Minra, melocechoole, KyunieMin, Winter Boy, Labu Manis, Kim Munhee, Mimiyeon, kyuminlinz92, 960120, NaKYUKYumin, Meong, The-Shiirayukii, Evil Bungsu KyuMinBaby 137, Akira Kou, Kim Min Hyun, Prince Kyu, Zahra, ikkimassu, BarbeKyu , Chikyumin, honey26, SJ Little Fish, vitaminielf, Evilkyu Vee, YukiLOVESUNGMIN, tjkyuri, karin, Lianzzz, nam seul mi, KyuMinLa, jotha aurigth, Dark 038, Rima Kyumin Elf, E.L.F, kyokyorae, Bunny Ming, Park KyuMin, Galtrisia, Lee Tae Ri, astaat, KarooMinnie, Sparkyuminnie,Kim Heenim, Enno Kim Lee, Blacksmille4ever, ShiNe9519, Lady Canopus, Cho Hyun Jin, Lee HyoJoon, MegaKyu, Yolyol, Yukii, dita0307sunggie, Rosa Damascena, Kyumin Forever, and temen yang lain juga yang udah ngeadd me jadi fav author and fav story.**

**.**

**Still need your review...**

**Please...**

**Gomawo ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**HATE TO HEART U**

Author : rainy hearT

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin

- Henry Lau

- Other SUJU member

Pairing : ||KYUMIN || slight HenMin || Other Pairs

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad

Rating : M

Length : Series

Disclaimer : All cast punya diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. #Sungmin akan selalu dan selalu punya saya#plakkk#

Warning : Please be patient|| BL/Boys Love/YAOI || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia || typos || GS for Umma ||

Sumarry : || I am sorry but i have been waiting for this moment, I have been waiting forever. That your long-time love would end. Forget about him and wash him off from your mind. He's not meant to be with you. So baby won't you come to me...||

**.** ..

**JEONGMAL MIANHAEYO**

Karena kesalahan author dalam berbicara sehingga menimbulkan banyak masalah, terlebih karena author menyadari bahwa perkataan author telah menyakiti banyak pihak.

Hanya mencurahkan isi hati dan pikiran author, dan mungkin itu semua adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidup saya.

Dengan ini daya meminta maaf untuk semua yang tersinggung dengan pernyataan saya.

**.**

Sekali lagi, saya juga manusia biasa**. **

**SO PLEASE, BE PATIENT WITH ME**

**.**

Sejujurnya, saya merindukan reviewan yang damai dari readerdeul sekalian. Dan jika hanya ingin mengajak berdebat,

**PLEASE DON'T EVEN DARE TO CLICK IKON REVIEW.**

**GAMSAHAE.**

**.  
><strong>

**NO COPAS ! NO BASH ! NO FLAME !**

**DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**ooOoo HATE TO HEART U ooOoo**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

.

.

**At Sibum House**

.

.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan." Wajah itu menatap datar pada yeoja yang baru saja pulang. Kibum, dia berhenti dan meletakkan dengan baik semua map yang hampir menjadi milik Kyuhyun. Map yang hampir saja menjadi boomerang baginya. Ia menatap sinis pada namja yang kini tengah menahan kemarahannya.

"Kelihatannya kau cukup kesulitan menahan amarahmu Choi Siwon. Jika kau ingin marah, lampiaskan saja. Bukankah itu mudah ? Seperti yang biasa kau lakukan."

Kibum berjalan kembali dan mengacuhkan tatapan sinis seorang Choi Siwon. Sesungguhnya, ia begitu takut saat mengucapkan semua perkataan yang sangat menusuk bagi suaminya itu. Tapi, inilah satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan hak sebagai seorang istri. Setidaknya, itulah yang disarankan oleh Cho Heechul.

Kibum menutup pintu kamarnya dan menangis pelan, mencoba menguatkan dirinya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, ia sudah pasrah. Dan seakan ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan, ia sedikit merinding mendengar langkah kaki, bunyi sepatu yang ia hapal betul siapa itu.

.

Tok... Tok... tokk...

.

"Biarkan aku masuk." Siwon berusaha masuk ke kamar mereka. Menarik pelan handle pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Pintu yang memang terasa berat saat ia mendorongnya, membuat Siwon menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia tahu benar kebiasaan Kibum. "Choi Kibum berhenti menutup dirimu dan jangan menghalangi pintu. Biarkan aku masuk."

Segera Kibum menghapus air matanya, memastikan tak ada sedikitpun jejak air mata di wajahnya. Perlahan ia memutar tubuhnya dan membuka pintu kamar mereka. Berjalan mundur membiarkan Siwon masuk. Dan semakin berjalan mundur menjauhi Siwon yang kini terlihat sangat menakutkan dimatanya.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini Bummie ?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Siwon tersenyum aneh dan duduk di kursi santai yang ada di kamar mereka. Sesungguhnya, Kibum benar-benar takut sekarang. Ini pertama kali baginya bersikap ketus dan acuh pada Siwon. Sudah cukup ia mengalah dan sabar selama ini. Setidaknya, begitulah menurut seorang Cho Heechul. Lagi.

Kibum memaksakan mata cantiknya untuk menatap sinis pada Siwon. Hingga akhirnya Siwon melepaskan tawa dengan nada mengejeknya yang sungguh membuat Kibum merasa bahwa Siwon memang selalu menang atas segalanya.

"Hehehehehe, kau pikir kau bisa apa ? Choi Kibum ?" Siwon menghentikan perkataannya dan beranjak dari duduknya mendekati Kibum yang kini duduk diatas kasur mereka. Ia berlutut didepan Kibum dan mengusap pipi pucat yang masih basah itu.

"Kau pikir aku tak melihatnya ? Kau menangis Choi Kibum." Siwon kembali menyeringai, "Atau kau sudah bosan dengan nama itu dan ingin kembali menjadi Kim Kibum ?"

Kibum menatap tak percaya pada Siwon. Kibum mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap dalam pada mata Siwon. Mencoba mencari kesungguhan dalam perkataan suaminya itu. "Katakan saja kalau kau masih terobsesi dengan Heenim eonni. Bukankah itu lebih mudah ?"

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengannya ? Untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini Choi Kibum?"

Kibum tersenyum aneh dan memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Siwon. Sesungguhnya, ia sedang berusaha keras menahan tangisnya. Sungguh menyakitkan jika harus menerima kenyataan jika suaminya sendiri masih sangat terobsesi dengan wanita lain.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau menurunkan sifatmu pada Henry."

"Memang apa yang buruk ? Semua sifatku baik, dan aku juga sukses dalam bisnis. Bukankah aku satu yang terbaik untuk Henry." Siwon duduk disisi Kibum, saling berhadapan hingga ia dapat melihat dengan jelas betapa kuatnya seorang Choi Kibum yang biasanya lemah dan pasrah dihadapannya.

"Jadi kau pikir semua keegoisanmu cukup baik untuk dicontoh Henry ?"

Siwon diam sejenak, menahan kembali amarahnya yang terasa memuncak. Ia sungguh tak menyukai jika dilecehkan harga dirinya, terlebih oleh istrinya sendiri.

"Aku senang kau memanjakan dan menyayanginya selayaknya anakmu, meski dia lahir dari rahimku. Tapi aku sungguh tak bisa melihat Henry yang terus memaksakan kehendaknya pada orang lain, dan kurasa kau tahu benar siapa yang mengajarinya. Tuan yang terhormat."

Kibum hendak beranjak meninggalkan Siwon, namun dengan cepat Siwon menarik tubuh mungil Kibum hingga ia jatuh di pangkuan Siwon. "Siapa yang mengajarimu berbicara seperti itu padaku ? Apa Eonni barumu itu ? Atau kau memang sudah menerima keputusanku untuk menikahinya hingga kau menjadi dekat dengannya ?" Siwon berbisik lirih ditelinga Kibum dan mengunci tubuhnya dalam pelukannya.

Kibum berusaha melepaskan pelukan Siwon, tubuhnya berulang kali menggeliat kuat tapi seakan tak ada artinya dibanding kuatnya lengan Siwon yang semakin kencang melilit pinggangnya. Sedikit merinding saat merasakan nafas hangat Siwon berhembus di leher Kibum.

"Aku tahu, kau bisa menerima pernikahan kami nanti Bummie."

"In your dream." Kibum menghentikan kegiatan menggeliatnya dan mencoba menguatkan hatinya. Ia harus benar-benar siap menerima konsekuensi dari semua perkataannya.

Siwon kini benar-benar marah, dengan kasar ia memutar tubuh kibum dan mencengkeram lengannya kuat. "Kau ... apa kau sengaja memancing amarahku hah ?" Siwon geram dan menatap tajam pada Kibum. Namun yeoja ini, juga tak kalah tegar sekarang, ia balik menatap Siwon dengan tatapan meremehkannya. "Menurutmu, memang apa yang aku lakukan ?"

Siwon mengendurkan cengkramannya dan dengan mudah Kibum melepaskan diri. Dia berjalan mendekati foto pernikahan mereka yang terpampang jelas dengan ukuran yang memang bisa dibilang sangat besar menempel dinding di atas perapian.

" Lihatlah foto ini." Kibum menoleh pada Siwon. "Bahkan, saat menikah denganku saja kau tak terlihat bahagia. Bukankah menyedihkan ? Padahal, saat itu aku sangat berharap kalau kau akan tersenyum untuk sekedar memperbaiki foto pernikahan yang sama sekali tak berguna ini. Merusak tatanan kamar."

"Heh," Siwon mendengus kesal. "Kalau begitu turunkan saja."

"I'll do it."

"Kau yakin ?"

"Teramat yakin, dan bukankah kau memang mau menceraikan aku ? Bukankah kau memang mau mengembalikan margaku ?"

Siwon berjalan mendekati Kibum, menatap dengan tatapan meremahkannya dan berjalan memutari Kibum. "Kau pikir, kau cukup hebat untuk sendiri ?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Baiklah, aku akan menceraikanmu."

Kibum tersenyum sinis pada Siwon, "Jeongmal gamsahamnida tuan yang terhormat. Tapi aku minta satu syarat."

"Mwo ?"

"Henry akan bersamaku." Kibum berjalan hendak keluar dari kamar mereka namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar Siwon berkata dengan angkuhnya, " Henry anakku, dan akan selamanya menjadi milikku."

Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya dan melipat kedua lengannya didepan dadanya. "Kau tak pernah merasakan sakit yang aku rasakan Tuan Choi, dan aku rasa Henry akan lebih baik bersamaku."

Siwon berjalan mendekati Kibum dan menatap tajam padanya, wajahnya sudah sangat merah menahan sejuta amarah yang seakan siap meledak keluar dari kepalanya. "Baiklah, mungkin memang kau merasakan semuanya. Tapi kau harus ingat, bahwa dia memang anakku. Yang artinya dia itu milikku."

"Mudah sekali kau mengatakannya Tuan. Apa kau lupa, kau sempat meragukannya ? Apa kau lupa, kau menuduhku hamil dengan orang lain ? Apa kau lupa kau menuduhku menjebakmu ? Apa kau lupa saat kau..."

.

"Awwwhhhh..."

.

"Berhenti berbicara atau aku akan menyiksamu."

"Apa kau tersinggung ? Jika memang iya, secara tak langsung kau sudah mengakuinya. Kau... awhhh... lepaskan aku."

Tangan Siwon masih mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Kibum. "Sesungguhnya aku sangat ingin menamparmu, tapi akan berbahaya jika Henry melihatnya. Bukankah lebih baik begini ? Apa kau tersiksa ? Apa kau bisa diam ?"

Siwon semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya. "Siksa aku sesukamu, dan kau akan merasakan sejauh mana keegoisanmu Tuan yang terhormat."

"Berhenti !"

"Wae ?" Kibum berkata lirih disela ringisannya menahan sakit dipergelangan tangannya.

.

Drrttt... drttt... drttt...

.

Ponsel Kibum bergetar kuat di sakunya. Ia berusaha kuat meraihnya dan menjawab panggilannya. "Nde baby, wae ?"

'Umma, aku akan menginap dirumah seonsaeng.'

"Nde, hati-hati. Eumm... kau sudah makan ?"

'Nde Umma.'

"Ya sudah, jangan tidur terlalu malam."

'Eum... pay-pay.'

.

Plip

.

Panggilan itu berakhir dan cengkraman Siwon pun melemah. Kibum melepaskan tangannya dan mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. "Kau tak hanya egois tapi juga gila."

"Terserah kau saja !"

.

Blam !

.

Siwon meninggalkan kamar mereka. Menyisakan Kibum yang kini jatuh terduduk dan terisak lirih. "Mianhe baby..."

.

.

**Zhoumi x Henry Side**

.

.

'Nde baby, wae ?'

"Umma, aku akan menginap dirumah seonsaeng."

'Nde, hati-hati. Eumm... kau sudah makan ?'

"Nde Umma."

'Ya sudah, jangan tidur terlalu malam.'

"Eum... pay-pay."

.

Plip

.

Henry meletakkan ponselnya dan kembali menatap pada Zhoumi yang kini sedang memeriksa hasil pekerjaannya. "Cukup memuaskan." Zhoumi memberikan kertas ujiannya pada Henry.

Henry menatap bangga. " B ?"

Zhoumi mengangguk. "Tidak sia-sia bukan ? Bahkan dalam tiga hari saja kau bisa dapat B. Kurasa, meski nilaimu tak akan sempurna tapi untuk mencapai tingkat memuaskan sudah dengan mudah kau dapatkan. Bukankah tidak buruk ?"

Henry mengangguk lemah. Sesekali ia tersenyum menatap hasil kerja kerasnya. "Kau guru yang baik, Gege."

"Tentu saja."

Henry tersenyum pada Zhoumi. Hingga pipi chubby-nya semakin terlihat chubby dan matanya semakin menyipit. "Xie – xie." Zhoumi mengangguk dan mengacak pelan rambut Henry. "Apa kau lapar ? Kurasa kau butuh makan. Tak baik membohongi Ummamu dengan mengatakan kau sudah makan, padahal dalam kenyataannya kau hanya makan biskuit saja."

"Sebenarnya aku lapar, dan bosan." Henry menghela nafasnya berat. " Bisakah kita keluar, aku bosan ?"

"Tentu."

.

.

"Bagaimana ? Kau suka ?"

Namja itu hanya mengangguk mulutnya sudah penuh dengan Tteokbokki. "Kau lucu sekali. Pipimu seperti Mochi ? Hehehe... dasar mochi."

Henry mengerucutkan bibirnya menandakan ia kesal dan tak suka mendengar perkataan Zhoumi. Tapi tetap saja Zhoumi terus meledeknya. "Kau bulat seperti Mochi. Apa kau sadar, kau itu sangat menggemaskan."

"Hei, jangan katakan kau menyukaiku ?"

"Mwo ?" Zhoumi melotot tak percaya. "Ish, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau mengerikan, koala merah."

"Siapa koala merah ? Enak saja, aku ini namja paling tampan dan pintar."

"Iya memang, tapi tetap saja kau koala merah. Rambutmu itu jelek."

Zhoumi tertawa kesal. Sejujurnya, ia tak suka ada orang yang mengomentari penampilannya. Tapi sepertinya untuk namja yang satu ini, itu sebuah pengecualian. "Arra, besok aku mengubah warna rambutku."

Henry mengangguk tanpa menatap Zhoumi. Ia masih sibuk dengan makanannya. "Baguslah."

Zhoumi hanya bisa mendesah tak percaya. 'Ada apa denganku ?'

.

.

"Ini, pakailah."

Zhoumi menyerahkan piyamanya dan menyuruh Henry berganti baju. Dengan langkah pelan karena sudah mengantuk, Henry masuk ke dalam kamar mandi kecil disudut ruangan dan kembali dengan langkah malasnya. Sesungguhnya ia tak merasa nyaman sedikitpun memakai piyama yang menurutnya... "Ini sangat amat besar Gege."

Namun melihat Henry, Zhoumi bukannya menyahuti keluhan Henry tapi malah sibuk menatap pada namja yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan itu. Piyama biru Zhoumi memang kebesaran, hingga Henry semakin terlihat seperti anak kecil sekarang.

"Wae ? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu ?"

Zhoumi menggeleng cepat dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada tugasnya tadi. Membereskan meja belajar mereka. Melihat Henry yang Sudah mengantuk, Zhoumi menyudahi kegiatannya dan menatap lembut pada Henry. 'So cute.' Ia hanya membatin melihat Henry yang sudah mengantuk, duduk memejamkan matanya dan sesekali menguap.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamarku dan aku akan tidur disini saja. Itu kamarku." Zhoumi menunjuk pada pintu coklat yang sedikit terbuka. Henry mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamar Zhoumi. Kesan pertama saat ia memasuki kamar Zhoumi adalah... "Awesome !"

Dan Zhoumi bisa mendengarnya. Ia segera melangkah mendekati Henry dan masuk ke kamarnya. "Kajja, masuklah. Ini selimutmu." Zhoumi memberikan selimut lain pada Henry dan menggotong selimutnya dan juga bantalnya sendiri.

"Gege, kamarmu ini..."

"Kenapa ? Aneh ?"

Henry menggeleng cepat. Ia melangkah mendekati home teater dan banyak benda portable lain yang ada disana. "Kau bahkan punya kamera ini ? Bukankah, ini kamera untuk film ? Akh, bahkan aku tak tahu namanya."

Zhoumi mendekati Henry dan menariknya untuk duduk di kasurnya. "Aku membuat film dokumentasi dan juga kegilaanku pada game tak bisa berhenti hingga sekarang. Kuharap, kau tak menyentuh apapun disini. Arraseo ?"

Henry mengangguk imut. "Arra Gege. Tapi aku tidak tanggung jawab jika nanti aku menyentuhnya tanpa bisa aku kendalikan."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku berjalan dalam tidurku."

.

.

Akhirnya, Zhoumi memutuskan untuk tidur dikamarnya. Bersama dengan Henry tentunya, dan jangan tanyakan dimana dia tidur sekarang. "Ck, seperti yeoja saja. Kenapa tidur satu kasur denganku saja tidak mau ? Dasar anak kecil."

Zhoumi mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendongak sedikit menatap pada namja yang sudah tertidur pulas diatas kasurnya. Perlahan Zhoumi naik keksaur itu dan berbaring disana. "Akh, my lovely bed."

.

Pluk

.

"Ahhh."

Sebuah kaki sukses mendarat dan tanpa sengaja lutut dari kaki tu tepat memukul pada sesuatu disana. Zhoumi melenguh pelan, perlahan ia menurunkan kaki Henry, menjauhkan lutut kecil itu dari tempat tersensitif ditubuhnya.

"Dasar bocah kecil mesum !" Zhoumi menyentil pelan dahi Henry, namun bukannya diam kini Henry menjatuhkan tangannya ke dada Zhoumi dan menggerakkannya pelan. "Umma." Gumaman lirih Henry membuat Zhoumi menyadari satu kenyataan. "Dasar manja."

Zhoumi mencoba menyingkirkan lengan Henry, tapi kini bukan Hanya lengannya saja tapi malah seluruh tubuh Henry jatuh padanya.

.

Greeppp...

.

"Kya !"

Zhoumi menatap kesal pada wajah yang kini berada sangat dekat dengannya. Wajah innocent Henry memang sangat menggemaskan dan membuat Zhoumi tak bisa lagi untuk menahan diri sekarang. Perlahan ia mengusap dahi Henry. "Anak bodoh."

Dan Henry kini malah mengusap-usapkan kepalanya pada dada Zhoumi, "Hmmm... hangat."

.

Degh... deghh... degh...

.

Zhoumi bisa merasakannya. Betapa jantungnya bekerja begitu cepat sekarang, dan ia harus mengakuinya. Betapa ia gila sekarang. Menahan desahannya saat entah sengaja atau tidak, lutut Henry kembali menggesek privat-nya.

"Ahhhh, henti... ahhh..."

Are you horny ? Tentu saja ya. Zhoumi sudah sangat Horny sekarang. Ia semakin menatap dalam pada wajah Henry. Sekesal apapun Zhoumi padanya, masih dalam lagi rasa yang seakan meledak dalam tubuhnya. Ia sungguh ingin menyingkirkan tubuh itu. Namun sayang, sepertinya akan sangat sulit, mengingat kini lengan Henry sudah melingkar kuat mengikat lehernya.

Zhoumi bisa merasakan deru nafas hangat Henry yang terus saja menggelitik leher dan telinganya. 'Kalau begini, aku harus bagaimana ? Ish, panas.' Zhoumi membatin, menatap bibir merah Henry yang sedikit terbuka seakan mengundangnya untuk segera menuntaskan apa yang sangat ingin ia lakukan.

.

.

**At Sungmin House**

.

.

"Sedang apa kau ?" Seorang namja menatap kasar yeoja yang dengan santainya lalu lalang didepannya. Yeoja itu sengaja meliburkan semua pelayannya, karena ingin sesuatu yang lebih privat diantara mereka. "Kemana semua pelayan dan supir ?" Namja itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. "Kenapa kau yang memasak ?"

Namja itu, Kangin. Ia duduk di kursi meja makan, menunggu makan malam yang memang telat untuk mereka. Sedangkan Teukki, ia sibuk mondar-mandir untuk menghangatkan makanan. Biasanya satu atau dua pelayan pasti masih bangun untuk membantu Teukki. Namun, hal itu tidak terjadi pada hari ini. Selesai dengan makanannya, Teukki duduk dihadapan Kangin. "Makanlah, aku tahu kau lapar."

Dengan segera Kangin memakannya. Memang, Kangin lebih senang masakan Teukki. Hingga jika memang tak ada kepentingan bisnis, ia lebih suka makan di rumah.

.

.

Kangin kembali menatap lekat pada Teukki. Kini mereka sudah dikamarnya. "Bagaiamana keadaan Sungmin ?"

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Wae ?"

Kangin menggeleng dan merebahkan tubuhnya disisi Teukki. "Apa kau masih marah padaku ?"

"Menurutmu ?"

"Mungkin iya."

Teukki tersenyum tipis, "Aku hanya berharap suamiku mau berubah. Aku hanya merindukan Sungmin yang dulu." Teukki menoleh pada Kangin dan mengusap dadanya. Memainkan jemari lentiknya yang seakan mengisyaratkan ia sedang menggoda namja itu. "Bukankah sudah cukup buktinya ? Meski kau secara tak langsung mencuci otak Sungmin, tetap saja dia mengingat Kyuhyun."

Teukki menghentikan kegiatannya dan kembali berbaring seperti semula. Merasa kehilangan, Kangin kini menyangga tubuhnya dengan sikunya dan menatap pada Teukki. Teukki menatap wajah Kangin yang kini begitu dekat dengannya, menatap betapa tampannya wajah itu dulu. "Sekarang kau menakutkan, yeobo." Teukki mengusap pipi Kangin sekilas dan menariknya dalam ciuman ringan mereka.

Tangan Teukki kini bermain di leher Kangin. Jemarinya menggelitik dan mengusap lembut tengkuk Kangin. "Jika dulu, aku mendukungmu karena berharap Sungmin lebih bahagia nanti. Tapi, karena pada kenyataannya tak seperti itu jadi aku..."

"Emmmhhh..."

Ciuman Kangin yang mendadak, sukses menghentikan semua perkataan Teukki, dan dimulailah malam panjang yang penuh dengan desahan di kamar itu.

"Sarangahe Teukki-ah..."

"Nad... ooohhhh... lebih dalam yeobo... ahhhh..."

.

.

**KYUMIN SIDE**

.

.

"Kau ingat tempat ini ?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Ini adalah motel dimana kau mengurungku semalaman dan menghajarku berkali-kali."

"Kuharap kau menyukai suasananya."

Sungmin kembali mengangguk. "Meski takut memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Umma, tapi aku sangat menginginkan waktu seperti ini. Dimana hanya ada kau dan aku tanpa aku harus pusing memikirkan kemarahan Umma dan Appa. Aku selalu ingin bersamamu Kyu..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum evil dan memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Sengaja, ia menghembuskan nafasnya menerpa tengkuk Sungmin. "Tenanglah, dan nikmati saja. Lihatah langit itu, sangat indah bukan ?" Sungmin mengangguk. Mereka kini diam dan menatap betapa indahnya sunset yang sedang memanjakan mata mereka.

"Terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan. Sepertimu Minimi." Dan Kyuhyun tak tahan sekarang. Belum juga Sunset itu selesai dan terbenam, tangan Kyuhyun sudah menjelajah pinggang Sungmin dan mengusap pelan dada Sungmin.

"Hentikan Kyuhhh, sunsetnya belum selesai."

"Biarkan saja."

Perlahan Kyuhyun kembali mengukir jejak cintanya di leher Sungmin. "Euunnnghhh..." Sungmin melenguh pelan dan mencengkeram kuat tangan Kyuhyun yang lain. Ia sudah tak menatap Sunset lagi. Matanya sudah terpejam menikmati setiap perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"Minimi, aku tak tahan lagi."

Dengan segera Kyuhyun menggotong tubuh Sungmin dan menjatuhkannya di kasur mereka. Mengunci pintu dan segera menindih Sungmin. Sungmin berusaha menutupi rasa malunya. Ia tahu benar apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang. Tapi seakan ingin bermain dulu, ia selalu menghindari ciuman Kyuhyun.

"Hhhh, kenapa mengelak terus ? Kau tahu ? Aku sudah merindukan bibirmu itu."

"Hmmm, mandilah dulu." Lengan Sungmin melingkar cantik di leher Kyuhyun. "Aku juga ingin mandi, tapi aku ingin menikmati sunset dulu. Jadi, kau mandilah dulu dan setelah itu kita baru bermain. Otte ?"

Meski kesal, tapi akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangguk dan beranjak dari tubuh Sungmin. "Awas saja kalau kau menghindar lagi bunny Minimin." Kyuhyun mengambil handuknya dan berjalan malas ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan Sungmin, tersenyum aneh dan kemudian keluar lagi dan kembali menatap langit sore yang sangat indah itu.

Dan tak lama kemudian, akhirnya gelap. Sungmin masuk kembali kedalam kamar mereka. Namun sama sekali tak menemukan Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, dan pintunya sudah terbuka. Menandakan sudah tak ada makhluk lain disana.

"Kyunie, oddiega ?"

Sungmin berteriak pelan dan terus mencari Kyuhyun di ruangan itu. Namun sama sekali tak menemukannya. "Kemana dia ?" Sungmin meraih handuknya dan pergi mandi. Dan Kosong. Ia mengecek seluruh sisi kamar mandi tapi tak menemukan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya, Sungmin memutuskan untuk mandi dan menunggu Kyuhyun. "Mungkin saja dia keluar dan aku tak mengetahuinya."

.

.

"Aku kira kau kemana." Sungmin menatap lega pada namja yang baru saja masuk ke kamar mereka. "Aku tahu, kau pasti akan lapar. Mengingat kita hanya makan roti di kantin tadi siang." Kyuhyun meletakkan nampan berisi dua porsi makan malam dengan menu nasi campur. "Hhhh, aku pesan ini karena aku lapar dan akan membutuhkan tenaga ekstra. Kajja, makan."

Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan dan kemudian meraih makanannya. Sesekali mereka saling tersenyum dan mencuri pandang. "Aku tahu, aku tampan. Tapi tak usah sampai seperti itu kau menatapku Min."

"Ish, narsismu tak hilang rupanya."

.

.

"Min, ayolah..."

"Aku kekenyangan Kyu, nanti dulu."

"Tapi Minimi..."

"Nanti Kyuhyunie."

Sungmin menggeliat melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan duduk disofa nyaman di kamar itu. Meraih remote TV dan malah menonton acara drama kesukaannya. "Setelah ini selesai dan kita akan bermain." Kyuhyun mengangguk pasrah, "Arratta," dan duduk disisi Sungmin.

Tapi, evil kita yang sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya terus saja mengerjai Sungmin. Lengannya sudah melingkar di pinggang Sungmin. "Kyuhh, aku sedang menonton dramaku. Tunggulah sebentar..."

Tapi Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah tuli untuk mendengarkan penolakan Sungmin. Ia meniup pelan telinga Sungmin dan menjilatnya perlahan. Memainkan lidahnya, memanja dan merangsang titik sensitive Sungmin itu. "Ouh Kyuhhh, please... ahhh..."

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya, Min..."

"Ahhh, dramaku Kyuhhh ahhh... ssshhhh... ahhhh..."

Sungmin menggeliat pelan dalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun. Tanpa ia sadari, ia mendongakkan kepalanya seakan memberi akses bagi Kyuhyun untuk memanja leher putihnya. Jemarinya meremas gemas rambut coklat Kyuhyun dan menekannya sedikit seakan meminta Kyuhyun menghisap lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi.

Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati, ia tahu benar jika Sungmin tak akan sanggup menolak dirinya. Jemari Kyuhyun perlahan menyusup kebawah bokong Sungmin dan meremasnya kuat. Sedikit mendorong Sungmin hingga ia sekarang terbaring di sofa yang cukup luas itu dan dengan senang hati Kyuhyun memulai penjelajahannya.

"Nnnnghhhh Kyuhhh... ahhh nikmat sekalihhh ahhhh..."

Sungmin mendesah pelan merasakan lidah pintar Kyuhyun yang perlahan terus memanja nippleya. Entah kapan piyama Sungmin lepas hingga menunjukkan tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut oleh underwear saja, yang membuat Sungmin semakin terlihat seksi dimata Kyuhyun. Jemari Kyuhyun sudah memelintir dan sesekali meremas gemas dada Sungmin yang sedikit berisi itu.

"Shhh... ahhhh... Kyuhhh..."

Sungmin mendesah nikmat saat Kyuhyun menggesekkan lututnya pada junior Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin menggeliat pelan dan terus bergerak.

Lidah Kyuhyun sudah beralih dari nipple Sungmin dan kini ia menjilat pelan perut Sungmin. Menghentikan gesekan lututnya dan mulai menurunkan underwear Sungmin. Betapa pasrahnya Sungmin sekarang, melihat Kyuhyun yang masih berpakaian lengkap sedangkan dirinya sendiri sudah telanjang bulat.

"Sexy..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal dan mulai menjilat ujung junior Sungmin. membersihkan precum yang sedah keluar sedikit demi sedikit dan meremas pelan twinsballnya.

"Ouhhh Kyuhhh, nikmat ahhh..."

Kyuhyun terus menjilat junior Sungmin. Menyusuri urat batang junior Sungmin dan menghisap lembut daging yang sudah sangat keras itu.

"Kyu... masukkan saja Kyuh..."

Dengan segera Kyuhyun meraup semua junior Sungmin, "Ahhhh... terus Kyuhh, nikmathhh ahhh ..." Dan Sungmin hanya bisa terus mendesah. Jemari Kyuhyun tengah berusaha melepas semua kancing piayamanya dan memelorotkan celananya.

"Kenapa pelan sekali Kyuh... cepat ahhh..."

Sungmin sempat protes karena Kyuhyun yang mengulum pelan Juniornya. Meski masih terasa hangat tapi tetap saja tidak terasa nikmat seperti biasanya.

Kyuhyun mengocok pelan juniornya sendiri dan dengan sekali hentak memasukkan kasar juniornya pada hole Sungmin.

"Appo ! Kya ! Sakit ahhhhh appp... oooouuhhh..."

Meski sakit tetap saja Sungmin melenguh merasakan junior Kyuhyun yang terasa penuh diholenya sedang menggenjot dan terus menusuk masuk kedalam.

"Ahhhh, lebih dalam Kyuhh... ouh.. ini nikmat... ahhh Kyuh... "

Jemari Kyuhyun tang tinggal diam. Sudah mengocok junior Sungmin seirama dengan genjotannya.

"Ouhh there... ahh disana lagih.. akhh Kyuhhh nde ... ahhh lagi akkkkhhhh..."

Sungmin melenguh dan berteriak hebat. Dan yang ia bisa lakukan, hanya meremas gemas sofa yang menjadi ajang tempat percintaan mereka.

"Ouhhh Ming kau sangat nikmath dan sempith ahhh..."

"Ahhhh Kyuhhh terus Kyuhh... lebih cepat... akhhh..."

"Hhhhh... ahhhh ... ahhh... Ming assshhh..."

"Kyuhhhh ahhhh Kyuhh... hyunie ahhhh..."

Sungmin menggelinjang hebat merasakan sesuatu yang seakan sudah memberontak ingin keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Dan Kyuhyun dapat merasakan itu.

"Hampir sampai Kyuhhh ahhh lebih cepat ahhh... lebih dalam..."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua kaki Sungmin ke bahunya dan kembali menggenjot kuat hole Sungmin. Menusuk berulang kali sweet spot Sungmin hingga akhirnya...

"Aku ... Kyuhhh !"

Sungmin keluar terlebih dahulu dan Kyuhyun masih meneruskan genjotannya. "Ahhh kau kuat sekalihhh Kyuhh... hhahhh... hhhahahh..." Sungmin masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Karena itu aku jadi seme muhhh.. aouhhh Kau nikmat Min... ahhhh... "

Kyuhyun meraup bibir Sungmin dan menghisapnya kuat. ia meremas gemas dada Sungmin untuk menyalurkan segala hasratnya hingga akhirnya ia menembakkan cairannya ke dalam hole Sungmin berulang-ulang.

Rasa hangat merasuk kedalam tubuh Sungmin, dan seketika Kyuhyun menghentika ciumannya dan menatap wajah sayu Sungmin yang kelelahan. "Kau terlalu menggoda meski untuk dilewatkan barang sedetik saja Minimi.."

"Ouhhh Kyuhh... hentikan ahhhh..."

Kyuhyun kembali menggenjot juniornya di dalam Hhole Sungmin dengan cepat.

"Ahhhh kau masih sempit Ming ahhh..."

.

Cepak... cepok... cepak...

.

Suara gesekan paha Kyuhyun dan bokong Sungmin semakin menambah suasana panas di kamar itu.

"Ahhhh terus Kyuhhh... auhhh terus lebih dalam... akhhh..."

"Ouh Min... kau nikmathh akhhh... ahhhh...".

.

.

.

**TBC...**

.

.

Mianhe jika NC-nya jelek atau malah sama sekali gag berasa. Author bisa maklum karena tuh NC emang baru dikit doang. Chap besok dilanjutin lagi. Mianhe, jika ada yang kecewa dengan chap ini.

.

**Jeongmal Gomawo buat yang udah ngereview**:

Cho Hyun Jin, Yolyol, Lee HyoJoon, MegaKyu, dita0307sunggie, Rosa Damascena, Kyumin Forever, KyuMin aegyanya KyunnieAppaSamaMinnieUmma. Cherry, Kyukyuminnie, dhian kyuhae elf, Auliayyg, Kim Nuri Shfly, Lil-larry, AngelFishy, I'M MISS SIMPLE, Lady Canoopus, ShiNe9519, qminhee, EmyKMS, Cho MiNa, Jung In Ra, Cho KyuMin, Yuni, rasmachubby, FLAKYUMIN, Kim Min Lee, Aya-Chan, Iruma-chan, ZhuKYULee, NaeBabyKyu, 2093, Kyukyu, Dina LuvKyumin, ar13n, Yuukime isme, Saeko Hichoru, ELFJiEyounG2112, ELF Sparkyu N Genstars 4ever, kyumin forever, melani kyuminElf, Shin EunSub, widiwMin, ChoLee KyuMin, Riliyana Mecca, Park Sohee, Prince Kyu, Aida Sungjin, Princess Kyumin, daraemondut, Lee Minra, melocechoole, KyunieMin, Winter Boy, Labu Manis, Kim Munhee, Mimiyeon, kyuminlinz92, 960120, NaKYUKYumin, Meong, The-Shiirayukii, Evil Bungsu KyuMinBaby 137, Akira Kou, Kim Min Hyun, Prince Kyu, Zahra, ikkimassu, BarbeKyu , Chikyumin, honey26, SJ Little Fish, vitaminielf, Evilkyu Vee, YukiLOVESUNGMIN, tjkyuri, karin, Lianzzz, nam seul mi, KyuMinLa, jotha aurigth, Dark 038, Rima Kyumin Elf, E.L.F, kyokyorae, Bunny Ming, Park KyuMin, Galtrisia, Lee Tae Ri, astaat, KarooMinnie, Sparkyuminnie,Kim Heenim, Enno Kim Lee, Blacksmille4ever, ShiNe9519, Lady Canopus, Yukii,

**and temen yang lain juga yang udah ngeadd me jadi fav author and fav story.**

Add My new FB account

Name **" Rainy Saranghaesungminyoungsaeng Heart"**

And Enjoy My other Fic

**"SECRET HEART"**

**.**

**Gomawo ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**HATE TO HEART U**

Author : rainy hearT

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin

- Henry Lau

- Other SUJU member

Pairing : ||KYUMIN || slight HenMin || Other Pairs

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad

Rating : M

Length : Series

Disclaimer : All cast punya diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. #Sungmin akan selalu dan selalu punya saya#plakkk#

Warning : Please be patient|| BL/Boys Love/YAOI || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia || typos || GS for Umma ||

Sumarry : || I am sorry but i have been waiting for this moment, I have been waiting forever. That your long-time love would end. Forget about him and wash him off from your mind. He's not meant to be with you. So baby won't you come to me...||

**.**

**BE PATIENT WITH ME**

**.**

**NO COPAS ! NO BASH ! NO FLAME !**

**DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**ooOoo HATE TO HEART U ooOoo**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

.

.

**KyuMin Side**

.

.

Matahari pagi mengusik ketenangan Sungmin yang masih terikat oleh kuatnya lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Sungmin membuka matanya dan perlahan tangannya terulur menyentuh wajah damai Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur. "Mata yang indah, Kyu. Kau sangat tampan."

Sungmin bergerak sedikit dan mencium kedua kelopak mata Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup rapat. Ibu jari Sungmin mengusap pelan pipi Kyuhyun yang sudah terlihat sedikit chubby sekarang. Telunjuk Sungmin menyentuh pelan hidung Kyuhyun dan terus memainkan jemarinya di hidung Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di hidung Kyuhyun. Tersenyum kecil dan menggesekkan hidungnya sendiri pada hidung Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ah, saranghae."

Sungmin berbisik lirih didepan Kyuhyun. Kini tatapan Sungmin tertuju lurus pada bibir merah tebal yang seakan menggoda Sungmin untuk segera merasakan betapa manis dan nikmatnya bibir itu. Sungmin mengusap bibir Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"Neoumu Saranghaeyo..."

Sungmin berkata lirih dan perlahan menghapus jarak antara mereka berdua. Mencium lembut bibir Kyuhyun. Hanya menempelkannya, tanpa ada niatan untuk memperdalam ciuman itu. Namun sepertinya kegiatan Sungmin sudah membangunkan evil yang sedari tadi tertidur pulas.

Seketika seluruh tubuh Sungmin menegang saat merasakan lengan Kyuhyun semakin kuat menjerat pinggangnya. Sungmin menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun masih tertutup tapi tubuh Kyuhyun seakan menuntun dan terus berusaha menjerat Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Tangan Kyuhyun yang lain sudah menahan dan menekan tengkuk Sungmin.

"Eummhhhh... Emmmhhh..."

Sungmin melenguh cukup keras saat Kyuhyun mulai mendominasi ciuman mereka. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Kyuhyun menggigit dan menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sungmin. Menghisap dan sesekali berperang lidah dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin tahu benar jika ia tak akan pernah menang melawan ciuman memaksa dan menuntut Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya bisa mengikuti dan menuruti ciuman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyudahi ciumannya dan tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin.

"Nice morning kiss."

Wajah Sungmin seketika memerah dan menunduk malu. Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin dan menatap lembut wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap lekat pada pata foxy Sungmin dan mengecup kelopak mata kanan dan kirinya.

"Kau sangat cantik, dan semakin cantik saat bangun tidur."

Perlahan Kyuhyun kembali menghilangkan jarak antara mereka. Menutup matanya dan mencium bibir Sungmin. Sedikit ganas dan penuh nafsu. Menghisap dan menggigit pelan bibir bawah Sungmin. Menyusupkan lidahnya dan kembali merasakan hangatnya mulut Sungmin.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun memutar posisinya dan kini Sungmin berada di atasnya. Tubuh mereka yang masih naked seakan memudahkan semua pekerjaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menekan kuat tengkuk Sungmin. Terus mencoba mendominasi ciumannya, menyusupkan menautkan lidah mereka. Junior Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah kembali menegang dan saling bergesekan di antara mereka. "Emhhh... Ahhhh... Emmmmhhh..."

Sungmin melenguh pelan diantara ciumannya saat merasakan jemari Kyuhyun meremas kuat bokongnya dan menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur dengan pelan hingga junior mereka saling bergesekan.

"Eummmmhhhh Ahhhh...Kyuhhh..."

Akhirnya Sungmin menyudahi ciuman mereka, tak kuasa lagi menahan desahannya di balik ciuman Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuyhun malah semakin bersemangat menggerakkan tubuh Sungmin, menggesekkan junior mereka.

"Ahhh... Kyuhhhh... Ahh..."

"Kita akan mulai lagi Min..."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan dan Kyuhyun memutar posisi mereka hingga akhirnya sekarang Sungmin berada di bawah Kyuhyun.

Dengan ganas Kyuhyun kembali menyambar bibir Sungmin dan menyusupkan lidahnya. Sedangkan tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat terlatih sudah mulai menekan dan mencubit kecil nipple Sungmin. "Awwwwhhh ... Ahhh..."

Sungmin menjerit lirih diantara ciuman mereka. Tangannya menekan kuat tengkuk Kyuhyun dan meremas rambut coklatnya. Ciuman Kyuhyun semakin ganas dan menuntut. Hingga akhirnya, karena merasa nafasnya sudah sesak, Sungmin melepas paksa ciuman Kyuhyun dan langsung menengadah, menjenjangkan lehernya.

Dan Kyuhyun mulai menjilat dan menggigit kecil kulit leher Sungmin. Jemarinya sudah tak memainkan nipple Sungmin, tapi merangkak turun dan mulai mengocok dan memijat pelan junior Sungmin. Kyuhyun menurunkan jilatannya dan berhenti pada nipple pink kecoklatan Sungmin yang seakan menantangnya untuk menghisapnya.

"Pelan Kyuhhh... Ahhhh... Kyuh..."

Sedikit merintih kesakitan saat Kyuhyun menggigit kecil nipplenya. Tubuh Sungmin terus menggelinjang hebat menahan sensasi yang terus menggelitik perutnya. Jilatan Kyuhyun turun ke perut Sungmin. Memainkan lidahnya di lubang pusar Sungmin dan menggigit kecil kulit perutnya.

"Geli Kyuhhhh... ahsss..."

Kyuhyun meninggalkan perut Sungmin dan menjilat kebawah dan semakin kebawah kemudian menggantikan tangannya yang sedari tadi mengocok junior Sungmin.

"Ahhhh... Kyuhhhh..."

Sungmin menjerit keras dan meremas kuat sepreinya dan melengkungkan punggungnya.

"Ohhh Kyuhhh... Ahhhh... ini sangat ahhh..."

Mendengar lenguhan Sungmin, Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat melakukan pekerjaannya. Ia mengulum dan menghisap kuat junior Sungmin. Mengocok pelan pangkal juniornya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menusuk-nusuk lubang di ujung junior Sungmin. Melilitkan lidahnya dan semakin bersemangat untuk menghisap cepat junior yang sudah semakin menegang itu. Kyuhyun menyeringai dalam hati dan dengan gerakan cepat, ia melebarkan paha Sungmin dan ...

"Ahhh... Kyuhhhh...!"

Sungmin berteriak keras saat Kyuhyun memasukkan juniornya dengan kasar, menyentak dan menusuk holenya. Mulut Kyuhyun sudah tak memanjakan junior Sungmin. Ia kini menggigit kecil tulang rahang dan leher Sungmin. Sedangkan tangannya yang bebas, secepat kilat mengocok kembali junior Sungmin.

"Ouhhh Kyuhhh... Cepat... Lebih cepat... Ahhhh..."

"Kau selaluhhh nikmath Minghhhh... Ahhh..."

Kyuhyun terus menusuk sweet spot Sungmin. Seakan tak merasa lelah sekalipun, ia terus menusuk dan menghisap kuat leher Sungmin. Tangan Sungmin meremas gemas punggung Kyuhyun. Sesekali mencengkeramnya kuat.

"Kyuhhh... Aku hampir sampai... Ouhhh... Cepat Kyuhhh... Deeper..."

"Ahni, baby..." Kyuhyun yang seakan menyadari Sungmin sebentar lagi akan cum, ia menutup lubang diujung junior sungmin dengan jempolnya. Dan terus menggenjot cepat hole Sungmin.

"Kyuhhhh jangan menyiksakuhhh... Ouhhh..."

"Datanglah bersamaku Minhhh... Ohhh... Ssshhh... Ahhh... Minghhh..."

Kyuhyun menggenjot cepat dan dalam pada hole Sungmin dan...

"Ouhhhh... Minghhh ahhhh..."

"Kyuhhh... Uhhhhh..."

Hole Sungmin terasa hangat dan penuh dengan sperma Kyuhyun. Sperma Sungmin menyebar dan menempel diperutnya dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan juniornya. "Ahhhsss...ahhh..." Sungmin melenguh pelan, sedikit menahan rasa yang seakan menggodanya lagi. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membaringkan tubuhnya disisi Sungmin.

Mereka mengatur nafasnya dan saling menatap. "Kau tahu Min, aku benar-benar tak bisa jika kehilanganmu."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kyuhyun kembali mencium kening Sungmin dan mengusap pipi chubbynya. "Sebaiknya kita tidur lagi, aku rasa kau masih lelah."

"Nde..." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin. Memejamkan matanya, dan mencoba untuk kembali tidur.

.

.

**Kantor Siwon**

.

Prakkk...

.

Siwon melempar kasar foto hasil bidikan mata-matanya. Ia menatap tajam pada dua namja yang masih berdiri dengan tegas didepannya. "Kalian yakin, mereka masih disana ?"

"Tentu saja sajangnim. Dan aku rasa kau tahu apa yang mungkin mereka lakukan disana."

Siwon menggeram marah. "Keluarlah dan terus mata-matai mereka."

Kedua orang itu keluar dari ruangan Siwon.

"Beraninya kau mempermainkanku Lee..." Siwon menggumam lirih.

.

Tokk... Tokk...

.

"Nde Hyun Ji."

"Kangin sajangnim menunggu diluar untuk bertemu dengan anda."

"Biarkan dia masuk."

Siwon tersenyum aneh dan menatap kembali semua foto yang menunjukkan kedekatan dua namja di satu tempat wisata yang sudah bisa dipastikan kedua namja itu adalah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Siwon menatap pintu masuk dan ia semakin tersenyum aneh melihat Kangin memasuki ruangannya. "Duduklah."

"Nde."

Tak lama, Hyun Ji masuk dan membawa tiga cangkir cappucino. "Kenapa tiga cangkir Hyun Ji ?"

"Mianhe sajangnim, tapi diluar juga ada Tuan Hankyung dan aku hanya menebak saja, jika kau mungkin akan..."

"Nde Hyun Ji, biarkan dia masuk."

Hyun Ji segera menghilang dari pandangan Siwon. Siwon berjalan pelan mengambil foto di atas meja dan meletakkan dengan hati-hati didepan Kangin. "Lihatlah sendiri."

Kangin menatap kaget lembar demi lembar foto itu. "What the..."

"Selamat datang Cho..." Siwon menyambut Hankyung dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Hankyung. Sedikit menunggu lama karena Hankyung menatap sengit padanya, hingga akhirnya namja itu mau menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Bersyukurlah, aku mengajakmu berjabat tangan, karena seharusnya..."Siwon melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka dan kembali tersenyum aneh pada Hankyung. "Aku memukul wajahmu yang sangat memuakkan itu."

Hankyung hanya diam, membenarkan kacamatanya. Ia mengikuti Siwon dan duduk bersama dengan Kangin. Kangin yang masih shock dan kesal melihat semua foto itu menatap Hankyung penuh kebencian. Ia melempar kasar foto itu didepan Hankyung.

"Apa belum cukup kau menghancurkan bisnisku dan sekarang kau mau mengambil putraku juga ?"

Kangin menatap penuh kebencian pada Hankyung. "Lihatlah baik-baik. Kau dan putramu itu benar-benar pembuat masalah."

"Tenang saja Kangin-ah. Biarkan Tuan Cho menikmati pemandangan di foto itu." Siwon menepuk bahu Hankyung, membuat namja itu menoleh padanya. "Kau bisa melihat seberapa kemarahan Kangin bukan ? Maka bayangkanlah betapa marahnya aku melihat calon menantuku sendiri terus kau usik."

Hankyung hanya diam dan kembali menatap lembaran foto itu. Sama sekali tak berniat menjawab kemarahan dan ungkapan aneh dari Kangin dan Siwon. Hankyung meletakkan foto itu dan melepaskan kacamatanya. Mengurut keningnya, berusaha mengurangi rasa stress yang semakin menekan pemikirannya.

"Jika kau menjadi aku, bagaimana sikapmu ?" Siwon menatap lekat pada Hankyung dan menyodorkan gelas cappucino itu padanya. "Minumlah, dan pikirkan baik-baik."

Meski kesal, tapi Hankyung menerima cangkir itu dan meminumnya sedikit. Ia benar-benar kalut dan stress, bosan dengan semua masalah ini. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya dan menatap Kangin yang masih setia menatap sengit padanya.

"Tadinya aku memang berniat untuk menemuimu Kangin-ssi. Suatu kebetulan karena bisa bertemu juga denganmu disini."

Kangin tersenyum meremehkan, "Heh... Kau sungguh keterlaluan Cho."

"Maka dari itu aku meminta maaf atas semua sikapku." Hankyung berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke jendela kantor Siwon. Menatap pemandangan Seoul yang begitu ramai dan bising di luar. "Hidup terlalu kejam dan banyak menuntut."

Kangin menggeleng pelan, "Dan kau hampir membunuhku dengan semua keegoisanmu. Atau memang kau tak terima jika aku lebih berhasil darimu ?" Kangin berjalan mendekati Hankyung, meningalkan Siwon yang menatap datar pada kedua orang itu.

"Aku tahu semua yang kulakukan dulu adalah satu kesalahan."

"Sangat mudah mengatakannya Cho, tapi sangat sulit untuk merasakannya. Apa pernah kau membayangkan berada di posisiku ?"

.

.

**At Sungmin House**

.

"Umma..."

"Sungmin, Chagi kau sudah pulang ?" Teukkie keluar dari dapur hendak menyambut Sungmin dan langkahnya terhenti, langsung diam ketika menatap namja yang dibawa Sungmin. "Kyuhyun ?"

"Annyeong ahjumma."

Teukki hanya mengangguk pelan. "Ehm, ayo ke dapur. Umma sudah memasak makan siang untuk kalian."

Mereka semua berjalan menuju ruang makan disisi dapur. Duduk dengan tenang dan memulai makan siang mereka hingga satu teriakan keras menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Aku pulang !"

"Appa..."

Kangin masuk kedalam rumah dan segera menuju dapur. "Baunya enak chagi. Aku lap... ar..."

Kangin menghentikan kata-katanya dan menatap tajam pada namja yang sangat dibencinya itu. "Anak bodoh. Jeongmall pabonikka." Kangin berjalan cepat menuju Kyuhyun. Mungkin akan memukul Kyuhyun yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya, namun aksinya terhenti oleh lengan yang tiba-tiba saja melingkar di pinggangnya dan menahan langkah Kangin. "Lepaskan yeobo."

Teukki yang memeluk Kangin dari belakang, menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengecup pelan tengkuk Kangin. "Learn to control your temper, please."

"Tapi..."

"Duduk dan makanlah dulu. Kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik."

Dan Kangin tau, ia harus mengalah dan mengikuti perkataan Teukki.

.

.

Kini mereka berempat sudah ada di ruang tamu. Saling diam dan hanya ada tatapan mata yang saling membunuh antara dua namja yang terus saja memasang wajah angkuhnya. "Ternyata kau sangat keras kepala."

"Kau dan aku sama saja, ahjussi." Kyuhyun menyunggingkan evil smirk andalannya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Appamu. Dan perlu kau tahu, aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan." Kangin menoleh pada Teukki, "Dan kau, sebaiknya kau tidak menyembunyikannya dariku lagi yeobo. Jangan mencoba memancing kemarahanku."

"Mianhe." Teukki bergumam lirih dan meraih pipi Kangin. Menatapnya lembut dan mengusap bahu namja itu. "Aku hanya ingin kau mengakhiri semua ini."

Kangin menatap pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Meski ia membenci untuk mengakuinya, sangat jelas terlihat di matanya betapa putra kesayangannya itu mencintai namja yang sangat ia benci. "Aku sudah bertemu dengan Hankyung."

"Lalu..."

"Entahlah, yang jelas dia meminta maaf atas semuanya. Dan juga dia meminta Sungmin untuk anak bodoh ini."

Kangin menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa nyamannya. Teukki berusaha menenangkan Kangin. Ia tahu benar suaminya itu sedikit stress dengan adanya masalah ini.

"Jadi, apa jawaban Appa ?" Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Kangin. Ia menggenggam kuat tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengurangi ketakutannya sekarang.

"Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana ?"

"Molla."

"Meski aku ingin kau menikah dengan putra Siwon, tapi jika kau tak menginginkannya kau pasti akan selalu menghindar dari pernikahan itu."

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu ahjussi ?"

Kangin menatap Kyuhyun. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, "Aku hanya mengatakan padanya, jika aku menyerahkan semuanya pada Henry dan Sungmin. Berdo'alah jika Henry akan membatalkan permintaannya."

Dan Kangin langsung pergi, Teukki mengikuti Kangin meninggalkan dua namja yang saling menatap penuh arti. "Haruskah aku membicarakan ini dengan Henry ?"

Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Sungmin dan mencium keningnya. "Kita akan membicarakannya bersama dengan Henry. Sebaiknya besok kita mulai sekolah. Aku tak mau kau tertinggal banyak pelajaran karena aku."

Sungmin berfikir, ia diam dan menunduk. Ada rasa kehilangan di hatinya jika ia benar-benar harus berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. "Ayo ikut aku Kyu."

"Oddiega ?"

Sungmin tak menjawab, tapi langsung menyeret Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya. Duduk diatas kasur Sungmin dan saling berhadapan. "Kyu, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu."

"Mwoya ?"

"Bisakah kita terus bersama. Ehmm, maksudku begini. Kau tahu kan aku tak sekolah selama dua tahun lebih ?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, "Dan kau pasti tahu aku tak pintar, bahkan kau lebih pintar dariku."

Kyuhyun yang gemas melihat wajah Sungmin mencubit pipi chubby itu dan menciumnya sekilas. "Nde, wae chagi ?"

"Bisakah kau mengajariku ?"

Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir. "Hanya itu ?" Sungmin mengangguk pelan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya seakan menggoda Kyuhyun. "Jangan menggodaku Minimi."

"Mwo ?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya dan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun yang sudah tak tahan melihatnya mencium kecil bibir Sungmin yang masih sangat merah. "Arra, kita akan belajar bersama. Sekarang sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu dan aku akan pulang ke rumah, besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu."

Sungmin mengangguk kecil. Sesungguhnya dalam hatinya masih tak rela jika Kyuhyun pulang sekarang. Kyuhyun mencium kembali kening Sungmin dan mengusap pipinya. "Aku pulang dulu, saranghae..."

"Emmm, nado saranghaeyo."

Sungmin ikut berdiri saat Kyuhyun beranjak dari kasurnya dan ketika Kyuhyun berbalik, Sungmin memeluknya dari belakang. "Kyu, aku akan selalu mengingatmu."

"Nde chagi, aku tahu itu." Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya dan kembali mencium bibir Sungmin. Menyusupkan lidahnya dan memeluk erat pinggang Sungmin. Melakukan ciuman yang basah dengan saliva dan juga panas dengan gerakan erotis tubuh mereka.

Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Sungmin dan tubuh mereka saling bergesekan. Bergerak tak jelas, melampiaskan hasrat yang semakin memanas didalam tubuh mereka.

Namun Sungmin tersadar dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka. "Nanti appa tahu dan bisa memukulimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan mencium leher Sungmin sekilas. "Arra, aku pulang dulu. Pay...pay..."

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun sudah duduk di meja makan dan menanti Sungmin. Meski terasa canggung dan aneh, tapi ia berusaha untuk bersikap biasa dan memberanikan dirinya berhadapan dengan Kangin.

"Pagi sekali kau ?"

"Nde ahjussi, kami harus berangkat pagi dan belajar dulu di perpustakaan."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Minimi, dia memintaku mengajarinya. Kurasa dia cukup kesulitan menyesuaikan dirinya."

"Ah, Kyuhyunie kau sudah datang." Sungmin berlari cepat turun dari kamarnya dan alhasil...

.

Gubrakk...

.

"Awhhh... appo..."

"Hahahaha... hahahha..." Kyuhyun tertawa renyah dan langsung menghampiri Sungmin. Membantunya berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya. "Mana yang sakit chagi ?"

Sungin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengusap lututnya dan juga sikunya yang terasa bedenyut-denyut dan sakit. Kyuhyun mengusap lutut dan siku Sungmin, kemudian menciumnya, serta memberikan morning kiss di dahi Sungmin.

Ia melakukannya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari Kangin dan Teukkie. "Yeobo, lihatlah mereka. Haishhh... aku jadi ingat waktu kita masih pacaran dulu." Teukkie tersenyum dan duduk disisi Kangin.

.

.

**At School**

.

.

Pelajaran regular baru saja selesai. Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah duduk bersama di taman sekolah. Membuka buku dan memulai belajar bersama. Kyuhyun menjelaskan semua pelajaran dan poin-poin penting yang mungkin Sungmin belum paham sama sekali.

"Nah, kau harus menggunakan rumus persamaan ini untuk menyelesaikan soal ini. Lihat, akan aku berikan satu contoh."

Kyuhyun mengambil penanya dan mulai mengerjakan soal persamaan logaritma yang benar-benar tak bisa dimengerti oleh Sungmin. Ia begitu serius menjelaskan setiap detailnya dengan pelan dan sesekali kesusahan sendiri saat hitungannya tidak tepat.

"Nah, selesai. Lihatlah pekerjaanku." Kyuhyun menyodorkan bukunya pada Sungmin, tapi sepertinya Sungmin terlalu sibuk dan tak menyadari Kyuhyun yang sudah menghentikan kegiatan mengajarnya.

"Hei, kau dreaming ya ?"

Sungmin tetap tak menjawab. Matanya masih menatap pada Kyuhyun menatap datar dengan senyuman yang tersungging dibibir merahnya.

"Jadi, sedari tadi kau tak mendengarkan aku ?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan dan terus tersenyum.

"Jadi kau mengerti tidak ?"

Sungmin kembali menggeleng.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana sekarang ? Kau tetap saja tak mengerti soal mudah ini."

Dan Sungmin kembali menggeleng untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau lelah dan mau berhenti ?" Sungmin menggeleng lagi. Untuk kali ini Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar gemas dengan aegyo Sungmin yang menopang dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menatap lurus pada Kyuhyun. Tak terganggu dan tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun kehilangan kesabarannya dan...

.

Chu~

.

Ia mencium bibir Sungmin dan langsung melumatnya. Membuat namja aegyo itu sedikit tersentak dan kaget. "Kyuhyunie..." Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun agar menjauh dan sedikit tersipu saat menyadari ia baru saja berkhayal dan terus menatap Kyuhyun.

"Itu hukuman untukmu karena kau tak mendengarkan penjelasanku."

"Minahe."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sekilas dan mengacak rambut Sungmin. "Aku tahu kau sangat terpesona melihat ketampananku, tapi kumohon sedikit seriuslah kali ini."

"Hei," Sungmin membulatkan matanya dan tersenyum mengejek pada Kyuhyun. "Ish, narsis sekali."

"Tapi itu kenyataannya."

Sungmin tak mengindahkan perkataan Kyuhyun selanjutnya. Ia mengobrak-abrik tasnya dan mengeluarkan coklat batangan yang jukup panjang. Ia membukanya dan menawari Kyuhyun. "Kau mau ?" Sungmin bersiap memotongnya.

Namun jari tangan Kyuhyun menghentikannya dan ia mengambil coklatnya. Menggiginya hingga coklat itu patah dan langsung menarik leher Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendekati bibir Sungmin seakan memintanya untuk membuka mulutnya.

Dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya ciuman itu terjadi dengan sangat manis hari ini. Saling berbagi potongan coklat yang manis dan saling menautkan dan melilitkan lidah. Ciuman yang sangat panjang dan sedikit panas.

Saliva Sungmin sedikit keluar dan mengalir melalui ujung bibirnya. Menyadari itu Kyuhyun menyudahi ciumannya dan membersihkan saliva Sungmin. Menjilat saliva yang sudah turun dileher Sungmin.

"Uhhh Kyuhhhh..."

Jangan lupa jika Kyuhyun adalah evil pervert yang tak bisa membiarkan satu kesempatan hilang. Ia tak hanya menjilat saliva itu, tapi juga menggigit kecil kulit lehernya.

"Eunnnngghhhh, Henti... ahhhh Kyuhhh..."

Kyuhyun terus menjilat dan semakin naik membersihkan sisa saliva disekitar bibir dan pipi Sungmin. "Neoumu yepeosseo."

"Ish, pevert." Sungmi memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun dan dengan cepat memotong coklatnya dan memakannya. Tak menawari Kyuhyun lagi. "Kenapa kau makan sendiri ?" Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin sedang malu dan berusaha menahan dirinya sekarang. "Ahni. Ini potong saja sendiri." Sungmin menyodorkan coklatnya.

Baru saja Kyuhyun hendak menggigitnya, Sungmin sudah menarik coklat itu, "Makan saja dan jangan menciumku. Ini masih disekolah Kyu, dan aku malu."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan mulai menggigit coklat itu. "Hari ini hangat ya Kyu ?"

"Nde Minimi..."

.

.

**Henry x Zhoumi side**

.

.

"Mwo ?"

Henry sedikit berteriak saat menyadari tubuh mungilnya tengah berada dalam rengkuhan lengan Zhoumi. "Kya Gege, lepaskan aku." Henry mencoba mendorong adada Zhoumi dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia terus menggeliat tapi sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil.

Yang ada malah Zhoumi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Henry. Akhirnya namja itu menyerah dan menikmati hangatnya pelukan Zhoumi pagi itu. "Hemmm, hangat..."

Henry tersenyum kecil dan mulai memperhatikan wajah Zhoumi."Lumayan, jika tanpa kacamata bodohmu itu, gege." Henry terus menatap dan memperhatikan wajah Zhoumi.

.

Syurrrr

.

Ada perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba saja datang menyusup kedalam hatinya. 'Apa ini ?' Henry hanya bisa membatin dan perlahan mulai menjelajah wajah Zhoumi dengan jari telunjuknya. Memutari bagian dari wajah Zhoumi yang berwarna merah dan tebal, yang terlihat sangat menarik dimata Henry.

"Aku bahkan tak bisa mencium bibir Sungmin Hyung. Bagaimana rasanya mencium bibir orang yang kau sayangi ?" Henry menggumam lirih. Dan ia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan...

.

Chu ~

.

Ia mencium bibir Zhoumi. Hanya menempelkannya saja dan dengan cepat menyudahi ciumannya. Menarik selimut dan menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut hangatnya.

"Bodoh, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan ? Mencium gurumu sendiri ? Kau gila Henry."

Henry terus merutuki kebodohannya. Dan perlahan ia menurunkan selimut dan kembali menatap wajah tenang Zhoumi yang tak terganggu dengan ciuman Henry tadi. "Akhh, syukurlah, dia tidak terbangun."

Henry menghela nafas leganya dan kembali menatap wajah Zhoumi, seakan menghafal setiap detailnya di otaknya yang pas-pasan itu. Dan tanpa ia sadari lututnya kembali bergerak kecil dan menggesek sesuatu di bawah.

Henry sedikit heran saat melihat dahi Zhoumi mulai berkerut hingga ia semakin menekan privat Zhoumi dengan lututnya dan sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah Zhoumi.

"Ahhhh..."

Zhoumi langsung membuka matanya. Ia menatap horor pada wajah innocent yang terkejut menatapnya. Jarak wajah mereka tak lebih dari sepuluh centi dan Zhoumi bisa merasakan nafas hangat Henry yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau... ahhhh Hen...ry ahhhh..."

Zhoumi memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan sesuatu yang hampir meledak didalam tubuhnya. "Gege, kau kenapa ?" Henry bertanya dengan sejuta kepolosannya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia terus menekan privat Zhoumi.

"Akhhhh... Hen... ahhh... kau..."

"Emmmmmhhhh... emmhhhh ... ahhhh..."

.

.

.

**TBC...**

.

.

Bagaimana NC-nya...? Mianhe karena author terlalu lama Updatenya. Jika waktu benar bisa kusempatkan... tiap hari Update deh..

Kerjaan Numpuk

Jeongmall Mianhamnida.

Adakah yang mengininginkan **NC Zhoury** ?

Ga ada ya ?

Yaudah deh ga jadi dibikin #Author sarap#Ditimpukin Reader#

Mianhe, adegan** Sibum **and** Hanchulnya **untuk besok, author mo bobo' lagi ah... pay... pay...

**.**

**.**

**Jeongmal Gomawo buat yang udah ngereview**:

Miyu 1905, dian-k29, Cho Hyun Jin, Yolyol, Lee HyoJoon, MegaKyu,min-min ELF, Park Hyun Ra, dita0307sunggie, Rosa Damascena, Kyumin Forever, KyuMin aegyanya KyunnieAppaSamaMinnieUmma. Cherry, Kyukyuminnie, iruma-chan, dhian kyuhae elf, Auliayyg, Kim Nuri Shfly, Lil-larry, AngelFishy, I'M MISS SIMPLE, Lady Canoopus, ShiNe9519, qminhee, EmyKMS, Cho MiNa, Jung In Ra, Cho KyuMin, Yuni, rasmachubby, FLAKYUMIN, Kim Min Lee, Aya-Chan, Iruma-chan, ZhuKYULee, NaeBabyKyu, 2093, Kyukyu, Dina LuvKyumin, ar13n, Yuukime isme, Saeko Hichoru, ELFJiEyounG2112, ELF Sparkyu N Genstars 4ever, kyumin forever, melani kyuminElf, Shin EunSub, widiwMin, ChoLee KyuMin, Riliyana Mecca, Park Sohee, Prince Kyu, Aida Sungjin, Princess Kyumin, daraemondut, Lee Minra, melocechoole, KyunieMin, Winter Boy, Labu Manis, Kim Munhee, Mimiyeon, kyuminlinz92, 960120, NaKYUKYumin, Meong, The-Shiirayukii, Evil Bungsu KyuMinBaby 137, Akira Kou, Kim Min Hyun, Prince Kyu, Zahra, ikkimassu, BarbeKyu , Chikyumin, honey26, SJ Little Fish, vitaminielf, Evilkyu Vee, YukiLOVESUNGMIN, tjkyuri, karin, Lianzzz, nam seul mi, KyuMinLa, jotha aurigth, Dark 038, Rima Kyumin Elf, E.L.F, kyokyorae, Bunny Ming, Park KyuMin, Galtrisia, Lee Tae Ri, astaat, KarooMinnie, Sparkyuminnie,Kim Heenim, Enno Kim Lee, Blacksmille4ever, Lady Canopus, Yukii,

**and temen yang lain juga yang udah ngeadd me jadi fav author and fav story.**

Add My new FB account

Name :

**" Rainy Saranghaesungminyoungsaeng Heart"**

**.**

And Enjoy My other Fic

**"SECRET HEART"**

**.**

**Gomawo ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hate To Heart U**

Author : rainy hearT

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin

- Henry Lau

- Other SUJU member

Pairing : ||KYUMIN || slight HenMin || Other Pairs

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad

Rating : M

Length : Series

Disclaimer : All cast punya diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. #Sungmin akan selalu dan selalu punya saya#plakkk#

Warning : Please be patient|| BL/Boys Love/YAOI || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia || typos || GS for Umma ||

Sumarry : || I am sorry but i have been waiting for this moment, I have been waiting forever. That your long-time love would end. Forget about him and wash him off from your mind. He's not meant to be with you. So baby won't you come to me...||

.

**Be Patient With Me**

.

**NO COPAS ! NO BASH ! NO FLAME !**

**Don't Like, please Just Don't READ**

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

**HATE TO HEART U**

.

**Chapter 10**

.

.

**ZHOURY SIDE**

.

.

Zhoumi langsung membuka matanya. Ia menatap horor pada wajah innocent yang terkejut menatapnya. Jarak wajah mereka tak lebih dari sepuluh centi dan Zhoumi bisa merasakan nafas hangat Henry yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau... ahhhh Hen...ry ahhhh..."

Zhoumi memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan sesuatu yang hampir meledak didalam tubuhnya. "Gege, kau kenapa ?" Henry bertanya dengan sejuta kepolosannya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia terus menekan privat Zhoumi.

"Akhhhh... Hen... ahhh... kau..."

Henry yang panik, semakin menempelkan tubuhnya dan menindih Zhoumi. "Gege, gwenchana ?"

"Ahni, aku sangat buruk." Suara berat Zhoumi membuat Henry bertambah khawatir padanya. "Adakah yang sakit gege ? Wajahmu benar-benar merah."

Dan untuk kali ini, salahkanlah betapa polosnya Innocent Prince kita yang satu ini. Mata yang memancarkan perasaan khawatir, serta jemarinya yang mengusap keringat di dahi dan pelipis Zhoumi. Siapapun tak akan bisa menahannya.

Secepat kilat, tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, Zhoumi menekan tengkuk Henry dan menguncinya. Menatap mata yang membulat dan terkejut itu dengan pandangan evilnya. "Kau mau tahu, aku kenapa ?" Henry hanya mengangguk dalam ketakutannya. "Beb-benarkah ka-kau sakk-" Dan Zhoumi tak membiarkan bibir merah itu terus berbicara lagi.

Zhoumi langsung melumat bibir Henry, memejamkan matanya dan meresapi betapa nikmatnya morning kiss itu. Meski sangat susah, akhirnya Zhoumi berhasil memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Henry. "Emmmhhhh... Emmmmhhhh..." Zhoumi melenguh pelan diantara aktifitasnya. Juniornya yang terus tertekan oleh lutut Henry, kini semakin menegang karena Henry terus menggeseknya naik dan turun.

Henry terus menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya. Seakan memaksa Zhoumi untuk menghentikan aksinya. Namun, Zhoumi yang sudah sangat horny sepertinya tak bisa lag menghentikan semuanya.

"Emmmmmhhhh... emmhhhh ... ahhhh..."

Henry melenguh saat tangan nakal Zhoumi yang lain sudah menyusup kedalam baju piyamanya dan mengusap lembut punggungnya. Henry masih berusaha melepaskan dirinya, ia mencoba menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Zhoumi. Dan hal ini membuat Zhoumi segera berbalik dan mengganti posisinya. Ia mengunci Henry dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang pergelangan tangan Henry. "Apa maksudmu, Gege ? Kenapa kau..."

Zhoumi hanya tersenyum aneh. Ia menaikkan lututnya hingga berada tepat di atas junior Henry yang masih terbalut piyama dan underwearnya. "Ini adalah hukumanmu. Kau mengganggu tidurku, anak bodoh." Dan Zhoumi langsung menggesek dan sedikit menekan bagian privat itu.

Henry menggigit kuat bibirnya. Memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Ia sungguh tak tahu rasanya akan senikmat ini. Melihat itu, Zhoumi semakin bersemangat menggodanya. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya dan menjilat pelan lubang telinga Henry.

"Ahhhhh...! Gege..." Tubuh Henry menggelinjang hebat. Ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman jari Zhoumi pada pergelangan tangannya. Tapi rasanya semua itu sia-sia saja. "Kita baru memulainya Henry."

Tanpa ampun. Zhoumi kemudian mencium ganas bibir Henry. Kedua tangannya sudah tak mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Henry, tapi hal itu sama sekali tak membuat Henry memberikan perlawanan atas apa yang di lakukan Zhoumi.

"Emmmhhh... Lepashhhh...Gehhhh..."

Henry terus mencoba mendorong dada Zhoumi, menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghindar dari ciuman ganas Zhoumi. Zhoumi tak kehabisan akal, dengan tangannya yang bebas, ia memijat pelan junior Henry.

"Ouhhhh... Geehhh..."

Henry mendorong kuat dada Zhoumi hingga ciumannya terlepas. Kaki Henry yang terkunci kuat oleh kaki Zhoumi sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan. Zhoumi terus memijat pelan dan kembali menggoda leher Henry. "Mendesahlah untukku... Baby..."

Henry merinding tak karuan mendengarnya. Ia masih mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Zhoumi dari juniornya. Tapi sungguh, ia sudah tak berdaya. Tenaganya seakan habis saat ia cum pertama kalinya. Cum di dalam piyama dan underwearnya. Zhoumi tersenyum aneh dan menjilat bibir merah Henry. "I know, you like it..."

"Ahhh... Ahh... Apa inihh..." Nafas Henry terasa berat. Entah apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Rasanya ia sangat lemas. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Gege?" Henry menatap Zhoumi penuh tanya. Zhoumi hanya diam dan meneruskan pekerjaannya. Melucuti pakaian Henry. "Gege, hentikan..." Henry mencoba menghalangi tangan Zhoumi.

Tapi hal itu sama sekali tak berguna. Meski Zhoumi tak berhasil membuka baju piyama Henry, tapi dengan mudah ia melepaskan celana dan underwear.

Kaki Henry sudah lemas dan sama sekali tak bisa melawan semua perlakuan Zhoumi. Itu adalah cum pertama di sepanjang hidupnya. Ia mulai menggigit bibirnya kembali, menahan desahannya. "Gehhhh... Ouhhhh..." Akhirnya, ia tak kuat lagi dan mendesah pelan.

Merasakan tubuhnya seakan disengat listrik ribuan volt saat lidah Zhoumi menusuk dan menjilat kepala juniornya.

"Hentikan... Ahh... Aku akn menendangmuhhh... Please..."

Zhoumi menghentikan jilatannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan sedikit memelorotkan celananya. Membebaskan juniornya yang sudah sesak. Zhoumi mencium bibir Henry sekilas, hanya menempelkannya saja. "Mianhe..."

"Eunnghhhh..." Henry menutup rapat kedua matanya, saat jemari Zhoumi mengolesi single holenya dengan spermanya sendiri. Zhoumi juga melumuri juniornya dengan sperma Henry dan mengocoknya sendiri hingga juniornya benar-benar tegang.

"Persiapkan dirimu..."

Henry membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap penuh tanya pada Zhoumi yang terus menyeringai. "Apa mak... Ahhhh...! Ge...! Hahh...ha... Appo...!"

Henry menangis pelan, mencengkeram kuat bantalnya. "Berhentihhh... Ouhhh... Hh...hhhh..." Nafas Henry terus berderu cepat dan sesak. Jantungnya berdebar kencang merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan tumpul memaksa masuk kedalam holenya. "Haahhhh...hahahhh... Kumohon Ge... Sak... Ahhh...!"

Henry kembali menjerit keras. Punggungnya melengkung dan tubuhnya terus menggelinjang hebat. Zhoumi sudah tuli untuk mendengarkan teriakan kesakitan Henry. Ia semakin tersenyum nakal dan menggigit pelan telinga Henry. "Tenanglah... Sebentar lagi, kau akan menyukainya."

Zhoumi terus berusaha memasukkan juniornya. Perlahan mendorong dan menggerakkannya maju mundur sedikit demi sedikit dan pelan. "Ouhhh... Ouhhh... Gee...hhhh..."

Dada Henry naik turun merasakan sensasi yang baru yang terus melanda tubuhnya. Tangan Zhoumi mengocok pelan junior Henry, senada dengan genjotannya yang pelan dan hati-hati.

"Kau suka?" Zhoumi berbisik lirih ditelinga Henry, dan dengan terpaksa meski pada kenyataannya ia sangat menikmatinya, Henry mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus, bersiaplah."

"Ahhh...! Kau gila...ahhh...!" Henry menjerit keras saat keseluruhan junior Zhoumi dengan ukuran dan panjang yang tidak main-main itu menerobos masuk ke dalam holenya.

Tapi Zhoumi sama sekali tak mempedulikan apapun lagi. Ia terus menggenjot cepat dan dalam, mencoba mencari sweet spot Henry. "Ahhhh... Nikmat Henry... Kau sangat nikmat... Ouhhh..."

Henry hanya diam, menggigit keras bibirnya. Membuat Zhoumi kembali berbisik di telinga Henry. "Ayo, mendesahlah baby..."

Tapi Henry tetap diam dan terus menahan desahannya. Dan hal itu membuat Zhoumi semakin gemas. Ia menarik hampir seluruh batang juniornya dan menghentakkannya keras.

"Ahhh...! Geehhhhh...!" Henry langsung menjerit keras dan terus menggerakkan bagian bawahnya. Tapi, bukannya membuat Zhoumi berhenti, gerakan Henry malah terasa seakan mendorong dan mendukung gerakan Zhoumi. "Ouhhhh... Terus bergeraklah Henry... Ahhh..."

"Ahhh... There... Ouhhh... Lagi disanah... Aahhhh..."

"Kau mau?"

Henry hanya mengangguk. Tapi Zhoumi malah menghentikan genjotannya. "Waehh...ahh..." Henry melenguh merasakan kocokan pelan Zhoumi di juniornya. "Memintalah padaku baby..."

"Mwo.. Haruskah...ahh..."

"Kalau kau tak meminta, kita berhenti saja." Zhoumi menarik sedikit demi sedikit juniornya. Henry diam dan terus berfikir. Sesungguhnya ia tak menginginkan ini, tapi tubuhnya...

Zhoumi terus menarik pelan hingga tersisa ujung kepalanya saja. Henry sudah semakin merasa kehilangan sekarang. Kocokan tangan Zhoumi pada juniornya juga semakin lambat. "Sepertinya kau mau kita ber..."

"Ahni." Henry terdiam sendiri. Ia masih berfikir lagi mengapa ia mengatakan tidak. "Kenapa tidak memohon? Kenapa hanya diam?" Henry masih diam. "Arra, kita berhenti..."

"Ahni, please Gege... Lanjutkan lagi, please..." Henry mengucapkannya pelan dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Zhoumi menyeringai evil dan...

.

Jlebb...

.

"Ahhhh...! Gegehhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..." Tubuh Henry menggelinjang hebat. Zhoumi terus menyodok kuat hole Henry. "Ahhh... Sempit... Ini nikmathhh ahhh...ahhh..."

"There... Ouhh disana ...lagi... Ppalliwa...!"

Zhoumi terus menghentak kuat dan menusuk sweet spot Henry. Tangannya mengocok cepat dan menutup lubang cum di kepala junior Henry.

"Geeehhh... Ahhhh... Cepat... Ouhhhh... Uhhhh..."

"Sangat sempit ahhh... Hen... Ahhhh... Ahhh..."

Junior Zhoumi berkedut dan begitu juga dengan junior Henry. Zhoumi melepaskan jempolnya dari kepala junior Henry. Menusuk dalam dan mengocok cepat junior Henry. "Akhhhh... Hampir sampai... Ouuhhhh... Hhhh...hhh..."

"Nde... Aku juga... Akhhh..."

"Gegehhhh ahhhh !"

"Henry... Ahhhh... Ahhh...ahhh..." Zhoumi menembakkan spermanya didalam hole Henry. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang penuh keringat dan sperma Henry di atas tubuh mungil Henry. Melesakkan kepalanya, mencium leher Henry dan menjilatnya perlahan.

Henry sendiri, sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Menahan geli yang tersisa di juniornya dan rasa merinding karena terpaan nafas hangat Zhoumi.

"Morning Sex... Feel's so damn good..." Zhoumi menghadapkan wajahnya pada leher Henry. Menjilat kecil dan mengigit kulitnya. "You love it, don't you?"

Henry hanya diam. Bukan ia tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Zhoumi. Tapi ia sendiri juga bingung dengan perasaannya sekarang.

.

.

Other Side

.

.

"Aku kembalikan semuanya. Dan ini pembayaran untuk rumah kami."

Namja tampan itu hanya melirik sekilas pada tumpukan map dan juga amplop kecil yang mungkin saja berisi cek senilai jutaan won. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan pelan dan berhenti dibelakang namja yang baru saja menyerah itu. Menepuk pelan bahunya dan sedikit menunduk. "Apa maksudmu?" Namja itu berbisik pelan dan kembali berdiri, berjalan menjauhi namja yang masih duduk diam disana.

Kangin dan Siwon. Kini Kangin tengah berada di kantor Siwon, menyerahkan semua berkas pengalihan dua perusahaan Siwon dan juga berkas pengalihan perusahaannya sendiri beserta cek untuk melunasi hutang dan rumahnya. Kangin sudah berjanji pada Teukki, dia akan menghentikannya. Dan semua resiko, akan mereka tanggung bersama.

"Apa kau sudah siap jatuh miskin?"

"Siap ataupun tidak, kurasa itu bukan kewenanganmu untuk mengetahuinya."

"Bagaimana dengan Henry dan Sungmin?" Siwon bertanya tanpa melihat wajah Kangin. Tatapannya tetap datar menatap pemandangan di luar melalui jendelanya. Menatap susasana ramai dan juga kesibukan di jalanan kota Seoul.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan Sungmin terus mengalah karena keegoisanku. Meski nantinya Sungmin tetap menyetujui untuk menikah dengan Henry, bagiku tak jadi masalah." Kangin terdiam sejenak. Ia ikut berdiri, "Tapi, jika Sungmin lebih memilih Kyuhyun, maka aku..."

"Ternyata sangat mudah ya?" Siwon menatap tajam pada Kangin. "Semua bantuanku dan juga kerja kerasku selama ini hanya kau hargai dengan cek dan pengembalian perusahaan?" Siwon tersenyum sinis dan berjalan mendekati meja di depan Kangin. Ia mengambil ceknya dan merobeknya. "Tak semudah itu."

Sedetik kemudian Siwon pergi meninggalkan Kangin yang masih berdiri tegak di tempatnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya. "Yeobo, aku sudah berusaha. Tapi sepertinya Siwon tak mau melepaskan Sungmin."

"..."

"Nde, mianhe. Arra, aku akan segera pulang."

.

Pliip...

.

"Hhhh... Kangin menghela nafasnya dan beranjak dari kantor itu. Pulang kerumah dan mempersiapkan semuanya.

.

**SiBum Side **

.

"Tumben, masih sore kau sudah pulang?" Kibum keluar dari dapur, membawa segelas teh hangat dan kembali berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu itu dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia kembali dan membawa satu amplop besar berwarna coklat. Meletakkannya pelan didepan Siwon.

"Apa ini?" Siwon mengambil amplop itu. Perlahan membuka ikatannya. "Buka, baca dan tanda tangani. Sangat mudah." Kibum berkata dengan wajah datarnya dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya.

Sejenak Siwon terhenti dan menatap tak percaya pada yeoja yang terlihat begitu angkuh sekarang. "Apa maksudmu? Sebegitu kuatnya 'kah Chullie mempengaruhimu?" Siwon melempar amplop itu dan beranjak dari kursinya. Meninggalkan Kibum yang kini sibuk mengatur nafas dan juga air matanya.

"Mianhe yeobo."

Kibum segera melangkah menuju kamarnya. Seperti biasa, bersembunyi dan menangis sepuasnya. "Ya Tuhan. Semoga apa yang aku lakukan tidak menjadi boomerang bagiku."

.

.

Siwon, menatap dingin pada foto keluarganya yang terpampang jelas diruang kerjanya. Foto bahagianya bersama Kibum dan juga Henry saat pertama Henry memenangkan lomba biola dan foto terakhir sebelum Henry akhirnya harus pergi ke Kanada untuk sekolah musik disana.

Berulang kali Siwon menghela nafasnya, berulang kali juga ia menatap foto bahagianya yang ia genggam. Foto dengan bingkai kayu kuno, foto bahagianya saat mencium pipi seorang yeoja cantik.

Yeoja yang selalu membayangi dan menguasai hatinya hingga sekarang. Ia menatap lekat wajah yang tersenyum pada kamera saat mengambil gambar itu. Telunjuk Siwon terulur untuk mengusap pipinya.

"Apa aku salah?"

Satu pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulut Siwon. Pikirannya terasa berat, dan semua hal yang ia lakukan selama ini kembali berputar di otaknya. Segera saja ia mengambil ponselnya.

'_Kya! Untuk apa menelfonku_?' Terdengar nada marah dari seberang. Siwon tahu benar, jika orang yang ditelfonnya kini pasti akan marah seperti ini.

"Mianhe, tapi dengarkanlah aku dulu."

'_Ya sudah, bicaralah.'_

"Ahni, temui aku saja."

'_Andwe, aku tak akan menemuimu!'_

"Please Chullie, aku pastikan apa yang kita bicarakan nanti akan membuatmu senang."

'_Haish... Arraseo.'_

Tut... tut...tut...

.

.

**KyuMin X ZhouRy Side**

.

.

"Kau yakin, akan ikut untuk menemui Henry?"

Sungmin bertanya berulang kali, mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun. Sekarang mereka berada di dalam mobil, menuju ke rumah Zhoumi. Bertemu dengan Henry dan membicarakan semuanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk penuh keyakinan, "Gwenchana. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui, apa yang akan ia bicarakan denganmu. Bukankah aku ini namjachingumu dan aku berhak mengetahui semuanya?"

"Nde, arraseo."

.

Sedangkan di rumah Zhoumi, keadaan begitu canggung dan sangat sepi. Seharusnya kedua namja ini ramai meributkan satu soal yang mungkin saja sangat sulit dimengerti oleh Henry, tapi pada kenyataannya hanya ada diam dan canggung.

Zhoumi beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil beberapa plester di kotak obat. Ia kembali duduk disisi Henry dan menyodorkan plester itu.

"Mianhe, tapi bekasnya terlihat." Zhoumi sendiri, sudah menutupi lehernya dengan baju lengan panjang yang berleher tinggi. Sama sekali tak terlihat.

"Ahni, biarkan saja terlihat."

Zhoumi menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Henry. Dan mengapa juga Henry hanya meminta sembarang pakaian untuk di bawa butlernya ke rumah Zhoumi tadi pagi. Dan hasilnya, kaos V neck yang sangat amat rendah hingga seperti memperlihatkan hasil karya Zhoumi pagi tadi.

Wajah Zhoumi memerah dan akhirnya ia mengalah. "Arra, terserah kau saja."

"Annyeonghaesseoyo!"

"Ah itu, mereka datang."

Henry berlari penuh semangat ke arah pintu utama. Seakan tak terbebani dan tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Zhoumi. Dan pada kenyataannya, Zhoumi sungguh gelisah.

"Masuklah. Ini Zhoumi gege. Dia guru privatku."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Zhoumi. Kemudian mereka duduk di kasur lantai yang sama, mengelilingi meja belajar Henry.

Sedikit mengejutkan bagi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, saat melihat beberapa kissmark yang terlihat jelas di leher dan bahu Henry. "Gomawo sudah mau menemuiku."

"Ah, nde." Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Mimi Ge, ini Sungmin hyung." Henry memperkenalkan Sungmin pada Zhoumi. Dan dengan polosnya, ia duduk disisi Sungmin. Seakan memberikan tontonan gratis untuk kedua namja itu.

Henry mendekat dan meraih jemari Sungmin. Mencium punggung tangannya dan kemudian menatap Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya. "Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal hari ini?"

"Mwo?"

"Biarkan aku merasakan, bagaimana rasanya mencium bibirmu hyung?"

"Mwo?"

Sontak kedua namja lainnya termasuk Sungmin berteriak keras dan menatap tak percaya pada wajah innocent Henry yang masih menatap Sungmin penuh harap. "Otte?"

Meski ragu akhirnya Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun langsung memegang bahu Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Hajiman, Sungmin aku..."

"Gwenchana Kyuhyunie, tenanglah." Sungmin tersenyum manis, sangat manis. Dan bagaimana pun seorang Cho Kyuhun tak akan bisa melawan senyuman itu. Kyuhyun melepaskan bahu Sungmin dan memilih menatap kearah lain.

Ia kesal, dan Sungmin tahu benar jika Kyuhyun mungkin akan memarahinya habis-habisan setelah ini. Tapi, Sungmin mencoba menepis semuanya dan kembali menatap Henry.

Henry tersenyum dan mulai menutup matanya. Semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin, menghapus jarak antara mereka berdua.

.

Chu~

.

Bibir Henry menempel sempurna pada bibir Sungmin. Jemarinya terulur untuk menekan tengkuk Sungmin dan melumat bibir itu. Sedikit menggigit mencoba menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sungmin.

Menyusuri ruang hangat itu, menikmati setiap sudut dan perasaan hangat di hatinya. Ciuman yang cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Henry menyudahinya. "Gomawo Hyung."

Henry menjauh dari Sungmin. Menatap wajah kesal Kyuhyun dan wajah datar Zhoumi. Disinilah, Henry dan Sungmin berdiri. Dan disini juga Henry akan menentukan semuanya.

Sungmin memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Kyuhyun. "Lihat aku Tuan Cho, jangan mendiamkan aku seperti ini."

"Aish..."

Akhirnya, dengan kekesalan yang menumpuk di hatinya, Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya. Menatap wajah berseri Sungmin yang terlihat begitu senang sekarang. "Sepertinya kau sangat bahagia?"

"Tentu saja."

"MWO?"

Kyuhyun berteriak keras, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari Sungmin. Ia sungguh kesal sekarang. Tapi kembali, ia luluh hanya dengan sedikit saja sentuhan Sungmin. Jemari Sungmin bermain di bibir tebal Kyuhyun, dan menciumnya sekilas.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam mematung, menatap tak percaya pada apa yang lagi-lagi dilakukan Sungmin. Di hadapannya, Henry hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kenkanakkan Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah Kyu." Henry tersenyum polos pada Kyuhyun, mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Menyuruhku tenang setelah kau menciumnya?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada Henry seakan siap memakannya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan satu hal saja, jadi jangan sampai seperti itu kau menanggapi semuanya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Tapi, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Henry malah langsung menyerang Zhoumi. Tangannya melingkar dileher Zhoumi dan dengan cepat ia melumat bibir Zhoumi.

"Emhhh... henti... emmmmmhhh..."

Zhoumi berusaha berontak namun agaknya kali ini, tenaga Henry lebih kuat. Henry terus melumat, menghisap dan menggigit. Sangat bertenaga hingga akhirnya lidahnya masuk ke dalam gua hangat Zhoumi.

"Emhhhh... Geh..."

.

Bruk...

.

Pertahanan tubuh Zhoumi goyah dan dengan indah, kini ia terbaring diatas kasur lantai itu dengan tubuh Henry yang menindihnya, dan lagi-lagi...

"Ouhhh Hen... ehhhmmmm..."

Ia melenguh pelan saat dengan sengaja Henry menekan privat Zhoumi dengan lututnya. Kedua namja disana hanya menatap tak percaya. Tapi kemudian, satu senyuman terukir diwajah Sungmin.

Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun, menggenggamnya dan berdiri dari duduknya. Kyuhyun ikut berdiri dan berjalan di belakang Sungmin. Berjalan keluar dari rumah itu. Menutup pintunya dan kembali ke mobil Kyuhyun.

"Sudah mengerti sekarang?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang masih duduk diam di posisinya. "Aku rasa Henry sudah menemukannya."

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin, mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mengunci wajah Sungmin. Menangkup pipi chubby Sungmin dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Akhirnya..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencium bibir Sungmin. Melumatnya dan menghisapnya kuat. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sungmin. Sungmin hanya meremas baju seragam Kyuhyun dan membiarkan Kyuhyun mengeksplorasi penuh bibir merahnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun tak kalah jahil, kini sudah meremas dada Sungmin yang masih tersembunyi di balik seragamnya. "Ahhhhh... ehmmmmmmm..."

Sungmin melenguh pelan dan menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Tapi Kyuhyun malah mengangkat wajahnya dan menyudahi semuanya. Ia menyeringai pada Sungmin.

"Ah, sudah dulu ya Minimi. Kita harus kembali belajar. Karena setelah ini, kau akan ikut denganku ke rumah. Dan kuharap kau tidak akan mengacuhkan penjelasanku lagi kali ini."

"Tapi Kyu, masa kita..."

"Aku tak mau jika nantinya kau tak lulus. Aku tak mau kau mempermalukan aku."

.

Pletak...

.

Sebuah jitakan kembali Kyuhyun dapatkan sore itu. Kyuhyun mengusap pelan kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit karena jitakan mesra dari Sungmin. "Kenapa memukulku?"

"Kau ini, bilang saja kalau kau malu mempunyai kekasih yang bodoh sepertiku?" Sungmin kesal, melipat kedua lengannya di dadanya. Mempoutkan bibirnya dan juga menggembungkan pipinya.

Sungguh, Kyuhyun tak tahan melihatnya. Akhirnya ia mendekat pada Sungmin dan hanya mencium pipinya. Kyuhyun kembali menjauhkan tubuhnya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu, dan ingat aku tak pernah mengatakan kau itu bodoh. Hanya saja kau belum pintar Minimi, dan aku ingin kita masuk universitas yang sama. Bersekolah dan bekerja bersama, pasti sangat menyenangkan."

Kyuhyun terus menyetir dan menatap ke depan,mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah menggemaskan Sungmin.

"Sejak kapan kau berpikiran dewasa begini? Apa di otakmu ada yang salah?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Ahni, hanya saja aku ingin melakukan apa yang menjadi syarat persetujuan Appa dan Umma atas hubungan kita."

"Memangnya apa?"

"Mereka ingin, kau lulus dengan nilai yang baik. Meski tak sempurna, tapi mereka ingin melihat kita masuk ke Universitas yang sama dan kuliah bersama. Dan asal kau tahu, aku ingin masuk Universitas Seoul."

"Mwo?" Sungmin terlonjak kaget, menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun. "Tapi Kyu, aku kan tidak pintar jadi bagaimana jika aku tidak diterima disana?"

"Makanya, sekarang kita ke rumah dulu. Makan dan kemudian belajar, tenang saja aku akan mengajarimu."

Kembali Sungmin memasang wajah kesalnya. Sungguh ia tak bisa konsentrasi belajar jika Kyuhyun yang menjadi gurunya.

"Dan kau harus berkonsentrasi penuh. Arraseo ?"

"Ish... arraseo."

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sungmin terus saja memsang wajah kesalnya didepan Kyuhyun. Ia sangat membenci hal yang berhubungan dengan belajar, apalagi jika itu sains. "Ah, menyebalkan. Kenapa sains itu harus ada dalam mata pelajaranku.?"

.

.

Dan diruangan ini, masih tertinggal sedikit kecanggungan diantara dua namja yang masih terbaring di kasur lantai itu. Henry, bukannya beranjak dari tubuh Zhoumi malah semakin menyamankan posisinya dan memainkan telunjuknya menyusuri wajah Zhoumi.

"Untung saja Appamu tidak ada di rumah. Untung saja dia pergi seminar di Jeju. Ah, Gege kau tahu bagaimana leganya perasaanku sekarang?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Zhoumi mencoba mengangkat tubuh Henry dari tubuhnya. "Ahni gege, biarkan seperti ini dulu."

"Seperti ini apa? Bagaimana? Apa kau sengaja meletakkan dan menggesekkan lututmu itu terus menerus. Kau membuatku gila anak bodoh."

Tapi Henry malah mengalihkan jemarinya dari bibir Zhoumi dan kemudian meremas pelan junior Zhoumi yang masih tersembunyi di balik celana panjangnya.

"Engggghhh... Henry... hent...ahhhh..."

"Saranghae gege."

"Mwo?"

Henry hanya mengangguk kemudian mendekati telinga Zhoumi dan memainkan lidahnya disana.

"Henry, henti... ahhhhh...emmhhhh... ahhhh..."

"Aku tak akan berhenti gege." Henry berbisik sekilas pada telinga Zhoumi dan kembali menjilatnya. Semakin kuat meremas junior Zhoumi. "I'll raped you." Henry berbisik nakal disela jilatannya.

"Emmmmhhhh... ahhhhh... ssshhhh... ahhh..."

.

.

**Kyuhyun House**

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai dirumah Kyu. Mereka langsung masuk dan naik ke kamar Kyuhyun. Seorang pelayan masuk dan membawakan dua gelas air minum serta sebotol jus dingin dan satu box kue kering.

"Umma, odiega?"

"Molla, dia hanya mengatakan akan bertemu dengan klien. Dan jika Tuan Muda akan makan malam, Tuan Muda silahkan makan malam terlebih dulu."

"Ehm, bawa keatas saja jam tujuh nanti. Dua porsi, dan ingat jangan ganggu kami. Tinggalkan saja makanannya didepan pintu."

"Baiklah Tuan Muda."

Segera saja pelayan itu pergi dan meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di kamar. Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil beberapa buku tebal. Membukanya satu-per satu.

"Nah, kita akan segera mulai."

"Tapi Kyu, aku..."

"Minimi, please."

"Aish, arraseo."

Dengan malas, Sungmin mulai memperhatikan penjelasan Kyuhyun. Tapi tetap saja, sesekali memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun.

.

**Lee Sungmin POV**

.

Semakin tampan. Dia sangat tampan jika dalam keadaan seperti ini, dan tentu saja saat dimana ia terlihat sangat tampan adalah saat ia naked tanpa sedikitpun benang yang menempel ditubuhnya.

Aku menggeleng cepat, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran kotorku. Ahni Sungmin, kau harus serius belajar.

"Jadi, rumus percepatannya adalah..."

Akh, aku sungguh tak bisa mendengarkan apa-apa lagi selain detak jantungku sendiri. Betapa dalam aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun. Hingga meski semua kenangan ini terukir dengan wajah Henry, tetap saja aku merasa begitu dekat denganmu.

Akh, lihatlah wajah tampanmu. Eih... kenapa kau semakin dekat denganku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

"Kya! Cho Sungmin, bisakah kau mendengarkan penjelasanku?"

Dia membentakku? Akh, biarkan saja. "Cho Sungmin!"

"Aish, arrasseo Kyuhyunie."

"Bibirmu mengatakan arrasseo tapi matamu dan telinga nakalmu ini sama sekali tak mendengarkan aku."

"Aish..."

Dia menjewer kecil telingaku. Awas saja, jika bukan karena aku sedikit lebih tidak pintar darinya pasti aku sudah membantingnya dengan taekwondo-ku.

"Tak perlu menjewerku Cho Kyuhyun." Aku mengusap pelan telingaku yang terasa panas dan sudah pasti memerah sekarang.

"Mianhe, itu gerakan reflek karena aku kesal, kau tak mendengarkan aku."

"Yang begini kau bilang reflek? Lihatlah, telingaku sampai merah. Kau tega sekali padaku."

Aku memasang wajah sedihku dan berpura-pura sedikit menangis. Dan lihatlah wajah bodohnya itu. Hehehehe... dia sangat menyayangiku.

Tangannya terulur, mengusap lembut rambutku dan menciumnya. "Mianhe Minimi, aku tak bermaksud begitu."

"Huh!"

Aku memalingkan wajahku dari wajahnya yang menatapku. Oh Tuhan, mengapa kekasihku semakin hari semakin tampan. Ommona Kyuhyunie, aku tak akan sanggup jika kau berada sedekat ini denganku.

Dia memutar wajahku dan menangkup kedua pipiku dengan kedua telapak tangan besarnya. Mencium pipi kananku sekilas dan kembali tersenyum.

"Mianhe, jangan seperti ini."

"Shireo. Aku marah Kyuhyunie. Kau sangat menyebalkan."

Aku tetap saja memasang wajah cemberutku. Mempoutkan bibirku dan menggembungkan pipiku. Bisa kupastikan, Kyuhyun tak akan sanggup menahan dirinya lagi.

Ayolah, cium aku. Aku rindu saat kau menciumku, aku benci Kyuhyun yang terlalu serius dan terlalu mementingkan belajarnya.

Pervert?

Biarkan saja, aku sedang pervert sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat kekasihmu yang memang sangat tampan dan semakin menggoda dengan dua kancing kemeja seragamnya yang terbuka dan jangan lupakan, cuaca panas hari ini sedikit membuatnya berkeringat karena aku memang tak menginginkan dia menghidupkan AC dikamarnya dan itu membuat dada itu... leher itu... dan juga bibirnya yang semakin merah setelah meminum jus dingin tadi...

"Minimin, mianhe..."

Ah, aku tak akan memaafkannya. Biar saja dia terus merasa bersalah. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menyembunyikan wajahku. Jujur, bukan tanpa tujuan aku melakukannya.

Melihat sesuatu yang menggembung diantara lipatan celana yang berada di selangkangannya dan melihat perutnya yang sedikit tersingkap karena dua kancing terbawah dari kemejanya terlepas. Perutnya yang berkeringat dan junior itu...

"Minimi, kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah?"

Bagaimana bisa, panas-panas begini aku menjadi sangat pervert? Ayolah Kyuhyunie cium aku...

"Ahni, aku tidak sakit."

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

Kyunnie mengangkat wajahku dengan jemarinya di daguku. Tersenyum dan menatapku dalam. Ommo, mata itu. Aku tak sanggup lagi menahannya. Dan apa yang ia lakukan?

Dia malah berdiri dan meninggalkan aku, berjalan menuju pintu. Dan kembali berbalik membawa satu nampan besar berisi makan malam kami.

"Ayo makan."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Sangat menyebalkan, kukira dia akan menciumku tadi ternyata...

Akh, bagaimana dengan Henry dan guru privatnya ya? Pasti sangat menyenangkan.

"Chagi, ayo makan. Jangan melamunkan hal yang tidak-tidak terus dari tadi. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?"

"Mwo?"

Aish, menyebalkan!

.

.

.

**TBC...**

.

.

Bagaimana NC-nya...?

Hot kah? Hot dong pastinya. Aish... aku aja ampe deg-degan bikinnya.

Nde, ni story hampir end, mungkin satu atau dua chap lagi. Takut kepanjangan and pada bosen.

.

.

Jeongmal Gomawo buat yang udah ngereview:

Kim Ri Jaejong, Kim Young Min, Otaku 1514, Ritsuka, Hwan Mi Sun, Miyu 1905, dian-k29, Cho Hyun Jin, Yolyol, Lee HyoJoon, MegaKyu,min-min ELF, Park Hyun Ra, dita0307sunggie, Rosa Damascena, Kyumin Forever, KyuMin aegyanya KyunnieAppaSamaMinnieUmma. Cherry, Kyukyuminnie, iruma-chan, dhian kyuhae elf, Auliayyg, Kim Nuri Shfly, Lil-larry, AngelFishy, I'M MISS SIMPLE, Lady Canoopus, ShiNe9519, qminhee, EmyKMS, Cho MiNa, Jung In Ra, Cho KyuMin, Yuni, rasmachubby, FLAKYUMIN, Kim Min Lee, Aya-Chan, Iruma-chan, ZhuKYULee, NaeBabyKyu, 2093, Kyukyu, Dina LuvKyumin, ar13n, Yuukime isme, Saeko Hichoru, ELFJiEyounG2112, ELF Sparkyu N Genstars 4ever, kyumin forever, melani kyuminElf, Shin EunSub, widiwMin, ChoLee KyuMin, Riliyana Mecca, Park Sohee, Prince Kyu, Aida Sungjin, Princess Kyumin, daraemondut, Lee Minra, melocechoole, KyunieMin, Winter Boy, Labu Manis, Kim Munhee, Mimiyeon, kyuminlinz92, 960120, NaKYUKYumin, Meong, The-Shiirayukii, Evil Bungsu KyuMinBaby 137, Akira Kou, Kim Min Hyun, Prince Kyu, Zahra, ikkimassu, BarbeKyu , Chikyumin, honey26, SJ Little Fish, vitaminielf, Evilkyu Vee, YukiLOVESUNGMIN, tjkyuri, karin, Lianzzz, nam seul mi, KyuMinLa, jotha aurigth, Dark 038, Rima Kyumin Elf, E.L.F, kyokyorae, Bunny Ming, Park KyuMin, Galtrisia, Myeolchi's Wife, astaat, KarooMinnie, Sparkyuminnie,Kim Heenim, Enno Kim Lee, Blacksmille4ever, Lady Canopus, Yukii,

and temen yang lain juga yang udah ngeadd me jadi fav author and fav story.

And yang udah ngereview di FB dan Grup juga, gamsahae.

And silent reader yang udah ngaku, gamsahae juga.#ketawasetan#

Add My new FB account

Name :

" Rainy Saranghaesungminyoungsaeng Heart"

Follow Me On Twitter

Rainy_Heart88

.

And Enjoy My other Fic, My very first GS KYUMIN

"I Will Always Love You"

.

Gomawo ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

**Hate To Heart U**

Author : rainy hearT

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin

- Henry Lau

- Other SUJU member

Pairing : ||KYUMIN || slight HenMin || Other Pairs

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad

Rating : M

Length : Series

Disclaimer : All cast punya diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. #Sungmin akan selalu dan selalu punya saya#plakkk#

Warning : Please be patient|| BL/Boys Love/YAOI || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia || typos || GS for Umma ||

Sumarry : || I am sorry but i have been waiting for this moment, I have been waiting forever. That your long-time love would end. Forget about him and wash him off from your mind. He's not meant to be with you. So baby won't you come to me...||

.

**Be Patient With Me**

.

**NO COPAS ! NO BASH ! NO FLAME !**

**Don't Like, please Just Don't READ**

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

**HATE TO HEART U**

.

**Chapter 11**

.

.

**Siwon x Heechul Side**

**Chocolate and Love Cafe**

.

.

Di ruangan ini, kembali dua makhluk cantik dan tampan itu saling berhadapan. Menatap dengan mata malasnya dan juga wajah kesal yang sering sekali ia perlihatkan belakangan ini.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin melakukan pembicaraan yang ku pikir akan membuatmu senang."

Namja itu berusaha meraih tangan yeoja yang ada di depannya, Cho Heechul. Tapi Heechul langsung menarik cepat tangannya sebelum tersentuh oleh namja yang ada didepannya itu.

"Jangan bermain denganku Siwon. Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. Mengulur waktu saja."

Siwon hanya tersenyum sekilas, kemudian berdiri dan duduk di samping Heechul. Salahkanlah desain ruangan VIP di cafe itu. Dua buah sofa yang cukup besar saling berhadapan, membuat Siwon dengan seenaknya duduk memepet Heechul.

Heechul sudah mencoba berdiri dan menghindari Siwon, tapi lengan Siwon yang langsung melingkar indah di pinggang Heechul menguncinya. Heechul menatap kesal pada namja yang masih memasang senyumannya itu.

"Kau berlebihan! Kau sadar itu?"

"Tenanglah, aku hanya ingin memelukmu. Pintunya sudah ku kunci, jadi tak akan ada pelayan yang masuk dan melaporkanmu pada tuan Cho kesayanganmu itu."

Heechul hanya memutar bola matanya dan berdecak kesal, tapi tidak dengan Siwon. "Kau masih wangi seperti yang dulu."

Heechul menggeliat tak nyaman didalam dekapan Siwon. "Bisakah kau lepaskan aku sekarang? Ini tak sepantasnya Tuan Choi yang terhormat."

Tapi Siwon malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Heechul. Semakin menghisap dalam pada ceruk leher yeoja itu. Berbisik lirih ditelinganya, "Apa kau tahu? Satu hal yang sangat sulit untuk ku hapus dari pikiranku. Dimana disana ada satu nama yang selalu menutup hatiku untuk yang lain. Chullie... Saranghae."

Suara Siwon terdengar perih dan serak. Heechul sama sekali tak bisa marah kali ini. Ia hanya bisa menahan perasaan ibanya pada Siwon. Tak ingin menjadi boomerang yang seakan memberikan satu harapan pada namja yang masih saja mencintainya hingga sekarang.

"Apa kau senang, aku menikah dengan Kibum?"

"Tentu saja."

"Wajahmu terlihat begitu tenang saat kau datang ke pernikahanku, Chullie. Apa kau sama sekali tak merasakan sakitnya aku saat melihatmu datang dengan sahabatku sendiri?"

Suara Siwon semakin lirih dan nafasnya semakin kencang menggelitik leher Heechul. Satu per satu tetesan itu jatuh di bahu Heechul. Menunjukkan betapa namja ini mencintainya. "Ini menyakitkan Chullie. Jika bisa, aku ingin mengulang waktu dan tak mau bertemu denganmu."

Tubuh Heechul seketika dingin. Ia tak tahu apa ini salahnya atau kesalahan cinta yang ada di hati Siwon. Perasaannya dulu yang tak sepenuhnya pada Siwon, seakan memberikan beban tersendiri padanya sekarang.

Namja ini begitu mencintainya, sedangkan seorang Kim Heechul yang dulu adalah yeoja yang merindukan kekasihnya yang pergi dan sama sekali tak memberi kabar sedikitpun. Jika boleh membela, maka disini korbannya adalah seorang Choi Siwon.

Heechul menoleh pada Siwon. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk mengangkat wajah tampan yang masih menangis lirih di bahu Heechul. Mengusap garis air mata itu di pipi Siwon.

"Gwenchana Siwonie. Mianhe, ini semua salahku."

Siwon hanya menggeleng lemah. Seperti anak kecil yang sedang marah, wajah tampannya yang terbiasa tegas dan tegar seakan menghilang sekarang. Heechul tersenyum, senyuman termanis yang pernah ia hadiahkan pada Siwon disepanjang kisah mereka.

"Apa kau senang, melihatku menikah dengan Kibum?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya lagi. Tentu saja aku senang."

"Kau tahu, aku tak bahagia?"

"Tapi dia mengandung anakmu. Henry itu benar-benar anakmu."

Siwon mengusap lembut jemari Heechul yang masih menempel di pipinya. "Seharusnya aku menikah denganmu, maka semuanya akan mudah Chullie."

Heechul menggeleng pelan. "Tak akan semudah yang kau bayangkan." Heechul hendak menarik kedua tangannya yang ada di pipi Siwon, tapi Siwon masih menahannya. "Wae, aku tak ingin kau semakin mencintaiku. Bukan aku terlalu percaya diri Siwonie, tapi aku tahu benar kau sangat mencintaiku."

"Aku ingin seperti ini dulu Chullie."

"Siwonie, mengertilah. Kita sudah lama berakhir." Ibu jari Heechul mengusap pelan pipi Siwon. " Tak seharusnya kita seperti ini."

"Apa kau yang meminta Kibum menceraikan aku?"

"Mwo?"

"Dia memberikan surat cerai padaku. Memintaku untuk menandatanganinya, dan kurasa itu salah satu ide gila kalian."

"Ahniya... aku tidak memintainya untuk membuat surat cerai itu. Sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya memintanya untuk tegas melawan semua penindasanmu. Dia terlalu mencintaimu, kuharap kau mau memikirkan semuanya."

Siwon terdiam sejenak. Jemarinya yang masih mengunci jari Heechul di pipinya mengusap pelan punggung tangan Heechul. Betapa ia merindukan sentuhan lembut yang dulu menjadi miliknya. Siwon menatap dalam pada Heechul. "Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

"Mwoya?" Siwon semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Heechul. Kedua tangan Heechul yang masih menempel dan terkunci di pipi Siwon, semakin membuatnya tak bisa menahan Siwon untuk menciumnya.

Sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan memaksa dari Siwon. Sama sekali tak bisa dihindari oleh Heechul. Betapa ia ingin menangis sekarang, tapi tak mungkin. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menangis didepan Siwon.

Siwon melumat lembut bibir Heechul, menekan tengkuknya dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tapi sebuah kesadaran seakan membangunkan Siwon. Ia menghentikan ciumannya dan mengusap lembut bibir Heechul dengan ibu jarinya.

"Bibir ini masih manis. Masih sama seperti yang dulu."

"Huh... kurang ajar sekali. Kau pikir aku ini yeoja seperti apa? Seenaknya!"

Tapi Siwon tak mengacuhkan ocehan Heechul. Ia menarik cepat tubuh Heechul dan memeluknya erat. "Balaslah pelukanku Kim Heechul, biarkan aku mengenangmu sebagai Kim Heechul yang dulu pernah menjadi milikku."

Heechul masih diam. Ia sama sekali tak bergerak sedikitpun. Di saat ini, hati Siwon malah terasa semakin sakit saat secara langsung Heechul seperti mengatakan bahwa dia sudah melupakan semua kenangan yang ada diantara mereka.

"Jebal Chullie..."

Suara lirih, berat dan serak itu membangunkan rasa iba yang dalam di hati Heechul. Perlahan lengannya tergerak untuk sekedar mengusap punggung Siwon.

"Gomawo Chullie, aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

.

.

**At Sibum House**

**.**

**.**

Siwon melangkah pelan memasuki rumahnya. Ia membuka perlahan pintu kamar Henry. Menemukan namja itu tertidur di kasurnya. Mendekat dan duduk di sisi tubuh Henry. Mengusap dahinya.

Siwon tersenyum kecil saat melihat begitu banyak tanda kemerahan di leher Henry. Meski tak tahu itu siapa, tapi yang pasti bukan Sungmin. Siwon menepuk pelan pipi Henry, mencoba membangunkannya saat satu pikiran tak pasti mulai merayapi otaknya.

"Eungh... Appa...?"

Henry menggeliat pelan dan membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap wajah tampan yang tersenyum padanya. "Nde baby, ini appa."

"Wae? Malam sekali Appa membangunkan aku. Aku masih mengantuk appa."

Henry menatap heran pada Siwon yang malah tersenyum dan mengendurkan ikatan dasi di lehernya. "Kau baru pulang?"

"Nde."

"Malam sekali. Apa terlalu berat Appa? Kau sangat sibuk."

"Ahni, hanya keluar dengan rekan bisnis dan membicarakan tender di Jepang. Duduklah, Appa ingin berbicara padamu."

Henry mendudukkan tubuhnya dan sedikit menutupi lehernya dengan memiring-miringkan kerah piyamanya saat menyadari kalau jejak merah di lehernya begitu terlihat meski di tengah remangnya cahaya di kamar Henry.

"Tak usah ditutupi, Appa sudah melihatnya."

Henry hanya tersipu malu saat melihat Siwon mengatakannya penuh dengan senyuman aneh. " Tapi, kau tidak di rape kan?"

"Mwo?" Henry menggeleng cepat, "Ahni appa. Aku tidak di rape. Hanya saja... eummhhh... itu... aku..."

Siwon terkekeh pelan, melihat wajah merah Henry yang masih jelas terlihat. "Sudahlah, lakukan apapun yang kau mau asal kau bahagia." Siwon mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Henry. Dengan perasaan takut yang menumpuk di hatinya, Henry berusaha untuk menanyakan satu hal sebelum bayangan Siwon menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Chakkaman Appa."

Henry sedikit berlari dan mendekati Siwon. "Bisakah aku meminta satu hal padamu?"

"Tentu saja, katakan apa yang kau mau baby."

Henry menatap dalam pada mata Siwon kemudian memeluk tubuh tegap namja itu. "Appa, bisakah kau batalkan pertunanganku dengan Sungmin hyung?"

Meski sedikit kaget, tapi Siwon berusaha tenang. Ia melepas pelan pelukan Henry dan mengusap pipi chubby putranya itu. "Wae? Kenapa malah minta di batalkan? Bukankah kau sendiri yang malah meminta pertunangan dan pernikahan ini dilakukan secepatnya."

Henry menggeleng lemah. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, sedikit menyembunyikan rasa malu yang perlahan mulai menghangatkan hatinya. "Lihatlah berapa banyak tanda merah di bahu dan leherku. Asal appa tahu, ini bukan pekerjaan Sungmin Hyung."

"Nde, appa tahu."

Henry mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah itu dan menatap Siwon. "Aish, memalukan. Kenapa Appa pintar sekali. Baiklah, mungkin appa akan marah padaku jika mengatakannya. Tapi kali ini, aku sungguh mencintainya Appa. Bukan seperti aku mencintai Sungmin hyung. Ini lain, dan terasa sangat berbeda."

Henry menyeret Siwon untuk duduk bersamanya di kasurnya. Mulai menceritakan betapa ia mengagumi seorang namja yang selama ini selalu bersamanya. Menceritakan setiap detail perasaannya yang terasa sangat berbeda dengan perasannya pada Sungmin dulu.

.

.

Siwon melangkah ke kamarnya dengan senyuman kelegaan yang begitu terlihat di wajah tampannya. Ini sudah sangat malam, tengah malam dan sedikit dingin karena hujan yang turun perlahan. Siwon melangkah pelan masuk ke kamar mereka. Kamar Kibum dan Siwon.

Matanya tertuju pada satu makhluk cantik yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya. Kibum, terlalu serius menatap pada buku tebal dengan judul manajemen bisnis yang mulai ia baca kembali untuk mengingatkan semua pelajarannya saat kuliah dulu.

Siwon duduk di tepi kasur, tepat disisi tubuh Kibum yang masih duduk bersandar pada sandaran kasur mereka. Merasa diacuhkan, Siwon mengambil buku itu dari pandangan Kibum dan meletakkannya di atas meja kecil disisi bed mereka.

"Lakukanlah yang biasa kau lakukan Bummie."

Kibum mengernyit heran menatap Siwon yang terlihat sangat berubah sekarang. "Maksudmu, membaca buku? Aku membacanya karena nantinya aku akan mengurus perusahaan Appa. Akan sangat aneh jika aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memerintah orang."

"Bukan yang itu. Lagi pula kurasa kau tak harus melakukannya lagi."

Kibum mengernyit heran. Ia menatap pada Siwon yang masih tersenyum aneh padanya. "Kelihatannya kau senang sekali. Apa kau senang akhirnya bisa bercerai denganku?"

Kibum kembali dengan kesinisannya yang sedang mode on. Dia beranjak dari kasurnya dan mendekati satu kulkas kecil di sudut kamar mereka. Berdiri menatap foto pernikahan yang sudah ia turunkan dan kini berada di sisi perapian.

Siwon yang baru melihatnya hanya bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Ia berjalan pelan mendekati Kibum dan menatap hampa pada foto pernikahan mereka. "Apa kau sangat bersemangat sampai kau sudah menurunkan foto ini, bahkan sebelum aku menyetujui perceraian itu."

"Bukankah kau sangat menginginkannya. Bercerai denganku dan menikah dengan Heechul eonni. Aku bahagia jika kau juga bahagia, kurasa semua yang aku lakukan selama ini sudah cukup."

Siwon berjalan mendekat kearah Kibum. Meraih pinggangnya dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya. "Belum cukup Bummie, dan bahkan tak akan pernah cukup."

"Lepaskan aku Tuan Choi, aku sudah tak akan menjadi istrimu lagi. Ah, seharusnya tadi aku tidur di kamar tamu. Mianhe mengganggu waktu istirahatmu."

Kibum berusaha melepaskan lengan Siwon yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Tapi semua sia-sia, kini malah Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengusap punggung Kibum.

Jantung Kibum berdetak kencang saat ini, ia tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi padanya. Bahkan untuk bermimpi saja rasanya ia tidak berani melakukannya. Perlahan tapi pasti Siwon sedikit menunduk dan berbisik pada Kibum.

"Lakukanlah hal yang selalu kau lakukan untukku Bummie. Tinggalkan kehidupan barumu dan kembalilah pada Bummie yang dulu kukenali."

Perlu waktu yang lama bagi Kibum untuk bisa mengerti setiap perkataan Siwon. Ia sungguh tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada didalam otak Siwon. "Apa maksudmu? Katakan saja dengan jelas. Kau sangat membingungkan."

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih kedua tangan Kibum. Menuntunnya untuk menyentuh dasi Siwon. Dan sekarang, riuh detak jantung keduanya seakan mengisi malam yang begitu sunyi setelah hujan mereda.

Angin dingin sedikit berhembus dan menerpa tubuh mereka berdua. Perlahan, Kibum melepaskan dasi Siwon. Membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu dan melepaskannya. Berjalan pelan ke kabinet pakaian mereka dan mengambil piyama Siwon.

Setelah meletakkan piyama itu, Kibum membuka pelan kaitan ikat pinggang Siwon dan melepaskan celana panjangnya. Inilah hal yang selalu di lakukan Kibum jika Siwon pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

Seperti anak yang manja, Siwon akan meminta Kibum untuk melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan menggantinya. Mengusap tubuhnya dengan handuk hangat dan mengeringkannya. Memakaikan piyamanya dan mencium kening Siwon.

"Sekarang, tinggal ciumannya Bummie."

"Ahni... akk... aku... Akh, itu tidak perlu."

Kibum segera pergi dan membawa semua pakaian kotor Siwon dan juga handuk hangatnya. Bersembunyi didalam kamar mandi, mengatur detak jantungnya yang masih begitu cepat.

Kibum jatuh terduduk dan bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi. Mulai terisak pelan dan meremas kuat baju piyamanya. Menangis lirih dan terus mengumpat Siwon.

Siwon mengetuk pelan pintu kamar mandi. Ia sudah lengkap dengan piyamanya. Hasil pekerjaan tangan Kibum. "Ayolah Bummie, jangan seperti ini. Hentikan kebiasaanmu menangis dibelakang pintu."

Tapi sama sekali tak ada jawaban. Kibum pun masih sibuk menangis . Entah apa yang ia tangisi, sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa hatinya merasa sakit sekarang. Dan dengan terpaksa, Siwon mendorong kuat pintu itu hingga Kibum harus bergeser dan menepi ke dinding bathtub mereka.

Siwon berjongkok dan mengusap pelan pipi Kibum. "Disini dingin. Sebaiknya kau mengganti bajumu yang mungkin saja basah. Aku tak mau kau sakit."

"Wae?"

Kibum berbisik lirih dan terus terisak. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik rambut lurusnya yang jatuh dan menutupi pandangan Siwon.

Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kibum dan menuntunnya untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Cetak basah terlihat di selana piyama Kibum. "Kau harus mengganti piyamamu Bummie."

"Wae?"

"Bajumu basah, dan aku tak ingin kau sakit."

Kibum menatap sinis pada Siwon. Ia mengusap kasar air matanya dan mendorong tubuh Siwon untuk menjauh darinya. "Pergilah. Jangan membuatku untuk terus berharap padamu Wonie."

"Ahni." Siwon memeluk tubuh mungil Kibum dan menciumi pucuk kepalanya. Sedangkan Kibum masih saja terisak lirih di pelukan Siwon. "Aku akan bertahan denganmu Bummie."

"Mwo?"

Kibum tercekat. Jantungnya kembali berpacu cepat sekarang. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mencoba melihat pada Siwon. "Sebaiknya jangan memberi harapan padaku, atau aku akan terus berharap dan bermimpi kau akan tetap menjadi suamiku."

.

Srett...

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku."

.

Brukkk...

.

Siwon melempar kasar Kibum keatas bed mereka. Menatap dalam pada Kibum dan perlahan membuka kancing piyamanya satu per satu.

"Wonie, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Seperti akan diperkosa, Kibum terus berusaha memundurkan tubuhnya dan menjauh dari Siwon. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat kedua tangan Siwon mengunci tubuhnya.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya padamu Bummie. "

Dan Siwon semakin mendekat pada Kibum. Ia mulai menciumi tubuh Kibum yang masih terbalut piyamanya. Jantung Kibum sudah berdetak begitu cepat dan seakan hendak meledak beberapa detik lagi. Kesadarannya seakan hilang dan berganti dengan satu kata yang disebut nikmat.

Lidah Siwon memanjakan lehernya dan perlahan Kibum melenguh pelan. Meremas kuat sepreinya saat tubuh Siwon menindihnya.

"Biarkan aku menjelaskannya dengan caraku sendiri Bummie."

Siwon berbisik lirih, dan lidahnya kembali bekerja. Memanjakan leher Kibum, menggigit dan menghisapnya. Tangannya sudah merayap ke dada Kibum. Membuka kaitan kancing piyamanya satu per satu.

Mengusap pelan apa yang tersembunyi di balik piyamanya. Menggesekkan privatnya pada bagian bawah Kibum. Seakan menggodanya untuk melenguh keras di telinganya.

"Ahhhh... Wonieeehhh.. auhhhhh..."

.

.

**At KyuMin House**

**.**

Namja itu, mengusap pelan pipi chubby Sungmin yang masih tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya. Kyuhyun, sudah lengkap dengan seragamnya dan satu nampan berisi sarapan mereka. Sedangkan Sungmin, masih asyik bermimpi seakan tak terganggu sama sekali dengan sinar matahari yang mulai masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meletakkan nampan itu dan duduk disisi Sungmin. Mengusap pelan pipinya dan mencium sekilas bibir pouty yang sedikit terbuka itu. Entah apa yang Sungmin gumamkan, bibir itu terus saja bergerak-gerak seakan tak terganggu dengan ciuman Kyuhyun.

"Hei... kenapa kau semakin menggemaskan Minimi. "

Kyuhyun mencubit kecil pipi Sungmin. Dan kembali, Sungmin hanya menggeliat kecil dan terus saja tidur. Kyuhyun berbaring disisi Sungmin dan menatap lekat wajahnya.

Jari telunjukknya terulur untuk mengurutkan kesempurnaan wajah yang selalu ada di dalam pikirannya itu. Dan Sungmin mulai sedikit terganggu sekarang

.

.

**Lee Sungmin POV**

.

.

Mulai dari wangi sup ayam yang bisa kucium meski dalam mimpiku dan sekarang seakan wangi itu tertutup sempurna oleh wangi maskulin yang sangat aku kenal. Ayolah, aku masih ingin tidur. Jika aku bangun dan melihat Kyuhyunie, aku akan kembali berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Entah mengapa belakangan ini ia semakin terlihat seksi. Dan semakin aku memperhatikan wajah tampannya, maka akan semakin terlihat bahwa dia itu sangat sexy. Meski bertambah sedikit gemuk dan chubby pada pipinya, tapi itu...

.

Aish... he is so damn HOT...

.

Dan apa lagi ini? Dia mengusap bibirku dengan jarinya. Apa dia sedang menggodaku sekarang? Baiklah, kali ini aku harus bangun. Mungkin jika tidak, maka aku akan terlambat untuk sekolah.

Eh, sekolah...

Sekolah...

"Kya!"

.

Jedukk...

.

"Awhhh... appo..."

"Sakit Minimi."

"Kya! Ini salahmu Kyuhyunie." Aku mengusap dahiku yang sexy (?) ini. "Aishh... pasti akan benjol ini. Kyuhyunie kau menyebalkan! Kenapa sedekat itu denganku?"

"Ya salahmu sendiri. Kau bangun mendadak."

Kyuhyun juga sibuk mengusap dahinya. Dia masih menggerutu kesal. Dan jujur kukatakan, wajah kesalnya itu sangat menggemaskan. Aku menurunkan tangannya dari dahinya dan mencium dahinya.

"Eih..."

"Morning kiss Kyuhyunie."

Tapi setan pervert ini malah menunjuk bibirnya dengan telunjuknya dan memainkan telunjuknya di bibir itu. Aish, dia sedang menggodaku. "Hei, sejak kapan kau suka menggodaku Kyuhyunie."

"Ayolah. Mana ada morning kiss di dahi, dari ukeku sendiri pula. Kalau aku yang memberikan morning kiss di dahi itu wajar. Aku kan seme, tapi kau uke chagi. Jangan menurunkan pangkatku."

Ah, aku lupa. Dia ini setan pervert tingkat paling atas, dimana semua yang berhubungan dengan kemesumannya padaku itu benar. "Hei, Tuan Muda Cho Kyuhyun yang tersayang. Kau pikir aku ini akan selamanya jadi uke? Sudahlah, aku mau mandi."

Aku segera beranjak dari kasur Kyuhyun. Ya, karena aku menginap di rumahnya untuk belajar bersama. Tapi apalagi kejahilannya kali ini?

.

**Lee Sungmin POV end**

.

.

"Awhhh..."

"Kau akan memberikan morning kissnya atau tidak?"

"Shireo, sudahlah Kyunie. Kita bisa terlambat. Lihatlah, setengah jam lagi dan aku belum mandi. Ayolah, lepaskan aku."

Kyuhyun menindih Sungmin dan mengunci kakinya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kuat pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan posisi mereka benar-benar rawan sekarang. Kyuhyun mencoba mencium Sungmin, tapi...

.

Ceklek...

.

"Kyubaby...upss..."

.

Blam...

.

"Umma...?"

"Kya! Kyuhyunie, kau mau membunuhku hah? Kau mau aku mati karena malu didepan Appa dan Ummamu? Aish, menyikir sana. Aku mau mandi."

Dengan sangat berat hati, Kyuhyun harus merelakan bunny Min kesayangannya untuk mandi sebentar. Sedangkan ia sendiri mulai sibuk menyantap sarapannya.

.

.

**At School**

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, duduk bersama di atap sekolah. Sungmin membuka bekal makan siangnya yang sengaja di buat oleh Heechul.

"Heenim Umma, membawakan aku sandwich dan salad." Lalu Sungmin melirik bekal Kyuhyun, "Dan kau seperti biasa, fast food ala restoran."

Mereka makan dalam diam, Sungmin sibuk memikirkan soal yang baru saja ia kerjakan. Meski semua yang diajarkan Kyuhyun itu keluar dalam ujian, bukan berarti Sungmin mengerti dan bisa menyelesaikannya.

Sungmin hanya menggigiti wortel yang di potong memanjang, sambil melamun dan terus menatap hampa kedepan. Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya memakan kentang gorengnya dan menarik pelan wortel itu dari Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap sekilas pada Kyuhyun dan kemudian menghela nafasnya. Menutup kotak bekalnya dan menatap dalam pada Kyuhyun

"Kyunie, bagaimana kalau nilaiku jelek."

"Ya, harus bagaimana lagi. Mungkin kau memang lebih baik jadi seorang pengurus rumah tangga dan menungguku pulang kantor setiap harinya. Kurasa jika nilaimu jelek, maka tak akan ada universitas yang mau menerimamu."

.

Plakkk...

.

"Awhhh... kenapa memukulku?"

Kyuhyun mengusap pelan bahunya. Sungmin kembali memasang wajah kesalnya setelah memukul bahu Kyuhyun. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya dan mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku kesal."

"Wae?"

"Kau menyebalkan! Kau tahu itu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan dan kembali sibuk mengunyah kentangnya. Dengan kasar Sungmin menarik kotak bekal besar itu dan menyembunyikannya di pelukannya.

"Hei, suamimu ini sedang makan. Jangan mengganggu. Jarang-jarang Umma membuatkan bekal untukku. Biasanya selalu saja pelayan yang membuatnya."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Sungmin, dengan ganas mengunyah semua yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya. Kyuhyun terus berusaha menarik kotaknya. Ia tak mau, menu makan siang istimewanya itu harus ludes juga di makan oleh Sungmin.

"Kemarikan Minimi, itu Umma yang membuatnya untukku. Kau makan saja saladku."

"Ish, aku mau makan ini. Kau pelit sekali sih!"

"Jangan makan ini, nanti kau gemuk."

"Biar saja."

"Gemuk, bulat, pendek dan jelek. Ommo menyeramkan."

"Kya, aku tidak jelek. Aku ini tampan, bahkan kau saja menyukaiku."

"Siapa bilang?"

"Mwo?"

Sungmin mendelik horor menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau yang bilang, kau menyukaiku. Kau yang bilang Kyuhyunie."

"Kapan aku mengatakannya? Aku tak ingat."

Kyuhyun, dengan wajah sok polosnya mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan ia mengatakan menyukai Sungmin. Dan pada kenyataannya, ia hanya ingin menggoda Sungmin. "Ahni, aku tak pernah mengatakannya."

"Kau mengatakannya Cho Kyuhyun. Aish, kau menyebalkan! Menghancurkan moodku saja."

Sungmin membanting kasar kotak bekal Kyuhyun dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun di atap itu. Tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, hingga Sungmin terjatuh di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Hei, bunny Minimi. Kau mau kemana eoh?"

"Aku kesal. Kau menyebalkan Kyuhyunie, dan aku akan pergi dari sini. Mencari Henry mungkin, atau aku mencari yang lain saja. Yunho mungkin, ah... dia tampan sekali."

"Hei... jangan mencoba bermain denganku."

Tapi Sungmin terus saja menggoda Kyuhyun. Ia berpura-pura berfikir dan memasang senyumannya. "Atau TOP, ah dia tampan dan sexy. Atau Chunie, dia juga tampan. Akh, sekolah ini banyak pemuda tampan."

Sungmin kembali hendak beranjak dari pelukan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun menahannya kuat dan memeluknya erat.

"Sudahlah, jangan seperti ini. Aku minta maaf chagiyya. Jeongmall mianhamnida."

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar lirih di telinga Sungmin. Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan diam. Dia tak lagi berkata apapun. Hanya diam.

"Arra, aku memaafkanmu. Tapi, jangan seperti tadi lagi. Aku tak suka kau mengatai aku gemuk Kyunie."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauhkan sedikit tubuh Sungmin. Menatapnya dan terlihat berfikir sekarang. "Eum... kau tidak gemuk, hanya sedikit berisi."

"Hei, itu sama saja Kyuhyunie."

"Ahni, tentu saja berbeda. Sama saja dengan ... eumm..." Kyuhyun mengusap dagunya dan tersenyum nakal pada Sungmin. "Kau itu bukan bodoh chagi, hanya sedikit tidak pintar."

"Kya! Kau mengatai aku bodoh! Ish, kau menyeb...emmmmppppphhh... leppp... eummppphh..."

Kyuhyun, menghentikan semua perkataan Sungmin dengan ciumannya. Memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin yang seakan membakar tubuhnya sendiri. Untuk sesaat, Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Sungmin. Mengusap pelan pipi chubbynya dan menciumnya sekilas.

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu Minimi, dan inilah kebodohan terbesarku. Karena aku sama sekali tak bisa menghentikan perasaan ini. Kebodohanku, karena tak tahu bagaimana aku harus hidup jika tanpamu Minimi."

"Kyunie..."

.

.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa tinggal disini."

"Mwo?"

"Nde, tinggallah disini. Kurasa, akan lebih berat untukku membiarkan Kyuhyun mengejarmu dan tinggal di Daegu. Tinggallah disini, agar kau tahu bagaimana nakalnya Kyunyun."

"Umma..."

Kyuhyun merengut kesal saat secara sangat langsung, Heechul mengatakan jika dirinya itu sangat buruk dan nakal jika dirumah. Betapa sulitnya mengatur seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Setelah mengatakan itu semua, Heechul pergi keluar rumah dan meninggalkan KyuMin di rumah. Para pelayan, sedang makan siang bersama, dan KyuMin sedang ada di ruang kerja Hankyung.

Kyuhyun, menatap wajah Sungmin yang terlihat sendu. Besok adalah pengumuman dari hasil ujian masuk ke universitas yang Sungmin dan Kyhuyun pilih. Sangat mendebarkan bagi Sungmin karena semua pelajaran terasa berat bagi otaknya yang pas-pasan itu.

Melihat wajah galau Sungmin, Kyuhyun mendekat dan memeluknya. "Tenanglah, jika tidak lulus kau masih akan menjadi istriku dan mengurusku kok."

Sungmin mendengus kesal dan memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun. "Hei, meski aku ini Uke tapi aku juga ingin bekerja dan menghasilkan banyak uang. Setidaknya cukup untuk membeli satu mobil sport."

"Hei, kau ini Uke. Dan mobilku juga banyak, jangan macam-macam. Memangnya kau mau menggoda siapa, memakai mobil sport begitu? Kau ini..."

Kyuhyun mendorong dahi Sungmin dengan telunjukknya. "Jangan mencoba macam-macam."

"Ish, kau ini suka sekali meremehkan aku. Makanya jangan menuntutku untuk masuk ke Universitas Seoul. Kau ini, sama sekali tak mau mengerti aku."

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Sungmin."Mianhe, aku sungguh tak bermaksud memberikan tekanan padamu. Hanya saja, aku ingin menjadi yang terbaik untukmu Minimi."

.

.

**TBC...**

.

.

**Bagaimana SIBUM momentnya?**

**Bagaimana KYUMIN momentnya?**

**Mianhe, karena NC akan di bagikan nanti di chap terakhir. Mianhe.**

**Mianhe, jika KYUMIN scenenya masih kurang panjang. Habisnya, author udah kehabisan ide.**

**And takut kepanjangan juga.**

**.**

**.**

**Jeongmal Gomawo buat yang udah ngereview:**

Parkyoonha Evil Princess, Winda, Kim Ri Jaejong, Kim Young Min, Otaku 1514, Ritsuka, Hwan Mi Sun, Miyu 1905, dian-k29, Cho Hyun Jin, Yolyol, Lee HyoJoon, MegaKyu,min-min ELF, Park Hyun Ra, dita0307sunggie, Rosa Damascena, Kyumin Forever, KyuMin aegyanya KyunnieAppaSamaMinnieUmma. Cherry, Kyukyuminnie, iruma-chan, dhian kyuhae elf, Auliayyg, Kim Nuri Shfly, Lil-larry, AngelFishy, I'M MISS SIMPLE, Lady Canoopus, ShiNe9519, qminhee, EmyKMS, Cho MiNa, Jung In Ra, Cho KyuMin, Yuni, rasmachubby, FLAKYUMIN, Kim Min Lee, Aya-Chan, Iruma-chan, ZhuKYULee, NaeBabyKyu, 2093, Kyukyu, Dina LuvKyumin, ar13n, Yuukime isme, Saeko Hichoru, ELFJiEyounG2112, ELF Sparkyu N Genstars 4ever, kyumin forever, melani kyuminElf, Shin EunSub, widiwMin, ChoLee KyuMin, Riliyana Mecca, Park Sohee, Prince Kyu, Aida Sungjin, Princess Kyumin, daraemondut, Lee Minra, melocechoole, KyunieMin, Winter Boy, Labu Manis, Kim Munhee, Mimiyeon, kyuminlinz92, 960120, NaKYUKYumin, Meong, The-Shiirayukii, Evil Bungsu KyuMinBaby 137, Akira Kou, Kim Min Hyun, Prince Kyu, Zahra, ikkimassu, BarbeKyu , Chikyumin, honey26, SJ Little Fish, vitaminielf, Evilkyu Vee, YukiLOVESUNGMIN, tjkyuri, karin, Lianzzz, nam seul mi, KyuMinLa, jotha aurigth, Dark 038, Rima Kyumin Elf, E.L.F, kyokyorae, Bunny Ming, Park KyuMin, Galtrisia, Myeolchi's Wife, astaat, KarooMinnie, Sparkyuminnie,Kim Heenim, Enno Kim Lee, Blacksmille4ever, Lady Canopus, Yukii, CloudsomniaElf, Mineral-C.07, kyuminjoy, ranie nanda elf, Mikazuki Hye Ah, minnienyaevil9tha, WonnieBummie,13elieve in KyuMin 7love,

and temen yang lain juga yang udah ngeadd me jadi fav author and fav story.

And yang udah ngereview di FB dan Grup juga, gamsahae.

Add My new FB account

Name :

**Rainy Saranghaesungminyoungsaeng Heart**

Follow Me On Twitter

**Rainy_Heart88**

.

.

Gomawo ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

**Hate To Heart U**

Author : rainy hearT

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin

- Henry Lau

- Other SUJU member

Pairing : ||KYUMIN || slight HenMin || Other Pairs

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad

Rating : M

Length : Series

Disclaimer : All cast punya diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. #Sungmin akan selalu dan selalu punya saya#plakkk#

Warning : Please be patient|| BL/Boys Love/YAOI || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia || typos || GS for Umma ||

Sumarry : || I am sorry but i have been waiting for this moment, I have been waiting forever. That your long-time love would end. Forget about him and wash him off from your mind. He's not meant to be with you. So baby won't you come to me...||

.

**Be Patient With Me**

.

**NO COPAS ! NO BASH ! NO FLAME !**

**Don't Like, please Just Don't READ**

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

**ooOoo HATE TO HEART U ooOoo**

.

**Chapter 12**

.

.

**Still Sibum Side**

.

Mata cantiknya mengerjap pelan. Tubuhnya terasa sakit dimana-mana. Ia mencoba menggeliat, tapi sayang lengan kekar itu terlalu kuat melingkar di pinggangnya.

Kibum menepuk pelan pipi _namja_ yang masih tertidur pulas disisinya. Sungguh, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat lengket dan membuatnya tak nyaman. Terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar.

"_Nuguya_?"

"Ini aku _Umma_. Aku berangkat dulu, _saranghae Umma_."

"_Nde _Henry! _Hwaiting!"_

Kibum berteriak dari dalam ruangan dan sukses membangunkan _namja _yang tertidur disisinya. Tapi bukannya segera bangun, namja itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kibum dan menciumi pipinya.

Kibum, merasa tak nyaman dan aneh dengan perlakuan suaminya itu. Karena memang tak biasanya mereka sedekat ini, terlebih Siwon seperti begitu menyayanginya. Kibum hanya diam dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Tak sekalipun berniat menatap balik mata Siwon yang terus menatapnya.

Siwon mengusap-usapkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Kibum. Membuat Kibum harus berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan lenguhannya karena rangsangan dan geli yang terus saja diberikan Siwon. Siwon mencium kecil lehernya dan sesekali menggigit dan menjilat kulit putihnya.

Kibum menyadari satu hal yang mungkin akan terlihat bodoh jika ia menanyakannya. Tapi sungguh, kali ini ia tak mau salah mengerti dan bertambah sakit pada akhirnya. Kibum sedikit menjauhkan lehernya dan menatap wajah Siwon. _Namja i_tu hanya tersenyum pada Kibum dan mengusap pelan pipi Kibum. Saat Siwon hendak menciumnya, jari telunjuk Kibum sukses menghentikan niat Siwon, hingga akhirnya namja itu kembali merasakan keanehan pada Kibum.

"_Wae_? Tak bolehkah aku mencium istriku sendiri?"

Kibum tersenyum sinis dan menatap tajam pada Siwon. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Apa kau mabuk? Atau ada yang salah denganmu? Atau kau sedang mempermainkan aku lagi?"

Siwon tersenyum kecil dan memainkan punggung jarinya, mengusap pipi Kibum. "Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Aku bercinta denganmu dan membahagiakanmu."

"Tapi kau tidak mencintaiku." Kibum menarik tubuhnya berserta selimutnya. Menutupi tubuh telanjangnya yang membuat mata seorang Choi Siwon semakin lapar di pagi itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau pikir aku suka caramu bercinta denganku? Kau pikir aku akan menyukainya jika kau mabuk dulu, baru menciumku? Lagipula bukankah kita akan bercerai?"

Siwon ikut duduk di sisi Kibum, membiarkan absnya terlihat sempurna. Ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kibum. Sedikit menarik tubuh mungil itu dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. "Kenapa kau terlalu banyak meniru _Eonni _barumu itu? Aku tak suka kau terlalu sinis dan terus berfikiran buruk tentangku."

Kibum sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, melepaskan lengan Siwon. Kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arah Siwon. Melilitkan selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan tersenyum sinis.

"_Wae?_ Kau melakukan ini karena mengasihaniku? Atau kau belum puas menyakitiku? " Kibum tersenyum sinis pada Siwon. "Aku tak akan tertipu oleh wajah memelasmu tuan Choi. Aku akan membuat surat cerai baru dan kau harus segera menandatanganinya."

Kibum berdiri, membawa selimut bersamanya. Hendak berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi, dan menyisakan tubuh naked Siwon dengan junior yang sedikit menegang di pagi itu. Masalah biasa bagi _namja_ di pagi hari. Jika di hari- hari sebelumnya ia selalu menuntaskannya sendiri, tapi tidak kali ini. Siwon segera berjalan tegas dan menghadang jalan Kibum. Meraih pinggangnya dan menguncinya dengan kedua lengannya.

"Lepaskan aku Tuan Choi. Ini sudah siang dan aku harus mengurus perceraian kita." Kibum terus meronta, berusaha melepaskan lengan Siwon dari pinggangnya. Tapi Siwon tak akan semudah itu melepaskan mangsanya.

"Sekali ini saja, cobalah untuk mendengarkan aku dan percaya padaku Bummie. _Jebal._.."

"Huh... " Kibum mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tajam pada Siwon. Tertawa mengejek, yang sungguh baru kali ini ia melakukannya seumur hidupnya. "Mwo ? Percaya pada _namja_ yang tak punya hati sepertimu? Yang seenaknya bercinta dengan mantan istrinya? Mianhe Tuan Choi, kesadaranmu sudah terlambat."

Siwon menatap tajam pada Kibum, ada sedikit kemarahan yang langsung memenuhi pikirannya. Nyali Kibum sedikit surut saat ia menyadari hal itu. Dan entah bagaimana, tapi sisi lemah Kibum seakan kembali hadir saat Siwon mulai menunjukkan kemarahannya.

Siwon mencengkeram kuat lengannya hingga tangan kibum yang sedari tadi memegang selimutnya terlepas dan menampakkan payudara yang masih kencang itu pada sepasang mata lapar Siwon yang kini diliputi nafsu.

"Kau masih istriku Bummie, dan akan selalu jadi istriku. Bantulah aku mencintaimu, jangan seperti ini."

Siwon berbisik lirih dan jemarinya meremas pelan payudara Kibum. Satu tangannya yang lain meremas pantat Kibum dan mendorongnya untuk semakin dekat dengan tubuh hornynya. Selimut diantara tubuh mereka seakan tak menjadi penghalang untuk Siwon merasakan kehangatan yang lebih di pagi itu.

"Akuhhh... Kauhhh penipuhhh...shhh...ahhh... Hentikha...ahhhnn..."

Kibum melenguh pelan saat Siwon meremas kuat payudaranya dan menggesek-gesekkan juniornya. Tapi nampaknya harga dirinya masih terlalu tinggi di depan suaminya, ia mencoba melepaskan lilitan lengan Siwon di pinggangnya. Tapi Siwon malah sengaja memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya hingga akhirnya selimut penghalang diantara mereka jatuh dan kemudian dengan sengaja menggesekkan juniornya yang semakin menegang menggoda vagina Kibum.

"Ouuuhhh...ahhh..."

Kibum menjenjangkan lehernya, menengadahkan kepalanya. Seakan terlihat sangat menikmati sentuhan Siwon pada tubuhnya. Siwon semakin bersemangat meremas kuat payudara Kibum dan menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya serta pantat Kibum. Menggesekkan privat mereka, mencari kenikmatan.

Bibir dan lidah Siwon, memanja telinga Kibum. Menggigit dan memainkan lidahnya di liang telinga Kibum. Tubuh Kibum seakan disengat listrik saat lidah basah itu terus menggoda telinganya. Tangan kibum mencengkeram kuat lengan Siwon, melampiaskan kenikmatan yang melanda tubuhnya

"Saranghae Bummie. Ahhh... Mulailah denganku dari awal...ahhhh."

"Ahhh... hentikhan... "Ahhhhh...! Woniehhhh... ouhhhh..!"

Kibum berteriak keras saat Siwon langsung memasukkan juniornya ke dalam liang vagina Kibum. Kedua tangan Siwon memegang kuat pinggang Kibum dan Siwon mulai menodok liang vagina Kibum.

"Aawwwh... berhentihhhh...ahhh...!"

"Tidak akan baby... Ouhhhh... Kau terlalu sempit... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

Siwon terus memaju mundurkan juniornya. Sementara kedua tangannya menggerakkan pinggul Kibum berlawanan arah dengan gerakannya. Jujur, Kibum mulai terbawa permainan Siwon. Cukup lama mereka melakukan posisi ini, hingga akhirnya Siwon merasa tak nyaman dengan posisi mereka.

Kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh Kibum, membuat juniornya terlepas dari liang vagina Kibum. Kibum sedikit bisa bernafas lega. Dadanya naik turun saat ia berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang terus berderu begitu cepat. Seluruh tubuhnya mulai memanas sekarang. Ia menatap tajam wajah tanpa dosa seorang Choi Siwon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah... Kau seperti memperkosakuh?"

"Aku memang akan memperkosamu Bummie." Siwon melempar kasar tubuh Kibum keatas kasur mereka dan langsung menindihnya. Siwon berusaha untuk memasukkan juniornya ke dalam liang vagina Kibum.

"Uhhhh... diamlah Bummie...jangan melawanku."

"Menyingkir. Aku tak mau bercinta denganmu. Pergi... lepaskan aku..."

Kibum sudah berusaha menolak Siwon, tapi tampaknya penolakannya sama sekali tak berarti oleh tubuh Siwon. Siwon melebarkan kedua kaki Kibum dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. tangan Siwon sibum menahan tangan Kibum yang terus saja bergerak hendak melawan Siwon. Sungguh, kali ini pemandangan terlihat seperti Kibum hendak di perkosa oleh suaminya sendiri.

Siwon sengaja menggesekkan juniornya ke klitoris Kibum. Seakan menggoda Kibum agar hasrat Kibum langsung naik. Tubuh Kibum menggelinjang pelan dan mulai melemas.

"Ouh... jangan menggodakuh..."

Siwon menyeringai dalam hatinya. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mulai menjilat pelan nipple Kibum, dan terus membuat Kibum terbuai dengan perlakuannya hingga akhirnya dengan sedikit susah payah, Siwon berhasil memasukkan juniornya ke liang Vagina Kibum. Kemudian Siwon menaikkan kedua kaki Kibum ke bahunya dan mulai menggenjot pelan vagina Kibum. Siwon bermain sangat lembut dan pelan pada Kibum. Percintaan yang diselingi dengan kecupan ringan di leher dan bahu Kibum yang semakin memabukkan Kibum.

Kedua tangan Siwon sudah meremas kuat dua payudara Kibum dan Siwon terus bergerak menggenjot juniornya di liang Kibum. Siwon terus bermain pelan tapi menusuk kuat sweet spot Kibum terus.

Siwon tersenyum menatap Kibum yang menutup rapat kedua matanya, seakan sedang menahan dirinya sendiri untuk melenguh. Siwon menghisap kuat telinga Kibum dan memainkan lidahnya di liang telinga Kibum. "Mendesahlah untukku Bummie."

Semua perlakuan lembut dan pelan Siwon semakin menarik hasrat Kibum untuk terus menggelinjang nikmat di bawah tubuh Siwon.

"Ouhhhhh Wonnieh... Ssshhh...uhhhh..."

Tubuh keduanya penuh keringat dan juga terasa terbakar. Bibir Siwon memanja leher Kibum dan menghisapnya kuat melampiaskan kenikmatan yang melanda tubuhnya. Kenikmatan yang baru kali ini benar-benar ia nikmati.

Siwon terus menusuk dalam dan berulang kali menyentuh sweet spot Kibum. Menghisap kuat nipple Kibum. Sesekali menggigitnya seperti bayi yang lapar. Kibum telah orgasme berkali-kali.

Hingga terdengar suara becek di antara bagian privat mereka. Tubuh Kibum menggelinjang kuat dan ia hanya bisa meremas kuat rambut Siwon. Menekan kepala Siwon untuk semakin tenggelam dipayudaranya.

Gerakan pelan dan dalam yang Siwon lakukan, sangat memanjakan tubuh Kibum. Kibum terus mengerang frustasi karena sampai begitu lama, Siwon belum juga cum. Sedangkan ia sendiri berulang kali cum dan terus mengeluarkan cairannya hingga semakin membasahi liangnya. Seakan memudahkan Siwon untuk terus bergerak bebas menyerang setiap inchi tubuh Kibum.

"Ouhhh Wonniehhh... ouuuuhhhh..."

Kibum melenguh pelan saat lidah Siwon menggelitik nipplenya. Jari Siwon sudah turun ke vagina Kibum dan menggoda klitorisnya. Seperti bayi yang lapar, Siwon menghisap kuat nipple Kibum seakan membei sengatan pada tubuh mungkil istrinya itu.

"Ouhhhh ... Wonniehhh please... aku... ouhhhh...sssshhhh ahhhh..."

Nafas Kibum sudah sesak dan pendek. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dan Siwon seakan tak lelah terus memanja tubuhnya.

"Woniehhh gelih... ouhhh..."

Kibum menggelinjang nikmat saat lidah Siwon memainkan nipplenya. Menggigit dan menekan pelan nipple Kibum. Sedangkan vagina Kibum masih terus mendapat servis Siwon.

"Woniehhh... "

Siwon hanya tersenyum dalam hati dan perlahan mulai mempercepat genjotannya. Lidahnya menjilat dan menekan nipple Kibum. Satu tangannya yang lain meremas kuat payudara Kibum, menjadikannya pegangan saat Siwon mulai bergerak liar dan semakin cepat.

"Ahhhh...!"

Kibum menjerit keras saat Siwon dengan gemas memelintir nipplenya. Siwon menurunkan kaki Kibum dari bahunya dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya. Kemudian memeluk tubuh Kibum dengan posisi dada mereka saling menekan dada mereka dan terus menggenjot juniornya di liang Kibum

Nafas Siwon sudah berat dan sesak. Keringat terus bercucuran dari tubuh panas mereka. Payudara Kibum menggesek dada Siwon, menambah kenikmatan mereka. Kibum hanya bisa memeluk lemah tubuh Siwon yang penuh peluh.

Ia sudah lemas karena permainan Siwon yang berlangsung begitu lama, sudah menghisap semua tenaganya. Siwon terus menggenjot juniornya di liang Kibum.

'"Ouhhh Wonnieh... aaahhhhhss..."

"Nikmat Bummie... ouhhhh..."

Nafas terus menderu dantara mereka, dan Kibum seakan meleleh dan ikut terbawa suasana percintaan panas mereka.

"Ahsss... Wooniehhh... more... ouhhh..."

"Nde Bummie... akuhhh ..."

Junior Siwon semakin menegang dan berkedut. Ia kembali membaringkan Kibum. Memegang kedua pinggulnya lalu menyodok dalam dan kasar liang Kibum. Kibum hanya bisa menggelinjang nikmat dan mengerang keras.

"Ouhhhh... Woniehhh... ouhhhh... Woniehhhhh... ahhhhh..."

"Bumie ahhhh...!"

Siwon, cum pertama di pagi itu. Menembakkan berjuta spermanya kedalam rahim Kibum. Tubuh penuh peluhnya langsung ambruk diatas tubuh Kibum. Nafasnya menerpa telinga dan leher Kibum seakan menggelitik nafsu Kibum.

"Kau sangat nikmat Bummie... Ahh..."

Siwon mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap wajah Kibum yang sudah sangat merah. Jantung keduanya berdetak cepat, bahkan terlalu cepat sekarang. Siwon mencium pelan bibir Kibum dan tersenyum.

"Saranghae Choi Kibum."

Dan Kibum hanya diam tak menjawab Siwon. Ia terlalu terkejut untuk menerima semuanya. "Bummie, one more round..."

"Mwo?"

Siwon mulai menggerakkan juniornya yang masih bersarang di liang hangat Kibum. "Ouhhh Wonniehhh..."

"Saranghae Bummie... oohhhhh... sarang...ahhhhhh..."

"Nadohhhh... ouhhh... faster Wonnie... faster..."

.

.

Kibum dan Siwon, sedang duduk berhadapan di meja makan mereka. Menikmati sarapan sekaligus makan siang yang benar-benar terlambat di hari yang panas itu.

Siwon menatap tajam pada salah satu pelayan yang menahan senyumannya. Ia merasa sangat terganggu dengan wajah aneh pelayannya.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku, atau aku akan memecatmu."

Sesegera mungkin, pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang terus menatap garang padanya. Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi Siwon.

Tangan Siwon terulur untuk mengusap tangan Kibum yang masih menggenggam sendoknya. "Hari ini indah, dan mungkin besok akan lebih indah." Kibum mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Siwon mencium punggung tanganya.

.

.

**KyuMin Side**

.

.

"Kyu, bagaimana ini? Pihak Universitas Seoul sama sekali belum menelfonku. Apa aku gagal dalam ujian masuknya?"

Sungmin duduk gelisah disisi Kyuhyun. Sejak satu jam yang lalu Sungmin terus saja seperti itu, dari satu jam yang lalu saat Kyuhyun menerima konfirmasi dari Universitas Seoul jika ia diterima untuk berkuliah disana nantinya.

Kyuhyun mengusap pelan rambut Sungmin dan menciumnya. "Tenanglah. Nanti juga mereka akan menelfonmu. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita jalan-jalan. Mungkin saja kau ingin sesuatu?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Dibenaknya sudah dipenuhi beribu kekhawatiran dan semuanya sukses mematikan niatnya untuk sekedar pergi menyegarkan pikirannya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah menerima penolakan. Ia menyeret Sungmin kedalam mobilnya dan membawa Sungmin menuju satu cafe kecil di sekitar taman.

Memesan satu gelas besar _ice cream_ coklat _strawberry_ kesukaan Sungmin dan juga satu _slice pumpkin tart._

"Aku sedang tak ingin makan ini Kyunie. Aku pusing."

Sungmin mendorong semua pesanan Kyuhyun dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak lulus ujian masuk? Nanti Heenim _Umma_ dan Han _appa_ akan menolaku." Sungmin menatap penuh harap pada Kyuhyun. "Bagaiamana nanti dengan kita Kyunie?"

Tanpa mempedulikan pandangan aneh dari pengunjung lain, Kyuhyun yang duduk si sisi Sungmin mengangkat wajah Sungmin dan mencium keningnya. " Jangan pikirkan itu. Bukankah kita akan berjuang bersama?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, dan mendapat satu ciuman di pipinya. "Jadi bersemangatlah, dan jangan berfikir kau akan gagal. Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Sungmin mulai sedikit bersemangat dan memakan semua pesanan Kyuhyun. Meski rasanya sedikit hambar karena perasaannya yang acak-acakan, tapi sikap Kyuhyun yang terlalu dewasa belakangan ini semakin membuatnya nyaman.

Meski hanya dengan satu usapan di bahunya, sudah cukup bagi Sungmin untuk meyakini jika Kyuhyun terlalu menyayanginya hingga tak akan meninggalkannya hanya karena kegagalannya di ujian masuk universitas.

"Kau suka _ice cream_nya?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan terus memakan _ice ceram_nya. Seperti biasa, Sungmin tak pernah bisa makan tanoa belepotan ataupun noda di bibir tipisnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan menjilat sedikit sisa _ice cream_ diujung bibir Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin terus merona merah dan sekelebat ingatan kembali berputar diotaknya.

"Hei, sepertinya kau sering melakukannya padaku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau tahu ini tempat umum? Dan aku malu."

"Biar saja, aku tak peduli."

Dan Kyuhyun malah merengkuh pinggang Sungmin dan menariknya untuk semakin duduk mendekat padanya di sofa itu. Tak lagi dipikirkan oleh Kyuhyun, semua tatapan aneh padanya. Di otak jeniusnya hanya ada kebahagiaan dan cinta untuk Sungmin. Dan dia tidak perlu hal lain lagi.  
>.<p>

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali ke rumah, dan entah ada angin apa di sore hari itu Hankyung sudah pulang. Ia dan Heechul seakan menunggu anak dan calon menantunya di ruang tamu. Hankyung tersenyum kecil dan menyuruh kedua namja itu untuk duduk bersama mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau lulus Sungmin?"

Seperti diingatkan tentang semua kebodohannya, Sungmin bukannya menjawab. Tapi ia menyembunyikan wajahnya, berusaha menyimpan ketakutan dan kekhawatirannya dari calon _appa _mertuanya.

Kyuhyun mengerti itu. Ia menarik sungmin dalam pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepala Sungmin di dadanya. "_Appa,_ jangan ingatkan Minimi. Aku tak ingin dia tertekan appa."

"_Appa_ hanya bertanya."

"Sudahlah _yeobo._" Heechul mengusap bahu Hankyung. "Kyu, sudah ada konfirmasi lulus untukmu bukan."

"_Nde Umma_. Dan aku lulus ujianya."

Heechul mengangguk. "Baguslah, kau harus memilih jurusan yang tepat. Bagaimana kalau manajemen bisnis atau ekonomi. Kau akan meneruskan perusahaan _appa_."

Dan sore hingga malam itu hanya dipenuhi dengan berbagai tekanan bagi Sungmin. Ia sungguh tak nyaman dengan topik pembicaraan kedua makhluk paruh baya yang seakan terus saja memaksanya untuk mempekerjakan otaknya lebih keras dari biasanya.

Sungmin berjalan lemas menuju kamarnya. Dan Kyuhyun selalu setia mengikutinya. Ia sungguh tak tega melihat keadaan Sungmin, yang memang terlihat jelas jika _namja_ itu benar-benar tertekan sekarang.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar Sungmin, menghampiri namja itu dan duduk disisinya. Mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Sungmin dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Sungmin mulai terisak pelan. Lengannya memeluk erat pinggang Kyuhyun dan ia melesakkan wajahanya pada ceruk leher Kyuhyun. Berusaha menunjukkan kemanjaannya pada _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya ini.

"Kyunie hiks..."

Dan Kyuhyun, melepaskan pelukan Sungmin. Mengusap air mata Sungmin dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Mengecup bibir Sungmin yang basah karena air matanya.

"Jangan dipikirkan lagi. Aku akan berusaha, dan kau bisa mengikuti ujian yang lain setelah ini. Aku akan membantumu Minimi."

"Kyunie, aku bodoh. Masa ujian masuk ke universitas saja aku tidak lulus."

"Ssssttt..." Kyuhyun meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Sungmin. Ia mengecup lembut kening Sungmin. Sungguh, menunjukkan sisi kedewasaannya. "Kita akan berjuang bersama bukan? Jadi percayalah padaku."

.

.

Dan Sungmin, mengikuti ujian masuk untuk kedua kalinya setelah ujian kelulusan sekolah mereka selelsai. Kyuhyun selalu membantunya belajar, memperhatikannya dan mendukungnya. Menjadi penopang saat Sungmin merasa putus asa.

"Kapan pengumumannya Kyu?"

Heechul bertanya pada Kyuhyun di sore hari itu. Saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baru saja pulang dari sekolah mereka untuk mengambil berkasnya. "Minggu depan Umma."

"Sungmin, kemarilah."

Dengan takut, Sungmin mendekat pada yeoja cantik dengan rambut curly panjangnya yang sangat ia kagumi dan juga ia takuti. Duduk disisi Heechul dengan perasaan was-was. Tapi pada kenyataannya, ketakutan Sungmin sungguh tak seharusnya. Saat yeoja itu malah mengusap pelan bahu Sungmin dan mencium pipinya.

"_Umma,_ kau tak boleh menciumnya."

"Hei, kenapa? Cemburu?"

"_Umma_, dia ini milikku. Ish, _Umma_ jangan coba merebutnya." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. "Dan kau _chagi,_ kenapa kau hanya diam saja?"

"_Aigo_...! Kau ini keterlaluan sekali. Hanya cium pipinya saja tidak boleh. Sungmin saja diam, tidak marah-marah sepertimu."

Dan Sungmin kembali hanya bisa mendelik heran melihat pertengkaran aneh kedua makhluk yang ada didepannya. "Sudahlah Kyunie, itu hanya ungkapan kalau Heenim _umma_ menyayangiku."

"Nah, Sungmin saja mengerti. Kau jangan cemburuan begitu Kyunie."

"Tapi Umma, kau tak bisa seenaknya mencium Minimi. Dia itu calon istriku_ Umma_. Dan kurasa _Umma_ juga belum lupa." Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan menyeretnya kembali duduk disisinya. "Ingat _Umma,_ dia ini calon istriku dan hanya aku yang boleh menciumnya. Tidak _Umma_ apalagi _appa."_

Heechul hanya menggeleng heran dan tersenyum pada sikap Kyuhyun. "Lihat Sungmin, Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu. Dan kurasa aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi sekarang."

Sungmin hanya bisa diam dan mengangguk. Semuanya terlalu lucu dan aneh baginya. Kyunhyun memang selalu seperti itu, ia rela bertengkar dengan Heechul hanya karena sentuhan kecil Heechul pada Sungmin.

"Baiklah, _Umma_ akan merestui kalian apapun hasil ujiannya."

"_Mwo?"_

" _Jinjja?"_

Heechul mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia kemudian berdiri sebentar dan duduk disisi Sungmin hingga Kyuhyun kembali menatap horor pada Heechul. "Kyunie, _Umma_ hanya ingin menunjukkan jika _Umma_ menyayangi Sungmin. Jangan menatap _Umma_ seperti itu."

"Ish..."

"Nde Kyunie, kulihat belakangan ini kau sudah tambah dewasa dan selalu menenangkan aku. Jadi jangan seperti ini lagi? Kenapa? Kau seperti anak kecil."

"Aish... Kalian berdua sama saja." Kyuhyun lalu berdiri, hendak meninggalkan Sungmin. "Kyu, mau kemana?" Suara menggoda dari Heechul menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku akan ke kamar saja, _Umma_ menyebalkan. Selama ini juga mengacuhkan Minimi, kenapa sekarang jadi perhatian begitu. _Umma_ keterlaluan." Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap kesal pada Heechul. "Umma sudah punya _appa, Umma_. Minimi itu milikku, kenapa _Umma_ dekat-dekat?"

"Yakin? Kau akan meninggalkan Sungmin bersama _Umma_?"

Terdengar nada menggoda di perkataan Heechul. Dan memang, yeoja cantik ini suka sekali menggoda Kyuhyun. "Arra. Sana pergi saja, mengganggu kesenangan _Umma _dengan Sungmin saja." Heechul memutar tubuhnya dan kembali melihat ke arah Sungmin. Jadi Minimi_, Umma_ akan..."

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya, ia tak mendengar semua apa yang di bicarakan Heechul pada Sungmin. Yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya adalah tangan Heechul pada bahu Sungmin dan juga jari Heechul yang menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

Sebenarnya tujuannya hanya untuk menenangkan Sungmin. Dan menunjukkan betapa ia juga menyayangi calon menantunya itu. Karena selama ini Sungmin terlalu takut pada Heechul dan Heechul menyadarinya.

Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun sangat kesal dengan perbuatan jahil Heechul. Ia menarik paksa tangan Sungmin. "_Umma_, dia inni calon istriku _Umma_. Jangan menyentuhnya, ish... _umma_ menyebalkan sekali."

"Mwo...?" Heechul tersentak kaget dengan perbuatan Kyuhyun. Tak pernah Kyuhyun seperti ini pada Heechul. Tapi memang, semua hal yang bersangkutan dengan Sungmin akan selalu memancing kemarahan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin pergi dari ruang tamu itu. Semua pelayan hanya menahan senyumannya dan mengangguk pelan pada Sungmin saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melewati mereka. Hal itu disadari Kyuhyun. Ia menatap tajam pelayan itu dan berkata, "Kau sudah bosan bekerja disini, atau sudah bosan hidup? Sekali lagi kau menatap Minimi seperti itu, bisa kupastikan namamu akan hilang dari data kependudukan."

"Kyu..."

Dan Sungmin hanya menggeleng heran. Sebelumnya, Kyuhyun tidak seperti ini. Mungkin saja saat perhatiannya sudah tak menuju pada satu titik, yaitu ujian mereka semua sifat kekanakan dan kepervertan Kyuhyun kembali lagi.

Kyuhyun melempar kasar tubuh Sungmin keatas _king size bed_ Sungmin. "Kau akan membayar mahal untuk kecemburuanku Minimi." Kyuhyun mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dan secara erotis membuka tiap helai pakaiannya.

"Apa yang akan kau laukan? Ini masih sore Kyu."

Sungmin berjalan turun dari kasur menuju ke sudut ruangan, tapi Kyuhyun sudah tak bisa berhenti sekarang. Ia langsung mendekat kearah Sungmin dan mengunci tubuh mungil itu. "Minimi, kau harus membayar semua les privatmu padaku. Dan juga kekesalanku karena kau hanya diam saat di cium umma. Kau tahu? Aku tak menyukainya."

Dan kyuhyun mulai mencium ganas bibir Sungmin. Membuka kasar semua kancing kemeja Sungmin dan terus memepet tubuh Sungmin, mendorongnya ke dinding kamar itu.

"Eummhhhh...ahhhh..."

"Ouhhhhh..."

Sungmin melenguh pelan saat junior Kyuhyun yang sudah tegang menggesek pelan juniornya yang masih rapi terbungkus celana panjangnya.

"Minnhhh... ouhhhh..."

"Kyuhhh... awhhhhh! Kyuhhhh...!"

.

.

**TBC...**

.

.

**Bagaimana NC-nya...?**

**Hot kah? Hot dong pastinya. Aish... aku aja ampe deg-degan bikinnya.**

**Nde, ni story hampir end, mungkin satu atau dua chap lagi. Takut kepanjangan and pada bosen.**

**.**

**.**

**Jeongmal Gomawo buat yang udah ngereview:**

Daehyun, MINeral-C.07, Parkyoonha Evil Princess, myevilsmile, CloudsomniaElf, kyuminjoy, dhian kyuhae elf, MBC, cilvyana137, Kim Ri Jaejong, Kim Young Min, Otaku 1514, Ritsuka, Hwan Mi Sun, Miyu 1905, dian-k29, Cho Hyun Jin, Yolyol, Lee HyoJoon, MegaKyu,min-min ELF, Park Hyun Ra, dita0307sunggie, Rosa Damascena, Kyumin Forever, KyuMin aegyanya KyunnieAppaSamaMinnieUmma. Cherry, Kyukyuminnie, iruma-chan, dhian kyuhae elf, Auliayyg, Kim Nuri Shfly, Lil-larry, AngelFishy, I'M MISS SIMPLE, Lady Canoopus, ShiNe9519, qminhee, EmyKMS, Cho MiNa, Jung In Ra, Cho KyuMin, Yuni, rasmachubby, FLAKYUMIN, Kim Min Lee, Aya-Chan, Iruma-chan, ZhuKYULee, NaeBabyKyu, 2093, Kyukyu, Dina LuvKyumin, ar13n, Yuukime isme, Saeko Hichoru, ELFJiEyounG2112, ELF Sparkyu N Genstars 4ever, kyumin forever, melani kyuminElf, Shin EunSub, widiwMin, ChoLee KyuMin, Riliyana Mecca, Park Sohee, Prince Kyu, Aida Sungjin, Princess Kyumin, daraemondut, Lee Minra, melocechoole, KyunieMin, Winter Boy, Labu Manis, Kim Munhee, Mimiyeon, kyuminlinz92, 960120, NaKYUKYumin, Meong, The-Shiirayukii, Evil Bungsu KyuMinBaby 137, Akira Kou, Kim Min Hyun, Prince Kyu, Zahra, ikkimassu, BarbeKyu , Chikyumin, honey26, SJ Little Fish, vitaminielf, Evilkyu Vee, YukiLOVESUNGMIN, tjkyuri, karin, Lianzzz, nam seul mi, KyuMinLa, jotha aurigth, Dark 038, Rima Kyumin Elf, E.L.F, kyokyorae, Bunny Ming, Park KyuMin, Galtrisia, Myeolchi's Wife, astaat, KarooMinnie, Sparkyuminnie,Kim Heenim, Enno Kim Lee, Blacksmille4ever, Lady Canopus, Yukii, dincubie, min190196, Auliya, winda 1004, dinlovekyuminsj, Cho Ummu Archuleta, ranie nanda Elf, Mikazuki Hye Ah, minnieyaevil9tha, wonnie bummie,

**and temen yang lain juga yang udah ngeadd me jadi fav author and fav story.**

**And yang udah ngereview di FB dan Grup juga, gamsahae.**

Enjoy My very firsT **Collaboration FF** with** Miyu1905 and Lee Hyeri**

Pen Name** : KyuMin hearT137**

"**MY LOVER'S SKILL"**

**Rated M**

Add My new FB account

Name :

**Rainy Saranghaesungminyoungsaeng Heart**

Follow Me On Twitter

**Rainy_Heart88**

.

.

Gomawo ^_^


	13. Chapter 13:end

**Hate To Heart U**

Author : rainy hearT

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin

- Henry Lau

- Other SUJU member

Pairing : ||KYUMIN || slight HenMin || Other Pairs

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad

Rating : M

Length : Series

Disclaimer : All cast punya diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. #Sungmin akan selalu dan selalu punya saya#plakkk#

Warning : Please be patient|| BL/Boys Love/YAOI || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia || typos || GS for Umma ||

Sumarry : || I am sorry but i have been waiting for this moment, I have been waiting forever. That your long-time love would end. Forget about him and wash him off from your mind. He's not meant to be with you. So baby won't you come to me...||

.

**Be Patient With Me**

.

**NO COPAS ! NO BASH ! NO FLAME !**

**Don't Like, please Just Don't READ**

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

**ooOoo HATE TO HEART U ooOoo**

.

**Chapter 13/end**

.

.

**Skip Time**

**Two Years Later**

.

.

"Bummie, bisakah kau tak hanya memperhatikannya? Aku ini suamimu?"

Namja tampan itu melangkah lemas memeluk istrinya dari belakang. Melesakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kibum dan mengusap pelan payudara Kibum yang semakin besar saja. "Aku ingin ini, tapi keluar airnya. Dulu kupikir rasanya pasti enak, tapi ternyata..."

Kibum yang sedari tadi mengusap baby kecil di baby box-nya akhirnya terpaksa memutar tubuhnya dan menatap lembut pada namja yang entah bagaimana bisa semakin manja padanya sekarang ini.

"Wonie, bisakah kau tak protes padaku? Bukankah dulu kau juga acuh? Saat Henry masih baby kau tak secerewet ini?"

"Ish... jangan bandingkan aku dengan yang dulu Bummie. Bukankah aku sudah banyak berubah?" Siwon mencium sekilas bibir Kibum. "Dan aku mencintaimu sekarang."

Siwon seperti terlahir kembali, saat terindah dalam hidupnya, adalah dimana ia mencoba mencintai Kibum dan keluarganya. Mencoba lebih bisa mengatur Henry dan juga emosinya. Mencoba menjaga dan menyayangi baby kecil yang kini meramaikan rumah mereka. Baby yang lahir dengan cinta, bukan paksaan atau sekedar pelampiasan.

.

.

"Sibum!"

Namja mungil itu berteriak keras sembari masuk ke dalam rumah megahnya. Berlari menaiki satu per satu anak tangga tanpa mempedulikan namja yang mengurut keningnya melihat tingkahnya yang semakin mirip seperti anak kecil. Namja jangkung itu membalas senyuman dari setiap pelayan di ruangan itu hingga ia melangkah naik ke lantai dua menyusul namja yang mungkin saja sudah sampai duluan didalam kamar yang ia tuju.

Kamar dengan corak biru muda yang begitu ramai dengan wallpaper dan mainan anak-anak. "Sssssttt... Jangan berisik. Dia baru saja tidur."

"Hajiman Umma, aku..."

Dan namja itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi ketika seseorang menarik kerah lehernya seperti anak kucing. "Ish... Mimi ge, aku hanya mau menemui dongsaengku saja. Kenapa menyeretku begitu? Kau pikir aku ini kucing apa?"

Suara namja mungil yang memang sedikit cempreng dan keras itu berhasil mendapatkan deathglare mematikan dari Siwon. "Henry, Sibum itu baru tidur. Bisakah kau tak mengganggunya? Sebaiknya kau belajar untuk ujian semester. Bawa dia Zhoumi, dan ingat kau harus benar-benar bisa mengaturnya atau kalau tidak, tak akan ada pernikahan untuk kalian."

"Hajiman appa, kau tidak bisa..."

"Henry..."

"Oke." Henry mempoutkan bibirnya dan melangkah kesal menuju ruang belajarnya, membuka pintunya dengan kasar dan duduk dengan kesal. Sungguh, ia tak terbiasa dengan ketegasan Siwon.

.

.

**KyuMin Side**

.

Suasana di ruangan serba putih ini begitu ramai. Ruangan yang sudah penuh dengan tamu undangan yang berpakaian rapi, dan juga begitu banyak rangkaian bunga putih di setiap sudutnya menandakan akan diadakannya satu acara khusus diruangan ini. Sebuah ruangan di satu gereja kecil di sudut kota Seoul. Gereja yang akan menjadi saksi dari pernikahan suci seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin.

"Kemana dia, Kyu?"

"Molla Umma."

Namja tampan dengan tuxedo putihnya itu terus saja gelisah. Sebentar lagi upacara pemberkatan pernikahan akan dimulai dan belum ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda kehadiran Sungmin disana.

"Mianhe Kyu, umma rasa Sungmin tersesat."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miris dan berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalannya di depan Teukkie dan Kangin. Berulang kali ia melihat ke arah pintu masuk utama gereja dan berharap ada bayangan Sungmin yang datang.

"Ish... Minimi keras kepala. Kenapa juga dia harus mengendarai mobilnya sendiri? Kenapa tak mau berangkat bersama saja? Dasar!"

Kyuhyun terus mengumpat Sungmin. Meski pelan, tapi tetap saja terdengar dan wajah masamnya itu benar-benar membuat gemas sang Umma.

"Kyuhyunie, sabarlah. Menunggu beberapa menit lagi juga tidak apa-apa."

Kyuhyun melirik pada sang Umma yang terkikik pelan melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun. Dan ia semakin bertambah kesal sekarang. Untunglah tempat mereka berdiri itu di sudut ruangan, hingga tak banyak orang yang memperhatikan Ibu dan anak ini. Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya dan menatap tajam pada Heechul.

"Ini semua gara-gara Umma dan Appa. Kalau Umma tak mengijinkannya bekerja di kantor appa dan mengurus satu perusahaan appa, mungkin saja dia tak akan memiliki mobil sport sialan itu. Menyebalkan!"

"Hei kenapa jadi Umma yang disalahkan?"

.

.

**Flashback On**

.

"Kyu..."

Terdengar suara lirih dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang duduk disisi Sungmin, menoleh padanya dan mengusap bahunya. Berusaha untuk menenangkan Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri masih terlalu shock karena bahagia atau sedih. Entahlah, yang pasti dia baru saja menerima telfon dari pihak Universitas Seoul.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa Kyu, maka akan sangat lama untukku mempelajari semua mata kuliah itu?"

Kegelisahan Sungmin memang sangat beralasan, lulus ujian masuk dengan nilai yang benar-benar pas, sedikit membuatnya khawatir. Dan ini didengar oleh Hankyung dan Heechul yang baru saja pulang dari Jepang.

"Lulus?" Heechul bertanya sambil melangkah dan duduk disisi Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Lalu kenapa kau seperti tak senang? Chukkae chagi." Heechul hendak memeluk Sungmin, tapi possesive Kyuhyun langsung menarik tubuh Sungmin agar menjauh.

"Ish, pelit sekali." Heechul mencibir lirih pada Kyuhyun. Kemudian Hankyung ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka. "Jadi bagaimana sekarang? Apa kau sudah memberitahu Kangin dan Teukkie?"

"Sudah Appa. Dan mereka juga mendukung semua keputusanku. Mau masuk fakultas apa, mau menjadi apa, semua terserah padaku."

"Lalu masalahnya apa?"

"Han Appa, aku ini tak pintar seperti Kyuhyunie, bagaimana jika aku akan kuliah begitu lama dan tidak lulus-lulus. Akan sangat memalukan Appa."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika diwaktu luang kuliahmu kau membantu appa mengurus salah satu perusahaan appa. Mungkin saja bisa menambah pemahamanmu pada teorinya dan kau bisa langsung mempraktekkannya."

.

.

Dan selama dua tahun itu, Sungmin belajar sambil bekerja. Tentu saja Kyuhyun juga membantunya. Tapi berbeda, karena Sungmin rajin dan juga sangat bersemangat, ia selalu menyimpan semua uang gajinya pada Hankyung. Berharap ia dapat segera membeli mobil sport mewah berharga puluhan juta won itu.

Dan hari itu pun tiba. Karena Sungmin hanya akan menyetujui pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun jika ia sudah bisa membeli mobil sport itu, akhirnya Kyuhyun harus bersabar. Dan ketika mobil berwarna merah mengkilat dengan logo khas Ferrari itu datang ke rumah keluarga Cho, Kyuhyun langsung mempersiapkan semua pernikahannya.

Bukan hal mudah bagi Sungmin untuk mengendarai mobil itu. Bukan pada masalah ia tak tahu bagaimana mengemudikannya. Tapi masalahnya adalah ia terbiasa dengan supir. Dan dia sama sekali tak bisa mengingat jalanan di kota Seoul dengan baik.

Perlu waktu begitu lama bagi Sungmin untuk menghafal jalan ke kantornya sendiri. Hingga terkadang, dia meminta Kyuhyun untuk ikut bersamanya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng heran. Sungmin yang kekanakkan dan keras kepala. Dangerous Lee Sungmin.

.

.

**Flashback Off**

.

.

Kyuhyun masih menatap kosong pada pintu utama gereja itu. Hingga akhirnya suara deruman mesin mobil yang ia kenal benar, berhenti didepan gereja dan namja manis dengan tuxedo putihnya keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Berlari cepat turun dari mobil dan segera menuju ke depan altar.

"Hosh...hosh... Mianhe Kyuhyunie, aku tersesat."

"Sudah kuduga."

Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman mirisnya dan juga lirikan mata mematikan yang menandakan ia benar-benar kesal.

"Baiklah, bisa kita mulai."

Seluruh keluarga termasuk dua namja itu mengangguk. Pendeta mulai membacakan runtutan dari peneguhan pernikahan itu tapi...

"Bisakah langsung ke intinya saja."

Pendeta itu mengernyit herap pada Sungmin tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk dan langsung menuju ke pertanyaan peneguhannya.

"Saudara Cho Kyuhyun, bersediakah anda me..."

"Mianhe pendeta, langsung ke paling inti sekali. Sungguh ini harus cepat."

Wajah gugup Sungmin mengundang banyak pertanyaan di benak Kyuhyun dan juga semua tamu dan keluarganya yang ada disana. "Wae Minimi, kau..."

"Jebal pendeta..."

Sungmin menatap pendeta dengan puppy eyes yang mematikan, hingga pendeta itu akhirnya hanya mengangguk dan menghela nafasnya, menurut saja pada Sungmin. "Baiklah, masukkan cincinnya lalu cium saja. Kalian sudah sah."

"Yeay...!"

Dengan segera Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan mengambil cincin yang disodorkan oleh seorang anak kecil disisi Sungmin. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun . Meski banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di otaknya, ia tetap memasukkan cincin itu di jari Sungmin.

Dan dengan gugup Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Riuh tepuk tangan dan juga tamu undangan yang berdiri, seakan menutupi pandangan Sungmin dari pintu masuk. Hingga akhirnya, telinga Sungmin mendengar suara yang ia khawatirkan sedari tadi...

"Polisi! Semuanya diam!"

Segerombolan namja berpakaian polisi itu berjalan tegap seakan membelah semua tamu undangan menjadi dua. "Baiklah, siapa yang mengendarai Ferrari merah yang ada di depan gereja?"

Tubuh Sungmin seketika dingin. Ia begitu takut melihat semua polisi yang berdiri tegap dihadapannya. Dan Kyuhyun menyadari itu. Ia membalas genggaman tangan Sungmin dan menatap pada polisi itu. "Orangnya sudah pergi entah kemana. Dia supir kami."

"Jeongmallo?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk yakin. "Kau tak percaya padaku, pak polisi?"

"Ah, tentu saja percaya. Baiklah, mianhe telah menganggu acara kalian."

Sungmin menghela nafas leganya, melihat semua polisi itu pergi dari gereja. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sungmin, "Minimi, kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami semua setelah ini."

.

.

"Mwo?"

"Ahahahahahaha... Huahahahhaa...!"

Seluruh orang disana berteriak dan tertawa keras. Tapi tidak dengan Sungmin. Namja itu melipat wajahnya dan menunduk dalam. Rasa kesal, marah dan juga malu seakan menimbunnya dalam-dalam. Ia sungguh malu sekarang. Dan saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang menunduk berusaha untuk menatapnya, Sungmin malah menutup matanya. "Sudah puas tertawa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan mengacak rambut Sungmin. "Mianhe, hanya saja kau konyol sekali."

"Ya! Mana tahu aku jika itu jalan searah, lagi pula jalan itu juga lebar, kenapa polisi itu terus mengejarku?"

"Karena itu jalan satu arah chagi, kau tak bisa menerobosnya begitu saja."

"Ish! Terserah!"

Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan semua orang yang ada di ruang keluarga itu. "Aish... Ternyata dia masih seperti anak-anak."

"Nde yeobo." Kangin mengusap bahu Teukki dan menatap pada Kyuhyun. "Sudah susul saja sana. Sebelum dia mengunci pintunya dan tak mau menemuimu."

Dan secepat kilat Kyuhyun berlari menaiki tiap anak tangga menuju kamar mereka. Ia memutar pelan kenopnya dan melihat namja cantik yang masih lengkap dengan tuxedonya itu duduk menyendiri di sudut ruangan. "Chagi..."

Kyuhyun masuk dan mengunci pintunya. Mengendurkan ikatan dasinya dan membuang tuxedo dan rompinya, menyisakan kemeja putih yang perlahan ia gulung lengannya. Mendekat pada Sungmin dan berjongkok di hadapannya. "Wae Minimi?"

"Keterlaluan."

Sungmin mendecit lirih. Dan Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarnya dengan baik. Ia ikut duduk di lantai, berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Ia mengangkat dagu Sungmin, menatapnya lembut seakan memaksa Sungmin untuk membalas tatapannya. "Lihat padaku Minimi."

Sungmin membuka perlahan kedua matanya. Bola mata yang berwarna merah, dan pipi yang masih melukiskan garis basah dipipinya. Kyuhyun mencium pelan bibir Sungmin.

Ciuman singkat tapi sangat lembut dan mampu menenangkan Sungmin. "Aku tahu, kau sudah berusaha. Gwenchana baby..."

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, mengusap lembut punggungnya dan berulang kali menciumi pucuk kepalanya. Helaian rambut halus dengan wangi vanilla yang sangat ia sukai dari Sungmin. "Gomawo, sudah berusaha hari ini. Kau tetap yang terbaik Minimi."

"Tapi aku konyol Kyu. Kau sendiri yang bilang, kau jahat."

"Ssssttt... Mianhe, arra. Lupakan masalah yang tadi. Lihatlah tanganmu." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat tangan kiri Sungmin. Menunjukkan kilauan cincin berlian yang melingkar indah di jarinya.

"Hiks... Kyunie, harusnya pernikahan kita lebih romantis. Tapi... Hiksss...hikss..."

Sungmin semakin terisak. Air matanya tak mau berhenti, ia sungguh malu sekaligus kesal. Kyuhyun mengerti benar, jika Sungmin memang sedang sensitif akhir-akhir ini. Ia lebih manja dan tak bisa diatur. Seperti kembali menjadi anak kecil, terlebih karena Ferrari merah itu.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menenangkannya. Memeluknya erat dan membawanya untuk berbaring di kasur mereka. Kyuhyun berbaring disisi Sungmin. Membelai lembut pipinya, menghapus jejak air matanya. "Chagi, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu. Aku tahu kau sudah berusaha. Malam ini, jangan berikan aku air mata lagi. Dan kurasa kau sudah cukup banyak menangis, jadi berhenti. Arra?"

Sungmin menghentikan isakannya. Mengangguk pelan dan menatap dalam pada mata Kyuhyun. "Mianhe Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Berbisik lirih di telinganya. "Gwenchana baby Ming." Deru nafasnya seakan menggelitik telinga Sungmin. "Saranghae Minimi..."

Jantung Sungmin berderu cepat. Bukankah mereka sudah biasa melakukannya? Tapi kali ini, semuanya terasa asing. Perasaannya dan debaran jantungnya, aliran darahnya, semuanya mengalir dan berderu lebih cepat.

Saat nafas Kyuhyun menyapu wajahnya, dan lidah nakal Kyuhyun mulai memanja telinga dan pipinya, hingga menemukan bibir kenyal Sungmin.

Menyesap manisnya, menggelitik lidah Sungmin untuk ikut bermain bersamanya. Tangan Kyuhyun perlahan sudah menyusuri kaitan kancing baju Sungmin. Melepaskannya satu persatu perlahan hingga akhirnya telapak tangan lembutnya menemukan permukaan kulit halus Sungmin. Mengusapnya pelan, dan memainkan jari pintarnya saat menemukan tonjolan kecil yang ia cari. Menjepitnya, dan menekannya. Sementara bibir Kyuhyun masih setia memanja bibir Sungmin. Saliva saling bercampur dan mengalir pelan di pipi Sungmin. Lenguhan pelan Sungmin dan deru nafas cepatnya menandakan betapa ia menikmati semua sentuhan lembut dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghisap kuat lidah Sungmin, dan sesekali menyesapi seluruh sudut di mulut hangat Sungmin. Jemari Kyuhyun otomatis meremas kuat dada Sungmin saat ia mendapat rangsangan dan gelitikan berlebih dari ciuman mereka. Darahnya pun seakan mendidih, saat tangan Sungmin melingkar indah di lehernya. Entah kapan Sungmin melepaskan kaitan kemeja Kyuhyun, yang jelas sekarang Sungmin sedang berusaha melepas kemeja Kyuhyun.

Dan setelah kemeja itu sedikit turun dari bahu Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang sudah semakin dikuasai nafsu menarik kuat kedua pipi Kyuhyun dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman yang begitu hangat dan terus menggelitik tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Eunghhh ... Eummmhhh...hhhhh..."

Desahan Sungmin terdengar pelan malam itu. Dan Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat sesak dengan ciuman panjang Sungmin, akhirnya bisa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Jejak saliva antara mereka tercipta. Dan Kyuhyun tanpa rasa jijik, menjilat garis saliva di pipi Sungmin. Untuk kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lekat wajah Sungmin yang sudah memerah.

"Horny? Atau kau memang sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi? Kenapa begitu bernafsu?"

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat menutup matanya. Ia sungguh malu jika saat seperti ini, Kyuhyun malah menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan sibuk mencium kecil pipi dan hidungnya seperti sekarang ini.

"Katakan, apa kau sangat mencintaiku? Ayo, katakan Cho Sungmin. Jangan memalingkan wajahmu, atau jika kau tetap melakukannya, maka kita akan berhenti sekarang juga."

"Andwee. Nde..." Sungmin mengeratkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. Kemudian mendorong wajah Kyuhyun untuk semakin dekat dengannya. Memaksa bibir Kyuhyun untuk mencium pipi chubbynya. Kemudian berbisik lirih. "Jeongmall saranghamnida Tuan Muda Cho Kyuhyun. Nega neomu joaheyo neomu saranghaeyo..."

Dan Sungmin dengan cepat, melepaskan kemeja Kyuhyun. Mengusap pelan dada Kyuhyun dan menciumi lembut lehernya. Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya, menikmati semua perlakuan Sungmin. Kedua tangan dan lututnya masih menumpu berat badannya. Dan dengan jahil, Sungmin menggesek junior Kyuhyun yang masih tersembunyi dibalik celana panjangnya. Tersenyum seduktif dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, begitu menggoda dan nakal.

"Ayo Kyunie... Mana lenguhanmu?"

Kyuhyun memang berusaha keras menahan teriakan yang seakan siap meledak di kepalanya. Sungguh, ini begitu nikmat untuk terus ditahan. Tapi Kyuhyun tak bisa, dia terlalu malu untuk mengakui jika Sungmin sudah benar-benar membuatnya gila kali ini.

Dan Kyuhyun masih mencoba bertahan. Meski kedua lutut dan tangannya sudah bergetar tak karuan sekarang. Ia tetap berusaha menahan lenguhannya, saat lidah nakal Sungmin menjilat pelan nipplenya, dan tubuh Sungmin yang sedikit turun ke bawah, memudahkannya untuk meremas pelan junior Kyuhyun.

"Ouh...uhhhh...Minghhhh... Aaahhhh... Sshhhh...aaahhh."

Dan kedua tangan Sungmin masih sibuk bekerja. Membuka kaitan ikat pinggang Kyuhyun dan membuka kaitan kancing celananya. Menurunkan zippernya perlahan, dan melepaskannya. Membebaskan junior Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat tegang. Dan tubuh Kyuhyun merinding seketika, saat tangan lembut Sungmin mulai mengocok juniornya. Sungmin kembali menarik tubuhnya keatas dan menggigit pelan adam apple Kyuhyun. Menghisap kulit lehernya, meninggalkan jejak keunguan di setiap inchi kulit leher Kyuhyun.

Dan Sungmin, di puncak nafsunya, mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dan langsung melepas celana panjang Kyuhyun. Mengusap pelan kedua paha Kyuhyun, menyapu semua kulit putih itu dengan lidahnya, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan junior Kyuhyun yang masih sangat tegang. Dan lidah Sungmin kembali bermain disana. Menjilati garis ototnya dan sesekali menusuk nakal lubang di kepala junior Kyuhyun.

"Jebal Minghhh... Ouhhhh, masukkan..."

Dan Sungmin segera memasukkannya. Mengulum junior besar Kyuhyun dengan mulut kecilnya, dan tangannya meremas nakal twinsball Kyuhyun.

"Yeahhh... Ahhhh nikmat sekalihhh... Ouhhh..."

Kyuhyun sibuk meracau tak jelas, sementara Sungmin semakin mempercepat tempo kulumannya. Menghisap kuat kepala junior Kyuhyun. Tubuh Kyuhyun semakin menggelinjang nikmat. Semua darahnya seperti berkumpul di satu titik yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan juniornya berkedut kencang.

"More Minghhhhh ...ouhhh... Lebih cepat Minghhhh..."

Kyuhyun terus mencengkeram kuat seprei kasur mereka, dan terus meracau dan memerintah Sungmin utuk melakukannya lebih cepat lagi dan lagi.

"Yeah... Ming... Akuhhh ouuuuhhhh...Ming...!"

Dan berjuta sperma itu menembak dan masuk ke dalam mulut Sungmin. Cairan yang terasa begitu nikmat dan manis.

Sungmin langsung mencium Kyuhyun. Berbagi cairan itu. Menciumnya dengan ganas dan meremas gemas rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan semua pakaian Sungmin dan langsung meraih nipple Sungmin. Mencubitnya gemas dan menyedotnya kuat. Sungmin terus mengerang menahan nikmat. Kedua tangannya tak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya. Hingga ia terjatuh dan sedikit menindih tubuh Kyuhyun. Tapi posisi Sungmin malah sangat pas untuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang masih berusaha menopang tubuhnya dengan sikunya, seakan menyodorkan nipplenya ke mulut Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun, dengan sangat bersemangat terus memainkan nipple Sungmin. Dan kedua tangannya mencoba membuka kaitan ikat pinggang Sungmin.

.

.

"Ouuuhhhh... Kyuhhhh...sshhhh...ahhh..."

Sungmin terus meracau nikmat saat Kyuhyun mulai memanjakan juniornya. Menusuk pelan lubang di kepala juniornya yang terus saja mengeluarkan precum. Tangan Kyuhyun pun masih setia memainkan nipple Sungmin. Menjepitnya dan memelintirnya. Terkadang meremas gemas dada Sungmin yang terbilang berisi itu.

"Ahhhhh Kyuhhh...!"

Sungmin berteriak keras, melampiaskan kenikmatan yang melanda tubuhnya. Berjuta sperma ditelan Kyuhyun. Menyisakan sedikit saja untuk melumuri jarinya.

"Siap untuk selanjutnya Ming?"

"Eummhhh..."

Dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah, Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Dan perlahan Kyuhyun menusuk single hole Sungmin. Mengoyak lubang sempit itu dengan jari panjangnya. Meskipun ini entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya tapi tetap saja...

"Eunggghhhh... Sangat sempit Ming..."

Satu jari...

.

Dua jari...

Hingga akhirnya tiga jari Kyuhyun mengoyak single hole Sungmin.

"Ouh... Kyuhhh... Moree... Faster... More...aaahhh..."

"Baiklah chagi kau yang memintanya."

Kyuhyun mengocok pelan juniornya sendiri dan perlahan menggesek single hole Sungmin.

"Kyuhhh... Cepatlahhh... Ouhhhh jangan permainkhan... Ouuhhhh...!"

Sungmin menjerit keras saat Kyuhyun langsung menyodok keras masuk ke dalam holenya. Sakit yang luar biasa karena Kyuhyun langsung menghentak kasar juniornya dan mulai menggerakkannya dengan cepat. Tangan Kyuhyun menahan kedua kaki Sungmin di bahunya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya sibuk menatap wajah Sungmin yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Bibir plump pink yang sedikit terbuka, seakan menggoda Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun berusaha keras tak menciumnya, ia ingin melihat Sungmin yang terus menggeliat karena tusukan di hole-nya.

"Ouhhh there Kyuhh...! Oh goshhhhh... Ouhhhh more Kyuhhh... More...!"

"Lagihhh...? Kau menikmatinya Ming? Ouhhhh..."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Dan Kyuhyun mulai memainkan nipple Sungmin. Menjepitnya dan memelintirnya.

"Ouhhhh Kyuhhh... Akuhhh ...sssshhhh...ahhhh..."

"Nde Ming... Bersama... Ahhh...ahhhh..."

Kyuhyun terus menggenjot hole Sungmin dengan kasar dan cepat. Seperti yang diinginkan Sungmin. Tubuh keduanya sudah penuh keringat, dan juga nafas yang terus berpacu cepat.

"Ouuuuhhhh Kyuhhhh...!"

"Ming...ahhhh...ahhh...ah..."

Nafas Kyuhyun berderu cepat. Ia menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap wajah Sungmin yang menurutnya semakin seksi. Keringat mengalir dari seluruh pori di wajahnya. Bibir yang terbuka, membantunya untuk bernafas. Dada yang naik turun, menandakan betapa sesaknya ia sekarang setelah menembakkan jutaan sperma ke perut Kyuhyun.

"Lagi baby..."

Sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap pada Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mulai mencium kecil telinganya. Menggelitiknya, memainkan lidahnya di liang telinga Sungmin.

"Nghhhh... Kyuhhh..."

Sungmin tersenyum dalam lenguhannya. Kyuhyun memutar tubuh Sungmin hingga ia kini menghadap pada punggung Sungmin. Ia mengusap pelan punggung Sungmin dan menciumi punggung halus itu.

"Sexy back."

"Yes... My sexy back. Just for you."

Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan bertumbu pada lututnya. "Bersiaplah Ming, menjeritlah untukku. Karena ini akan sangat nikmat."

"Nde, baby Kyuniehhh..."

Dan Kyuhyun kembali mengocok pelan juniornya hingga kembali tegang. Kemudian menaikkan satu kaki Sungmin ke bahunya dan memasukkan kasar juniornya ke hole Sungmin.

"Aaaakkkhhhhh...!"

Sungmin menjerit keras, tapi ciuman Kyuhyun di sekujur kakinya seakan menggelitik rasa nikmatnya.

"Nikmatilah Ming, berteriaklah."

"Aaawwwwhhhhh... Kyuhhh... Ouhhh... Nikmathhh ahhhh... More... more..."

Kyuhyun terus menyodok sweet spot di dalam hole Sungmin. Tangannya sudah meremas bokong kenyal Sungmin. Dan satu tangannya yang lain, mengocok cepat junior Sungmin seiring dengan tempo sodokan Kyuhyun.

"Enngghhh... Enggghhh... Ahhhh...sss...shhh..."

"Sangat nikmat Ming... Ouhhh..."

Kyuhyun terus menyodok cepat dan lebih cepat. Hingga akhirnya setelah hampir 20 menit ia merasakan juniornya mulai berkedut dan terasa sangat tegang. Otot hole Sungmin terus memijat junior Khyuhyun dan untuk keberapa kalinya, Kyuhyun kembali menembakkan spermanya.

"Mingghhhh...!"

"Ahhhh... Kyuhhh... Ahhhh..."

Sungmin sungguh kelelahan. Ia sudah cum beberapa kali dalam satu ronde itu. "Kyuhhh... Kau keterlaluan. Kenapa lama sekalihh... Hahhh...hahhh..."

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan...enggghhhh... Enghhh..."

Kyuhyun menyodok sebentar hole Sungmin. Membuat namja itu kembali blingsatan menahan geli di tubuhnya. "Baiklah, kita istirahat dulu. Baru tengah malam. Dan kurasa kita masih punya waktu sampai nanti pagi."

Dan Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya disisi Sungmin. Melepas juniornya yang sudah lemas dan membantu Sungmin memutar tubuhnya. Menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Apakah masih sakit Ming?"

"Ahni. Hanya sedikit sakit. Gwenchana."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Membawanya kedalam rengkuhan kedua lengannya. "Kita tidur dulu. Lanjutkan besok pagi. Aku tak mau kau kesakitan."

"Eum..."

Sungmin mengangguk imut dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun. Menghirup wangi maskulin Kyuhyun yang tak pernah hilang meski mereka berdua sudah begitu basah oleh keringat.

.

.

**Other Side**

.

"Yeobo, aku benar-benar gerah. Ayolah."

"Ish, aku sedang tak ingin melakukannya."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan little Hannie. Ayolah..."

"Selesaikan saja sendiri."

"Hei, apa kau tak mau melahirkan Kyuhyun kecil? Seperti Siwon dan Kibum. Bahkan putra mereka itu sangat menggemaskan. Ayolah, kau pasti menginginkan putra seperti Sibum. Ayolah Heenim."

Yeoja cantik itu beranjak dari kasurnya. Menatap tajam pada namja tampan yang sudah sangat horny.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tak ingin hamil dan menjadi gemuk. Hannie, please..."

"Kalau begitu ya tidak usah hamil. Bermain saja denganku, ayolah..."

"Ishhh... Aku sedang tak ingin bercinta Hannie. Kau merusak moodku."

"Hanya karena aku melarangmu ke Daegu dan membantu Teukkie disana?"

Heechul mengangguk cepat. "Arrasseo. Kau boleh kesana pada hari kerjaku dan akhir pekan kau harus selalu bersamaku. Aku tak mau menjadi duda yang masih beristri."

"Gomawo Hannie."

"Jadi, mana hadiahku?"

Dan Heechul, melangkah pelan mendekati kasur mereka. Melangkah seduktif, membuka kaitan piyama kimononya dan terlihatlah, tubuh seksi yang masih sanggup membuat seorang Cho Hankyung membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Sexy... Am I...?"

.

.

"Ahhhh deeppeeerrrr... Ouhhhh haniiehhhh... Ahhh..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya ENd juga. Terima kasih untuk semua reviwer and reader setia yang selalu bersama FICT ini. Mianhe jika End-nya garing dan kurang HOT. Gomawo ! ^.^ **

**.******

******.******

******Jawaban rebiew : 1) tentang Hyunsaeng Couple... Mereka memang istimewa. Karena HJL memang sedikit canggung dengan HYS. The Akward couple. And masalah real atw ga, aku juga ga begitu yakin. Tapi perlakuan HJL memang berbeda dan terlihat jelas di beberapa Vid. 2) in U-Kiss. I love KeMaru. Mereka Real. Kedekatan Kevin dan Kibum memang bener2 real. Mereka couple yang sangat manis dan saling melengkapi. Why I say they are real? Itu karena satu alasan. Lihatlah perubahan Kevin setelah Kibum keluar dari U-Kiss. Dan kau akan tahu. And 2Shin. Leader x Magnae couple... They just too cute...**********

********.********

******Jeongmal Gomawo buat yang udah ngereview:******

****Cho Kyutamin1322, evilkyukyu, Rizka Iwanda, Kim Ri Jaejong, Park Minrin, Daehyun, Reihan Youngshimi, winter boy, melani kyuminElfsha, andah anfrindah, MINeral-C.07, Parkyoonha Evil Princess, myevilsmile, CloudsomniaElf, kyuminjoy, dhian kyuhae elf, MBC, Clouds54, Fujimoto Yumi,Kyuminnie aegyo, Yeppen Yeoja Ery, cilvyana137, Kim Young Min, Otaku 1514, Ritsuka, Hwan Mi Sun, Miyu 1905, dian-k29, Cho Hyun Jin, Yolyol, Lee HyoJoon, MegaKyu,min-min ELF, queen, winda 1004, min190196, park kyumin, dian minimin30, cholee kyumin, Park Hyun Ra, dita0307sunggie, Rosa Damascena, Kyumin Forever, KyuMin aegyanya KyunnieAppaSamaMinnieUmma. Cherry, Kyukyuminnie, iruma-chan, dhian kyuhae elf, Auliayyg, Kim Nuri Shfly, Lil-larry, AngelFishy, kang ji ae, wonnie bummie, anggik, choi kyumin, I'M MISS SIMPLE, Lady Canoopus, ShiNe9519, qminhee, EmyKMS, Cho MiNa, Jung In Ra, Cho KyuMin, Yuni, rasmachubby, FLAKYUMIN, Kim Min Lee, Aya-Chan, Iruma-chan, ZhuKYULee, NaeBabyKyu, 2093, Kyukyu, Dina LuvKyumin, ar13n, Yuukime isme, Saeko Hichoru, ELFJiEyounG2112, ELF Sparkyu N Genstars 4ever, kyumin forever, melani kyuminElf, Shin EunSub, widiwMin, ChoLee KyuMin, Riliyana Mecca, Park Sohee, Prince Kyu, Aida Sungjin, Princess Kyumin, daraemondut, Lee Minra, melocechoole, KyunieMin, Winter Boy, Labu Manis, Kim Munhee, Mimiyeon, kyuminlinz92, 960120, NaKYUKYumin, Meong, The-Shiirayukii, Evil Bungsu KyuMinBaby 137, Akira Kou, Prince Kyu, Zahra, ikkimassu, BarbeKyu , Chikyumin, honey26, SJ Little Fish, vitaminielf, Evilkyu Vee, YukiLOVESUNGMIN, tjkyuri, karin, Lianzzz, nam seul mi, KyuMinLa, jotha aurigth, Dark 038, Rima Kyumin Elf, E.L.F, kyokyorae, Bunny Ming, Park KyuMin, Galtrisia, Myeolchi's Wife, astaat, KarooMinnie, Sparkyuminnie,Kim Heenim, Enno Kim Lee, Blacksmille4ever, Lady Canopus, Yukii, dincubie, min190196, Auliya, winda 1004, dinlovekyuminsj, Cho Ummu Archuleta, ranie nanda Elf, Mikazuki Hye Ah, minnieyaevil9tha,****

******and temen yang lain juga yang udah ngeadd me jadi fav author and fav story.******

******And yang udah ngereview di FB dan Grup juga, gamsahae.******

****Enjoy My very firsT **Collaboration FF** with** Miyu1905 and Lee Hyeri******

****Pen Name** : KyuMin hearT137******

****"**MY LOVER'S SKILL"******

******Rated M******

****Add My new FB account****

****Name :****

******Rainy Saranghaesungminyoungsaeng Heart******

****Follow Me On Twitter****

******Rainy_Heart88******

****.****

****.****

****Gomawo ^_^****

**** ****


End file.
